


Time for Family

by Graydove71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus Blaise Zabini, Animagus Harry Potter, Bottom James Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Death Eaters, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Peter Pettigrew, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Book Club, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Magical Dudley Dursley, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Nymphadora Tonks Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Prophecy, Protective Severus Snape, Remus Lupin Bashing, Seer Luna Lovegood, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sirius Black Bashing, Smart Harry Potter, Time Travel Fix-It, Tom Riddle and Hagrid are younger than they are in the books, Top Severus Snape, Voldemort is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 103,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: After interacting with an artifact during the Battle in the Department of Mysteries Harry discovers a different Prophecy on his life dealing with his parents and the Triad of Magic
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, James Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Tom Riddle/Severus Snape, Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Peter Pettigrew/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape & Harry Potter - Relationship, Theodore Nott/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 250
Kudos: 1397





	1. The Artifact

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Try Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469255) by [DayDreamer315](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamer315/pseuds/DayDreamer315). 



I do not own anything of the Harry Potter Universe 

"Ah Minister just let me send Harry back to Hogwarts than I shall give you no more than twenty minutes," Dumbledore said the twinkle in his eyes as he cast a Portkey charm on the disembodied head from the wizard statue to send Harry right back to his office. Harry vanishes in a flash but as Dumbledore turns to Fudge he lifts an eyebrow when he does not sense the boy arrive in his office. Thinking it just might do with Umbridge being in his school Dumbledore put thoughts of the boy out of his head so he could tell Fudge his plans for stopping Voldemort. A little less than fifteen minutes later Dumbledore found himself back in the Headmaster's office expecting Harry to be trying to get out of the room, but to his shock the boy... his weapon was nowhere to be seen.

Harry felt the jerk around his navel as the Portkey whisked him away from the Ministry of Magic and the Department of Mysteries where Sirius had died barely ten minutes before. When he landed rather than finding himself at Hogwarts Harry found himself standing in a large cave like room.

"Ah Mr. Potter we have been expecting you," a Goblin said as he walked into the room.

"Griphook?" Harry asked knowing only one actual Goblin by name.

"Yes, very good Mr. Potter you are here to take the Linage test I see," Griphook said as he held up a pad. "... Now that is strange according to our records you have neither responded to any of our summoning or have taken any inheritance test in the first place," Griphook said looking over his notes and giving Harry a look as in question.

"What summoning I have never received any mail from Gringotts that I know of," Harry said.

"Now that is strange," Griphook said "never received he said. Anyway according to a note we received you have called for Linage test."

"I did?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes according to our records you activated some sort of artifact that called for the test, this artifact also makes it so if one was to travel by magic it would redirect you right to Gringotts," Griphook said before pointing to Harry pocket where a slight green glow was seen. Harry reaches in to the pocket and pulls out a small white piece of parchment with a red and black embodied but otherwise blank. Harry only had the parchment when he had accidentally bumped against what looked like a small black Muggle copy machine deep in the Department of Mysteries. Thinking the parchment was somehow important Harry had grabbed it and received a small shock. "Well as you have never had an Inheritance Test I will inform you that unlike that test the Linage test will only inform you of who your parents are," Griphook explained.

"But everyone knows my parents are Lily and James Potter," Harry said.

"Ah but if that was true you would never have been able to collect that," Griphook said as he set down his clipboard and held out a silver knife. "Just prick your finger and drop the blood on that parchment if you will," Griphook said. Harry just shrugged and did as instructed. As soon as the blood hit the white parchment words began to form. When they finished Harry read the page only to throw it on the ground in shock. Looking down Griphook read the parchment his own face falling in fear.

 **Name** : _Harrison Eugene Potter-Prince-Riddle_

 **Parents** :

  * _James Potter (Bearer) (dead)_
  * _Severus Snape-Prince_
  * _Tom Riddle_
  * _Lily Evens- Blood Adoption illegal_



"The... the... Prophecy it can't be true," Griphook said gripping his chest with one hand as he used the other to steady himself against the wall.

"Prophecy?" Harry asked thinking to the glass orb that had shattered in the room where Sirius had died.

"Only two people had ever heard it, your bearer and one of your fathers but from what had been shared it involved someone being heir from family of Light, Dark, and Neutral coming to save the world but it is too late to do anything with now." Griphook choked out. "There is no other choice only one chance you will need to fix this Harrison," Griphook said getting his voice back and gesturing Harry to follow him. Wondering what was going on Harry just shrugged and followed him. Griphook lead him down a hallway and into a room that had a large runic circle on both the floor and ceiling. Clapping his hands Griphook called out," Silverwing."

A Goblin walked in but rather than dressed in what Harry was used to seeing Silverwing word a teal and orange gown that reminded him of surgical gear a doctor would wear. "What is is Griphook?" Silverwing asked in a low melodious voice.

"I call for use of temporal mind shift," Griphook said crossing an arm across his body in some sort of ritual sign Harry assumed.

"That is a rather important call to make and what are your reasons for the call?" Silverwing asked seeming to glide over to the pair.

"The Prophecy of the Triad," Griphook said and whatever Silverwing thought he was going to say this was not it as their mouth fell open in shock. Griphook than handed over the parchment with Harry's Linage test on it. After a moment of study and a quick look to Harry Silverwing nodded.

"Stand in the middle of the circle Harrison," Silverwing ordered as she handed him the parchment back. " **DO NOT LET THAT GO** ," she called as Harry got ready to get rid of it. "To protect the world Griphook is right you will need to undergo a temporal mind shift this will send your mind as it is now back to a time where you can actually make a difference and thus save the world." Silverwing said as waved a hand and more teal and orange clad Goblins came in and began to weave spells in the air around the room. "You seem to have some seals and magic on you my boy we will take them off for a small amount of time but you need to get back to Gringotts and get an Inheritance Test to further understand it when you arrive now good luck," Silverwing said as with a final wave of her hand the magic of the room build up and Harry found himself feeling as if he was sliding backwards rather fast as if he was using a time turner.

When the feeling stopped he found himself back in the cupboard back at the Dursley's and somehow knew he was no longer fifteen years old but was somewhere around ten year old. Harry's mind was still filled with the years he had spent at Hogwarts. For a moment his mind was at war with itself his ten year old self thinking it had all been a dream. That is until he looked down and saw the parchment with his Linage test still on it. As he laid eyes on it Harry felt as if his body was being shoved through a straw and he left the cupboard behind. Once more Harry found himself transported this time landed in front of a door of a old dingy house. Feeling a need to knock on the door Harry followed through and waited.

Inside the knock disturbed the only inhabitant of the house who was confused as his neighbors being Muggles would never call thanks to the Muggle Repealing Charms on his home and his "friends" were not really ones that came to call. Rubbing the bridge of his nose as another knock came he stood up and walked to the door. Opening it up Severus Snape looked down at a small child with messy brown hair and a pair of horn rimmed glasses raising his left eyebrow in a sneer. Before he could ask the brat what he was doing there the kid look up at him a strange look on his face before a smile came to the small cherub features and he ran forward calling "Papa" and hugged Snape.

"What?" Snape called as he tried to pull the brat off him "I have no child let go," Snape huffed as he finally got the brat to let him go making the kid drop a small piece of parchment fall to the ground. The kid fell onto his bottom and lip began to quiver a little. Severus rubbed his forehead he did not need this and knelt down to find out why this kid thought he was his dad, but as he knelt down his eyes fell on the parchment. Quickly reading it the color drained from Severus already pale face. "Gringotts," Severus said to himself as he pocketed the parchment and grab the boy's hand before Apperating them both to the Goblin bank.

Arriving at the bank Severus dragged the boy inside and waited in line for a bit trying to ignore the boy's sniffling as the kid held on tight to his robes as if afraid to let go of them. Harry was scared why had he acted like that to his dour Potions Master, sure at this time of his life he had not actually meet the man but to call him Papa and give him a hug that had been strange the man hated him which was clear when he was pushed harshly away from the man yet after seeing the test results Snape had brought them to Gringotts.

"Ah Lord Snape how may I help you to day?" a Goblin asked when Severus and Harry arrived at the counter.

"I would like to order an Inheritance Test for myself and this boy at once Fangtooth," Severus said.

"At once Lord Snape follow me, "Fangtooth said getting down from his stool and going to a corridor behind his desk leading the man and boy into a small room. "You recall the procedure correct?" Fangtooth said with a customary Goblin sneer.

"Of course," Severus said as he took the offered blade and pricked his finger and let eight drops of blood to fall on the offered parchment to get the most complete information for the test before doing the same to the boy.

 **Name:** _Severus Tobias Snape-Prince_

 **Parents** :

  * _Tobias Snape (Dead)_
  * _Eileen Snape nee Prince (Dead)_



**Mates** :

  * James Potter (Dead)
  * Tom Riddle (Compromised)



**Offspring** :

  * _Harrison Eugene Potter-Prince-Riddle_



Snape gulped as he read though the list ignoring all the property and vaults and lordships he had in favor of information of magic used on him.

**Harmful Magic cast on:**

  * _Hatred of James Potter and Harry/Harrison Potter (cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Loyalty to Dumbledore (cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Trigger to name Lily Evens (cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Made to Forget Mates, offspring, Prophecy of the Triad (cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Belief that Core is Dark (cast by Albus Dumbledore)_



Seeing the blocks on him made him angry at the old fool of a headmaster. Severus broiled for a moment before he recalled the boy and looked over at his sheet.

 **Name** : _Harrison Eugene Potter-Prince-Riddle_

 **Parents** :

  * _James Potter (Bearer) (Dead)_
  * _Severus Snape-Prince (Papa)_
  * _Tom Riddle (Father) (Compromised)_
  * _Lily Evens illegal Blood Adoption (Dead)_



**Mates** :

  * _Possible Mates in both Light, Dark, and Neutral cores._



**Lordships/heir:**

  * _Lord Potter passed on by Barer_
  * _Lord Gryffindor passed on by Barer_
  * _Lord Perevell passed on by Barer_
  * _Lord Merlin passed on by Barer_
  * _Heir Prince through Papa_
  * _Heir Ravenclaw through Papa_
  * _Heir Hufflepuff through Papa_
  * _Heir Slytherin through Father_
  * _Heir Gaunt through Father_
  * _Heir le Fay through Father_



Severus gulped as he read through the list of lordships Harrison had and decided to skip the vaults and move on to any magical cast on his son.

**Harmful Magical Cast on:**

  * _Hatred to Severus Snape-Prince (cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Loyalty to Dumbledore (cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Hatred to Tom Riddle/Voldemort (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _All Speak (100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore Snake speak broken through)_
  * _Intelligence dampener (75 % cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Height dampener (cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Animagus (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Mates (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_



Not bother to ready anymore Severus turned to Fangtooth. "We both need a cleansing as soon as possible," Severus said with cold fury at Dumbledore.


	2. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the spells are off the newly rediscovered father and son, Harrison hears the Prophecy of the Triad.

A short time after both Harrison and Severus woke up in a Gringotts healing room. For the first time in almost ten years Severus looked over at his son his breath catching in his throat. It seemed the Goblins really knew their stuff for not only had they cleared both men of the spells casting on them they had somehow undid the illegal blood adoption from Lily Evens. Just thinking about the name made Severus angry thanks to Dumbledore he had thought she had been his best friend in school but with the spells gone he now recalled the stalker who had tried time and again to steal James away from him along with her friends Lupin and Sirius. If it had not been for Tom, who was a year older than the boyfriends they would have been hurt and it was during his protection of the pair that their relation grew to include him. Now seeing Harrison who had a mixture of his and James in his face yet with Tom's strong chin and some flecks of red in his deep brown eyes made Severus miss his husbands. Just seeing those eyes look over at him got Severus out of his bed and move to his forgotten son and pulled the boy into a deep hug. "Oh my boy," Severus almost moaned as he cradled his too small of a son in his arms.

"Papa," was all Harrison could say as he hug the family he never knew he had as memories of his previous life shot though his mind of the dour dungeon bat. It seemed as though the spells on Snape had also changed his look for with them gone his Papa no longer had greasy black hair but luscious locks that hung a little bit beyond his shoulders and his skin appeared to be less hallow. "We need to talk Papa," Harrison said after a moment still in his Papa's tight hug.

"What about my boy?" Severus asked ending the hug but keeping his hands on his long lost son's shoulders as he looked at the boy. Harrison gave his a small smile before he explained how he had found out about his relationship with Severus. "So your mind was sent back in time by the Goblins from six years from now due to the Prophecy of the Triad?" Severus asked.

"That is about it by that time Voldemort had regained his body but was clearly insane or something when Griphook saw my parentage on the Linage test he immediately had me be sent back due to the Prophecy as he said only two people knew what it actually said and they were my parents," Harrison said

"Oh yes the Prophecy," Severus said thinking back to right before his wedding to James and Tom when Pandora Lovegood came by to share with them the Prophecy that one of her ancestors had made almost a millennia ago. Seeing a Pensive in the corner of the Goblin healing chamber Severus lead Harrison over and puled out the memory of the event. Harrison gasp as he watch from his Papa's POV as he turned to the side to look at a smiling James Potter before they both turned to look at someone who had to be related to Luna.

"My family line has always contained seer blood in it and many generations ago one of my ancestors saw something coming that could destroy our world," the woman said in the same dream-like quality of Luna. "I feel the need to share this Prophecy with you as I think it deals with your future offspring." The woman than pulls out a Prophecy sphere and sets it before the pair before leaving the room. Harrison sees James's hand enter the frame and touch the sphere which responds with a ghostly voice.

_An Heir will be born of a triad of Light, Dark, and Neutral._

_The Heir will stand against a threat from an enemy the pretends to stand for the light but cast a shadow that will consume our world._

_The Heir will stand along side members of the Light, Knights of Darkness, and Sentries of the Neutral to take down this foe._

_Though one of the Triad will fall to death and another to madness the third will guide the Heir to his destiny._

_The Heir will find love in his guide's core but friendship in the others._

_The Pretender to the light will do all they can so that never the guide to meet the Heir and the one in Madness shall not heal thyself. The Heir will never stand alone and with him the world shall be saved._

The Prophecy sphere in the memory goes dark as Severus ends it to look at Harrison. "That my son is the Prophecy in which the Goblins were trying to make sure came true. Your Barer James came from a family with a magical core of Light, while your father Tom had a core of Dark and I come from a long line of Neutral cored magic users. Though Dumbledore made me think my core was Dark and had put spells on me to hate you as well as your Barer," Severus said.

"That must be why they sent me back for it was too late for you to train me, after all Dumb-ass-door had you train me in Legimency and you basically used it to torture me in my last life," Harrison said quietly.

"I am so sorry my boy this time I will protect and guide you," Severus promised bringing Harrison in for another hug.

**At Rook's Landing**

An nine year old Luna Lovegood sits up straight in bed before Prophecy comes spilling out of her mouth.

_"The Heir has but one chance to win but the Pretender has a pawn that can spell the doom for all._

_Old Friends become bitter foes and old Foes become best of friends._

_The Heir must step carefully for not everything is the same the second time around."_

Luna stops speaking and falls back in her bed instantly asleep he addition to the Prophecy of the Triad unheard by any but the creatures only she can see.

**Back at Gringotts**

"I can only assume the Pretender is actually Albus Dumbledore for he said he stands for the light but at times seems darker anyone," Severus said.

"I kind of figured that out with all the spells and stuff on us," Harrison said back making Severus laugh and ruffle his hair. "Can you tell me about them?" Harrison asked a moment later.

"Your Barer and your Father?" Severus asked his son just to be sure.

"Well more of Tom I can recall stories about James from his old school friends and all I know of Tom is him as Lord Voldemort," Harrison said moving aside to allow Severus to lay beside him in the bed.

Severus threw and arm around his son before he started, "First off before you and James were taken away from us there was no Lord Voldemort or anything but Lily had basically stalked James all through school with her two bullying friends. Having you and James stolen away from us caused something in your father to break as if his mind had broken and he started gathering his dark knights. Your Barer and I shared with him parts of the prophecy that we could without using a Pensive for not wanting to leave any imprints behind. He lead his Dark Knights, which soon became knows as the Death Eaters, in search of you both." Severus explained seeing Harrison's eyes widen at the origin of, the man his mind still thought of as, Voldemort's followers. "Your father's Knights sought far and wide for you and I only know now why we could never find you both as James and you were in a house under the Fidelius charm. Your father would never had tried to kill either you or James he only wanted you back no matter how shattered his mind had become. Lily Evens would have been a different story, if I was to guess he killed her and went to free you and Dumbledore came and cast some spell on him and you." Harry shuddered at that thought as he snuggled closer to his Papa's side.

"I have fought him, Father I mean almost once a year since I entered Hogwarts," Harrison confesses.

"I am sorry son I don't think he would have had spells cast on him like we have but his madness might have gone too far for him to see you as his son," Severus said hoping this time they could save and cure his only living husband. "You said you heard about James from his old school friends which ones?" Severus asked hoping to take Harrison's mind off of having to face his own Father.

"Uncle Lupin and my Godfather Sirius," Harrison said only to notice that his Papa stiffened at the names.

" **THOSE MEN WERE NOT FRIENDS WITH JAMES** they were the bullying friend of that stalking bitch Lily Evens," Snape said losing his temper missing Harrison's mouth fall open in shock.

" **WHAT**?" Harrison yelled almost into his Papa's ear.

"Yes your Barer was a calm and generous soul the only time he ever showed any aggression, well beside when he was caring you, was during Quidditch," Severus said losing himself in memories of James. "We would sit by the Black Lake for hours of a time and just cuddle sometimes our friends would tease us that we would turn the lake pink with the love we gave off. But Lily and her gang of trouble makers would bully me and try to force James away, it it was not for Tom who was a year above us who all ways looked out for and protected us who knows how badly it could have been. One time Sirius actually tricked me to talk about a truce only to lead me to Lupin who was in his werewolf form. If James and Tom had not heard about it I might have been infected or even died from meeting Lupin," Severus explained seeing the horrified look on his son's face. "Once more I am sorry to break the news Harrison but if you were told Sirius was your Godfather and you saw Lupin as an Uncle they could be Dumbles's men and could bring about the end of our world," Severus said gently rubbing his son's back.

"So who are my Godparents then?" Harrison asked.

"Your Godfather was, well is a man name Rookwood who works for the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries and your Godmother is Narcissa Malfoy

"So what are we going to do, I assume with you as my actual living parent I will not being going to the Dursleys again," Harrison said.

"The Dursleys?" Severus asked and listed in shock as Harrison told of the m]Muggles he had lived with due to them being Lily's only living relatives thus could protect him from Voldemort due to a blood ward. Snape ran a hand over his face and counted to ten in both English and than Latin before he relaxed enough to speak again.

"First off no you are never going there again, secondly there would have been no blood wards in place for Tom would never be able to hurt you when you were a baby even in his madness," Severus said comforting his son. "You shall join me at my place Spinners End or maybe we can move to one of the other properties we have, but first for both our protection I think I will finally need to claim my Lordships and you shall need to take up your and your heir rings," Severus said standing from the bed and calling for a Goblin. When one approached Severus started to ask the Goblin to summon the Prince/Snape account manager while Harrison stared opened mouth recognized it as Silverwing.

"Hello Silverwing," Harrison said making the Goblin start as she had never given her name to the young lad.

"How do you know me young one?" Silverwing asked.

"You performed a... wait what did Griphook call it a temporal mind shift that brought me here to this time," Harrison said.

"That is a forbidden spell used only in the cases of the greatest need why would we do this young one?"

"The Prophecy of the Triad," Severus said simply making the Goblin look at him in shock.

"You will need to see the King at once," Silverwing said and rushed from the room making both father and son lift their eyebrows in similar looks of shock. A short time latter another Goblin came in and lead Severus and Harrison to a room occupied by not only Fangtooth but Griphook and an older Goblin neither Wizard had ever meet before.

"Take a seat," the older Goblin said indicating two chairs before the three Goblins. "I am the current Goblin king at this branch of Gringotts you can call me Ragnarok," Ragnarok said before turning to Harrison and waving a hand in front of the boy. Harrison let out a shutter as he felt the Goblin's magic wash over him. Ragnarok frowned after casting the spell, "It seems it was necessary to perform the temporal mind shift for the Prophecy to come about but I warn you young Wizard do not share any events that are to come with anyone even your father here for even the smallest thing could create ripples that could destroy our world. I can understand you have mentioned some things but to prevent any further contamination I will have to cast a spell on you to lock your memories of your last life so that you may recall them but never speak of them again even in the case of death to someone. Only you will know what is to come and while you can change your actions to what they were before thus creating a new world for us hopefully for the better," Ragnarok said before he cast his spell.

"When did you first come to Gringotts in your previous life?" Ragnarok asked the simple question to test to see if the spell had taken effect. Harrison opened his mouth but could not speak so he closed it again. "Now that is taken care of I am sure that your son has told you of events that had happened in his previous life and while it would be harmful for you to keep them I shall cast a spell that will allow you to recall that Harrison is from a future and only recall what he told you of his time after the events would have taken place for us," the King Goblin said casting a spell on Snape. "Now that that is over I will allow Fangtooth and Griphook to give you your Lordship rings as well as Harrison's Heir rings," Ragnarok said clapping his hands in finality as he left the room. Fangtooth and Griphook than pulled out a pair of dark black boxes opening to reveling three Lordship rings for Severus and the four Lordship and six Heir rings for Harrison.

Severus went first placing the Prince Lordship ring on his right ring finger and letting its magic test him before he moved on to the Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff rings. When all three rings accepted him they merged into one ring that appeared to be solid obsidian though could shift to look like any of his rings. Harrison put on his four Lordship rings with little problem though his were put on his left hand and when combined took on the appearance of a gold and crystal ring. When it came times for the Heir rings Severus took the three that were from him and placed them on Harrison's middle finger of his right hand with no fuss the three merging to look similar to Severus's combined Lordship rings. The rings of Tom's Heirship for Harrison was a little trickier as the rings took longer to accept him but in the end the three from Harrison's Father were joined into a silver ring resting above the obsidian Heir rings from his Papa. Thanking the Goblins with a deep bow a smile as he noticed Harrison copy him by his side Severus took hold of his son's shoulder and lead him out of the bank and into Diagon Ally. "I think before we head home I shall have to introduce you to my Godson as well as your Godmother," Severus said making Harrison gulp for he knew exactly who his Papa was talking about. Severus, though the memories of what Harrison had told him about his life at Hogwarts was blocked had a feeling that his son had not been on good terms with the Malfoys due to Lucius being a member of Tom's dark nights. "Don't worry it will be fine,' Severus said giving Harrison's shoulder a gently squeeze as he Apperated to the gates of Malfoy Manor.


	3. Meeting the Malfoys and shopping in Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison meets some old friends and foes in this new time lime

Harrison looked up into his Papa's face a look a fear in place at meeting the Malfoy family, Severus just smiled down at his returned son giving the shoulder a gentle squeeze before placing a hand on Harry's back and guiding him to the gates. Severus lifted his wand and made a taping motion against the gate, making Harrison raised questioning eyebrow. "Think of this as using a muggle door bell," Severus explained in answer to the look.

"Ah Severus what do we own this pleasure and why are you coming through the front gate?" a voice asked coming from the gates itself.

"I came in response to some new information," Severus said keeping his answer vague trying to be his "normal self."

"Always so mysterious my old friend.. alright come in," Lucius said with slight chuckle as the gates opened. Severus walked, his hand never leaving his son's back, to the door to the large manor. Harrison who had never seen a Magical house, except the Burrow., looked around in wonder and stopped in place as he laid eyes on Mr. Malfoy's prized albino peacocks making his Papa chuckle at him.

"Don't get to close Harrison those birds seem to only like Lucius even chasing Draco and Narcissa," Snape informed Harrison keeping his son from approaching the birds. The pair continued on their way with no further interruptions. Arriving at the door Severus gave another reaffirming smile to his new son before he knocked on the door. Barely a moment passed before the door opened to admit them.

"Dobby?" Harrison asked as he saw the House Elf standing on the other side of the door.

"Yes I is Dobby do I know you?" the House Elf said confused.

"Not yet," Harrison said blushing a little.

"Oh is yose a seer?" Dobby asked.

"Um... not now Dobby we are here to see your Master," Severus said covering for his son. Dobby just shrugged as he lead the pair into the Malfoy's sitting room missing the warning look Severus sent Harrison. Harrison grabbed the hem of his Papa's robes and did his best to hide from the gathered Malfoy family making his Papa chuckle at him.

"Severus dear what an unexpected shock who is that boy with you?" Narcissa asked leaning forward to look around Snape's form to see the hiding young boy that appear to be Draco's age.

"I do not know if you can recall the real reason for the formation of the Death Eaters," Severus said reaching behind him to place a hand on Harrison's back.

"Do you mean to say you finally found him. Good Lord Severus I am so happy for both of you," Narcissa said standing up and seeming to glide over to the pair as she pulled her old friend into a hug before crouching down and getting face to face with her Godson. Harrison only gulped in fear as he hid his face in his Papa's robes. "Hello Harrison I am your Godmother Narcissa Malfoy," she said tying to get Harrison's attention

"Godmother wait what?" Lucius asked confused. Hearing this Narcissa got back to her feet and turned to her husband. Narcissa pulled out her wand and cast a diagnostic spell on Mr. Malfoy shocking everyone. "Narcissa?"

Narcissa held up hand as her wand printed out a small parchment slip with the results of her spell. "Just as I thought a memory block just a moment dear," Narcissa said and cast a cure to memory blocks. As the spell was cast Lucius face seemed to slacked from his normal tight contained expression as his face shifted to show a large grin.

"My God Severus what have I done," Lucius said shocking his son who had never seen his father show such emotion. "Thank you Love," Lucius said turning to Narcissa before sweeping her into his arms and twirling her around.

Rather than watch his parents being all lovely-dovey young Draco turned to the boy behind his Godfather's back and straightening his back walked over and held out his hand. "Hello there I am Draco Malfoy how do you know Uncle Severus. Harrison looked almost scared at the offered hand before a gentle pat from his Papa got him to take it.

"I am Harrison Eugene Potter-Prince-Riddle," Harrison said shaking Draco's hand.

"Wait as in Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived?" Draco said letting his mouth fall open in shock.

"My name is Harrison," Harrison said in a huff as he quickly withdrawing his hand from Draco throwing his arms across his chest and glaring at the boy.

"Sorry," Draco said and Harrison felt he really felt it. "Wait Prince as in Uncle Severus's mother's maiden name?"

"Yep he is my Papa." Harrison said finally stepping away from Severus with a happy expression on his face for finally being able to call the man his Papa.

"Papa but I thought it was always said your parents were James and Lily Potter?" Draco asked confused seeming lost in thought not realizing that all three adults were watching the interactions between the pair.

"Turned out to be a lie set by Dumb-Ass-Door my parents are James, Severus and Tom Riddle," Harrison explained.

"So that makes us sort of like brothers," Draco said a happy smile on his face as to Harrison's shock stepped forward hugged him. Harrison stood in shock hands hung dead at his side as he was hugged by a boy he considered a rival and bully due to his memories of his previous life. but to see such emotions from Draco lead Harrison to finally loosen up and hug the other boy back. As he hugged him Harrison felt a surge of magic as he embraced a person with a Dark core something he had never done in his previous life and felt the significant of it. Severus and the others saw the flare of magic as the boy's hug.

"What was that?" Lucius asked.

"A piece of the Prophecy of the Triad falling into place, "Severus said almost to himself,

"Prophecy of the Triad?" Draco said being the only one who had never heard of before.

"You see before I wed James and Tom we learned a old Prophecy that tells of our heir would end up saving the world. It talked about him befriending and gaining allies from people of Light, Dark and Neutral cores it seems that you are the first one of the Dark core that he has ever connected with," Severus said ruffling Harrison's hair and placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Really that is cool," Draco said "Do you fly we could have a round on our brooms?" Draco asked turning back to Harrison and began to tug him out to the Malfoy Family flying room. Harrison let himself get dragged away shooting an exasperated look back to his Papa who just let out a chuckle and waved him on. For the rest of the afternoon Draco and Harrison flew on the Malfoy family brooms as Severus explained how he had found Harrison leaving out any talk about time travel. All in all it was a pleasant evening with Harrison and his Papa leaving promising they would pay a call to them later and Draco promised to introduce Harrison to some of his friends.

Arriving back at Spinner's End Severus lead Harrison into his new home. After a quick tour Severus told his son to pick any room, apart from Snape's office/potion room, to make it into his bed room. Harrison let out a small smile as he went around before choosing the smallest room in the house never thinking he really need that much. Severus smiled at his son as with a flick of his wand sent the room's contents into storage and summoning a bed for Harrison to sleep in for the night. "I think tomorrow we shall have to go shopping for some supplies for you," Severus said as he tucked Harrison in and gave him a kiss to his forehead.

"Night Papa," Harrison said as he drifted off to sleep feeling the love of an actual parent for the first time in his life. Severus smiles as he enters his study only to find a letter from Dumbledore.

_Severus,_

_There has been a complications it seems as though Young Harry Potter has run way from his loving family and is now missing. Now I know how you feel about James but think of Lily's sacrifice we need to find the boy._

_Albus Dumbledore_

It was all Severus could do not to send the letter into the fire at the man who had ruined his family's words. Deciding to ask about Harrison's "Loving family" tomorrow Severus went back to planning for his lesson for the coming year. As he went about checking out to see if there was any new volumes to have his students buy for the new year only to stop and think about what he would do with his new son while he was at Hogwarts. Deciding to see if Narcissa and Lucius would be willing to take in the boy while he was at Hogwarts Severus decided to call it a night himself.

Severus woke up to the sounds coming from the kitchen the next morning he went to go check it out. "Harrison what are you doing?" Severus asked as he enters to see his ten year old son standing over the stove and in the process of making some scrambled eggs.

"Making breakfast," Harrison said simply as he stirred the eggs.

"Harrison you are my son it is not your job to make breakfast it is your job to just be a kid," Severus said pulling his son away from the stove and with a wave of his wand to have the breakfast make itself as he sat Harrison down at the small table. "Now I do not know what those Muggles made you do but you do not need to make any food here or do much more than some simple chores do I make myself clear," Severus said with enough of a edge to remind Harrison of the Potion Master he was used to.

"Yes Papa," Harrison said though with a slight smile as Severus puts some scrambled eggs and toast onto his plate.

"I think that today we shall go out and get you some basic supplies as well as some books to help you adjust to the Magical World," Severus said holding up a hand to stop Harrison from commenting "I know you have lived a couple of years in your past life but I have a feeling Dumbledore did his best to keep you ignorant of our world." "I think first off we should get you some new clothes and I think after that we shall need to talk about what we are going to do when go back to Hogwarts this September, I really don't think you should be anywhere near Dumbledore yet."

Harrison just nodded along as he eat his breakfast and watched his Papa drink some coffee and read the Morning Prophet. The pair sat in comfortable silence as they had their breakfast. Once they were both finished Severus had Harrison put his dishes in the sink and with a wave of his wand set the dishes to clean themselves before he approached the fireplace and grab some Floo powder. Harrison gulped at the powder never really have luck with the form of magical travel. Seeing his son's expression Severus smiles as he gave the boy a hint. "When you take the Floo throw it into the fire and call out where you are going then step into the fire if say you just stand in the fire and use the Floo it can make you trip as you get to your location," Severus supplied. Harrison nodded as he took the powder and called out Leaky Cauldron and step into the green flames. To his surprise Harrison found he was actually able to walk out of the fire without any problems and waited for his Papa.

As he waited Harrison looked around the familiar pub and was surprised to see one of his old friends. Without thinking he started to walk over to the boy and his imposing Grandmother. "Hello there do I know you?" Neville Longbottom as Harrison approached. Before Harrison could answer his Papa stepped out of the fire and seeing him stepped over to them.

"Ah Professor Snape good to see you," Augustus Longbottom said holding out an arm to shake hands with the young Potions Master.

"Ah Augustus good to see you I see you have meet my son," Severus said placing a hand on Harrison's shoulder.

"I did not realize you had a son," Lady Longbottom said glancing down at the boy though she could not deny that there were similarities between the two men.

"Well it seems as if someone had taken him from when he was younger and placed a memory charm on me making me forget him so I am proud to introduce to you my son Harrison Eugene Potter-Prince," Severus said deciding to not give the Riddle name though not many knew that Tom Riddle was the so called "Lord Voldemort."

"Potter you say as in James and Lily's boy?" Lady Longbottom asked before holding her hand out to Harrison and shook his hand before she introduced her charge "Nice to meet you my boy this is my grandson Neville."

"Hello," Neville said in softer voice than before not realizing he had been in front of the Boy-Who-Lived he was therefore shocked when the other boy pulled him into a tight hug.

"It is good to meet you Neville, Lady Longbottom," Harrison said after ending the hug with the startled boy.

"I am sorry about that it seems when he was taken from me he had been raised by Lily," Severus said biting out the cursed woman's name "family and they seem to mistreat him and left him a little touched starved."

"Oh you poor dear and what are you both doing here today?" Lady Longbottom said giving Harrison a sad look at the possible mistreatment of a young Wizard for Magical children were precious, she had to sometimes step in to protect Neville from the boy's uncle Algee who was a member of Alice's family and not hers so he would barely listen to her in regards of leaving her young heir alone.

"Well since he was raised by the Muggles I thought it was best to gather some new clothing and supplies to help him get used to our world," Severus said with a smile at his young son.

"Well I must say fatherhood suits you I can not recall the last time you had smiled my boy," Lady Longbottom said patting Severus's arm "I think these two shall become fast friends what say I help you shop for being a new father, let alone a single one to a ten year old, you might need help picking some stuff out," Lady Longbottom said no hint of sensor in her voice but only helpfulness.

"That would be lovely thank you Augustus," Severus said.

"Make no mention of it my lad," Lady Longbottom said as she took Neville's hand in hers and lead the way with Severus and Harrison following them, missing Harrison shaking his head in shock having heard tales from Neville that made it seem as though his Grandmother was rather overbearing but she seemed to really love her grandson in the end. Lady Longbottom lead the small groups into Florish and Blots and within seconds was able to gather some books on Magical culture and the world that were used to help Muggleborns adjust to their world that were part of ever first years book list. Severus added some other books such a some books dealing with Magical world's history and of course some beginning Potions books, for no son of his will not be good at Potions. Severus easily paid for the small pile of books before he shrunk them and put them into his pocket.

There next stop was a clothing store that Harrison was shocked to see sold both Magical Robes but also Muggle clothing. As he had only ever shopped for clothing at Madam Milken's Robes for all occasions he was shocked to see a wider selection of clothing. Neville just smiled at him and helped him pick out some robes and some Muggle attire he could wear in case his new friend went out into the Muggle world. When they left the shop Harrison had seven sets of robes two black, one deep green, a light plum one, two crimson and finally a dress robes for former occasions. Harrison also was given various tee-shirts that could pass out in Muggle world even though the designs were of Quidditch teams, Harrison had made sure to pick out Chudley Cannon's one as he thought of Ron much to Nevilles's snickers thinking Harrison did not know what Quidditch was and had no idea that the team he selected was the worst in the English League.

After the clothing store it was getting close to lunch time so after letting Harrison slip into some of his new clothing, the deep green robe and the Chudley Cannon's tee shirt underneath the group headed out to a small dinner. Once they were inside Harrison was surprised to see a family of red heads sitting down and eating. Charlie and Percy looking up and waved at the Potions Master both doing well in his class. Seeing the excited look on Harrison's face Severus breathed a deep sigh and walked over to the family with his son almost jumping at his side as Lady Longbottom waited for the server to give their group a seat.

"Hello," Severus said as he came to the table shaking a hand with a surprised Mr. Weasley.

"Professor Snape it is a shock to see you out and about," Arthur said actually the only time he had ever interacted with the man was when he would sometimes called to deal with the Fred and George's pranks at Hogwarts during the last two years though he had good stories from Bill, Charlie, and Percy about the man.

"You like the Cannons as well?" the voice or Ron Weasley said as he noticed the shirt that the young boy beside Professor Snape was wearing.

"I have never actually seen them play I just like the logo," Harrison said with a wide smile.

"Ah yes this is my son Harrison Potter-Prince," Severus said introducing him making the entire red headed family's mouth fall open in shock as the older were not aware that Severus had a son while Ron was just shocked that Harrison had never see the Cannon's play before the boy's name registered to him.

"Wait did you say Potter?" Molly said throwing Snape a weary look.

"Yes it was not made common knowledge that I had married James and he was a barer. We thought it was best to protect him and Harrison here by separating and providing a false trail in case that He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named came after James's son for his position in the light," Severus lied as he had heard that Molly Weasley was a rather hardliner for Dumbledore and wanted to make sure that if the story got back to the old coot it would not paint him in negative light at least yet. "I had only just found him a couple of days ago on his birthday," Severus said before he went to join Lady Longbottom at the table she had been shown leaving the Weasley clan to digest what they have been told.

"The poor dear being away from his father for so long," Molly said which if he had heard her would have surprised Severus.

"How could have never seen a game of Qudditch and now he has to be raised by a slimy snake," Ron muttered shaking his head at how bad it must be for the famed Boy-Who-Lived.

" **RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY** , that is not a good thing to say Severus is the boy's father even if he is from Slytherin," Molly said shocked at her youngest son. "I can't help but think this is my fault old rivalry run deep it does not matter what house you are in at school good and bad Wizards have come from every single one of them," Molly said shocking Fred and George who had argued with the Hogwarts Sorting Hat to make sure they got into Gryffindor despite the Hat wanting to put them in Slytherin. Putting their heads together the pair decided to write to Professor McGonagall to see if they could get a resorting when the term began. Percy was also shock as the Hat had wanted him in Ravenclaw but he had felt his mother would have been disappointed in him if he had gone there. Ron actually looked thoughtful at that and shocked his family as he stood up to apology to Harrison. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley actually looked quite proud as their son went to talk to Professor Snape and Harrison to say he was sorry.

To say Harrison was shocked was an understatement as he was used to a Ron who was rather vocal in his hatred anything Slytherin he could not help himself as he stood up and gave the other boy a deep hug shocking the lanky red head who look confused as Severus, Neville and the Weasley twins actually laugh at him. Severus quietly explained about Harrison being a little touched starved so he was very free with hugs making Harrison blush a little as he ended the hug. Seeing Ron get hugged Ginny Weasley jumped from he seat to get a hug as well, but Harry still saw her as nothing more than Ron's little sister and knowing her slight crush on him just shook her hand before starting his meal Ginny looked a little sad but was guided back to the rest of the Weasley who were getting ready to go back to shopping for school supplies.

After Harrison and the others ate their meal the next place was for normal everyday items such as sheets, toothbrush and the like. Once that was done Severus thanks Lady Longbottom and Neville who found the dour looking man to be quite pleasant and made him eager to actually learn from him next year. Saying goodbye to pair Severus Flooed with Harrison back to Spinner's End and helped Harrison set up his new room and allowed his son to pick if he wanted to change the color of the room. After a moment of though Harrison smiled and chose Red and Green paying homage to both his parents' Hogwarts Houses.

"Harrison I think we need to discuss what we shall do when I head back to school I was thinking of having you spend the time with your Godmother but after today do you want to see if you could spend the school year with either the Weasleys or Lady Longbottom?" Severus asked.

Harrison thought about it but knowing how poor the Weasley family was and how many relatives there were at Neville's house that his friend often felt like he was overlooked Harrison decided on staying with the Malfoys if they would have him. Though he wanted to still see Neville and Ron if he could manage it during the school year.

"Well lets go see if this is agreeable with your Godmother," Severus said as he grabbed some Floo knowing that after yesterday Harrison had been added to the wards to make it easier for the pair to get there. Arriving in the Malfoy's Floo reception room the pair waited.

"Harrison," Draco's voice rang out as the Malfoy heir opened the door to see who had come to call. With a smile on his face Draco rushed forward and hugged his new "brother" who showed no hesitation this time and hugged the slightly taller blonde back.

"Are your parents home Draco?" Severus asked surprised at the normal stoic blonde hugging his son

"Yes they are in the drawing room," Draco said taking Harrison's hand and leading him out of the room. Severus shook his head and follow the pair.

"Ah Severus, Harrison so nice to see you again so soon," Lucius said from his place on a black leather chair beside the fire where he appeared to be reading a book.

"Ah Luci I wanted to talk to you about something," Severus said making the elder Malfoy raised and eyebrow at the old nickname.

"What can I do for you Sev?" Lucius said hearing a small giggle from Harrison at the two nick names of the men.

"Well as you know I am still teaching at Hogwarts but I do not want Harrison anywhere near the old fool yet so I was wondering if you would take care of him during the school year while I am away," Severus said hopefully.

"Oh we would love to," Narcissa said as he swept into the room before giving both of the visitors a tight hug.

"Thank you Miss Malfoy," Harrison said blushing form the hug.

"Oh dear no reason to be so formal I am your Godmother after all just call me Aunt Cissy," Narcissa said ruffling Harrison's hair playfully.

"Yes Aunt CIssy," Harrison blushing a little bit new name for his Godmother before gathering his Gryffindor courage and asked a question. "Would it be alright if during the school year I had some new friends over?"

"And who would they be dear?" Cissy asked.

Harrison gulped knowing Draco and Lucius thoughts about the Weasley before he answered quietly, "Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom." Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy shared a look at the two names.

"I think we might have to be able to do it if they agree," Narcissa said not wanting to quash her Godson's hopes with a quick glance at her husband, though she did not see that either family would allow their young boys come to the home of the Malfoy as some still thought that Lucius was a member of the evil version of the Death Eaters.


	4. One Step Back Two Steps Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison begins to change some people's lives for the better

The day after their shopping trip to Diagon Alley Severus was woken up at what he thought was an ungodly hours by an mail owl pecking at his bed room window. Glancing at his clock he saw that it was actually twenty minute after the normal time he woke up. It was just that due to Harrison waking up in the middle of the night due to nightmares that Severus was so tired.

Having heard his son discomfort Severus had rushed into Harrison's room to find out what had upset the boy; he could only guess that Harrison had dreams that had dealt with his previous life as when asked Harrison could not answer. As he could not offer any concrete comfort to his son Severus just decided to pull Harrison into his lap and rubbed his back.

After sitting together for a little over ten minutes Harrison spoke almost so quietly if Severus had not been paying attention he would have missed it. "Can I see some more memories of James?" Severus had just let out a soft chuckle as lifted his son into his arms and lead him to the family Pensive. "I think I shall you get a kick out of my two first biggest interactions with James," Severus said as he extracted his memories and added them to the Pensive. Placing a hand on Harrison's back as he lead his son into his memories.

_The pair found themselves in the Great Hall surrounded by kids that could only be first years waiting to be sorted. Harrison saw the young form of his Papa as he looked around Harrison saw at the Gryffindor table a sickly looking boy that had to Remus Lupin and a dark haired boy that looked to be Sirius Black and even a familiar red head that could only be Lily Evens. Unlike all the pictures he had of the Witch he had been told was his mother the red head was glaring right at his Papa. Harrison tilted his head in confusion as he did not see James when suddenly the name "James Potter" was called out. Harrison looked around to see where the man he had for so long just thought of as his father. Suddenly he noticed a small boy moving beside the younger Severus only to trip over his own feet. The boy would have fallen to the floor if not for Severus who had reach out and caught him by the his arm giving the small boy a small smile. Harrison eye's widen in shock no wonder no one had thought it was odd that he had arrived at Hogwarts so small and skinny as James looked just like him despite being in a well loved home. Harrison watched as the young James nodded thanks to Severus before going to get sorted, That hat barely touched his head when the Hat called out " **GRYFFINDOR**." Harrison could see James gulp as if in fear as he hands the Hat back to a younger Professor McGonagall and headed to the table of the Lions. James sat not by his fellow first years but rather at the other end close to the Hall exit as if he was making sure he could make a quick escape. Suddenly the memory faded._

_When the scene returned the father and son were in a Hogwarts corridor as Severus came around the corner looking to be in his second year. The young Severus stopped in place as a sound like crying was heard. "Hello?" the younger Severus called out._

_"Leave me alone," a trembling voice called out._

_"Potter," the young Severus said looking around but not seeing the other boy making Harrison guess that James was under the the Invisibility Cloak._

_"Snape?" James squeaked out "sorry thought you were someone else."_

_"Those housemates picking on you again?" the younger Severus said still looking around in search of the other boy. Harrison suddenly looked up at his Papa and was surprised to see some tears in his eyes._

_"Yes," James said pulling off the cloak revealing a crying boy. With a slight sniffle James threw himself at the younger Severus who looked startled and just stood there awkwardly as James cried on his shoulder. Harrison's Papa knelt down next to his younger self and made as if to wipe the tears from James's face. While the younger Severus finally pulled himself together to wrap the smaller male in a hug bringing a slight sigh from James's mouth and a chuckle from the younger Severus._

_"You have got to stop letting those dunderheads get to you so much," the younger Severus said as he began to pat James's back._

_"Thanks Sev," James said startling the other boy ending the memory._

"Who were the people who were bullying him?" Harrison asked as his Papa pulled him out of the Pensive.

"Lily, Remus, and Sirius it seemed the only one who was ever kind to him in his dorm was Peter who was also picked on by the trio," Severus said balling one of his fist in absolute fury as he lead his son back to bed. "Sleep well son," Severus said as he had wished his son goodnight with a kiss to the forehead. Severus had laid awake a little while longer as he thought back to James so that by he fell asleep it was three in the morning. Now being awoken by a blood owl after too short a rest had Severus want to curse whomever the letter was from. Reaching forward he was shocked as his Lordship rings began to heat up and tingle. Lifting an eyebrow Severus cast a spell to detect any magic and was shocked to find some compulsion charms on the envelope casting a quick counter spell Severus ripped open and read the letter.

_Severus,_

_My boy it has been brought to my attention that you have adopted Harry Potter. This can not be he must be given back to his loving family they are worried sick about the him. I know you really care for Lily and want to protect her son but he is safest under the blood wards at his Aunt and Uncle's house._

_Albus Dumbledore._

His desire to curse the sender increased as it took everything Severus had not to blast the letter with a curse and scatter the ashes into the ocean, but he breathed a deep sign knowing this was going to happen when they went on the shopping trip yesterday. After collecting himself Severus summoned a quill and some parchment and wrote his reply.

_Headmaster,_

_Harrison is my son there was no adoption as proven by the Goblins I will protect him from everything you included stay away from my son._

_Severus Snape-Prince._

_P.S. I am not your "boy."_

Severus tied the letter the owl's leg and let if go as he went to make himself some coffee deciding to let Harrison sleep in. Harrison did not actually wake up until almost noon walking into the small dining room and getting a chuckle from his Papa due to his bedhead. "Feeling better Harrison?" Severus asked reaching over and trying to make his son's hair lay flat.

"Yes Papa just hungry," Harrison said a small smile on his face.

"No doubt," Severus said handing a plate of bacon and hash browns that he had put a stasis spell on to keep it fresh for when his son finally woke up. Harrison tucked into his food with a nod to his Papa who was reading the latest issue of Potions Monthly seeing if there was any new advancements he should be aware of. As Harrison ate he thought back to his nightmare from the night before for he had dreamed of the memory that he had seen when he had used a shield charm against Professor Snape during their Occlumency lessons in his previous life finding it easier to refer to that version as he normally did rather than his Papa. The memories they had watched after he woke up was shocking but it gave him a happy feeling deep in his chest of how much Papa had really loved James. Thinking of the Occlumency lessons made him think of the almost death of Arthur Weasley that brought the lessons about and made Harrison decide to make a change to the timeline to protect the man that was like a father to him and he had a plan on how to bring it about.

"Papa?" Harrison asked as he finished his breakfast.

"Yes Harrison," his Papa said putting down his magazine.

"I never took Muggle Studies and just wanted to know how the class actually was at Hogwarts," Harrison said able to talk about his previous life as he was not actually revealing future information.

"As far as I know it was good it is hard to say how it will be now for the Professor of the class had decided to take a year off to travel the world and study up to move to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I have heard that they are having a hard time finding a instructor for the class most Witches and Wizards are not really fans of anything to do with Muggles,' Severus said quirking an eyebrow.

"Ah do you think we could go the the Weasleys today so I can ask them if Ron would like to join me sometimes during the school year when you are at Hogwarts. Aunt Cissy said she would allow them if they agreed and I think they might accept more easily if I asked them in person," Harrison said surprising his Papa with the sudden change of subject.

"I guess let me give them a Floo call to see if the are free for our visit," Severus said as he walked to make the call missing the smile on his son's face who thought this would be easier than he would have guessed for he had a feeling Mr. Weasley, who loved all thing Muggle, would be a great Muggle Studies Professor as from what Harrison had seen he was not well liked at the Ministry. "They said we can come over when ever we want," Severus said coming back breaking into Harrison's thoughts.

"Thanks Papa I will get changed right away," Harrison said as he jumped from the table putting his dirty dishes into the sink as he went to change into his crimson robe and taking his father's hand. "Can we Apparate there I really don't like Flooing?" Harrison asked looking up and giving his Papa some puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing just hold on to me," Severus said as just as Harrison removes his hand from his and for the boy to side step and jump onto the man's back to get a piggy back ride with a giggle. Severus had a sudden feeling that Harrison had never been given a piggy back ride before so rather than let the boy down he reached behind him to better place his son on his back and walked out of the wards of their home so he could Apparate to the Burrow.

At the Burrow Percy was helping out his mother by washing the dishes by hand when he looked out the window and dropped a dish. "Perc?" a voice asked in question as Percy had never been one to break a dish before even by accident.

"That is just not.... I mean now I have seen everything," was all Percy said as he tipped his head out the window. Outside walking down the lane to the Weasley home was the normally dour Potions Master who was carrying his son on his back and was actually smiling and laughing.

"Ah Severus I expected you to Floo in," Molly said as she the Potions Master came to the door finally letting Harrison down.

"Well I would normally but Harrison is not that comfortable with the Flooing yet," Severus said with a small laugh as he puts his son down making the Weasley children who had been to Hogwarts stare in shock at the man.

"So what can we do for you today," Mr. Weasley asked as he came out of the shed that Harrison knew was full of Muggle items that the man liked to study with.

"Well Harrison would like to ask you a question," Severus said placing a hand on his son's shoulder in support not knowing how well the boy had know the Weasleys from his previous life.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I was just wondering that during the school year and Papa is out teaching if Ron would be available to join me at my Godmother's house not everyday mind you just every once and a while, she said would be alright if I got your permission," Harrison said not wanting to say the name Malfoy yet.

"You just meet him yesterday for just a small about of time and you want to spend more time with him?" Fred ask.

"Well you see before Harrison came to me he had been living with some Muggles who mistreated him so he tends to form connections with people that he believes he can trust rather quickly and Ronald's apology made him happy," Severus said in explanation.

"Muggles you say so you know all about them?" Arthur said moving closer to the boy.

"Not now Arthur," Molly said with a sigh before turning to the young boy before her who seemed to be quite nervous by the way he was pulling at the bottom of his shirt. "Who exactly is your Godmother, Harrison?"

"Um Narcissa Malfoy," Harrison said forcing himself not to flinch as he felt the room fell so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Your Godmother is Lady Malfoy?" George, this time Harrison guessed, asked.

"Yes and her son was my first friend but thought it would be more entertaining if there was more than just the two of us I was also going to ask the other boy I meet yesterday Neville Longbottom," Harrison said.

"Your first friend," Molly said with sympathy before recalling the telling off she had given Ron yesterday of being prejudice against someone due to the house they were in at school, sure there were rumors that Lucius Malfoy had been a Death Eater but his wife was well know for charity work as well as her work for Saint Mungos. "I guess we could try it for a couple of days, now why don't you both stay for lunch," she said with a smile. Severus was about to protest as Harrison had basically just eaten but his son caught his eye and gave him a small shake of the head.

"We would love to Molly," Severus said deicing to go along with what ever Harrison had planned for now. Harrison just smiled as the pair were brought further into the house. Harrison was immediately approached my Mr. Weasley.

"So you were raised by Muggles I would love to talk to you about them; my wife might say I have a small obsession with them," Arthur said with a chuckle at himself.

"Well we all have hobbies Mr. Weasley I will tell you whatever you wish to know," Harrison said with a grin as he followed the man to his seat at the head of the table.

"Ah good..." Mr. Weasley said and began to spend the entire meal asking about Muggle stuff which caused Severus to raise an eyebrow at the man.

"You really seem to love all things Muggle, Arthur," Severus said having never had a reason to hang out that long with the man before.

"I really find some things they make so fascinating I have heard of a thing called a T.C," Arthur said only for Harrison to quietly correct him "ah T.V. which Muggles can used to watch shows like one would watch memories in a Pensive or take place in a story from a Enchanted Book."

"Arthur this might be a little forward but out Muggle Studies teacher is leaving for a year and we have had a hard time finding a teacher for the class it seems that you are rather knowledgeable about the subject you might want to put your name up for the job," Severus said.

"Me a teacher... on Muggle items that sounds really fun but I don't know we are barely scraping by with me working for the Ministry as it is," Arthur said with a slight blush as he discussed his family's finical situation.

"Well as Muggle Studies is actually a selective class the pay for it is actually little bit higher than say someone who teaches Potions," Severus said before leaning in and whispering the pay into Arthur's ear.

"That much....." Arthur said in shock finding it strange that the job of a teacher would pay more than his current job. "I don't know it is a bit of a pay raise but to be away from my home for so long," Arthur said deep in thought. Molly would have said something about Arthur leaving the Ministry for that was a well respected job but she knew how much her husband loved all things Muggle so to teach others with his passion with a pay raise she would let him make up his own mind.

"I think there might be something let me talk to the other Heads of the Houses about it they might know something which if it helps you it would also allow me to spend time with Harrison as well," Severus said as he had been searching for a way to be able to see Harrison more than weekends and the Yule.

"I guess if you can find something I would be willing to apply," Mr. Weasley said as Severus began to walk out with his son.

"I will write back if I find someway for you to keep up with your family," Severus said as he bent down and allowed Harrison to climb back onto his back again and left the red headed family. All of which had mystified looks on the faces not only from the new attitude of the dour man but also the surprise job offer.

As soon as they arrived back at Spinner's End Severus sent a message to his fellow Heads of House asking them to come to his house for one of their pre-school year meetings that had be set for that night. As he did this Harrison pulled out one of his books they bought yesterday at random and began to read it. To his surprise he found the book rather enjoyable considering History had been one of his least favorite subjects due to how it was taught by Professor Binns. Harrison was so wrapped up in his book he barely registered when the fire became green and the three other Heads of the Hogwarts school houses walked into the room.

"Um, hello we are here for a meeting with Professor Snape," Minerva McGonagall said as she laid eyes on him curled up in the chair reading.

"Papa should be here shortly I think he said something about a potion he was working on," Harrison said almost smirking at the shocked looked on their faces when he referred to Snape as Papa. Harrison knew his Papa had been working on a potion that would clean a person of any compulsion or memory charms just in case Dumb-ass-door got to the three other Heads of House.

"Ah Minerva, Filius, Pomona welcome to my home let me introduce you to my son," Severus said caring a tray of drinks which he mixed the anti-compulsion potions into.

"A son Severus since when?" Minerva asked confused as the boy appear to be at least ten years old.

"Well picture my own surprise when on July 31 a young boy knocks at my door saying he was my son which was strange for I do not recall ever producing an heir." Severus said ruffling Harrison's hair. "It was so strange I yet I could get the boy to change his mind so I thought the best way to prove he was not my son was to go to the Goblins and had us take an Inheritance test. Imagine my further surprise that not only was the boy my son but I had no memory of it."

"I think I heard of that the King was involved," Filius said making the other two heads look at him in shock.

"Ah but it gets better you would never guess who his other parent is," Severus said with large smile and a chuckle from Harrison.

"Okay you have peeked my interest Severus who is the boy's other parent?" Pomona asked leaning forward as she took a sip of the drink thus getting rid of all the compulsion and memory charms that Dumbledore had placed on her.

"James Potter," Severus said making the other's mouths fall open before nodding to Harrison who guess what he wanted and lifted his bangs out of the way to show off his lightning bolt scar.

"Wait, wait Harry Potter is actually yours and James child not Lily's?" Minerva said in shock as she took a drink to have something to do.

"Harrison," Harrison and Severus say together as a potion takes effect.

"Sorry Harrison, wait I recall it now you and James had been together since your second year how did I forget that?" Minerva asked

"Dumbledore," was all Filius said not even having drunk any of his potion spiked drink making the others look at him. "Hard to cast compulsion and memory charms on people with blood from the Goblin Nation," Filius said in explanation as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well now that that you know that Harrison you know why I wanted to meet here but there are others things to talk about," Severus said motioning for Harrison to leave them and go read in his room.

"Nice to meet you all," Harrison said as he stood up and bowed to the group before he left the room.

"He is rather polite," Pomona said.

"Now that I have no idea where it came from as from what he told me the Muggles that he had been with treated him worse than a House Elf," Severus said with a look that was equal parts sad and anger on his face as he watched Harrison give him a small smile and wave as he closed his bedroom door.

"I can understand that I watched them for a entire day before Dumbledore dropped him off there," Minerva said shaking her head now knowing the boy should never have been sent there in the first place. "Now did you have anything to add for the upcoming year?" she asked the group at large.

"I think I may have found us a replacement for Quirrell as a teacher for Muggle Studies," Severus said.

"Ah who?" Filius asked.

"Well it seems Harrison made quick friends the other day with the youngest Weasley boy and we went over to ask the family if it would be alright if the boy joined Harrison as he stayed with his Godmothers when I was at Hogwarts. Now Arthur Weasley may not have credentials to be a teacher but I think there is no one more interested in anything Muggle than that man," Severus said.

"He would seem like a good choice I think he could bring the subject to life for our students, but what do you mean by "may have found" is there a problem?" Minerva asked.

"Well he likes the idea of teaching the subject but is not thrilled by having to be away from his family for so long," Severus said putting down his drink "and when I thought about it having just recently found Harrison again I think it might be tough to be away for so long myself do any of you know a way that we could do this," Severus asked with almost a plea in his voice turning to Minerva who as the Deputy Headmistress would be the one most likely to know of anything.

To his shock it was actually Pomona who answered, "I believe there is an old school by-law in place for teachers or staff that had families that live off campus that they could leave after their last class of the day as long as they got back before their first class of the next day with the exceptions for the big events such as the welcoming feast, times that they have to patrol the halls or serve detentions at night. What?" she asked when the three of them looked at her in astonishment.

"Was it ever repealed?" Severus asked hope blossoming in his chest.

"Not that I can ever recall," Pomona answered smiling as Severus's face broke into a huge grin and seemed to want to go either hug his son or her in joy. "So do you think Arthur would take the job if this is the case?"

"I do believe he would and since we have no other applicants shall we talk to him about it now?" Severus said almost bouncing on the balls of his feet making the others try to hide their slight shock at the normally dour man. After getting their agreement Severus walked to the fire and placed a Floo call to the Weasleys again. Less than five minutes later both Arthur and Molly Weasley came through.

"Ah Arthur, Severus told us about offering you the Muggle Studies job and your concerns about it," Minerva said shaking their hands.

"That is correct Minerva as long as I can see my family more than just on the weekends and during holidays," Arthur said shacking Filius and Pomona's hands as well. 

"Well Pomona has just informed us that there is an old school by-law that allows teachers or staff to go back home after their last class if they return before their next one," Filius said shaking Molly's proffered hand.

"That is.... I mean that sound great," Arthur said almost crying out in joy as he had actually spent the time since Severus and Harrison had left the Burrow planning lessons in his head.

"Now there are some stipulations such as if you are on patrol, in charge of detention with a student, if you decided to take over a club, or during large events such as the opening feast you can only leave after those things are done," Minerva said and saw the grin grow even wider on Arthur's face.

"I would love to take the job if I could," Arthur said excitedly making Molly smile as she had not seem him so happy since Ginny's birth. Who would have thought that going out to eat to celebrate Charlie becoming Quidditch captain and running into Professor Snape and his son would have had such a large impact on their lives.

"Well as there is no other candidates I can almost say the job is yours as long as the Governors approve but as I said there have been no other applications," Minerva said patting Arthur on the back. In his room Harrison stepped away from the door a big grin on his face as he felt magic surge with Mr. Weasley's job offer and the thought that he could still see his Papa every night during the school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is strange but I think Mr. Weasley would be a good teacher for Muggle Studies that way he can also keep an eye on his older children some more as well and less likely for Molly to have to use a Howler


	5. Harrison's First Year With His Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some events that happened with in the first year living with Severus all the way up to after the Welcoming Feast

In the end it did not take too long for Mr. Weasley to be given the job as the new Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts. Dumbledore approved of his placement due to him being from a Light family which usually followed him, and the board even Lucius Malfoy approved, though his approval was based on the fact that it was Severus who backed him in the first place. After Arthur was given the job Harrison and his Papa began to spend a lot of time at the Burrow so that Severus could help him get ready to become a teacher and Harrison to help him decide which Muggle lessons to teach. Harrison introduced Mr. Weasley to Muggle music such as the Beatles as well as some Muggle history books which made the older man decide to have later years focusing on the history from the Muggle perspective and the early years comparing the two worlds inventions. Harrison was glad to help for he was able to spend time with his favorite family from his old life.

"Hello again Harrison," a dreamy voice said one day when Harrison and his Papa had entered the Burrow. Recognizing the voice Harrison smiled as he turned to a nine year old Luna Lovegood and pulled her into a tight hug.

"How do you know Harrison? Ginny asked seeing her friend hug him back.

"Oh I have known him for a long time to come," Luna said making Ginny just shrug as she was used to the strange things that came out of the blonde girl's mouth. Turning back to Harrison, Luna leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Sometimes the best way to hide something is to not put it in its proper place." Harrison gave her a knowing smile and gave her a thankful nod deciding to share the advice with his Papa later.

It seemed as though Molly was quite good with charms as she saw how happy he was had also helped Arthur get ready for class and had found ways for some Muggle objects such as a TV and boom boxes able to work within high magic environments. Beside spending times with the Weasleys, Harrison had gone to Neville's place to ask the other boy if he would be willing to sometimes join him at Malfoy Manor during the school year. Augustus Longbottom happy to see her grandson with friends his own age agree right away making both boys smile.

Everything, however, was not all good as a week after Severus had gotten a letter from Dumbledore, Harrison got one as well, this one arriving late at night so as to not attract Severus's attention. Letting the owl in Harrison reached for the letter only for his own Lordship and Heir rings begin to heat up in warning. Being told what that meant Harrison rushed to get his Papa. Severus was beyond angry for the fool not only contacting his son at all but for putting compulsion charms on the letter. Just to see what they were dealing with as soon as the spells were gone they read the letter together.

_Harry,_

_You are in danger I am sorry to be the one to tell you this but Severus Snape is a Death Eater, a follower of the man who killed your parents. You need to return to your Aunt and Uncles' place they miss you and due to your mother's sacrifice you are safe there. This letter is something called a Portkey just hold tight to it and say "Home" and you shall once more be safe._

_Your Magical Guardian,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Severus did not even bother to control his anger as he cast a Maximum Bombarda on the letter instantly reducing it to ash. While Harrison was trembling in his own anger that he performed some accidental magic that caused the ash to be vanished from the room. Seeing that they were both upset Severus decided to calm them down they would try to calm down with another trip into the Pensive.

_When they both arrived still stiff with anger Harrison saw that they had arrived somewhere in Hogsmead village and Severus and James appeared to be on a date at Madam Puddifoot's tea shop . The young pair, Harrison guessed they were in the third year now, leaned forward over the table and shared a very chastened kiss. Severus stopped the memory as he turned to his son and informed him that it was their first kiss before resuming the memory. As soon as the pair of young boyfriend broke the kiss the door to the tea shop flew open revealing Lily flanked by Remus and Sirius reminding Harrison of Draco with Crabbe and Goyle from his last life._

_"You faggots, how dare you cheat on me James Potter," Lily screeched as she pulled out her wand as if she was about to curse the pair. Both boys look scared but Severus pulled James over and forced the smaller boy behind him to protect him from the three bullies._

_"Is there a problem Miss, and I use that term loosely, Evens?" a taller boy in Slytherin robes said calmly from behind her. Harrison was shocked to recognize the boy as a young Tom Riddle. Tom pulled out his wand and pointed it at the trio who quickly ran away before he moved to check to see if Severus and James were alright._

"Yes that is your young father," Severus said noticing the look as he recognized the older protector on his son's face as the pair left the memory. "Somehow Tom seemed to know when they were targeting us and always came to protect us," Severus said throwing and arm around Harrison's shoulder and pulling his son to his side for a hug.

"I can't believe they did that," Harrison said softly and Severus guessed he was talking about Lupin and Black and maybe even Lily. "I am sorry you had to see that but I still consider that a good memory with both your Barer and your Father," Severus said as they sat their and cuddled for a bit.

After a bit Harrison thought about Dumbledore's letter and suddenly recalled Luna's advice. "Papa I think we should have the Goblin's do another Inheritance test but have them keep Tom off of it in case Dumb-ass-door tries something like taking us to court," Harrison said.

"I think that is a good idea Harrison we shall do it first thing in the morning," Severus said giving his son a kiss goodnight. The pair returned to Gringotts the next morning and explained there reasons for wanting another test with some results not showing up. The Goblins who were not happy with Dumbles themselves as after they had cleansed the father and son they had done an audit on both males accounts and found the man had been taking money from the Potter Vaults for himself and the "bird fund" which when shared with Severus and Harrison knew it was for the Order of the Phoenix. Having permission to get the money back the Goblins offered to do the altered test for free for Harrison. The pair smiled down at the altered test results which for purpose was just the family and not with medical or property data given.

**Name** _: Harrison Eugenie Potter-Prince._

 **Parents** _:_

  * _James Potter: Barer (dead)_
  * _Severus Snape-Prince: Father_
  * _Lily Evens: Illegal Blood Adoption (removed) (dead)_



**Godparents** _:_

  * _Narcissa Malfoy_
  * _Augustus Rookwood_



Smiling at the results the pair thanked the Goblins and took a copy of the results as Severus Apperated them to the Ministry of Magic. Taking hold of Harrison's hand Severus lead them to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and asked for a meeting with Amelia Bones and sat down to wait. When they finally got into the room Severus greeted the head of the department and began to explain about the letters Dumbledore and set the pair of them before giving the altered test results. "I think this might be useful if the Headmaster tries to make some problems for us in the future Madam Bones," Severus said and even offering to share his and Harrison's memory of the letters considering both had been destroyed by Severus in his anger.

Amelia Bones cast a spell on the test to check its authenticity before putting it on file and promising to keep an eye out for any more trouble from Dumbledore before she gave Severus a steely eyed stare, "Next time he sends you a letter dealing with this please give it to me rather than destroy it." Severus nodded as he shook her hand and lead Harrison out of the way.

The week before Hogwarts began it was decided that the Harrison, Neville and Ron would go to hang out with Malfoy Manor with their parents to make sure there would be no problems when they spending their time there during the school year. It did start a little tense between Draco and Ron but Harrison was quick to make the peace by getting them into a discussion about Quidditch. Sure Ron was a die hard Chudley Cannon's fan and Draco liked a team from Japan but their shared like of the Magical sport started a discussion between them. Neville and Harrison rolled their eyes as the pair began to compare their favorite players and which position they would play if they could when Draco brought up his family pitch. Soon the four boys were riding brooms around the pitch, Draco and Ron racing each other while Harrison knowing how bad Neville was on his broom was helping the other boy learn the basics of flying. By the end of the day Ron and Draco had become, if not friends, at least polite to each other.

On the day of the start of the term Harrison found himself in actual tears as he hugged his Papa goodbye, it was strange to think that he would miss Severus Snape so much and be holding on to Draco's hand in comfort as the man Flooed out of Malfoy Manor, since Harrison was spending the night due to how late the feast could last and meeting Severus had with the Slytherin house afterwards.

During the school year Harrison and his new friends began to get into a routine where at first Harrison would spend every weekday at the Malfoys and once a week him and Draco would be joined by Neville and Ron, but after a month the group would hang out at the other's houses and their family's would help teach the group of boys different things. This was brought out after Narcissa had seen Ron eat for the first time at the Manor she decided to teach the boys manners and decorum. After hearing about this Molly decide to teach the boys how to cook, and was surprised that Harrison was so good at it, until she recalled what they have been told of his life before with the Muggles. With Lady Longbottom the group was taught old family history, and even Lucius got involved when he had some time with teaching them law. During weekends Severus introduced them to Potions while Mr. Weasley tried to get them interesting in Muggle stuff, though only Harrison really paid attention just to see how see how correct he was.

Mr. Weasley finally managed to get them interesting when he showed them a tape of a Muggle football (Soccer for American readers) match. The three Pureblood Wizards found the Muggle sport fascinating and turned to both Mr. Weasley and Harrison to explain the rules of the game. Watching football finally ended up cementing Ron and Draco's friendship as for once they would cheer for the same team during the game. As his friends watched the games Harrison usually spent the time with his nose in a book most of the time a Magical History book which without Binns was actually worth learning in his opinion. Draco teased Harrison for being such a bookworm and said he should meet a boy named Theo Nott.

Harrison only meet Draco's other friends on the days that Neville and Ron were not there as Draco was used to them but knew that some like Pansy might have problems with Ron due to how poor his family was but also for the fact that a couple of generations ago one of the Weasleys broke off a marriage contract with a member of Pansy's family which had earned them the title of Blood Traitors to the wider Magical World. Harrison was fascinated to meet Draco's other friends which he finally did near Samhain (Halloween. "Calm down Harrison," Draco had laughed at the shorter boy who was bouncing on the balls of his feet as they waited in Malfoy Manor's Floo room. Harrison thought that it was easy for Draco to say but he could still recall some of Draco's friends from his old life so he was shifting between fear and excitement.

"Sorry," Harrison said trying to reign in his nervous energy only for the fire to flare green and a tall dark skinned boy to walk through. Harrison gulped as he took in the male who greeted Draco with a hug before was walked over to him.

"Harrison meet Heir Blaise Zabini one of my oldest friends," Draco said confusing Harrison who had thought Crabbe and Goyle were the blondes oldest friends.

"Nice to meet you Harrison," Blaise said holding out a hand to Harrison. Harrison could only gulp as he took the hand and felt as if his whole hand was fit inside Blaise's large one.

"Hello," Harrison mumbles before letting out a soft yelp as Blaise used his grip on Harrison's hand to pull the smaller boy into a hug. Harrison was surprised to find himself pressed into the chest of the larger dark skinned man and just stood them for a moment suddenly recalling the memory of James hugging Severus in his Papa's memory. Harrison was about to respond back to the hug when Draco burst out laughing causing the smaller boy to blush and push Blaise away.

"Thanks a lot Dray he was just about to hug me back," Blaise teased and playfully smack Draco's arm making Harrison blush even deeper. He was saved from answering as the fire flared again and out came Pansy and Theo Nott. Pansy waltzed in as if she was on a modeling runway as Theo did not look up from the book he was reading.

"Sorry we are late Dray, you know how hard it is for Theo to do anything once he starts reading. Um who is that," Pansy said walking up and seeing Harrison who had been hidden from view by Blaise's larger body.

"Hello I am Harrison Potter-Prince," Harrison said sticking out his hand for Pansy who with a mystified look at Draco shook his hand. Harrison than shifted the hand to Theo only to be ignored. Rather than be offended Harrison tilted his head so he could make out the title of the book the other boy was reading. "Oh I just love _McGroves: A Search of Magical Truth_ ," Harrison said when he saw the title.

"You have read it?" Theo asked lowering his book surprising Draco and the others.

"Read it I loved it what did you think about McGroves's idea that the Muggleborn being faster to learn to control their magical cores than someone from a Pureblood family?" Harrison asked ignoring Draco rolling his eyes at him.

"I thought the idea was well thought out but lacked appropriate material of support to be anything more than a simple theory," Theo said marking his place and finally shaking Harrison's hand.

"I think we should leave them while we can," Draco whispered to Pansy and Blaise who were standing in shock that someone could actually keep up with Theo on stuff like this. Harrison's earlier fear was gone as he and Theo began to discuss books they have read and their thoughts on random subjects as Draco, Pansy and Blaise sat nearby and talked about what they had been doing since last they saw each other. At one moment Harrison leaned back in though at a question from Theo only to find himself pressed against someone's side with a blush he looked up to see he was leaning into Blaise. Rather than push him away the tall Italian boy smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. Almost too soon for Harrison it was time for the three to leave as they left Theo said he would send Harrison an owl with a list of books he thought the other boy would like, Pansy just nodded but to Harrison's utter shock Blaise took his left hand and gave it a small kiss causing Draco to laugh and Harrison blush.

Harrison and Theo ended up sending each other an owl at least once a week to discuss books as well discussions on the differences between the Muggle and the Magical World. Harrison eventually asked Mr. Weasley if he could invite Theo over one weekend so they could meet as Theo actually seemed interesting in some Muggle stuff that Harrison had told him about. Arthur who was finding it fun to tell his students, who actually loved his classes and teaching method, was excited to talk to more people about Muggle stuff that could be his students later.

What really surprised Harrison was that he also received some owls from Blaise as well. The owls usually were just checking to see if Harrison was alright without his father around, something Blaise said he was used to his father having died when he was younger. For some reason Harrison was rather touched by the tall Italian's attention.

The letters from the two was making Harrison rather happy thought he also came to realize that he was so happy in his current life that he was starting to forget some thing from is previous life. Knowing that some events were best not to be forgotten Harrison began to write time released letters to himself for each year of class, and one more for Gringotts. After finding out that Blood Quills were owned and used by Goblins exclusively for High Level Contracts that they used which meant Umbridge should not have had them during her detentions that Harry had suffered through.

"Hey Uncle Luci?" Harrison asked one day during November when the man was home.

"Yes Harrison?" Lucius responds looking up from his work.

"When is my Papa's birthday?" Harrison said finally voicing a question he had been thinking of for a while.

"Ah his is January 9th why did you have gift you want to get him?" Lucius asked.

"I was thinking of getting him some new robes I know he likes black but I just want to see him wearing some actual color," Harrison said.

"That is a brilliant I always thought he needed some as well," Narcissa said as she came into the room "but he always seems to destroy them" she finished with a small pout. "How about we go pick some out for his Christmas gift and if he wears them we can get him more for his birthday."

"Thanks Aunt Cissa," Harrison said smiling as he went back to his book about the Metaphysical aspects of Magic that Theo had written to him about.

During Harrison's first Yule with his Papa they were invited to the Malfoy family Yule Ball, and to his surprise it seemed so were the Longbottoms and Weasley families. Before either of the families arrived Harrison was finally introduced to his Godfather who he learned worked in the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable, thus was unable to tell anything about his job to others. It seems that Mr. Weasley's new job was paying him a good for the family for they all showed up in new dress robes.

It was the first time that Ron had interacted Pansy and Blaise, Harrison was worried about the coming interaction. As he was distracted he did not notice someone coming up behind him. "You seem tense mio amico," Blaise voice said behind him before wrapping Harrison into a hug.

"Ah Blaise," Harrison said jump in surprise as the pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

"Sorry you looked like you needed a hug," Blaise said releasing the smaller boy. Harrison gave him a glare which he could not hold as he looked at the look of Blaise's face.

"You idiot," Harrison said and playful hit Blaise's arm just in time for Ron to show up.

"Need any help Harrison?" Ron said glaring at the taller boy thinking that he was bullying his friend.

"Calm down Ron, this is just Blaise he is a friend," Harrison said with a small laugh calming down the red head as Blaise gave him a dazzling smile. After that little hiccup the night was almost normal unless you count Severus's expression as he unwrapped Harrison's gift of deep blue robes after all the guest had left and the small family opened presents with the Malfoys. "Do you like them Papa?" Harrison asked after the man had been quite for a while.

"They are splendid son," Severus said sending a glare at Narcissa before smiling down at Harrison and putting the robes on. Harrison smiled as he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his Papa happy that his gift had been appreciated. When Harrison opened his own gifts from them he had gotten a special notebook that only his magic could open from his Papa, the latest edition of Hogwarts a History from his Godmother and Uncle, and from Draco he was given a Potions books.

They were not the only gifts he received as when he woke up the next morning he found some books on Quidditch from Ron who was trying to Harrison interested in the sport, a Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a Magicked Muggle cassette player with some tapes from Mr. Weasley and random books from the other members of the family. From Neville and his Grandmother, Harrison received a book on different plants both Muggle and Magical from around Great Britain. Theo sent a book that he thought Harrison would love but surprising from Blaise, Harrison received a actual painting that the Italian had done of him. He also received a gift from Luna Lovegood in the form of a snake that instantly bounded to him with a note that his abilities might help him in the long run.

Harrison was well aware that Severus was just being nice when he said he liked the robe so he decided to get him a different birthday gift and with Lucius help brewed some anti-compulsion potions since Severus did not have time to or a chance to do it at Hogwarts. This gift was better received, though Harrison had seen his father had worn his Yule gift at least once a week to school.

The rest of the school year passed quiet quickly and found Pansy, Theo, and Blaise joining Ron and Neville visits to Malfoy Manor. The first time they had arrived Harrison thanked Theo and Blaise for their gifts, getting into the book with Theo while giving Blaise a hug for the painting . Blaise had beamed at him as Draco and Ron tried to talk the tall Italian into joining them to watch the next football match. His friends also commented on his new pet and were amazed when he showed he could speak Parasletongue. Surprisingly Neville and Pansy really connected over the topic of plants, Neville for their natural properties while Pansy for how they could be used in potions. All in all it seemed the group had accepted one another much to Harrison's surprise though he found Blaise to be the biggest change from his memories as he recalled the Italian to be a rather imposing and closed off person who glared at almost everyone but he seemed to really like Harrison especially as no matter the day he tended to sit right next to Harrison so that every time Harrison would lean back in thought he would be leaning against the other boy's side who would smile and playfully muss his hair. It took Harrison a while before he realized that Blaise really liked him making him blush.

When he brought it up to Draco the blonde boy just laughed and said that was just Blaise's way and not to read too much into it, so trusting his friend Harrison tried to ignore what to him looked like flirting from the tall dark skinned Italian.

It was not until Summer started that thing really took a turn for as soon as his Papa had been back at home for his first week they received a letter from the Wizengamot requesting there presence at the next meeting. Knowing Dumbledore had to be involved Severus wrote letters to Madam Bones and Lucius both of which would be at the session as Lucius leader the Dark Faction and Madam Bones for her job as head of Magical Law Enforcement. Getting dressed in their best robes Harrison, black with silver and gold fastenings, and Severus, a midnight blue with green fastenings, arrived at the court and waited for their time. As expected Dumbledore when he raised the issue began by saying Harry, not even using his real name, was in danger living with Snape for thought the man had been a spy on Voldemort, the evil wizard when he returned would think Snape still followed him and allow him access to the boy.

"Well I don't think he would for as you just told the entire Wizengamot, and media representatives since this is not a closed session, that he was a spy Severus would be in just as much danger from He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named as Harrison would if not more for his betrayal to the man," Lucius said getting to his feet in anger at Dumbledore's attitude.

"It does not matter either way," Madam Bones said breaking up the argument as from her place at the main bench of the room.

"And why is that Amelia?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because shortly after Severus had started living with Harrison he came to my office with Harrison's Inheritance test which shows that Harrison Potter-Prince was not the son of Lily and James Potter as you told us but of James Potter and Severus Snape-Prince," Amelia said shocking the entire room. "Now I would like to know Dumbledore if Severus is the boy's father why was he sent away when James had died and why were we told that Lily Evens was his mother?"

Dumbledore look stricken but rather than answer he muttered something about being needing elsewhere and left in a hurry. With the Inheritance test the session came to close. As they left his Papa had a huge grin on his face as he lifted Harrison up and actually spun him around at finally proving Harrison was his. After that summer was pretty much normal with time spent studding Potions with his Papa and visits to his friends places.

When Harrison's Hogwarts letter arrive, which as it was addressed to Harrison Potter-Prince-Riddle, Severus explained that the letters were addressed and sent out via magic means and only seen in person for Muggle or those who had to be visited in personally by a teacher. Even though it was received in early July Harrison had the trip to get his supplies on his birthday. His Papa just shrugged and thought that Harrison had made plans to meet his friends in Diagon Alley for his birthday. On the day of his birthday Harrison put on his Green robe, his favorite one, and put his original inheritance test results in an inside pocket. Harrison now used to Flooing decided on that method to get there. And just as he expected ran right into a full room including "Professor Quirrell." As Harrison had been to Diagon Alley multiple times now helping his Papa get potion supplies and new books he was not mobbed by the patrons of the bar though "Quirrell" did come over to introduce himself and just as he hoped the man spoke with a slight stutter.

"Nice to meet you Professor," Harrison said holding out a hand that he had placed the test results under a glamour. As "Quirrell" shook his hand Harrison saw his expression shift as he felt the parchment passed to him. Giving the young Wizard a quizzical look he received a small smile and barely perceivable nod before Harrison want to follow his Papa out the back. As Harrison already had all the books he needed from the list all that they were getting was his school robes, cauldron, scales and wand.

As Severus lead him to Ollivander's Harrison stopped and asked if they was anywhere else they could get a wand. Severus informed them that there was another wand maker in the alley who made wands when the Witch or Wizard used their magic to select their own material. As that sounded interesting and not wanting to go to Ollivanders just in case of Dumbles's meddling they went to the shop. These wands were more expensive than the ones from Ollivander but they could easily afford it. A little while later Harrison walked out with a order slip as he had been informed it would take an hour to make his wand. Having time they went to get his robes and just like his last life Harrison found Draco getting fitted for his school robes. Smiling at his friends the pair joked and Harrison teased the boy that Draco was going to be sorted into Gryffindor, and while Draco was more relaxed with Harrison and had told him he would like any other house the Malfoy heir did not want to be in Gryffindor. When his robes were done the father and son went to receive his wand and Harry felt the strong magic as he grabbed the nine inch Redwood wand with a duel core of Basilisk venom and Unicorn hair. As they made their way to the leave they ran into Ron who was walking out of Ollivanders with his own new wand. Harrison was glad that Ron's family could afford him to get his own wand this time knowing that one of the reasons' both he and Neville had some trouble in their classes was they were using other's wands. He already knew that Neville had his own new wand as well as his Papa learning that Neville's Grandmother had planned on him using his father's wand had explained to her why that would be a bad idea. Rather than getting Hedwig again Harrison just bought some supplies for Little Moon, the snake Luna had given him which thanks to it being registered as a familiar he could bring to school. Also it was not like he would need to send Owls to anyone as his Papa and friends would all be there. The rest of the summer past quickly and soon he was saying goodbye to his Papa who needed to Apparate to school early in the morning leaving Harrison to go with the one of his friends.

During the train ride the compartment was rather full with Harrison, Draco, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, Neville and Theo along with all their luggage. Harrison and Theo took the window seats and sat talking about the books they were reading while Pansy and Neville took the seats closest to the door and continues to discuss magical plants, Neville had even given her a the same book he had given Harrison for Christmas which Pansy actually seemed to enjoy. Ron and Draco were seated between Theo and Pansy going over the latest football match while Blaise sat between Neville and Harrison stretch out so that he had a hand draped over Harrison's shoulder. Shortly before the Witch with the food cart came the door burst open and Harrison saw Hermione Granger poke her head in.

"Has anyone seen a cat someone lost theirs?" she asked.

"No why don't you just have a Prefect use a summing charm?" Ron asked. "My older brother is one I am sure he could help you." But Hermione was not paying attention as she spotted Little Moon who was peaking out of Harrison's robe.

"Why do you have a snake we are only allowed Cats, Rats, Owls, and Frogs you are going to get in trouble," she said casting a glare at Harrison.

"I won't Little Moon is my familiar which means he can stay with me," Harrison said with a smile, but Hermione just let out a disapproving sniff and left the compartment in a huff. "So any words from your brothers on how we get sorted Ron?" Harrison asked though he knew but asked just to change the subject.

"Well Fred and George said we have to wrestle a troll but I don't think I agree with them," Ron said with a shrug.

"Of course it is not true how would wrestling a troll show what house you belong in," Pansy said with a laugh setting them all off.

"Let's make a promise that no matter the house we get we will stay friends even if Draco is in Gryffindor and Ron is in Slytherin," Harrison said earning him a glare from both boys as the others laugh and they all agreed. When they got off the train they heard Hagrid calling for First years and went to the fleet of boats. Harrison road in his boat with Draco, Ron and Blaise as Theo, Neville, and Pansy rode with Dean Thomas. Arriving at the doors to the castle they were greeting by Professor McGonagall who waved to Harrison and his friends before greeting the entire class. Harrison walked with the others as they entered the Hall and found the other Weasleys, Mr. Weasley at the head table, Percy, who nodded at them from the Ravenclaw table and the twins waving at them from the Slytherin table. Harrison ignored the Hat's song as he smiled up at his Papa and got another friendly smile from "Quirrell" and a slight nod. The sorting started out the same as last time until the list reached the D's. Professor McGonagall shocked Harrison as she read out "Dudley Dursley" making Harrison almost scream out " **WHAT**?!" but he was able to stay calm as his cousin walked to the stool. Harrison expected his normally fat cousin but was further shocked by the appearance of Dudley who looked as if he had lost a lot of weight in short amount of time and by the way he walked Harrison could tell he was in pain and could only guess what Vernon and Petunia had done to him. The hat took a moment to call out Dudley's house and Harrison watched him be put into Hufflepuff. Dudley gave the hat back and slunk to the table as if afraid to be noticed making Harrison really worried for him.

The next change was with Neville who also ended up in Hufflepuff followed by Draco ended up getting sorted into Ravenclaw after the hat took a moment to decided. When Harrison's name was called the hall went silent to see where the boy-who-lived would end up. The last thing he saw as the hat slipped over his eyes was people straining to look at him.

 _"Ah Hello Harrison, or should I say welcome back. Time Travel to fulfill your destiny ah well good luck my boy,"_ the hat said before shouting to the Hall " **RAVENCLAW** " Harrison thanked the hat and gave it back to Professor McGonagall catching his Papa's eye and getting a nod as he went to sit next to Draco. Ron still ended up in Gryffindor sitting next to Dean and Seamus while Pansy, Theo and Blaise still ended up in Slytherin. Draco tried to talk to him but Harrison was too busy trying to catch Dudley's eye. Harrison also ignored the start of term notices form Dumbles. Though he made a promise to himself to check out the list on Filch's door for he knew his Papa actually liked the man.

After the feast and ended and they were sent to their dorms Harrison left his seat quickly and moved not to Percy or another Ravenclaw Prefect but to the Hufflepuff table to talk to Dudley. "Dudley?" Harrison asked and saw his former bully of a cousin actually flinch as if struck. "Are you okay Dudley?" Harrison asked sitting down next to the boy who still had not left his seat and getting his "cousin" to actually look at him.

"Potter?" Dudley said in a low scared voice.

"Did your mom and dad do this to you?" Harrison asked knowing what how they had treated him but thinking they would not do the same to their own son. "Also you are a wizard congrats," Harrison said trying to fill his voice with understanding and make sure his "cousin" knew he had forgiven him but Dudley just flinched again but not answering him.

"Mr. Potter-Prince is there a reason you are not joining your house mates in going to your Common Room?" Professor Sprout said as she had also seen the state of Dudley and had come over to check on her new young charge.

"Well I was told Dudley was my cousin when I was living with the Muggles and was worried about him knowing how they had treated me before finding my Papa," Harrison said and noticed Dudley gave him a startled look as the Dursleys had not found out what had ever happened to him when he left. That had lead to Dudley's current state as even when he had vanish strange things had happened leading to the discovery that Dudley could also do magic. Vernon and Petunia had been thankful to be rid of Harry's freakishness were double horrified that their own son was a Wizard leading them to starve and trying to beat the magic out of him.

"Ah than I guess that is understandable Mr. Potter-Prince. Mr. Dursley I am Pomona Sprout head of Hufflepuff house normally I would let you join your house mates in going to your new dorm rooms but having heard of some of the stories of what your family had done to Harrison when he was younger I think it would be prudent for us to go to the Hospital Wing," Professor Sprout said helping Dudley to his feet and leading him out of the hall.

"Everything okay Harrison," his Papa asked.

"That was my Cousin Papa and I think the Dursleys are treating him the same way for having magic as they did to me. We need to get him away from them," Harrison said with tears in his eyes as he hugged his Papa. Some of the older students who were talking to friends from different houses that were still in the Hall looked surprised at Professor Snape hugging the first year before they realized it was his son.

"You can check on him tomorrow Harrison let's get you to your dorms," Severus said leading his son to the Ravenclaw Tower dorm rooms. Harrison easily answered the riddle to get in and was greeted by Percy and Draco who had been wondering where he had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mio amico means "my friend"


	6. Harrison's first days of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Harrison's first couple of days of class.

As his Papa left Percy and Draco pulled Harrison over to one of the couches in the room and had him tell them where he had gone after the feast. "When I was raised by the Muggles I was told Dudley Dursley was my cousin. While he was not as active as dealing with the "Freak" that was me he and his friends liked to play "Harry Hunting," Harrison explained leaning into Draco as the blonde wrapped a supported arm around his friend. Percy and Draco shared a look having heard some of the stories of Harrison's time with those Muggles. "Well by the look of it after I came to be with Papa it seemed Dudley found out he had some magic. All growing up Dudley was spoiled rotten but finding their precious Dudders had magic Vernon and Petunia began to treat him worse than even me by the look of him," Harrison said with a sigh.

"Don't worry yourself too much Harrison like Professor Sprout said you can visit him tomorrow," Percy said ruffling the boy's head slightly impressed how kind he was to someone that used to bully him. 

"Draco do you think you could send an owl Aunt Cissa to see if she could come see Dudley?" Harrison asked knowing his Godmother had trained as a healer with a focus on children and she could help Dudley better than Madam Pomfrey could.

"Sure thing Harrison I will send it after breakfast," Draco said not wanting to break curfew on his first night.

"Well I think we should call it a night the first year boy's dorms are up on the left stairwell just keep going until you see the sign on the door," Percy said noticing the hour and sending them on up. Percy accepted the hug from Harrison and shook Draco's hand as the two new Ravenclaws headed up the stairs. Harrison found that unlike the first year Gryffindor dorm the first year Ravenclaw dorm was half way up the tower. Harrison gave a smile to his new dorm mates and took the bed by Draco thankful that tomorrow was Sunday so he did not have to worry about going to class after his meeting with Dudley. 

After a quick breakfast Harrison told his friends where he was going asking them if they had time to stop by after lunch in the hospital wing if he had not showed back up by then. There was a choirs of agreement as Draco went to send the owl to his mother as Harrison left. Harrison felt it strange going to visit someone else in the hospital wing being the one who was usually there during his last life. Entering the wing Harrison greeted Madam Pomfrey with a nod before heading to Dudley's bed. "Morning Dudley," Harrison said with a smile.

"Hel...lo Harry," Dudley said a quiver in his voice a little afraid at how Harry would act now knowing what the other boy had gone through.

"It is Harrison now Dudley," Harrison corrected him with a smile. "I am guessing your parents are their normally charming selves."

"Um, yeah I am sorry Harrison about our youth," Dudley said a blush on his face.

"Don't worry about it Dudley, I forgave you a long time ago I know you were just doing what you needed to do to survive in that house," Harrison said placing a comforting hand on Dudley's shoulder. At Harrison being so willing to forgive for all he had done so easily caused Dudley to begin to cry. Without even thinking Harrison moved closer and pulled his former cousin into a hug. Dudley soon found himself crying into Harrison's shoulder as the other boy rub his back. "I know it might be hard to talk about but what did your parents do to you after I left?" Harrison asked after a while.

After about ten minutes Dudley finally pulled himself together to give a reply, neither boy had noticed that Madam Pomfrey had walked over and started listening to his tale. "Well at first mom and dad were happy that you had left for good. But a few days latter as I was helping mom do some of your old choirs I began to get frustrated at not being able to slack off as I usually did when I made the vacuum start working on its own. As you can guess mom was not happy about it and slapped me, but it was worse when dad got home he took me up stairs and used his be...be....belt on me," Dudley said with a shudder as he recalled the event.

"Oh Dudley I am so sorry," Harrison said as he rubbed the other's back again. Madam Pomfrey was horrified at what she heard the two talking about so almost casually. With a quick wave of her wand she sent a quill to parchment to record everything they talked about the Hufflepuff's home life.

"Mom and Dad decided to try to starve the magic out of me and they had me take on most of your chores with the exception of cooking," Dudley said with a self loathing look. "I was given just enough food to survive so as to not raise more suspicions from the neighbor."

"The neighbors what did they think of me just vanishing?" Harrison asked how the Dursleys would have explained his leaving.

"Well they said that you had died from a long lasting illness that is also explained what was happening to me they started telling people that due to the fact that I had helped care for you I had contracted the illness thus explaining my weight loss," Dudley said 

"Oh Dudley," Harrison but made not further comment letting his "cousin" continue on his own.

"I guess the only good thing is I was too big to be forced to sleep in your old bedroom," Dudley said confusing Madam Pomfrey but she saw Harrison nod with a sad look on his face. "But as time went on I not only took on more and more of your old chores, except for cooking as they did not want me to sneak any food, and the daily beatings. It seemed that the reason that you had not lost your magic was due to not beating you enough so I had nearly daily beatings and three times as much on my birthday," Dudley said. Only to stop when their was a loud sniff behind them making both boys well no young men turn to see a crying Madam Pomfrey.

"I am sorry for eavesdropping my dears," the Matron said letting out a loud sniff. "I had just come to check on young Mr. Dursley when I heard you talking about your home life. Do not worry my dear I shall speak to the Headmaster and make it so you do not have to go back there again." She was so focused on her patient that she utterly missed the look of fury on Harrison's face for that offer had never been brought up to him when he had been with the Dursleys in his last life. He was suddenly taken out of his thoughts as the door to the hospital wing doors burst open and his group of friends came in quite loudly at that. At the noise Dudley had a minor freak out as he tried to back up and slide off the bed he was on making the group of people stop in their tracks especially at the glares both Harrison and Madam Pomfrey sent their way. The group muttered an apology but Harrison did not hear them as he went to check on Dudley. Harrison found Dudley curled into himself under the bed and crawled under it to comfort his cousin. Everyone watched as Harrison crawled under the bed.

"Harrison everything alright there piccolo corvo?" Blaise asked being the first to break the silence as he crouched to look under the bed to see Harrison with his arm around Dudley as the boy rocked back and forth.

"Can someone go get Professor Weasley?" Harrison asked coming with an idea on how to get Dudley to calm down.

"Yes my piccolo corvo," Blaise said with a smile as he sent Ron to get his father. As they all waited for the Muggle Studies teacher to arrive the only sound that could be heard was small mutterings from under the bed as Harrison tried to comfort his former cousin even introducing him to Little Moon, which only scared Dudley at the sight of a small snake wrapped around Harrison's left wrist. Ten minutes later the doors to the hospital wing swung open as Ron came in followed not only Mr. Weasley but also Harrison's Papa and Narcissa Malfoy.

"What is up?" Mr. Weasley asked as he walked into the room.

"Ah Professor I hope you can help my cousin Dudley," Harrison said "I know he liked football and was wondering if you had any recent game tapes."

"Of course Harrison you know I have Molly record every game for my club," Arthur said with a laugh as Harrison was able to coax Dudley out from under the bed. Seeing his Papa Harrison's face lit up and went to the older man and took his hand to pull him over. As Harrison lead Severus to Dudley, Arthur left to get the tapes of the game.

"Dudley I want you meet my Papa," Harrison said with a slight blush.

"But I thought both your parents were dead didn't they die in a car crash?" Dudley asked confused.

"No I had been lied to we are actually not really related my parents are actually James Potter and my Papa Severus Snape," Harrison said a wide smile on his face as he hugged his Papa making the older man roll his eyes as he held out his hand to Dudley.

"Wait two dads how is that even possible," Dudley asked before he slightly blushed at what he had just asked.

"Many things are possible Mr. Dursley with magic," Severus said noticing the slight flinch at the word magic. "I am sure you have been told but you a Wizard Dudley magic is going to be a part of your everyday life here," Severus said crouching down and looking Dudley in the eye as Mr. Weasley came back pushing a TV set into the room. Ron and Draco broke into wide grins as it had been a while since they had seen a football match and were happy to hear that there was an actual club that watched football and did other Muggle activities. Dudley lifted an eyebrow as the red headed teacher waved his wand that started the tape of the most recent football match. Dudley who had been prevent from watching TV watched the match only looking up as he felt someone join him on the hospital bed. Looking up he expected Harry, Harrison whatever, but was surprised to find one of the youngest red headed boy and and the blonde boy sat down with looks of joy as the match began. 

"I thought normal stuff did not work with Magic?" Dudley asked as he looked away from the screen to look to the the adults in the room.

"Well with the right charms, which my wife is outstanding at, Muggle technology can be used in Magic rich environments," Arthur said as he also started to watch the game. Harrison just rolled his eyes not really liking the game but would be glad if Dudley could use it to get used to magic.

"Aunty glad you could come," Harrison making Dudley start thinking that his mom was there but saw Harrison talking to a tall blonde woman. "Can you give my cousin a once over?" 

"Sure thing Harrison," Narcissa said with a smile as she pulled out her wand and cast a diagnostic charm on the young man much to Pomfrey's annoyance. But as the parchment came out of the wand the medi-witch joined the healer in reading it. "Dudley you need to be put on some potions right away," Narcissa said after conferring with Pomfrey and handing the list to Severus who read it with a small frown and hurried from the room. "I am sorry but I must ask everyone to leave so I can talk with Dudley alone," Narcissa said in a voice that broke no argument as she ushered everyone out of the room so she could start Dudley on with some mind healing.

"Thanks everyone," Harrison said as they left the hospital room and headed to lunch.

"Don't mention it piccolo corvo," Blaise said throwing an arm around the other boy's shoulders.

"We couldn't even finish the game," Ron said with pout though understanding the need for Dudley to begin mind healing after all for the stories Harrison had shared of his time with the Dursley family.

"I have them on tape Ron just join the Muggle Activities club we watch the games once a week," Mr. Weasley said putting a hand on his youngest shoulder.

"That sounds fun is it open to every one or just people who take the class?" Draco asked.

"Of course not you can join most clubs and activities except for Quidditch no matter the year you are in," Severus said answering godson.

"Cool," Draco said with a slight fist bump excited to see even more Muggle sporting events. As they reached the first floor Harrison surreptitiously left the group and headed to Filch's office. Seeing the list of non-approved items Harrison actually began to read it wanting to make sure that he made no mistakes this time to get on the Caretaker's bad side.

"What are you doing?" Filch asked harshly as he opened his door to find himself face to face with a young student.

"Hello Mr. Filch I am just reading the list so as to not break any rules," Harrison said with a slight bow to the man who was shocked at the show of deference from the student. "I also know that my Papa thinks highly of you and wanted to introduce myself," he said holding out his hand. Who looked at it for a moment before taking it in a quick shake.

"And just who is your Papa boy?" Filch asked thinking this was some sort of a trick.

"Professor Snape," Harrison said which caused the Caretaker to raise an eyebrow. "I just wanted to introduce myself thank you for your time." To Filch's shock the boy bowed again before walking away not running like most student who dealt with him did.

"Now that is a strange lad, eh Mrs. Norris?" Filch said shaking his head as he went to clean up a mess on the third floor from the damn mutt of Hagrid's.

"Where did you disappear to piccolo corvo?" Blaise asked when Harrison slipped into the Great Hall and saw his friends sitting at same house table despite all belonging to different houses. Harrison slide into the empty seat between Blaise and Neville with a nod to the others.

"I wanted to meet Mr. Filch," Harrison said as he started to fill his plate.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"My Papa likes him so I thought I should meet introduce myself to him," he answered with a shrug as he began to eat his lunch. After that the topic of turned to the clubs they all wanted to join. Neville had talked Pansy into joining him in the Herbology club, Draco, Ron and the twins were going to take a look at the Muggle Activities club as well as the two first years trying to think of ways to get onto the house Quidditch team. Theo and Harrison were interested in joining in the schools book club that Percy was telling them about. Blaise just laughed as he listened to it all having no desire to join any clubs at this time. 

"Students please sit at your house tables," Dumbledore said as he walked past.

"Why?" Harrison asked sending a hard to decipher look at the old man.

"Hm Harry what was that?" Dumbledore said putting his older Grandfatherly look on his face.

"My name is Harrison, Headmaster and why must we sit at our house tables there is no event and there is room for us all to sit together without forcing anyone from having to change tables." Harrison said as if was explaining two plus two equaled four to a toddler.

"There may be room Harry but it is best to bond with your fellow house mates for the first couple of days rather than hang out with old friends this is used to meet and befriend new people who you will spend most of your time with," Dumbledore said though losing the normal twinkle in his eyes slightly angry that the boy who was meant to be his weapon not only being sorted into Ravenclaw but was so openly defining him.

"Headmaster he said his name was Harrison, not Harry," Draco said knowing that he would still be able to hang out with Harrison even if the old fool got his way as he was in the same house.

"That is enough Mr. Malfoy 10 points from Ravenclaw," Dumbledore said making the group erupt in angry mutters.

"And why are you taking points from my house Albus it can not be that a student informed you that his fellow student prefers one name that they themselves informed you about only for you to continue to use the wrong name?" Professor Flitwick asked as he walked past hearing the end of the conversation. "Mr Malfoy have those points right back," Flitwick said with a wink as he sent a look at Dumbledore.

"Fine no points taken but still I want you all back to your house tables," Dumbledore said with no sound of remorse at his actions as he waited for the students to follow his orders. As they had all been at the Slytherin table most of the group got up to go their tables, Blaise patting Harrison's arm as he stood up both boys glaring at the headmaster. As if to show defiance Harrison basically turned around sat down at the Ravenclaw table sitting back to back with Blaise before the other boy handed him the plate he had already prepared. Though Harrison, Draco, and Percy were the only one that had moved with Neville and Ron were saying goodbye to the others Dumbledore left for the head table. 

"Dumbledore seems much too interested in Harrison," George said as the others nod before making a pact to watch and protect the new Ravenclaw from the meddling headmaster. After lunch was over Harrison stood up and grabbed Blaise's arm, making the taller Italian smile ear to ear, sending Dumb-ass-door a glare as he and his friends leave the hall with thoughs of, " _lets see him try to break-up the group up now_." Once they were on the Hogwarts grounds Fred and George began to give the group a tour introducing them to Hagrid. Percy liking their initiation and knowing that some first years had some trouble finding their way around the large castle decided to show them where their class rooms were located.

"Can I go pick up Dudley so he can see where the rooms are as well?" Harrison asked as Percy shared his plan.

"That sounds like a good idea in fact if we see any other first years we can invite them along as well," Percy said as Harrison smiled and rushed to see if Dudley was free to join the tour. Even though he had let go of Blaise's arm during the tour of the grounds the Slytherin rushed after him to get Dudley.

"Hey Dudley," Harrison said entering the hospital wing.

"Hello Harrison what is up?" Dudley asked seeing his cousin, he did not care if they were not related he would always think of the boy as his cousin.

"Well an older student that is our friend has offered to show us where all our classes are since this is such a big castles I was wondering if you wanted to join us and hang out with my friends some more," Harrison said with a warm smile.

"That sounds nice Harrison let me check with the doctor," Dudley said turning to the Matron.

"I am actually what is called a medi-witch Mr. Dursley and of course you can go," Madam Pomfrey said as she walked out of her office having heard the conversation. Dudley smiled as he got up and followed the pair of boys to the Entrance Hall.

Even Harrison was surprised to see the large group waiting for them it seems almost every new first year was waiting for them. Seeing them Percy smiled as he began the tour helped out with not only Fred and George but also Cedric Diggory and Marcus Flint the male prefects from Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The older students began to tell some of the history of the castle as they walked the halls pointing out short cuts and which steps to watch out for due to them being nothing but illusions of stairs. It was not boring either as Fred and George also told tales of previous years such as a prank war that had happened during their first year between the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors that resulted in Professor Flitwick's being turned green before the small Wizard had ended it by casting a spell during breakfast that changed everyone's clothing into their sleep wear. "It was funny when it was revealed that the head boy at the time turned out to sleep in the nude it caused quite a stir," George said to the laughter of everyone.

"And this is the Transformation classroom taught by Professor McGonagall head of Gryffindor house," Percy said indicating the class room after letting out a snicker himself. As they moved away said Professor head peeked out the door.

"What is going on here?: she asked seeing the large group of students.

"Ah a couple of the Prefects were showing us where the classrooms were located," one of the first years answered. Professor McGonagall lifted an eyebrow at this seeing not only Percy and Cedric but Marcus Flint as well. 

"Well, well nicely done 150 point to all three houses for looking out for your fellow students," McGonagall said with a nod and wondered what the Prefects of her house were doing during all this.

Due to the tour most first years felt ready for the classes the next day as they headed down for supper thanking the older years for the tour and the funny anecdotes from previous years. The Great Hall that night was filled with first years bombarding the older students of their houses for other stories of years past leading to better bonding of the houses than ever before. Only Harrison felt a wave of magic as the students began to bond and sent his Papa a small smile who smiled back and raised his goblet in toast at his young son. 

On Monday morning it seemed that only the first years that had not taken the tour had trouble finding their classes. For Harrison his first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws being joined with the Hufflepuff house. Harrison found a place to sit so he was sharing the same desk with Draco, Neville, and Dudley. Some of his fellow students looked like they were about to laugh at "Quirrell's" stutter but it did not seem to bother the man who began his class with a demonstration of a Patronus Charm which Harrison was surprised to see was a stag. "Quirrell" caught Harrison's eye and gave him a wink as the rest of the class talked in amazement at the spell. "Th-th-that is called a Pa-pa-aatronus charm it is used t-t-t-to combat the Demen-entors it is also a sp-sp-spell that you will no-not learn until your si-sixth year," Professor "Quirrell" explained much to the students disappointment He than began to teach the first years in performing a simple tripping jinx. Due to his memories from his past life Harrison was the first one to pull of the jinx earning him some points for Ravenclaw. As the class began to pack up "Quirrell" called out, "Mr. Po-Potter if you can st-stay I need to tal-talk to you." Harrison gave his friends a small nod as they left. As soon as they were alone "Quirrell" stood up to his full height and walked over to his son. "Hello Harrison," he said.

"Hello Tom, um father," Harrison with a slight blush.

"Come now Harrison I want to thank you for the parchment you gave me at Diagon Alley it helped me bring myself back from a dark place," Tom said as he pulled out his wand and raised an eyebrow as he saw his son flinch. "Calm down Harrison I am just going to put on a Glamour," Tom said as he made himself look like what he would in his normal body. Harrison watched at Quirrell began to look taller and the purple turban looked change into long dark brown locks that fell to his shoulder and his face became very noble looking. "Is that better Harrison?" Tom asked opening his arms as if offering a hug.

"That looks good Tom but I am sorry I don't think I am there yet still trying to get used to the idea that Lord Voldemort is my father," Harrison shocking the older man who quickly closed his arms in understanding.

"I see Harrison you must know that I did not go to kill you or James," Tom said sitting on the edge of his desk after a quick locking charm on the door so they would not be disturbed.

"I know you went to free him from that.... Lily Evens and meet with Dumb-ass-door who caused all this to stop the Prophecy of the Triad," Harrison said as if this was old news.

"I see Severus had taught you all that was need," Tom said with a smile as he ruffled Harrison's hair.

"Actually it was a little bit more complicated than that," Harrison said and wondering if the Goblin magic would allow him to share the truth with his father seeing no other route he tried it. "You see it is hard to explain but my mind is actually from the future from my fifth year to be exact," Harrison said shocking them both for his ability to share it. "My mind was sent back in time when the Goblins learned my place in the Prophecy of the Triad and how there would be no way for me to accomplish what was needed to do with the way the world was as it was," Harrison said with a blush making Tom think that in the other timeline he had never regained his mind and actually tried to kills his own son.

"I would love to continue this Harrison but I think you need to rush if you want to get to your next class," Tom said after a moment dropping the Glamour and the lock on the door before ushering Harrison out of the room. Harrison saw the time actually ran to his next class, not that it really mattered that much as it was History of Magic and he was not sure if Binns would have even noticed. Taking his place next to Draco and Ron who was also in the class Harrison took out his note book. Much to his personal surprise Harrison found that he was able to stay awake during the class and focus on taking notes as the others began to lose their ability to pay attention to the ghost.

"I can't believe you were able to stay awake through that," Ron said after class letting out yawn as the group of friends made there way to lunch.

"I really don't know I guess I just find History that fascinating, so what class did you have this morning?" Harrison asked feeling strange not to have every class with Ron and Hermione

"We had charms with the Slytherins it was okay if only I was not paired with that Granger girl," Ron said in a huff making Draco and Harrison laugh. Saying goodbye as they went to their house tables Draco asked what "Quirrell" had wanted.

"Well I meet him on my birthday before school began and he also wanted to thank me for my part in getting Mr. Weasley to take over his old class he seemed the like him," Harrison lied not wanting anyone else to know who "Quirrell" really was. After lunch the pair headed down to Herbology and both smiled as they recognized the familiar form of Blaise it seems that they had this class with the Slytherins. Harrison and Draco sat with Blaise, Theo, and Pansy as Professor Sprout began the lesson. Thanks to his time with his Papa taking care of the potion garden Harrison was quite good with plants earning him some points. Thanks to his help the others did some good as well, though earning no points. As their class was a double period by the time they were finished it was time for lunch.

"So I hear that the one of the books clubs start tonight are you going to join it?" Draco asked as they set down to eat.

"Actually I wanted to talk to my Papa about something tonight," Harrison said wanting to tell his Papa about Tom.

"Professor Snape, Harry just because he is your father does not mean you should call him "Papa" at school," a voice said behind them to see Hermione Granger.

"He said I could call him Papa as long as we not in class, and the name is Harrison, Hermione I have learned your name it would be nice if you took the time to learn mine," Harrison said turning back to the table and beginning to feed Little Moon making Hermione groan in frustration at them and stomp away.

"Man what is her problem?" Draco said rolling his eyes at her retreating form.

"I really haven't had much time to interact with her as you well know Draco," Harrison teased his friend.

"He got you there Draco, but watch out for her in any class where a question is asked for she might smack you as she goes to raise her hand" Pansy said with a small laugh as Theo and Blaise nodded along with her. Blaise gave Harrison's shoulder a pat before taking his now normal spot right across the aisle from Harrison. Harrison was delighted to see Dudley and Neville enter the hall together both laughing and waved to them both. Though they were still forbidden to actually sit together this did not stop the friends in Ravenclaw and Slytherin were still able to laugh and joke with each other as they talked about their days. It seemed that most of Slytherin classes were held with Gryffindor while Ravenclaw shared the majority of theirs with Hufflepuff.

After supper Harrison waved goodbye to Draco he joined Theo, Pansy and Blaise as they headed to the dungeons and thus his Papa's office. As he had not been told where it was Harrison relied on his friends to take him to the door. When Severus opened the door he smiled down at his son. "Now this is a surprise did you miss me so much Harrison?" Severus teased.

"I need to talk to you about something Papa," Harrison said with pointed look on his face. With a nod Severus ushered his son in with a smile to his snakes.

"Okay Harrison what is all this about?" Severus asked after he shut the door to his private rooms and warded them.

"Well I was able to find that I could tell someone else about my past," Harrison as he rushed over to the couch before the fire that looked like the same one back at home.

"Wait what?" Severus asked stopping in his tracks as he had never heard anyone able to get around Goblin magic than thinking of the one other person who Magic would allow the secret to be shared with. "Is Tom here? he asked as he joined his son on the couch and pulled the boy towards him.

"Yes I recalled who he was from my past life and when I meet him this time I was able to give him the copy of my real Inheritance Test results," Harrison said as he snuggled against his Papa.

"Can you tell me who it is son?" Severus asked running his fingers through his son's hair. Harrison tried to speak but no sound would come out much to his annoyance.

"I don't think I can but I can say he is trying to get the Philosopher's Stone from Dumb-Ass-Door," the boy said closing his eyes at his Papa's touch.

"I take that you recall that from your past as I would hate to think that you figured out what that old fool was keeping in the school in just two days," Severus said with a light laugh. "Other than that how has your first couple of days gone?"

"Well apart from Dumbles telling us we can't sit with other houses for the first couple of weeks to grow relationships within our own house. Which I think is him trying to promote house rivalry and than he took 10 points from Draco after both me and him told the old fool that I preferred to be called by my actual birth name. Good thing Professor Flitwick was passing reverse the lost, oh and I meet Mr. Filch," Harrison said as an after thought,

"Oh that one I heard about it seems you made quite the impression on him as not many students show him any regard let alone bow to him," Severus said beaming with pride as he ruffled his son's hair. "Now I would like to continue to chat with you I have to get to the clubs I lead, surprised you did not join the book club with Mr. Nott," he said giving his son a look.

"Wanted to talk about finding Tom first just to let you know he is nearby and after all there are more than one book club here I was more leading towards the one on History and Mythology than the one for tonight," Harrison said as he got off the couch and headed out, but not before giving his Papa a hug.

"That boy is going to be the death of me," Severus said with a laugh as he went to the Potion Making club. Unlike most club his was divided between years one through three and then the upper years unless special permission from him was given. As it was the first night of classes Severus was only dealing with the upper years as some first years have not even entered his class yet.

Leaving his Papa's rooms Harrison was almost skipping down the halls before he ran into someone. "Oh sorry about that," Harrison said standing up to see who he had run into.

"Ah young Harry I was looking for you I wanted to talk to you about your house placement I think you would be better in Gryffindor like your father," Dumbledore said his fake grandfather look back on his face.

"My father is from Slytherin sir and he does not seem to mind that I was sorted into Ravenclaw and I know that a re-sorting can only happen if a student and their guardian agree and ask for it," Harrison said as he slowly began to walk away from the man.

"Now, now Harry I was talking about your father James I think he would have love to be in Gryffindor," the old fool said reaching forward to take Harrison's arm.

"Harr-harrison is everything al-alright?" a voice called out making Dumbledore hastily withdraw his hand.

"No Professor Quirrell the headmaster was just wanting me to be resorted," Harrison said sending a grateful smile back at his Father.

"Hea-he-headmaster it has be-be-been just one day of cl-classes," Tom said disappointed at the old meddler. "Harr-harrison I heard you tho-though about j-j-joining a book club. I am in-in-in-charge of one and want-ed to see if it would in-interest you," Tom said walking in and leading Harrison away.

"Are you really in-charge of a book club?" Harrison as soon as they were far enough away.

"I am though there is not many people who tend to join it as Binns makes a mess of the subject," Tom said shaking his head.

"Wait you lead the History/Mythology book club in school that is the one I was wanting to join," Harrison said stopping in place.

"Well that is good to know the club meets at least once a week which would give us more time together. Now lets get you up to Ravenclaw before we have more problems," Tom said as they walked.

"Oh yeah I want to introduce you to my familiar," Harrison after a bit.

"Hm," Tom said looking down at his son only to smile as the boy rolls up his left sleeve and shows off a small snake. "Ah a snake that is wonderful Harrison I suppose you know that Parselmouth is passed down the Slytherin line," Tom said.

"I know but I have more than that evidently I have a talent for All-Speak so I can speak to all creatures," Harrison just shrugged as his Father's mouth fell open for a couple of steps.

"May I see your familiar Harrison?" Tom asked.

"Her name is Little Moon," Harrison said as he handed the snake over to his Father.

"Ah good Professor he should not have that the Hogwarts letter said First Year students could only have frogs, cats, owls, and rats" a voice said behind them making them both jump.

"Mi-iss Granger was it. I was not t-t-taking Har-harrison's familiar to co-co-c-confiscate it but to take a l-l-look at her for a familiar to be f-f-found for someone so young is re-remarkable," Tom said slipping back into his stuttering voice and handing Little Moon back to his son.

"But it is against the rules," Hermione said stamping her foot.

"Hogwarts allow a person to carry around an animal as long as it is considered a familiar and I have had Little Moon approved of from both the school board and the Goblins of Gringotts or are you saying you know more than they do?" Harrison asked letting Little Moon wrap back around his wrist.

"No but what if it bites and poison someone?" the bush haired Muggle born shot back.

"Mi-mi-miss Granger that t-t-type of snake is not one whose b-bite spreads poison," Tom said gently as they finally arrived at the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. Ignoring the witch Harrison focused on the riddle and went inside for the night.

The next morning Harrison was in a bad mood thanks to Granger, before recalling that until facing down the troll she had been an insufferable-know-it-all. Also when he looked at his class list he was happy to see that his first class of the day was Potions. He was almost bouncing in excitement wanting to prove himself to his Papa. "Calm down piccolo corvo," Blaise said with a light laugh as he saw Harrison ruffling his friend's messy brown hair

"Oh knock it off Blaise I had my hair just right," Harrison said trying to sound like Draco which was so point on that Pansy snorted into her milk. "I just want to prove to Papa that I am not a dunderhead," he said making the Slytherins laugh having lived through that lecture though they had no fear since they had been in Professor Snape's house and with the tutoring they had gotten from the man last year.

"You will do fine," Blaise said shocking Harrison as he leaned down and kissed his forehead. Blaise than let out a laugh as Harrison stopped bouncing in place at the kiss as he turned to sit down.

"He does that with everyone?" Harrison asked Draco.

"Okay I have never seen him kiss anyone but most people do tend to think he is a flirt," Draco said with a shrug. All thoughts of potions left Harrison's thoughts as he subconsciously rubbed where he had been kissed a happy feeling in his heart though also a small bit of jealously of the thought of Blaise kissing anyone else. A nudge from Draco brought him back to his meal with a deeper blush. Draco rolled his eyes at him before they headed to Potions as Harrison turned to say goodbye to Blaise and the others only to find them already gone. Taking Harrison by the arm the pair headed down to the dungeons.

"Hey Harrison have a good breakfast?" Neville asked with a knowing smile making Harrison blush again as he greeted his friend. Before he could come up with a response his Papa opened the door and ushered them all inside.

Once they were all seated Harrison sitting next to Draco and close to Neville and Dudley his Papa started with a roll-call. When he got to Harrison's name he was not disappointed when his Papa stopped "Ah Mr. Potter-Prince our new celebrity," Severus said though with no bite to it. Those who had meet with Harrison but did not know his relationship to Professor Snape glowered at the teacher. Severus than gave the same "pop quiz" as Harrison remembered from his last life this time calling on random students and was proud to see that no one in the class had a problem with any of the questions. When it came to working on the potions the only person who had any sort of problems was Dudley who had not really had any history with any type of mixing such as Harrison had having to cook for the Dursley family. Thankfully he was partnered with Neville who was able to walk him through each step so that by the end of the lessons there had been not a single accident and Severus reward points to Neville for the help he had supplied to Dudley. As their next lesson was Charms and they also shared the class with the Hufflepuff the whole group headed up to charms. Due to the fact that Severus plans on at least one accident a class the group arrived early for charms. Entering into the room they all took their seats on the long desk Harrison found himself between Dudley and Draco feeling content considering in his past life both boys had been bullies to him.

When Flitwick came in and did the role call there was no reaction when he reached Harrison's name as he began to start the lessons on the Lumos Charm. Once more due to his memories Harrison was the first to get the spell cast correctly earning him more points. "Man how are you so good at everything?" Draco pouted as Harrison used the rest of the time to try to help him and Dudley cast the spell.

"I don't know maybe I am just that good," he responded back with a wink to show he was just teasing them just as Dudley managed to cast the spell, making him the second one to in class to do it making him smile widely and whisper a thanks to Harrison. After he cast the spell a couple more times Dudley was actually able to help Neville cast it as well making him smile even wider. As they walked out of the classroom there was a spring in Dudley's step for it had been the first spell he had ever cast on purpose as they all headed down to lunch. After lunch the first years had a free hour so rather than eat in the Great Hall they grabbed some food and went to eat before the lake.

After eating Harrison laid back to watch the clouds and fell asleep for a bit. "Harrison come on we got to go if we want to get to class," someone said shaking him awake.

"M'kay,: Harrison said with a yawn making the person laugh.

"And here I was thinking you could not get any cuter my piccolo corvo," making Harrison blush as he realize it was Blaise.

"Oh stop teasing you," Harrison said taking the offered hand and was pulled to his feet and right into the other boy's chest. Suddenly there was a snort of laughter making Harrison push himself away from the taller boy. "Man Draco you really know how to spoil a moment," Blaise said looking to Draco who was almost doubled over in laughter.

"Well if I did not ruin it I think you two might have missed Transfiguration," Draco said as he began to walk away.

"He does have a point Blaise," Harrison said.

"Yeah right under his perfectly quaffed hair," Blaise said quietly before offering Harrison his hand who after a quick blush took it. Blaise smiled down at him as he readjusted the grip so that Harrison's hand was firmly wrapped around Blaise's forearm. Rolling his eyes Harrison let Blaise basically walk him to class, though he did blush a little as he walked the hallway past first his Papa and than to his horror "Quirrell." Much to his shock Tom had not taken out his wand to curse Blaise for how he was holding Harrison. When they got to the classroom Blaise finally let Harrison's hand and snickered as Harrison hurried away with a blush.

"Man you could have fried an egg on your face," Pansy said as she took the seat next to him as Blaise took the other one. Harrison could not look at the other male as the rest of the class came and sat down. He also made sure to not look up at the front of the room at the cat sitting on the teacher's desk. When the class began Professor McGonagall hoped off the desk changing into her normal form as she landed on her feat and started talking about what was to happen during the class before transforming her desk into a oversize warthog. She than had them pair of to turn matches into needles, explaining points would be given for both color, hardness, as well as sharpness of their needle's point. Harrison of course got it on his second go earning him the most points for a first spell yet.

"Seriously how is it you get the spell done first in EVERY SINGLE CLASS?" Draco moaned at him from where he was sitting in the desk behind his best friend.

"Is that true my piccolo corvo that is impressive," Blaise said making Harrison blush at the complement but unable to find his voice to say it was nothing. By the end of the class everyone except for two boys in Slytherin, Crabbe and Goyle, were able to at least get one of the three properties of Professors McGonagall's desired results and only Harrison and his friends getting all three properties. Walking out of the class and headed down to supper only to be stopped by Albus Dumbledore accompanied by one Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger has informed me that you have a non-approved animal at school Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said trying to give them his grandfatherly look but it was ruined as Harrison rolled his eyes.

"As I have informed Ms. Granger a couple of times now Little Moon is my familiar and by the school rules I am allowed to keep her with me," Harrison pulling up his sleeve to show off his snake "and she does not seem to be hurting anyone staying with me all day long and being fed small scraps form the table."

"Be that as it may Harry rules are rules," Dumbledore began before Professor McGonagall came around the corner also heading to diner.

"You are correct Albus, rules are rules and as HARRISON pointed out as the snake is considered his familiar he is not breaking any rules. Also as he does not let the snake on its own, in fact I was unaware he had the snake during class it is no problem. Ten points from Gryffindor for trying to get your classmates into trouble for no serious reason, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said leading the Ravenclaws and Slytherins past the pair and into the Great Hall for supper.

"Man I am getting rather sick of her," Harrison said rubbing the bridge of his nose like he had seen his Papa do when a headache started to develop as he worked.

"I know just be glad you only have History of Magic with her in every single class she is talking back to the Professors and claiming she is the smartest Witch of the age," Pansy said as they headed to their normal places at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables.

"Not that she holds a candle to you my piccolo corvo Mr. first spell cast in each class," Blaise said as he sat down with a leg on each side of the bench so they could keep talking.

"I just hope she is not going to the book club I am tonight," Harrison said off offhandedly.

"Why are you worried about that?" Draco asked.

"Um from what I heard she is as big a bookworm as Theo and me," Harrison said.

"Wait there are three of you," Pansy said with fake horror as Theo and Harrison shot her hurt looks.

"Well you will have to tell us if she does," Theo said.

"Wait I thought you were joining the book club as well," Blaise said.

"I am there are just multiple book clubs each with genre of books I prefer Scientific/Magical theory and some fantasy," Theo explained.

"And I prefer books based on History/Mythology and fantasy but the History/Mythology club takes place at the same time as the fantasy book club," Harrison finished the explanation.

"Well if she does end up joining the club hopefully it will not be too bad," Draco said as he began to tuck into his meal as the Muggle Activities club also meet that night and he wanted to watch the latest football match.

When the group were finished with dinner Pansy and Blaise headed to their common room to work on their homework, Draco headed up to the eight floor corridor to look for the Muggle Activities club which was located by the Muggle Studies classroom being joined by Ron as he left the hall. Theo and Harrison made their way up the staircase Theo headed towards the Charms corridor for the fantasy book club lead by Flitwick while Harrison headed towards the DADA classroom for his own book club. When he arrived he thought he was early as no one was in the room making him think that he had either got the wrong day of place before the door opened and in walked Marcus Flint, the Headboy, and surprising Mr. Filch. "Are you lost lad?" Mr. Filch asked seeing Harrison.

"Um I came for the History/Mythology book club," Harrison explained.

"You are the first new member in three years," the Headboy who appeared to be from Hufflepuff said taking one of the empty desk. "Unfortunately after meeting Professor Binn most students seem to lose their taste for history."

"I know it seems in class I was the only one that was not instantly falling asleep during his lecture," Harrison shared with a shrug.

"Well than welcome aboard little firstie," Marcus teased ruffling his hair "you managed to past the first test of the club." Harrison shot him a look as he tried to put his hair back in place. Before anything else happened "Quirrell" came into the room with a small stack of books.

"Ah I s-s-see we have a new reader t-t-t-this year," Tom said giving his son a large grin as he passed out the books. "I thought this y-y-y-year we would f-f-f-focus on the founding of H-h-h-h-ogwarts dealing with the m-m-m-yths and legends of the school," Tom said. "Our b-b-b-book this time is c-c-called "The Hidden Legends of Hogwarts and in the first ch-chapter we will read a-about the so c-c-called Ch-ch-chamber of Secrets," Tom said giving Harrison a smirk and made his son wonder if he was trying to let him know it actually existed. Harrison suddenly became aware that the others were all looking at him the as if they were checking to see if Harrison would make fun of "Quirrell's" stutter. Harrison just smiled as he opened the book and began to read quietly to himself making the other members relax.

After a quite ten minutes of reading the door burst open and in walked Hermione Granger. "Sorry I am late I also joined the fantasy book club," Hermione said as she placed her bag on a desk and reached for a book only for Marcus to stop her.

"This book clubs in Hogwarts is a little different than the other school book clubs where a group would take a book each week and read it on their own before they meet up and talked about said book before moving on to another book. In the History/Mythology book club, will spend an entire term on a single book reading in the same room so that we can discuss the book as we read. Sometimes during the meetings we will chat about other books that we have read to give the others idea of things to read. In all but the first meeting there would also be some small snacks to eat as we read," Marcus explained how the club worked having a feeling that this girl would be one to laugh at Professor Quirrell's speech problem.

"A entire term for a single book that is way to slow," Hermione said.

"This club focuses more on understanding the History/Mythology given in the book than trying to just read the most number of books, just think of it as a secondary class without the homework," the Headboy said crossing his arms at the young witch. Harrison meanwhile used to noises as he read had not even noticed the new arrival making Filch snicker at the young boy.

"You know finding the Chamber of Secrets would be a great discovery for Hogwarts," said after a bit before looking up and seeing everyone look at him. "Sorry lost in thought," he said with a blush as he noticed the looks from them.

"The Chamber of Secrets is nothing but a myth Harry," Hermione said.

"M-m-miss Granger I don't th-think this club is f-f-for you please leave,' Tom said harshly pointing at the door.

"Fine who wants to spend a whole term to read a single book," Hermione said in a huff but still grabbing for a book.

"I-I am sorry b-b-but those are my p-p-personal books I am only leading out to m-members of this club," Tom said taking the book back from her and leading her out of the room. After that the rest of the club meeting went by rather smoothly letting Harrison get to know the other members a little more as they started to talk about the chances of the Chamber being a real place and where it would be located. One of the good things about clubs is if one was a member of one, depending on the club a student had a later curfew.

"So how was the Muggle Activities club Draco?" Harrison asked as he entered the dorm room later that night.

"It was great more Purebloods than I thought and your cousin and he seemed to really enjoy himself as he even helped talk about some of the things in the room and sometimes corrected some mistakes Professor Weasley made on some things," Draco said with a smirk.

"That's great hopefully this gets him out of his shell," Harrison said as he went to work on some of his homework before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> piccolo corvo means Little Raven.  
> I have no idea how to write a stutter so sorry if I do it incorrectly when I write "Quirrell's" lines  
> Also just for reference here are the Houses that share Harrison and Draco classes.  
> DADA: Hufflepuff  
> History of Magic: Gryffindor  
> Herbolog: Slytherin  
> Transfiguration: Slytherin  
> Charms: Hufflepuff  
> Potions: Huffelpuff  
> Flying: Hufflepuff  
> Astronomy: all houses


	7. Getting into the Swing of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and friends start a study group and meet Percy's new boyfriend all before Harrison meets Betsy.

It seems after two days of classes Harrison felt like everything was back to normal, at least for a year at Hogwarts. Most would just say that he had adapted well to life at Hogwarts despite being a first year he seems to navigate well as if he had going to the school for years. After all when he went to his first Astronomy class it was the same as his last life with every single first year in the same class at midnight on Wednesday night. Though after the class he wondered if he could talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to see if they could use charms on some Muggle observatory equipment so the class could be done during the day time.

The flying lessons also turned out to be a surprise, he guessed that since the actions last time where he was drafted into the Gryffindor Quidditch team he did not realize that flying lessons actually took place once a week for two months after school started not just a single lesson. Harrison was thankful that he had the lesson's with Hufflepuff so he could watch over Dudley as the other learned to fly. Dudley looked rather anxious as he was told how to ride the broom when told to push off the ground he put too much force in his maneuver. As he lifted higher than everyone else Harrison saw utter panic on his former cousin's face so acting on instinct he flew under Dudley's broom ready to catch him if he fell. He was not the only one as Neville and Draco arrived as well the three circling under him just in case. Suddenly the broom Dudley was on began to buck and fly erratically making a memory of Harrison's first Quidditch game come back to him. Thinking someone was cursing the broom Harrison looked around to see if he could see who was doing it as Neville flew to Madam Hooch. Seeing a window level with Dudley's broom Harrison speed upward to block the line of sight thus interrupting the spell. Unfortunately as the broom stopped bucking the sudden stillness caused Dudley to fall off and begin to plummet to the ground below. Once more acting on instinct Harrison performed a dive and was able to catch the other boy and pulled him onto his broom a mere foot from the ground.

"Mr. Dursley are you alright?" Madam Hooch called out as she landed next to the pair and seeing Dudley literally shaking in fear as Harrison rubbed his back. Receiving only a small nod the former Quidditch star turned to Harrison, "Mr. Potter-Prince that was quite a catch and remarkable bravery I reward you fifty points and I shall be talking to both your Head of House and your father about your quick actions." Harrison nodded his head in response thinking back to the time released letter dealing with the events of his first year at Hogwarts that he had attached to the inside cover of the journal his Papa had gotten him for Yule last year. Later that night Professor Flitwick came to him as he sat in the Common Room to talk to congratulate him, but to Harrison's great pleasure he was not offered a place on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. After a short talk the Charm's Professor left as Harrison pulled out the journal smiling. Opening up he looked over the letter.

**First Year events to remember:**

_Professor Quirrell is Tom Riddle (father)_

_During first flying lessons performed a great maneuver and get drafted onto the Qudditch team._

_First Qudditch game broom gets hexed, still catches snitch_

_Halloween troll "breaks into castle" helps defeat and befriends Hermione Granger_

_At Christmas received Bearer's Cloak of Invisibility use it to find Mirror of Erised (possible to get Philosopher stone) in empty classroom near History of Magic classroom._

_Hagrid gets Dragon Egg in game of cards, while getting Dragon to Charlie Weasley gets detention and major point loss._

_Third Floor corridor traps; Fluffy use music, Devil's snare use fire, flying keys use broom duh, chess game need Ron or other tactician, potions logic puzzle, Mirror of Erised find but not want to use Philosopher's Stone_

With a quill he made several slashes through both points having to do with Quidditch before looking at the next point. He wondered if he really wanted to be Hermione's friend for she acted horrible to everyone. First she had raised such a issue with Little Moon, would only call him Harry despite being asked by himself and others to call him by his birth name. The next week Harrison had found some more reasons not to want to become friends with the bushy haired witch.

On the second Monday of classes Harrison had been reading from The Hidden Legends of Hogwarts in the library when she had come over and tried to get him to turn over the book to her. Even after he explained that the books were only for the members of the book club she had actually tried to take it from him. Despite the blocks on his size gone she was still large than he was, if it had not been for Percy who had come around a bookshelf at that moment he would have lost the book. Percy had seen the scared look on his face not to mention how tightly he was holding onto the book was able to see who was at fault taking Points from Hermione and ordering her away. Percy had than lead Harrison back to the Ravenclaw common room asking why Hermione had wanted the book so much. Harrison explained about the History/Mythology book club and her snub from it. Percy had actually seemed interested and asked to see the book in question, knowing Percy's love of books Harrison did not hesitate to hand the book over and saw the look on Percy's face as the Prefect look through the book before he invited the older boy to join him at the next meeting of the club.

Shortly afterwards Hermione had been informed that Harrison was always the first one to cast every spell during lessons something that did not sit right for her for she still thought that she was the top of the class. She had decided to confront Harrison who was thankfully was hanging out with his friends. As Hermione seemed close to both yelling and attacking Harrison his friends closed ranks around him even pushing him right into Blaise's chest who had protectively wrapped his arms around him glaring at the witch as Pansy, Neville, Draco, and Ron held their arms ready to deflect any spell if it came to it. It was Professor Sprout who had happened upon the scene and overheard Hermione calling Harrison a cheater. Professor Sprout who had heard all about Harrison's spell work in all his classes from her fellow teachers calmly informed the angry witch that everyone of the teachers who oversaw any class where magic was cast had been trained to sense a students magical core thus able to tell who was able to cast the spell in class. Professor Sprout than gave Hermione a detention and took twenty Points from her.

The latest incident involving the Muggleborn witch has been a little strange as no one would have seen it coming at the start. After the second class of History of Magic all of Harrison's friends were asking him for help as he was one of the few that were able to not fall asleep during Professor Binns' lectures. Harrison agreed but as they meet the group of friends decided to turn it into a study group as Dudley was also having trouble in both Herblolgy and Potions. Harrison could help with Potions but the group turned to Neville to guide in the field of Herbology. This lead to the group of friends to form a full on study group where one or two of them who were good at certain subjects would help the others. With Harrison helping others in History of Magic, Draco in Potions, Neville in Herbology, Ron who had taken after his mother was helping the others in Charms. Theo lead the group in Transfiguration with Blaise under Defense against the Dark Arts, and surprising Pansy was the one to turn to for Astronomy. The day after they had first met Ron brought in Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan as Neville and Dudley brought along Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones. By the end of the week it seemed as though every student in the first year had joined the study group, Hermione had actually been accepted for a bit until it came out that when she helped one of her fellow students she was giving them wrong information to hold onto her place as the "smartest Witch of her age." It was put to a vote and every single member of the group decided to kick her out of it. Leaving just her, Crabbe and Goyle the only first years not part of the group. If they had thought that would have been the end of it they were mistaken as the next day she showed up at the empty classroom where the group had been gathered for the day accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Granger has informed me that you have decided to expel her from this study group for no reason," the Transfiguration said sternly with her arms cross as she could not believe that almost the entire first year class was not letting her study with them.

"There is a reason Professor," Harrison said stepping forward from the group he had been going over the notes with from History of Magic. "We had allowed her her in the group but it turned out that when she "tutored" a student she would give out incorrect information thus making that student get a lower grade than she would get."

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows shot up in shock at this news. "Is this true Ms. Granger," the stern Professor asked.

"No they are just jealous of my intelligence," Hermione said staring the older woman down. Harrison just shook his head at the lie as he waved the students that had been tutored by the Witch forward who handed their notes that were marked over in Hermione's handwriting to Professor McGonagall for the woman to look over.

"It seems they were not lying based on this evidence," Professor McGonagall said as she shook her head in disappointment at her one of her lions as she escorted the girl out. That night Harrison decided enough was enough and crossed out the point about becoming her friend multiple time. On the bright side Harrison had finally brought Percy the his book club. The Ravenclaw Prefect was soon accepted by the group and surprisingly the bespectacled red head got into a deep conversation with Marcus Flint of all people. This was the second time Harrison had seen them interact and was surprised to see how well the pair had gotten on with each other. It seemed more than he knew for a week after Percy had joined the History/Mythology book club Harrison had been looking for a book in the library and entering a new row of book cases was shocked as he came across the two Prefects kissing each other.

"What's up Harrison?" Theo asked as Harrison returned to his table beet red.

"Percy... Marcus...." was all Harrison could say just confusing the others and blushed even deeper before placing his head down on the table. He only raised it when he heard a pair of people snicker close by.

"I think he just came across Perc's and his new boyfriend unless I miss my guess Gred," George said.

"I do believe you are correct Forge," Fred responded back snickering at group of first years look of confusion.

"Yes just imagine our own surprise we we came across the pair outside the Slytherin Common Room who would have thought Perc would be so bold as to date Marcus Flint," George said and let out a laugh as every mouth at the table, apart from Harrison, fell open in shock. The laugh was soon shared with everyone as the pair came out of the stacks.

"What is so funny? Percy asked straightening his robes and Perfect badge as Marcus quickly removed his hand from around the red head's shoulders making the group let out more laughter.

"Oh nothing Perc just talking about some fun studies for the high council of the first year study group," Fred said after he stopped laughing.

"Ah... just make sure if you practice spells you either have an upper student or teacher with you," Marcus said.

"Um that is a good idea for spell practice as well as Potions making I should speak to my Papa about it," Harrison said still slightly red and looking any where other than the pair.

"Is everything alright Harrison?" Percy asked a little concerned at his red face.

"Oh he just saw something very interesting in the stacks," George said wiggling his eyebrows at the pair making both Prefects blush a little. Both Percy and Marcus soon found an excuse to leave as Fred and George bent over in laughter leading to the Madam Pince to make both the twins and table to leave. Harrison thinking that Marcus had a good idea he headed to the teacher's lounge.

"Ah Harrison what can I do for you?" Professor Flitwick asked as he opened the door.

"Well as you know most of the first years have formed a study group on for class, well Marcus Flint suggested that we should have either a teacher or upper year present when we actually practice our spell work or make Potions I was just wondering if we could work something out with some of the teachers," Harrison answered.

"Well that is very responsible suggestions and I think we can manage it," Flitwick said with such pride at one of his Ravens not to mention the Slytherin Prefect. Professor Flitwick was as good as his word as soon either a teacher or a sixth/seventh year would watch over the study group as they practiced spells and made Potions before rewarding both Harrison and Marcus Flint 200 Points a piece, 50 Points from each Head of House. With the first year study group in place with members of every house involved with it there was an almost stop of any house rivalry between the first years. With the study group, History/Mythology Book club and all his classes it seemed the school was going rather fast so that it seemed that Halloween was only a few days away.

Having decided not to take the path to Hermione's friendship the after the club meeting before Halloween he stayed behind to talk to his father. "Tom," Harrison started still not yet ready to call him him Father yet.

"Yes Harrison," Tom said with a smile as he applied his glamour.

"I was wondering if on Halloween we could go into the Chamber of Secrets," Harrison said.

"And why is that son?" his father asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Well I was thinking we can get the Basilisk out of the castle before Dumb-Ass-Door can use it for his own purposes," Harrison said.

"That is a good idea to get Betsy out of harm's way," Tom said stroking his chin.

"Betsy, really?" Harrison said with a laugh. "Also on the upside we could take some of the shed skin to show that the "Monster" in the chamber was a Basilisk thus proving Hagrid was not the one to free him."

"Why would you want to prove that?" Tom asked with just curiosity and without showing any hatred of the boy he got expelled in his youth before getting together Severus and James which had mellowed him out a little.

"Well for one it would be the right thing to do and for another it could help get him out from under Dumb-Ass-Door's thumb," Harrison said making Tom actually nod in agreement.

"I think we can work with this but how about two trips one to get Betsy to safety and another one with the rest of the book club to show them the snake skin and proving Hagrid''s innocence," Tom said making Harrison hug his father.

"Thanks Father," Harrison said making Tom grin widely at finally hearing it from his son's mouth. The pair cuddled until it was almost curfew where Tom dropped him off at Ravenclaw Tower promising him to pick him up tomorrow night for their trip to Chamber. The next night Harrison and Tom traveled down to the Chamber of Secrets. When the arrived at the bottom of the chute Tom used his wand to levitate the snake skin behind them as they walked to the Chamber. Tom smiled as he watched Harrison opened the door proud of his son's ability with Parseltongue. Setting the skin down to the side Tom looked up at the statue of Salazar,

_"Speak to me Salazar Greatest of the Hogwarts' four_ ," Tom said before casting a spell that would protect them form the Basilisk's deadly eyesight. _"Hello Betsy it is good to see you again_ ," Tom said as the large Basilisk coiled to the floor.

 ** _"Ah speaker Riddle it is good to see you again,"_** Harrison heard the snake hiss back at his Father. _**"And you bring me your hatchling hello little one,"**_ Betsy said with a slight nod. "

 _Hello Betsy,"_ Harrison said and without thinking bowed to the King of Serpents.

 ** _"_** ** _Ah he has the manners of your noble line not to mention the gift,"_** Betsy said. **_"So speaker Riddle what can I do for you?"_ **

_"Ah Betsy I am worried about you as the current Headmaster might try to use you against Salazar's wishes of you to protect this noble school,"_ Tom said making Harrison open his mouth in shock. "You see each of the Hogwarts founders added something for the school when they created it Salazar and Godric gave two creatures to protect the school Betsy to protect the school and students while Godric gave his own familiar Vansis, the giant squid to protect the land. Rowena Ravenclaw created a special room in the school where it would give the searcher help known as the Room of Requirement while Helga Hufflepuff was the one who put most of the wards in place around the school as well hiring the House Elves," Tom explained to a confused Harrison.

 _ **"Ah Speaker Riddle your heart is in the right place but I can not just leave here,"**_ Betsy said.

 _"But it is for the best Betsy,"_ Tom said.

 _ **"I know it is for the best Speaker Riddle I mean I can not leave here due to my size,"**_ Betsy said making Harrison giggle at his father's stunned expression.

 _"But you once said you could travel between the school and the Slytherin family Castle can you no longer do that,"_ Tom asked.

 ** _"Only if you have the Lordship of the Slytherin line and cast the right spell,"_** Betsy said making Harrison think the giant snake was smiling at his father.

 _"If you tell me which spell I can cast it as I am now Lord Slytherin,"_ Tom said. As Betsy began to teach Tom the spell Harrison began to explore the Chamber and found a small set of stairs leading to Salazar's mouth. Entering it Harrison found a large library as well as the Salazar's Magical Portrait.

"Hello young heir," the visage of Salazar said with a slight bow.

"Hello Founder Salazar," Harrison said with a answering bow.

"Does this mean I am finally getting out of here and being brought to the main school?" Salazar asked.

"Not tonight noble founder the current Headmaster might bring trouble to Betsy so my father is sending her to Slytherin Castle than tomorrow night we will "discover" the Chamber with some of her old skin to make him and others believe she is dead after all this time," Harrison explained.

"I am sorry to hear that about the Headmaster but that is a good idea young heir," Salazar said smiling

"Thank you ancestor," Harrison before being called back to the main Chamber by his father.


	8. Finding the Chamber and Yule time rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finding" the Chamber of Secrets a couple of rewards at Halloween time and some interesting Yule gifts along with a slight dash of angst for good measure.

"Yes Father," Harrison said stepping out of room inside Salazar's mouth to find Tom setting up for some ritual.

"Well Harrison as I set up to send Betsy to Slytherin Castle and was wondering if you wanted to say goodbye to her as I finish setting up the spell," Tom said with a slight smile at his son.

"Thanks Father," Harrison before walking to Betsy who was curled up on the Chamber's floor _"I shall miss you Betsy."_

 ** _"Fear not Hatchling we shall meet again,"_** Betsy said raising her head and flicking her tongue out at him. **_"Do not fret Hatchling I am just learning the taste of your magic so that I will always remember you like I have done for your Elder so I could always know him even if he was affected by magic or even in a different body,"_** Betsy said as making Harrison think that she was giving him a playful look.

 _"Well until we meet again Betsy,"_ Harrison said as he gave her neck a tight squeeze making her hiss as if in laughter. Tom gave him an indulgent smile as he watched his son hugging the deadly snake being reminded of the times he had brought James down here to see her.

"Okay Harrison it is time to send her away please step back," Tom said and as soon as his son stepped away he cast a spell that wish a bright flash of orange light sent the Basilisk to the safety of Slytherin Castle. "Let's get back Harrison."

"Actually I want to show you something," Harrison said as he grabbed his Father's hand and pulled him into the statue's mouth. "Ancestor," Tom said as he laid eyes on the Portrait of Salazar.

"Ah so you are the current Lord Slytherin... take off that ridiculous glamour," Salazar said with a slight sneer. Surprisingly Harrison let out a little laugh as he watched his father blush as he removed the spell becoming Quirrell again. Turning around "Quirrell" unwound his purple turban to reveal his face sticking out the back of Quirrell's head. "So the Lord of my great house is reduced to sharing the body with another," Salazar with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"The state I am in is due to an old fool meddling in our family as he took my own son and his Bearer to prevent the prevent a Prophecy," Tom shot back. "I will have my body back once I get my hands on the Philosopher's Stone as the only other way I know of is to use an old ritual that would harm my son which I am unwilling to do again."

"I know that ritual well and know that it would lead to insanity and using the stone would lead to a cursed life, but there is another way," Salazar said shocking the pair. "All you need to do is to use a spell from our Family's Grimoire which is in the family vault at the Slytherin Castle that can only be accessed with the use of Parsalmagic which I know at least one of you possess having made your way here."

"Thank you honored ancestors I shall do that at my earliest convenience," Tom said bringing a hand to his brow to offer a salute as he could not bow in his current way.

"We will leave you ancestor we will be back tomorrow to collect you and pass off that Betsy had died since I first opened the Chamber."

"Than I shall await you both," Salazar said giving them both a bow as they left the room Tom putting the turban back on as they went. Harrison wondered how they would actually leave the Chamber as they had slide down a pipe to get here.

As they stood at the bottom of the pipe leading back to Tom spoke a single word in Parseltongue, " _Exit_ " and a platform pushed out at the bottom of the wall. As soon as they both stepped on the platform it began to move upwards the pipe in a circular motion before depositing them in the girl's bathroom. As Tom had placed a spell on them that would make the pair of them unnoticed before they headed out of the bathroom, right past Moaning Myrtle and towards Ravenclaw Tower. As it was still early Harrison was asked no questions as he entered the Common Room.

Making his way to the dorm he shared with Draco, Harrison was greeted by his friend who had been watching Little Moon for him as he was not sure how the Basilisk would have reacted to another serpent in their domain. Thanking his friend for watching Little Moon Harrison started to do his homework sort of glad that he would not have to go through the gauntlet to reach the Philosopher's Stone. Especially as he would no longer be able to get the stone out of the mirror for he would want to use it to get his Father a body again. The only thing he could think of would be asking Neville to get the stone as he knew Ron might have wanted the stone to get gold, Draco maybe for immortality but Neville would just want to help but not use the stone itself. Glad that he no longer had to do that Harrison smiled as finished his homework and began his nightly routine.

The next night Harrison joined the members of the History/Mythology Book club as Tom informed the group that thanks to some research with other books he believed he had found the location of the Chamber of Secrets. The others looked on in astonishment as "Quirrell" said as a nice Halloween activity for the club would be to see if his guess had been right. The only one who had raised an objection had been Filch mostly due to him not having any magic that could handle the so called "Monster of Slytherin." "T-t-t-that is alright A-A-Argus from my r-r-research there is a opening in the actual castle itself i-i-it would be a g-g-great help if you w-w-w-watch it and if we are gone for say t-t-two hours go inform someone," Tom said making Filch nod in agreement. With that all taken care of Tom pulled out his "notes" that would lead them to the entrance of the Chamber. There was a slight protest as the "notes" lead them to the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle but he just opened the door and ushered them inside and towards the sinks. "N-n-now it seems that one needs to speak Parseltongue to actually o-o-o-open it so it is g-g-g-good thing that Harrison Potter-Prince p-p-p-possesses that gift, Harrison if you w-w-w-would," Tom said giving his son a smile.

Walking around the sinks as if looking for a snake. He let out a sound of triumph as he fond the small etched snake on one of the pipes and said " _Open_ " in Parseltongue making everyone gasp as the sinks began to move aside and reveal the opening to the pipe. Filch gulped and was glad he was not going down there as Marcus gave a shout of excitement grabbing Percy's hand and leaping into the pipe pulling his protesting boyfriend with him. The Headboy just shook his head as he went after them as Tom patted Harrison's shoulder as the father and son followed the rest.

"That was fantastic," Marcus said with a laugh as he waved his wand to clean the gunk off of him and Percy before straightening the other's glasses and giving him a small comforting kiss.

"W-w-wands out j-j-j-just in case," Tom said as everyone pulled out their wands and began to slowly go down the corridor. The five Wizards slowly walked down the corridor leading to the Chamber of Secrets with their wands at the ready. Tom had taken the lead with Harrison right behind him, Marcus and Percy were each holding each other's hand as they pointed their wands to the side with the Hufflepuff Head Boy taking up the rear position. Reaching the locked gate that lead to the Chamber itself Harrison once more told it to open as the group walked in. The Chamber was just as Tom and Harrison left it the night before with the snake skin curled at the base of the face of Salazar Slytherin. So they would not have to reveal the code to enter the room that had held Betsy and Salazar's Portrait they had left the mouth of the statue open.

"What is that?" Harrison asked as if in fright pointed to the skin making everyone point their wands toward where he was pointing shaking as if scared for his life. Percy let go of Marcus' hand and went to comfort the young first year as Tom and the others checked out the skin.

"It appears to be the remains of a giant snake," Marcus said after he checked it out before noticing a set of stairs leading up into the statue's mouth. Gesturing towards the opening the three older Wizards left Harrison and Percy in the Chamber as they moved as a unit into the hidden room. "Percy grab Harrison and get in here," Marcus called out. To his utter shock and slight embarrassment Percy soon lifted Harrison into a bridal style hold and made his way up the staircase and into the room.

"Ah, I see there are more of you hello young Wizards I am Salazar Slytherin," Salazar's Portrait said not even showing signs of meeting Harrison before.

"Wha... really," Percy said almost dropping Harrison in his shocked surprise making Tom move forward and take his son for the Ravenclaw Prefect and set him back down on his feet.

"Why yes what else do you expect to be in the personal study of Salazar than his own magical Portrait of himself?" Salazar said with a voice that said that he thought they were all idiots almost making Harrison laugh at his ancestor.

"Personal study but isn't this the Chamber where you kept a monster that would rid the school of Muggleborns?" the Headboy asked in confusion a little worried being a Muggle born himself.

"Why would my familiar attack Muggleborns when my father was one?" Salazar asked wondering what stories had been spread about him since his death making ever one of them, even Tom and Harrison open their mouths in surprise. "Oh shut those before something flies into them for Magic's sake, and my familiar would not attack anyone their job had always been to protect the school itself as well as it students."

"Had?" Percy asked being the one to catch Salazar's use of the past tense.

"Yes it seems that around the time the current Headmaster took office he did something to the wards that poisoned my sweet little Betsy," Salazar lied using the story that Tom had suggested as a way to cast doubt on Dumbledore.

"I am sorry for your lose," Harrison said tears in his eyes not even acting as he thought about Betsy dying due to Dumb-Ass-Door's plans in his original timeline.

"Thank you young Ravenclaw." Salazar said smiling at the the young heir of his noble line. "Now I must ask that you take my Portraits and place them where they are meant to be."

"And where is that Sir?" Marcus asked though he had a guess where one of them would end up going.

"One of my Portraits belong in the Slytherin Common Room which you young man may help me with the other one is to be hung above the Slytherin Hourglass in the Entrance Hall," Salazar said.

"W-w-w-we shall do this n-n-n-noble founder," Tom said as he motioned for Marcus to take the top portrait as he grabbed the one underneath it. As the frames were moved away yet another room was revealed that once it was explored turned out to be Salazar's personal bed chambers. Deciding to leave it for now the group left for as Tom told Percy to grab some of the snake skin to take with them. When they arrived at the bottom of the pipe Tom turned to the portrait in Marcus's hands and asked, "H-h-how do we get back up to the m-m-m-main castle?"

"It is quite simple the person who was able to open the door just has to speak exit in Parseltongue as Hogwarts will not accept it from a portrait even of mine." All eyes turned to Harrison as he looked down at his wrist and seeing Little Moon was able to speak in Parseltongue the code word. Tom and Harrison joined the others as they let out a shocked gasp as the platform came out. The group rode the platform up and back into the bathroom to find Filch pacing back and forth.

"Oh good heavens," the caretaker said grabbing his chest above his heart as he saw them reenter the room "I was about to head down to the Halloween feast to let them know you were missing."

"Well I think w-w-we should head to t-t-t-the feast we h-h-h-h-have some interesting news to s-s-s-share." "Quirrell" said as he showed Filch the two portraits making the caretaker let out a gasp of surprise as Salazar actually bowed to him. The group headed down to the Great Hall and as he got to the door Tom decided to play a joke on everyone as he handed the portrait he had been carrying to Filch ruffled his robe and burst into the hall screaming, "T-t-t-troll in the d-d-d-dungeons" and pretended to swoon. The other members of the book club shared a small chuckle as they heard the commotion from the statement for they were the only ones who really hung out with "Quirrell" enough outside of his classes to know he actually had a twisted sense of humor.

" **QUIET!** ," Dumbledore bellowed "Prefects take the students to their Common Rooms while me and the teachers will handle this."

"W-w-w-what I tell you a t-t-t-troll is in the d-d-d-dungeon and y-y-y-your first instinct i-i-is to send the s-s-s-students to their c-c-c-common rooms two of which are located in the same d-d-d-dungeons," Tom said standing up straight and glaring at the headmaster. "I j-j-j-just said that to g-g-g-get everyone's attention," "Quirrell" said as he noticed with a hidden smile of satisfaction as both Hufflepuff and Slytherin house students and heads also glared at Dumbledore. Without another word as he glared at the headmaster Tom motioned to the door in a sign for the History/Mythology Book Club members to enter. There were gasp from the students close to the doors as they saw the magical portrait of none other than Salazar Slytherin himself to be carried into the hall. "T-t-t-this term our c-club had read a book d-d-d-dealing with the Myths of Hogwarts. Using the i-i-information in them we were able to locate the C-c-c-chamber of Secrets and found S-S-S-Salazar's portraits."

"But what about the monster?" and older student called out making Salazar glare.

"There was no monster the creature inside was my familiar whose purpose was to protect not only the school but the students as well," Salazar said his voice carrying to everyone in the Hall.

"T-t-t-there is also one bit of b-b-b-business that we need to clear up, Rubeus H-H-H-Hagrid you were w-w-wrongly accused and e-e-expelled for opening the Chamber, but to e-e-enter the Chamber one had to speak Parseltongue so u-u-unless you have been h-h-holding out on us you could not have o-o-opened it last time," Tom said keeping his promise to his son.

"That is right we were only able to get there due to Harrison which as most know due to his own familiar, Little Moon, can speak the snake language," Percy said not liking to see any injustice done to a person wrongly accused.

"Thanks you," Hagrid said from the head table wiping his nose with the table cloth.

" **WHAT**?" Salazar yelled thinking about a student getting falsely expelled and knowing what that would mean. "I want funds from the Hogwarts own vaults to get this man a new wand and send him back to class," Salazar said making Harrison smile as he was wondering how he would have been able to get that part of his plan to happen. Chancing a look up at Dumbledore, Harrison saw the man's mask had fallen and he looked thunderous, but as if he could sense someone looking at him his old "Grandfatherly" face quickly returned.

"It will be done Founder Salazar," Dumbledore said a fake smile on his face as he looked at the portrait.

"And than after my Portraits are hung in their rightful places it seems I will need to tell the correct story of my part in the founding of Hogwarts, for from what these five told me down in the Chamber it is thought I hated those born from a Muggle family but one of my own parents was an Untouched what you call a Muggle," Salazar called out shocking everyone and causing a grand commotion at the news.

"Yes we shall have to go over that later but it is now rather late so students should all head to bed," Dumbledore called not wanting the truth of Salazar to come out at least until he had a chance to cast some spells on the two portraits himself. At his decree the students left for their common rooms buzzing in conversation, but as the old fool tried to get close to cast spells on the two portraits they were removed from the Hall. When he finally got outside he noticed one was now hung above the Slytherin Hourglass, but when he want to cast a spell a small aura caught the spell and dissipated it as Hogwarts protected the portrait. Knowing it was would be useless to cast a spell on just one portrait and not the other Dumbledore quickly left for his office to plan how to counteract the information that Salazar would end up sharing with everyone. His actions had not gone unnoticed either as Harrison, "Quirrell" and the four Heads of Houses had seen the aura surround the portrait as well as the fools reaction to it. The four Heads of Houses shared a look wondering what other lies had been told to them about the Founders as well as where the other Portraits were.

"I can't believe you went into the Chamber of Secrets Harrison," Draco said with a small amount of envy in is voice as Harrison entered their room that night.

"Well you could have seen it as well if you were into History Draco," Harrison teased before dodging the pillow that had been thrown at his head. "Ah but no you had to join the Muggle Activities Club so you could watch your football matches with Ron," Harrison said raising an eyebrow as if teasing his friend that he liked the red head more than he would admit just as Draco would tease him about Blaise. To Harrison's utter shock Draco actually blushed at that and filed the information to use latter if Draco decided to tease him about Blaise a little too much.

The news about the discovery of the Chamber of Secrets soon spread around the English Magical community as History experts came to the school to catalog all the items in the Chamber as well as Salazar's bedroom. Thankfully that they brought their own Parselmouth so that Harrison did not have to miss any classes to let them inside the Chamber. Every member of the History/Mythology Book club were even interviewed even Filch as well as Hagrid who had soon received an eleven inches sycamore wand which caused the grounds keeper to breakdown in tears at breakfast as it landed before him. Rather than give up his job as Grounds Keeper Hagrid enrolled in Hogwarts where his course would be given by the Hogwarts teachers for him to do at night after he finished with his work and would be handed into for grading at meal times. Hagrid was actually a great deal happier than he had been since his wand had been snapped as he was freely able to use his wand and took to some subjects quite well especially the only class he actually went with other Hogwarts students, Care of Magical Creatures. No longer being slightly depressed with his lot in life Hagrid cut back on his drinking as he found it interfering with learning some of the spells in his new lessons.

A short time latter Hagird invited the members of the book club over for some tea and rock cakes, not that anyone in the club accepted said cakes, during the meeting Harrison actually invited Hagrid to come join the first year study group to help serve as a refresher course for the older man. It took Percy, Marcus and Filch to free Harrison from Hagrid's hug leaving the young Ravenclaw rubbing his sides as he smiled up at the large man. The news about the Chamber of Secret remained the go to discussion until the Yule/Christmas Holidays came around.

For once in his life Harrison was actually looking forward to spend the holidays away form Hogwarts the only down side was that due to some Slytherin students staying behind his Papa could not come home either. So Harrison was going to spend the the time with Draco at Malfoy Manor as Severus was planning to make it to their annual Yule ball.

However, the night he arrived at Malfoy Manor someone entered the Manor startling the three Malfoys. "Tom?" Lucius said in shock as Harrison ran to his father and was pulled into a tight hug.

"Yes Lucius it is me after all this time I finally found away to get my body back," Tom said before bringing a hand up to his lips "now I want to keep this quite from Sev until the ball alright?" Both elder Malfoys nodded their heads, still a little in shock, as Tom lead Harrison away as he called over his shoulder "Oh and I will be taking my son with me until then." Both Tom and Harrison shared a laugh at the stunned Malfoy family's faces as they left to Slytherin Castle.

**_"Hatchling,"_** Betsy cried as Harry entered Slytherin Castle, after Tom had put the protective spells in place to prevent either of them dying if they looked the Basilisk in her eyes, to find the Basilisk who was no longer gigantic but the size of a large boa constructor . ** _"I am able to shift sizes during my duty to protect locations Hatchling,"_** Betsy explained as she wrapped herself around Tom's shoulders. Thinking it was for the best Harrison immediately introduced Little Moon to Betsy and was glad the pair hit it off. Tom lead Harrison deep into Slytherin Castle and showed his son the Slytherin family vault as he extracted the Grimoire Salazar had told them about.

The pair of them sat down and began to look through their family's magical tome to find the spell to get Tom his body back. After about ten minutes of searching they found the page and both let out a loud "YES" of victory. Harrison found the spell too complicated for him even with his memories of spells from five years of Hogwarts so he left his father to it, but before he turned away he noticed the spell on the next page dealt with easily activating Animagus abilities that one possessed.

Seeing that page suddenly jogged his memory that one of the blocks Dumb-Ass-Door had on him was an Animagus block. Deciding while he father worked on getting his body back Harrison would try to become an Animagus. Over the next couple of days the pair worked at their spells Tom sometimes helping out Harrison when he reached a part he was having trouble with. Three days before the Malfoy's Yule Ball the pair was finally able to get the spells to work as with a bright purple aura surrounded Quirrell the man was separated into two people. Harrison quickly called for some of the castle's House Elves to get the two men to some rooms as Betsy said she would look after Tom and Little Moon volunteered to look after Quirrell.

As Harrison spent the next couple of days worried about the pair he tried to calm down through some meditation and as he did so his body began to feel strange. With a shock he suddenly realized that he had changed into his Animagus form. Harrison rushed towards a mirror and fell backwards as he looked at himself. His Animagus form appeared to be a jet black Persian kitten with a brown lightning bolt shape on his forehead. Harrison began to pace back and forth before the mirror trying to get used to walking on four legs. He was able to do it quite well, unconsciously strutting a little until he tripped when he heard a hissing laugh behind him. _**"Oh Hatchling I am proud you for getting into your new form,"**_ Betsy said still chuckling.

 _"Is something wrong with Tom?"_ Harrison asked still able to speak snake due to his all-speech ability.

 ** _"Calm down Hatchling I was just coming to let you know he is now awake and is asking for you,"_** Betsy said and let out a chuckle as Harrison still in kitten form rushed from the room. Approaching the room where his father was Harrison rushed in and jumped into the man's bed.

"Hello there and who are you?" Tom asked confused as the strange kitten had jumped into his bed. "Harrison, you did it," he cried out as soon as Harrison turned back into his human form. "I think we are going to really shock your Papa tomorrow," Tom said as he snuggled against his son as the boy no longer filled with worry for his Father fell to sleep.

The next morning the pair checked on Quirrell to find the man was well enough to sit up in bed, seeing Tom the man scampered out of bed and fell to his knees as he cried out "My Lord."

"Rise Quirrell you have done well and have allowed me not only to get my body back but also my son and soon one of my Mate ask for a boon and if it is in my power is shall be yours," Tom said placing his right hand on top of the man's bowed head his left still holding onto one of Harrison's shoulders.

"My Lord that is not necessary I just wish to get you back," Quirrell said.

"Um won't it be a problem when he goes back to Hogwarts without his stutter?" Harrison asked.

"We can just talk to Sev and tell him to say he had gotten sick of the stuttering fool, no offense Quirrell, and had force fed him some healing potions or something," Tom said after a moment of thought. "Now than," Tom said seeing the time was getting close to the when Severus would arrive for the Malfoy's Yule Ball "I think we all need to get dressed." Tom than flicked his wand at the wardrobe to the side of the bed Quirrell had been in as he summoned a deep purple robe that matched the turban Quirrell had been forced to wear to hid his the face poking out of the back of his head for the man to wear before he took his son's hand and lead him out of the room. Arriving at the room Harrison had been sleeping in as he had stayed at Slytherin Castle. Making Harrison sit at the edge of the bed Tom began to look through the dress robes he had ordered for his son looking over each of them before tossing them aside one by one. It was not until the last robe that Tom was satisfied as he held out a robe of periwinkle blue with silver fastenings. Nodding to himself Tom left Harrison to get changed as he went to his own room to put on his own robes greeting Harrison and Quirrell in robes of purest black at the floo as the three men left for Malfoy Manor.

" **WHERE IS MY SON LUCIUS SO HELP ME IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HIM AGAIN I WILL CURSE YOU TO**...," Severus's voice was heard as the three men Flooed in making Tom chuckle and Harrison rather happy at how deeply his Papa cared for him.

After quickly cast a privacy ward Tom turned to Harrison, "Let's pull a prank on your Papa, Harrison change into your Animagus form and lets go greet him." Harrison smiled as he turned into the black kitten form and allowed his father to pick him up and hold him in crook of his arms which thanks to his similar colored robes hides Harrison from view. "Jeez Sev you are loud enough to wake the dead," Tom said walking into the room to shocked mutterings as for the first time in almost ten years appears before his Knights of Darkness, the Weasley and Longbottoms thankfully not having attended this year

"T-t-t-tom," Harrison hears his Papa stutter out as he turns towards them. A look of pure joy spreads across Severus's face as he rushes to his long lost partner only for Tom to step aside at the last second. "Tom?" Severus asked lifting an eyebrow in worry thinking that maybe Tom was still broken from the loss of James and Harrison.... oh God Harrison was missing again no.

"Don't worry love," Tom said noticing the worry spread across his lover's brow and leans in to kiss it "I just did not want you to crush my bundle." At Tom's words all eyes in the room turned to the man's arms where a pair of dark eyes with red tint could be seen peeking out.

"A kitten?" Severus asked still confused.

"No but I never had a real chance to hold him in my arms," Tom said as he placed the cat on the floor and took a step back a smile on his face as Harrison returned to his human form.

"Happy Yule Papa," Harrison said with a slight high pitched squeal as he hugged his stunned Papa.

"Harrison.... you scared the daylights out of me son," Severus said pulling his young son tightly into his arms.

"Better than a new robe right Papa?" Harrison asked as Severus hugged him making the man laugh as Tom walks over and for the first time wraps his arms around his small family only experiencing a slight heartache at the missing James.

"Well with that heart warming scene time to start the dance," Lucius cried clapping his hands as the music begins to fill the hall. Thinking they needed this moment as he had been able to hang out with his Father for the entire term so far at Hogwarts, Harrison extracted himself from the hug and watched with a contented smile as his two living parents began to slowly dance with each other.

Harrison watched them for a bit before some one came up behind him and gave him a hug. "Happy Yule Harrison," Blaise voice said right next to his ear sending shivers down Harrison's back.

"Happy Yule Blaise," Harrison turning around in the taller males grasp and returning the hug.

"Do you wish to dance my piccolo corvo?" Blaise asked not letting go of the smaller boy.

"You know I can't dance Blaise Zabini or have you forgotten all the times I stepped the other's feet during Aunt Cissy's dance lessons these last two years?" Harrison asked with a laugh but felt a little bad when he saw Blaise's face fall.

"Okay Harrison," Blaise said in a flat voice as he unwrapped his arms and moved away. Harrison wanted to call him back to ask what was wrong but Draco caught up to him as the tall Italian left.

"Since when have you been able to shift into a cat Harrison?" Draco said and seeing the look of confusion in Harrison's eyes took him by the arm and pulled him over to a table at the edge of the dance floor. "So Harrison cat?" Draco said after they sat down trying to bring his friend back to himself.

"Well I was helping my Father regain his body, he had been sharing Quirrell's the entire time hence the stutter. We finally found a way to get him his body back only for both of them to collapse for a couple of days. After days of worry I tried to meditate to unwinds and low and behold I was a kitten, so I guess to answer you since this morning." Harrison said and felt his face fall as he found Blaise now dancing around with Pansy even though he knew she did not have feelings for the tall Italian and had confided in Harrison that she actually fancied Neville but seeing them dance made Harrison's heartache something fierce.

"Harrison?" Draco said making Harrison realize that his best friend had just said something to him but he had not even noticed.

"Sorry Draco I... I... I just... see you," Harrison said and rushed from the room almost in tear. Finding a quite empty room of the large manor house Harrison collapsed to the floor before shifting into his cat form and curling into a small quivering ball.

"Harry Potter-Prince sir," a voice said making Harrison lift his head to see Dobby standing above him with a look of concern. "Let it out young Master," the House Elf said as he sat down with his back to the wall and pull Harrison's into his lap and began to pet him. Harrison came as close to crying as a kitten could get as thoughts rushed through his head he had always thought of himself as straight as thought he may not be able to recall a lot of memories from his old life any more he can still recall the feelings he had towards people and he had strong almost romantic feelings for his house mate Cho Chang and even a little bit towards Ginny Weasley yet seeing Blaise dance with Pansy and the sort of brush off from earlier hurt as if a dagger had ripped out his heart and thrown it off the Astronomy Tower. "There, there young Master," Dobby said soothingly as the sound of a door to the room they were in creaked open.

"Harrison?" a voice said as the dagger dug into his heart once more.

"You be leaving now sir," Dobby said standing up and holding Harrison protectively in his arms. Harrison uncurled himself enough to look out and see a worried Blaise gazing down at him cuddled into the House Elf's arms.

"Harrison please," Blaise began before he shook his head and started to step out the door.

Harrison knew that this could not happen or he might never recover as he jumped from Dobby's arm and rushed out of the room after his friend almost missing a quiet "Go get him Master Harry," from Dobby. Exiting the room Harrison returned to his human form turned left and right but could not spot Blaise and tried to guess if the other man had returned to the party or headed away. Harrison stopped for a moment and held his face in his hands as he tried to guess which way Blaise had gone as he fought off another panic attack. Deciding if Blaise had gone back to the party he might be dancing with someone else again and not wanting to see that Harrison took the chance that his friend had headed away from the festivities.

Finding himself walking towards a balcony that over looked a part of the hedge maze of the Malfoy family's grounds Harrison was happy to find Blaise leaning on the banister. "Oh man I really screwed it up this time and I was so close," Harrison heard Blaise mutter to himself. "He is never going to be into you Zabini get it through that thick skull of yours," Blaise said as he began to beat his head against the iron banister.

"NO," Harrison cried and rushed forward making Blaise lift his head of the iron bar causing Harrison to wince at the sight of a slight bruise beginning to form on the dark skin.

"Harrison?" Blaise said before he wrapped his arms tightly around himself "what do you want?" he asked in a cold voice that sent a different sort of chill through Harrison than Blaise had given him earlier that night

"Blaise what is wrong who is never going to be into you?" Harrison asked not bothering to hide the fact that he had over heard the other boy. But all Blaise did was blush and look away. "Come on Blaise Zabini where is the giant flirt that I have come to expect?" Harrison asked lifting his hand to Blaise's chin and forcing the taller boy to look at him.

"I am not a giant flirt," Blaise said with an voice with a hint of anger in it pulling his face away.

"Oh you are not a flirt then how come every time last year when we would hang out you would sit behind me so that I leaned back I would be pressed into your body leading you to ruffle my hair. Or when we rode the Hogwarts Express with all seven of us crammed into one compartment your arm was draped over my shoulder the entire time even when there was room for your to move hm? Lets not forget all the back hugs or that time in the library when Hermone seemed like she was about to attack me I was pushed into your arms as the others held her off and you would not let go of me for an hour... a bloody hour Zabini after she had left. Those times by the lake where you would either sit me in your lap or let me rest my head in the same lap as you... would run.... your... fingers, do you like me Blaise?" Harrison said at last as he went through all the times Blaise had touched him and cared for him but it could not be.

"Yes you blooming idiot I like you but you never showed a single sign of liking me back so I decided to ask you to dance with me for the first dance at the Yule time is usually shared with someone you deeply care for and yet you declined," Blaise said hanging his head onto the iron banister again.

"I am sorry Blaise I did not know Muggle raised remember and there was no dance last year also Draco said you acted like that to everyone I just thought that is how you were," Harrison said.

"That little prat, I will get him for that," Blaise muttered shooting his head up "and no Harrison I do not act like that for just anyone just you."

"Good," Harrison said before he could stop himself and raised a hand to his mouth as he blushed a little.

"My piccolo corvo would you be jealous if I did that? Is that why you left when you saw me dancing with Pansy?" Blaise said leaning in with a lifted eyebrow. Unable to answer all Harrison could do was blush and hope it was dark enough that Blaise could not see it. "You were jealous oh my piccolo corvo," Blaise said leaning in and pulling Harrison into a hug before moving his dark bangs out of the way and planting a kiss on Harrison's forehead. Harrison let out a soft sigh as without meaning to relaxed enough that he transformed back into his kitten form; thankfully Blaise held on to him as with a blazing smile the dark skinned Italian walked back to the party with a soft purring kitten snuggled into his arms deciding if a ice cold picture of ice water would randomly be dumped onto Draco's head it would not be too bad of a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once more piccolo corvo means little Raven due to Harrison's hair color and his house


	9. Start of Harrison's second term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison's second trip to the Ministry of Magic and the train ride back to Hogwarts for the start of the second term with his new boyfriend.

For the next part of the night Harrison remained in his kitten form either curled up in Blaise's lap or crawling all over the other boy's form. At some point during the ball other Slytherin students, both their fellow first years and above, would come over and congratulate him not only on his new Animagus abilities but also getting his Father back. Some of the students even tried to pet him but with the exception of Theo and Pansy he hissed and waved a paw with claws extended at them making Blaise laugh at his antics. A short time after Pansy had come over and he had discovered the utter joy of being tickled under his chin Blaise had picked him up and aimed him towards Draco. Harrison could not think of what was going on until Pansy walked behind the blonde boy lifted up two full glasses of ice water on his friends head before she upended them both drenching the blonde boy. The screech of shock of the sudden cold was so loud and piercing it was heard over the music and made Harrison want to cover his new cat ears. Draco had turned to glare at Pansy but she just put the glasses down leaning in as she did and must have whispered something to him for Draco's head shot over to where Blaise was now holding Harrison in his lap and stroking his feline form like a villain in one of those Muggle spy movies. Draco gulped as unknown to Harrison, Blaise was giving him a meaningful look. Doing his best to act dignified Draco tried to wipe the ice water off himself before he stood up and came over to them.

"You have something you wish to tell me Malfoy," Blaise said his voice taking on a teasing yet hard tone making Draco gulp again.

"I guess I should say I am sorry," Draco began before Blaise cut him off.

"You guess I had informed you months ago that I liked Harrison but you told him that my flirting with him was just how I am, now tell me Draco besides Harrison when was the last time you have **EVER** seen me drape and arm **OVER** someone's shoulder or give them a back hug hm?" Blaise asked setting Harrison's small form on his shoulder so he could easily look Draco in the face.

"I didn't want to lose my friends alright," Draco said softly making Blaise lift an eyebrow at him and Harrison tilt his head. "Yes, yes I know you go on and on about liking Harrison and he likes you back as you well know, but what about later I know it might not happen but if you two would ever Merlin forbid break up I would be unable to choose sides and would possibly lose two of my best friends," Draco finished looking down with a slight blush as he pulled the fringes of his pure white dress robes trying to get rid of his nervous tension. Harrison felt Blaise's body relax at Draco's confession but before either one of them could speak Harrison hopped off Blaise's shoulder and went over to curl up in Draco's lap.

"I guess I can forgive you, prat, and looks like Harrison does as well," Blaise said with a small chuckle as he sees Draco's pure blood mask utterly fall away and the blonde boy to actually cry in public, though if ask he would most likely blame it on the water Pansy had dumped on his head. The pair began to chat after that in a once more friendly manner soon joined by Pansy and Theo.

"Made up already I see," Pansy said as she took the seat next to Draco reaching over and once more giving Harrison some fantastic under the chin scratches and making Kitten Harrison purr in utter delight.

"Thanks Pansy your impromptu shower helped us air some stuff out," Draco said "though next time, if there is a next time, use room temperature water not ice filled, hm?"

"Sure thing Draco," Pansy said it looked as if the Slytherin girl was about to say more when the lights in the hall went out apart from one location. As everyone turned to look they saw in the small cone of light there stood Harrison's Papa and Father as well as a kneeling Quirrell.

"Harrison please join us for a moment," his Father call giving a small twinkle in his eyes as he spotted Harrison in kitten form being fussed over by his friends. Draco quickly set Harrison down on the floor who went to his parents, staying in his cat form due to its excellent night vision compared to his normal human form until he reached the cone of light. As he stepped into the light he changed back into his human form and went to hug his parents. "Thank you Harrison," Tom said softly as he ruffled his son's hair that was still just like James's had been. "I own a great deal of thanks to one Quirinus Quirrell as he not only let me occupy his body after, well as my son so lovely calls our dear Hogwarts Headmaster, _Dumb-Ass-Door_ making me lose my body. After he had stolen my Bearer as well as my son, I had never meet, but through him I was able to get my body back as well as reunite with the remains of my small family. He has declined any reward for his actions but I feel it would be remiss of me to not show him thanks. Many of you who have not been associated with Hogwarts closely may not know this but there is talk about the Defense Against the Dark Arts job being cursed. This is actually true for right after graduation and having received not just an Outstanding in the class but a Mastery in it after some extra lode work with the Ministry of magic to better protect James and Sev from their tormentors. I had applied to teach the class myself," Tom said making some people gasp in surprise at the news that Tom had wanted to be a teacher. " _Dumb-Ass-Door_ had declined maybe hoping his little pet Lily and her friends would be able to finally break up James and Sev without me to protect them, not that the pair need my protection at that point, but still. Being both a little angry at the old coot and worried about my boyfriends I cast a spell from the Gaunt Family Grimoire that would make it that no teacher for the subject would last more than a single year. So as a thanks to Quirinus for his work for me and my family as well as a slight Yule gift to him I remove the curse from the job and let him work it as long as he will," Tom called out and with a complicated wave of his wand and some unspoken spell the curse was lifted, the only sign was a slight aura surrounding Quirrell for a moment before disappearing.

With that taken care of the lights came back on for the rest of the hall to thunderous applause for Tom's gift. Many of the guest approached the family and Quirrell to offer congratulations to Quirrell on his boon as well as to the family for finding each other again. Harrison who was not really a fan of all the attention wanted to go back to his friends so turned to look up at his Papa who he was holding onto for support from the rush of people. "I know you want to get back to your friends Harrison," Severus said with a slight chuckle "but there is one person who wants to say hi who has not seen you in a year due to his work." Harrison wondered who his Papa was talking about until out of the crowd marched his Godfather.

It was true Harrison had not seen Rookwood since the last Yule party the Malfoy's had thrown but the pair had been sending Owls back and forth as Rookwood found out about his Godson. "Godfather," Harrison cried as he extracted himself from his Papa and went to jump into the man's arms.

"Oomph and hello to you too Harrison," Rookwood said with a laugh as he tightly hug the boy before spinning around holding his long missing Godson tight in his arms. "School not to hard on you I take it my little bookworm?" he asked getting a shake of Harrison's head. "These two not being to harsh on you during class to not be called for showing favoritism?" a question that caused both Harrison's parents and Quirrell to glare at the Unspeakable.

"Nope. Their classes might be challenging but fun and Professor Quirrell or my Father's book club is fantastic great way to meet with some like-minded people," Harrison said before waving his Godfather down to whisper into his ear. "I even somehow used the club to get two of the upper years to hook up to one another, by accident mind but still," Harrison said in a whisper, but evidently not low enough.

" **HARRISON** ," a familiar voice cried out in shock. Harrison blushed to see a blushing Percy Weasley standing there in line to offer his congratulations next to his boyfriend Marcus who just shot the young first year a wide grin.

"Oh... um... hello Percy," Harrison said with a blush making Marcus burst out laughing and gently pat his boyfriend's shoulder to help calm him down. Rookwood glance backed and forth between the three students before realizing what was going on and let out a booming laugh that made the people around them jump having never heard Rookwood laugh so loud and genuinely before.

"Ah I think you might have some talent as a Matchmaker use that gift wisely," Rookwood said with another booming laugh as he ruffled his Godson's hair and let him go back to his friends. With a slight blush to his face from his Godfather's parting words Harrison returned to the table his friends were sitting at and without changing into his kitten form went right back to sitting in Blaise's lap.

"Comfortable are we my piccolo corvo?" Blaise asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around Harrison's waist and rested his head on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Extremely," Harrison shot back leaning into the dark skinned Italian's large chest making the others laugh at seeing Blaise at an actual lose of words from just a single word from Harrison. Without leaving Blaise's lap Harrison struck up his normal conversation with Theo about books each one talking about the books they had been reading in their book clubs as the other three just rolled their eyes at the pair. When the dancing resumed Pansy quickly pulled Draco to the dance floor to get away from Harrison and Theo's discussion.

"Don't leave me alone with these two," Blaise jokingly pleaded at the departing pair earning him a soft elbow blow to his gut from Harrison.

"Too late now Blaise this Little Raven want to stay wrapped in your arms and talk books," Harrison said over his shoulder and giving his new boyfriend a smile before he pulled one of Blaise's arms upward to plant a kiss on the back of the other boy's hand. Theo just laughed at the developing blush from Blaise as the male quickly looked around either in hopes someone would save him or slight fear that Harrison's parents would show up and curse him not that the line of well wishers had ended.

"Fine but I must say I protest this punishment I did nothing wrong," Blaise said in mock sadness as he let his head rest on Harrison's left shoulder.

"Oh you poor dear," Harrison said in a slightly teasing voice as he turned his head to the side and gave Blaise's cheek a quick peck kiss silencing the taller male. After a while Harrison decided to take pity on his boyfriend as he changed the topic away from books to ask Theo and Blaise how their holiday was going so far. Theo answered that he had already finished his homework and was now starting on another new book making Harrison shake his head for when he had first meet Theo he had thought that the lanky boy was a male version of Hermione but Theo made Hermione look like she was Dudley had been like back in their Muggle school days. Blaise told of his visit to his family Manor in Italy and his mother's latest husband who ran a small, by his mother's standards, chain of book stores across Europe and Asia. Without being even asked Blaise confirmed that yes both Theo and Harrison were going to get some books from said store for their Yule gifts this year. Harrison shared with them all the work he had gone through at Slytherin Manor to get his Father his body back as well as gaining his Animagus form.

"And there I was worried about them when I decided to meditate. Low and behold as I did so I turned into a kitten right in the main hall of the castle. I rushed into a nearby room to see my new form and learned to walk with four legs which is actually harder than you would think," Harrison said making Blaise and Theo chuckle at him and causing him to pout a little as if hurt. "It was all going well, learning to walk that is, until someone let out a laugh at me cause by that point I was strutting around like a cat version of Draco."

"Hey I do not strut I glide," Draco said as he and Pansy returned a little winded from their dancing holding drinks for everyone.

"Thanks Draco, and you do strut a little, anyway the person had come to inform me that my Father was awake again. Without thinking I rushed to his room still as a kitten and hopped up onto his bed,' Harrison said just as Pansy had taken a drink who evidently thought it was so funny she ended up doing a spit take and making the others start to laugh at her. As the night wore on Harrison felt himself begin to drift off to sleep due to how comfortable he was surrounded by his good friends, apart from Neville who had stayed behind so Dudley would not be alone during the holiday and the Weasleys who were visiting one of their older children apart from evidently Percy who was currently having a slow dance with Marcus a few yards away from his position still on Blaise's lap

Right as he was about to fall asleep Blaise started to jostle him a little to wake him up. "I know you don't dance Harrison but how about we share the last one of the evening?" Blaise asked hesitantly. Knowing what had happen when he declined the first dance of the night Harrison nodded in agreement as he got off his boyfriend's lap and let himself be pulled to the dance floor. Blaise took hold of his right hand in his as he brought Harrison's left hand to his waist before the taller boy put his hand in the middle of Harrison's back. "Just follow my lead piccolo corvo," Blaise said leaning in as the music started. Harrison was actually impressed as Blaise lead him expertly more than the dance tutor of his Godmother ever did so that by the end of the song Harrison only had stepped on his feet once. "I knew you could dance piccolo corvo," Blaise said pulling away before bending and kissing Harrison's hand with a smirk at the slight blush to his new boyfriend's beautiful, at least in Blaise's opinion, features.

As the dancing ended everyone but the Malfoys and the Riddle-Prince family left the Manor thanking the Malfoys for the wonderful time. Leaving Harrison to have to say goodbye to Blaise as he joined his family in a small lounge for their gift exchange. "Did you have fun tonight Harrison?" his Papa asked with a knowing smile at his young son who blushed and could only nod in agreement that after the first hiccup and the panic attack the night had been fun. The small family than sat down in the small lounge to exchange gifts and Harrison noticed that there were fewer gifts this year despite having more people. This year from his Papa, Harrison was given a special dragon fire treated cauldron which was the best type in potions making. Though he had not expected it as having his Father back Harrison received a gift of his own personal copy of The Hidden Legends of Hogwarts. Uncle Lucius had gotten him a book on Magical Law and how it pertained to minors especially abused one and from Draco he was given a book on Dragons. After the rest of the gifts had been exchanged and the others had thanked him for his own gifts, a poster of Draco's favorite Muggle football team, and books to his parents, both Draco and Harrison realized that Narcissa had not given them a gift. Neither of them wanted to seem ungrateful but were wondering about the lack of gift.

"I can see you both pondering why I did not get you anything this year, but it is quite simple you see I got you both the same gift," Narcissa said and laughed as the pair of boys looked around the room for said gift. "Draco you said that while you love your family with all your great heart you have always wanted another sibling and Harrison you who have always cared for those close to you even those who in the past had been unkind to you. Well boys I have some news, now this is a secret mind you I will be tell them this myself during the Easter break, but after months of work, and I mean months, I have been planning this since you introduced us. I have adopted Dudley Dursley into the Malfoy family and to get him away from those horrible Muggle parents of his," Narcissa said and after a moment of stunned silence from the boys she was tackled into a hug as a crying Harrison thanked her for getting Dudley away.

"So I am going to be related to a Hufflepuff?" Draco asked with a hard face but was only able to hold it for a moment before letting out a joyful yell and hugging his mother and best friend as the two boys thought this was the best Yule gift ever.

"Now I must remind you that this is a secret I will be telling Dudley this during Easter and will pick him and you my little Dragon up to come home at the end of term," Narcissa said. "Do I need to cast a secrecy spell on you two or do you think you can keep it to yourselves?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Both young Ravenclaws promised they would not tell a soul about it even going as far to swear it on their magic. "I don't think that is necessary boys," she had said with another slight laugh as the family's private party ended.

Once more Harrison spent the night at the Malfoys, his parents trying to decided where they would live from now on as Spinner's Place would be too small for them all, and while spending time at Slytherin Castle was fun having to recast the spells that would make it safe to be around Betsy was rather annoying if it was to be done on a daily basis. When he woke up in his guest room Harrison saw his pile of Yule/Christmas gifts and went to open them with a smile as he pulled out a Weasley sweater sent by Molly with a note about looking into seeing if she could charm some Muggle observatory equipment to see if she could get them to work with magic. From Arthur he had gotten a collection of Muggle books that he had though Harrison would enjoy. The twins had sent some prank supplies as usual making Harrison role his eyes. Ginny and Luna had pulled together and sent him a habitat for Little Moon so he did not have to carry her around all the time if he so wanted to. Ron had sent him another book on Quidditch and one on Muggle football, while Theo had sent him a Muggle book on Muggle beliefs about Stonehenge. Pansy had sent him book on Herboloy with a note asking if he thought Neville would like the book as well while Blaise sent him an advanced copy of a book from a series Harrison had been looking forward to coming out about a man who shot death and became him in a world that was a mixture of magic and science. Dudley had just sent him a holiday card apologizing for a lack of a present having no money to buy him anything, not that Harrison minded as he hugged the card to his chest that his former bully of his cousin had actually wanted to give him a Christmas gift even though the pair had become friends.

At the bottom of the pile their was another gift that thanks to his letter to himself knew exactly what it was. Opening the wrapping Harrison pulled out James's Cloak of Invisibility but as he reached for the note found his Lordship rings warning him about harmful spells and enchantments. Without even bothering to get either of his parents and recalling Madam Bones' advice at the last moment Harrison pulled out one of the boxes one of his new books had been sent in and levitated the magic covered note into the box before closing it and getting ready for breakfast.

"Morning Harrison," his Papa said drinking his morning coffee as he walked into the dining room.

"Papa he sent another enchanted note," Harrison said right away and saw Severus drop his cup which shattered as it hit the floor. With an absentminded wave of his wand the cup repaired itself as Papa got up and came to check over Harrison to make sure he was okay. "I am alright Papa my rings warned me in time and I am glad that I did not touch it as I opened the gift it had come in."

"Why is that old fool sending you gifts?" Papa said on high alert for his son's safety.

"He sent me Dad's Cloak," Harrison said almost rolling his eyes at his Papa's behavior.

" **WHY WOULD THAT OLD BASTARD HAVE JAMES'S CLOAK**!!!" Papa almost screamed into Harrison's ears.

"Easy Papa," Harrison said inserting a finger into an ear and wiggling it to get rid of the ringing "he most likely stole it when me and Dad were forced to live with Lily and has plans for me to use it to get the stone and prevent "Voldemort" from getting it and returning," Harrison said with a slight chuckle. "Don't worry as Madam Bones told us I saved the note to give her with it is in this box," Harrison said patting a box Severus had not even noticed until that moment.

"We will have to go talk to her again, well we were heading to the Ministry anyway to make sure you get registered," Papa said throwing an arm around his son in pride at his memory and quick thinking.

"Talk to who?: Tom asked as he entered the room to hug both his husband and son happy to be able to do it in his own body.

"Madam Bones we talked to her before Harrison started school when Dumbledore sent him a note covered in compulsion spells and she told us if it happened again to save the spell covered note and give it to her so she could file an official report," Severus said accepting a kiss from Tom as Harrison's father sat down and began to make a plate for both himself and his son. After a quick breakfast Papa and Harrison left for the Ministry to avoid the rush that would come after a holiday where Witched and Wizards would register new magical creatures that they might have been gifted during the change of gifts. Dressing in some new robes, being a rather striking forest green, the pair Flooed to the Ministry. With his Papa's hand on his shoulder Severus guided his son up to the magical law enforcement offices as that is where Harrison would need to register being an Animagus as well as where Madam Bones' office was located. Rather than carry the box and the magic note around during the test the pair headed to the head of the DMLE to lodge their second complain against Dumbledore. "Hello Amelia I am sorry to call so early but it seems that my son had received another cursed note from the Headmaster," Severus said and nodded to Harrison to give the box with said note to Madam Bones.

"Anything else come with the note?" Madam Bones asked as she opened the box and cast a spell to see what enchantments had been cast the note.

"My Dad's old Invisibility Cloak," Harrison said and pulled out the cloak thankful that Tom had suggest they take it with them so it could also be checked out. Madam Bones lifted an eyebrow as she cast the same detection spell on the cloak and was surprised the cloak had absolutely no spells on it not even one that would have the cloak make the wearer invisible when it was put on.

"Remarkable craftsmanship," she muttered to himself before informing them that there were no harmful spells on the cloak. "I promise this will be dealt with once more if you receive another letter let me know at once," she said as she added the curse note, now under a stasis spell, to a growing file she was keeping on Dumbledore since the pair had come to her last year. Thanking for her for her time Severus lead Harrison to the Animagus registrars office.

Signing Harrison in a elderly Witch lead him away to register him. "Now young man all you need to do is change into your animal form so that we can mark down what creature you can change into as well as any special markings," the Witch said. Harrison nodded and transformed into his jet black Persian kitten as the Witch began to take notes on both his size and coloration as well the different color in the same place of his lightning bolt scar. The Witch than tested his physically abilities and how it matched up with a normal feline. "Ah that is excellent Mr. Potter-Prince extraordinary I must say, for one so young," the Witch said as Harrison changed back. Harrison could only smile as he was handed his Animagus approval form and went to rejoin his Papa.

His Papa smiled at his son in pride as he lead Harrison to the exit to the Ministry. Harrison wondered why they were not going back home via Floo as they reached an Apparation point and taking hold of Harrison's arm left the Ministry. Rather than arriving at either of Spinner's End or Slytherin Castle, Harrison looked around at an unfamiliar Manor.

"Welcome home son," his Father said as he walked out of the front door. "Let me reintroduce you to the place of your birth Potter Manor." At hearing this Harrison felt tears in his eyes as he hugged his parents and was lead inside only to stop in place along with his Papa as he saw the Portrait hanging on the wall opposite the door.

"Hello my loves," the portrait of James Potter said with tears in his eyes as he caught sight of his pre-teen son and Severus.

"Dad," Harrison squeaked out at the same time as Severus's breath caught as he mutter "James."

"Harrison how have you grown," James said actually crying as he looked at the son he had carried with him those many years ago. "Severus love close your mouth you look like a fish," James said making Tom laugh. "Oh don't you start Thomas you had the same reaction when you came in," James said giving the older male a look making Tom snap his mouth shut. For the next hour Harrison got to know his Bearer from something other than his Papa's memories before heading to his new room. Feeling exhausted even though it was not even noon Harrison collapsed onto his bed and began to read the book Blaise had given him. He had nearly finished the book by lunch time when he was summoned via House Elf to the dining room. To his surprise he fond Blaise sitting a little uncomfortably between his parents.

"Blaise what are you doing here?" Harrison taking a seat across from his new boyfriend.

"After seeing him interact with you almost all night at the Yule party and that dance I thought we would get to know Heir Zabini a little better," his Papa said.

"And make sure he is good enough for you," Tom added.

"Oh please do you think I would ever deal with anyone that I thought was not good enough for me?" Harrison said rolling his eyes and making Blaise chuckle at Harrison telling off his parents on his behalf. "Or do I need to bring up Granger?"

"Fine, fine I concede the point of Heir Zabini's worth," Tom said holding his hands up in surrender making even Severus laugh and a small chuckle from the front hall. Tom scowled but summoned their lunch.

For a couple of minutes the group ate in silence before James voice called from the hall, "Oh for the love of Merlin someone say anything this silence is killing me and since I have not yet meet out son's Beau it would be nice to hear some chatter in there." Blaise blushed at the shout while the others chuckled at James's behavior.

"Fine love tell me is there a sticking charm on that portrait of yours?" Severus called back.

"No, and hurry up Sev if you are going to do what I think you are planning," James said. With a smile on his face Sev waved his wand and summoned James Portrait and put it in plain sight. "Hello young man I am James Potter, Harrison's bearer," James said with a smirk.

"Hello Lord Potter," Blaise said.

"Oh forget the formality just call me James dear boy you are dating my son after all if what I heard is correct," James said waving away his title as it was a swarm of flies.

"You are correct James I am quite taken with Harrison," Blaise said finding it easier to talk to the portrait than either of Harrison's living parents.

"Good but a quick warning just because I am a portrait now that does not mean I am without resources if you hurt my son," James said going completely serious making everyone apart from Harrison shudder as both Tom and James were well aware of James's angry once unleashed.

"Dad," Harrison said shaking his head as he reaches out and take Blaise's hand. Blaise relaxed at the touch as they went back to their meal. Throughout the meal James got to know both his son and Blaise sharing jokes and stories from his own school days that Harrison had never heard or witness from his Papa's memories. When Blaise left he place a soft kiss on Harrison's forehead with a promise to see him on the train back to Hogwarts. 

After Blaise left Harrison with great pride showed off his Animagus form to his Dad who applauded his form and even gave him it a name of Starlight. The rest of the day Harrison stayed with James's Portrait telling his Dad all about how his life was and his friends, though James was a little disappointed that he had no interest in Quidditch but was happy to see that Harrison took after Tom's love of History. As the pair talked Severus and Tom worked on making the Manor house livable again as no one had been there since Harrison and James's abduction those many years ago. Harrison was happy that he was able to invite some of his friends, Blaise, Draco, Pansy and Theo, over since they did not want anyone who did not have any ties to the Knights of Darkness to know that Tom was back or his connection to Harrison.

Harrison and his friends took to exploring Potter Manor as well as hearing stories about Severus and Tom from their school days from James making Harrison wish once more that he did not have to go back to Hogwarts and be around Dumb-Ass-Door and Granger, but thinking about it he was sure he would miss the other friends he had made not only in his own year but the older classmates as well.

"I have a surprise for you," Harrison said to Ron as the red head entered their compartment for the ride back to Hogwarts on the appointed day.

"Oh and what is that?" Ron said taking his spot across from Draco in the compartment.

"Well for one, your brother Percy is actually a fine dancer," Harrison said with a smile as he told Ron about Percy dancing with Marcus at the ball, "but mostly I wanted to show you this." Harrison than shifted into Starlight and began to strut walk around the compartment before he rubbed himself against Blaise's legs to be picked up.

"Spoiled Brat," Blaise teased as he lifted Harrison into his lap and began to pet him.

"Wow you became an Animagus since when," Harrison just rolled his eyes and let the others share the edited version of the events as he let out a soft yawn as he stretched out before curling into a ball on his boyfriend's lap. With Blaise's gentle petting Harrison soon fell asleep only to get woken up as the door to their compartment crashed open. Acting the instincts of a feline Harrison arched his back and hissed at the person who entered.

"Have you seen Harry I don't think he got on the train?" Hermione Granger asked.

"I do not know of anyone by that name,' Draco shot back with a sneer at the irritating witch.

"Come off it he is one of your best friends Malfoy," Hermione tersely said back as Blaise ran a hand down Harrison's back to calm him down.

"No my best friends are Blaise, Ron, Pansy, Neville, Theo and Harrison I do not know any Harry," Draco shot back with a quick look at Harrison as Starlight who was curled up on Blaise's lap.

"Fine Harrison maybe Professor Snape decided to mistreat him or something and can't come to school due to an injury have you thought of that," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I can inform you, not that is any of your business Granger, that Harrison is perfectly fine and is in fact on this train." Ron said with a glare not liking her tone or disrespect to Draco.

"Than where is he hm?" Hermione asked rudely.

"As we have stated how is that any of your concern you are not his friend," Pansy said having enough as she stood up and literally push Hermione out of the door shutting and locking it in the annoying Witch's face. "Good riddance to bad magic," Pansy said as she sat back down stretching out as the compartment was less crowed without Neville and Harrison as Starlight.

"I know right I hear she still claims she is the smartest Witch of our age but I have asked around and it seems she mostly gets A's," Theo cut in making them all laugh. When the lady with the snack trolley came Ron suddenly remember he had to feed his rat Scabbers. As soon as Ron removed the rat from his robe's pocket Harrison instantly recognized another Animagus and climbed out of Blaise's lap and approached the small rodent. Ron gave Harrison a wary look as he walked towards Scabbers as Starlight but shook his head knowing that as an Animgus would not mean Harrison would want to eat a rat like a normal cat would.

Seeing Harrison approached Scabbers's body tense up before Harrison spoke," Hello Peter."


	10. The Bravery of Peter Pettigrew.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison learns the truth about Pettigrew from the rat himself.

As soon as Harrison saw Scabbers pulled out of Ron's pocket the sight of the rat spark a memory of his previous life. As he was no longer in Gyrffindor this was really the first time he had seen the shapechanger. Walking to the man disguised as the rat Harrison jumped onto Theo's lap who was sitting next to Ron and facing Scabbers gave the closest a cat could happy smile as he said, "Hello Peter." It was almost funny as Peter flinched at the words.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Peter asked in a squeak. The others in the compartment wondered what was going on as they all knew that Harrison had the All-Speak ability even as Starlight after sharing a look they decided that Ron's pet rat was just shocked that a cat could somehow speak its language.

"My name is Harrison Eugene Potter-Prince-Riddle and I have heard all about you from my Dad, Papa, and Father," Harrison said laying down on Theo's lap and allowing his friend to pet him as he talked to Peter. "I know that Dumbledore and his lot would have me believe that you betrayed Lily and James but in fact you were trying to save my Bearer from Lily and her bullying friend's clutches."

"Than you know I am a Knight of Darkness?" Peter asked and once given a nod from Harrison the man finally relaxed. "I did more than try to save him I was one of the few friends he actually had in Gryffindor while we were at school as he was picked on by Lily since the first train ride and with the werewolf and Black backing her up she frightened everyone away from James in hopes of making him her toy. The trio also picked on me as well but not as much as they did James, but unlike James I was not that great at Charms or DADA, and Transformation spells could only do so much," Peter said with a sigh as he recalled his time at school. "I had been so happy that he had run into Severus that day in second year and I did all I could to help them transforming random items into Golems that passed as James so the pair could go out on dates, however, they did not always work out leading to attacks on both James and myself," Peter said shaking his head at his own failure.

"You did all you could in a hard situation," Harrison said trying to comfort the man who had done more than he had ever realized.

"Oh I did more than Lily and her friends had ever realized. During our third year after a discussion with Sev and Tom, I thought the best way to help protect James would to become an Animagus. With their help by the end of my fourth year I was able to become a rat so as to spy on Lily and her friends and thus learn of any pranks or plans they had against James and Severus I would than go talk to Tom who would go to protect them. After learning about my ability James asked for my help to transform himself." Harrison curled up in Theo's lap getting totally into Peter's story making the others just chuckle as they went about their own discussion. "Your Dad was a quick study Harrison as he took only a single term to learn the change, and you should know that his form was similar to your own." This had Harrison's mouth drop open in shock as he had memories of his old life of his Dad being a stag. "James had based his form off of Mrs. Norris so that he could go about the castle without raising any suspensions from Lily, Remus and Black. I can only laugh at sometime James would actually walk up to them and give them the mew that Mrs. Norris did that spoke of trouble for the students she was looking at and made them scatter I think he did it just for fun," Peter said making the two Animagus laugh, or as close as a cat and rat could.

"And how did you get to be the Secret Keeper?" Harrison asked.

"Oh that," Peter said as if it was nothing "Dumbledore, Lily, and the others thought I had been cowered but I was always great at being a rat, as your Father liked to say. The moment they made me the Secret Keeper and was left alone I went to find Sev and Tom and told them exactly where you and James were being kept in that woman's dreadful house." I waited with Sev as your Father went to rescue the pair of you, but than something happened and the next thing we heard was that James had been killed by Tom and he had tried to kill you and had been defeated for it. All the true Knights of Darkness knew this as a lie. But it still hit Sev rather hard as he had lost all three of you in one night. I had gone over to comfort him as best I could but as I arrived near Spinner's End I saw Dumbledore and Remus entering his place I turned away only to see Sirius Black looking at me with murder in his eyes. I knew I had to get rid of the man for I had been around to see Lily illegally blood adopt you and as your so called mother decided that Black would be your Godfather. So I called out to the street at large how he had betrayed both Lily and James before blasting a gas pipe under the street as I changed into this form as I Apparated away. Unfortunately I ended up splinching myself as one of my fingers had been left behind. A short time later I arrived at the Burrow home of a known light family that had leaning towards Dumbledore thinking I could spy on the old fool that way I let myself become a pet to one of their sons. It was my hope that I would be able to meet you when you went to school and somehow offer support."

"Thank you Peter," Harrison said as he shocked not only Peter but the others in the compartment as he walked onto Ron's lap and began to curl up against Peter's form. "My father is back Uncle Peter I shall tell him about what you have done and see if we can get you away if you like," Harrison said as he cuddled with the smaller rat form. Peter who had not expected either the new title of Uncle nor the news could only nod his head at the offer. As the pair of Animagus cuddled together on Ron's lap they ended up falling asleep.

"Harrison time to get up," a voice said as someone patted his head. "We are almost at school so unless you want to share Starlight with everyone I think it might be time to change back." Harrison saw the logic in that idea as he uncurled from around his new Uncle and jumped to the floor of the compartment and changed to his normal form, thankful that he had changed into his school robes that morning before he had even gotten on the train. "Did you enjoy your nap and meeting Scabbers?" Ron teased as he put Peter back into his pocket.

"It was most informative, the life of a rat, he does care for you and your family by the way," Harrison said making Ron smile at him as he patted his pocket where Scabbers was. Harrison left the compartment giving the others more room to change which put him face to face with Percy and Marcus.

"Ah Harrison I was meaning to talk to you. In case you were worried I did not share the information of who your Father is with anyone else. I had not been planning to in the first place, and even more so when Marcus told me the true history of your Father's group and why it was really formed I am glad you got your family back," Percy said placing an arm on Harrison's shoulder but Harrison was so over come with emotion for the Ravenclaw Prefect he hugged the older male.

"Thanks Perc see you at club," Harrison said as he headed back into the compartment only to be pulled into a hug by Blaise. "What is that for, not that I am complaining?" Harrison asked as he returned the hug to his boyfriend.

"Well I saw you hugging Perc and with you being Starlight the majority of the journey I wanted a hug as well from you," Blaise said with a smile.

"Man that was cheesy reason for a hug Blaise are you getting soft on us?" Draco asked. Rather than respond the tall Italian boy pushed Draco with just enough force that the blonde fell right into Ron's body. The pair of boys blushed and quickly moved aside though casting a glance back at each other.

"I knew our Lion had a thing for the Dragon," Blaise whispered into Harrison's ear making his boyfriend let out a soft giggle as Ron and Draco blush even more. Still giggling Harrison lead the others out of the compartment and to the small ice boat that would take them back to the castle. Ron and Draco joined Harrison and Blaise in their boat with Harrison snuggled up to Blaise in the back as the other two tried to sit as far from each other as they could. That is until the boat hit a small snow drift causing Draco to slide closer to Ron. The taller red head threw and arm around Draco and the pair remained like that for the rest of the journey missing the shared smile the boyfriends in the back shared with each other.

"Ah Harry there you are I was worried when I could not find you on the train," a voice called out as Harrison was helped out of the ice boat by Blaise. Hermione tried to step between the pair of boyfriends only for Blaise to pull Harrison into his grip for protection. Harrison smiled up at his boyfriend as he tried to ignore the Witch. "Come on Harry you really need to let me take part of that study group of yours not to mention convince Professor Quirrell to let me join in the Book Club. You need my help with classes after all for while you can easily cast the spells I know you must have a hard time with the written work."

"And why would I want your help Granger your grades are nothing compared to mine?" Harrison shot back rolling his eyes.

"Oh come one Harry I get straight A's," Hermione said proudly.

"I would not be too proud of that or did you never take a look at the actual grading scale?" Blaise said pulling Harrison around so that he was between his boyfriend and the annoying Witch. Blaise saw by the look on her face she had no idea what he was talking about so with a sigh he explained. "Unlike Muggle schools where A is the highest in Magical educations the top grade is an O meaning Outstanding, than there is EE or Exceeds Expectations, than we have the A which is Acceptable and the lowest passing grade. After that there is P for Poor, D for Dreadful and finally T for Troll," Blaise said and could not hide the smile as he watched Granger's face fall in shock. "In fact thanks to the study group most of our year is around EE level in most classes the only outliers are you with your A's, a couple of Slytherin boys named Crabbe and Goyle who tend to get P's in most of their subjects but have a couple off EE, and finally Theo and Harrison who tend to get O's across the board so if anyone really needs help it is you not him," Blaise said with a small snort as he pulled Harrison away from a totally stunned Hermione rooted in place.

"I wish I knew how to extract a memory so I could watch that in the Pensive more than once," Draco said still holding onto Ron's taller form as his friends smiled at the pair but made no comment in case it cause them to separate in embarrassment. As they all walked into the Great Hall the group had to go to their own House tables for it was a school event before the finally separated Draco and Ron shared a quick hug while Blaise actually gave Harrison a quick peck on his cheek. "Well you and Blaise seemed to be getting closer since the Yule Ball," Draco said as he and Harrison started to fill their plates.

"Yeah Papa even invited him over the day after the ball and gave him the typical hurt my son and face my wraith speech, but more importantly you and Ron?" Harrison asked with a raised eye brow causing Draco to blush.

"Shut up Harrison," Draco said but not denying any feelings he might have to the red head.

"I think you make a cute couple," Harrison said leaning in and smiling at his best friend "true you might argue once and a while but anyone who had even seen you watch football together could see how close you two are or when you joke around during study group why not just admit it Draco you like him."

"But what would my parents say if I was to admit that, true they allowed him over to our house during last year and seem to like him but he is still from a family of Blood Traitors," Draco said putting his face in his hand and releasing a soft sob. To see the normally stoic Draco lose it Harrison was shocked for a moment before he leaned in towards his friend and wrapped him into a hug to comfort the other boy. As Dumbledore began the feast Harrison broke the hug but kept hold of Draco's hand under the table in support as they waited for the feast to end.

As they were leaving the Hall after the feast Harrison was pulled into a hug from Blaise," Draco alright?" he asked. Harrison could only shake his head sadly but it was not his story tell so he just kissed Blaise's cheek not yet ready to kiss his boyfriend on the mouth yet. The moment was ruined as with a loud gasp of disgust.

"Ew Harry you need to find some nice girl to settle down with not a guy," Hermione said reminding Harrison of Lily from her Papa's memories.

"First it is my life so who I date or don't date is none of your business, and secondly settle down you remind me of the woman who kidnapped me and my dad someone you do not wish follow in the footsteps of Granger," Harrison angry shot back as with a huff he left with an amused Blaise following him. "I am going to talk to Draco night Blaise," Harrison said kissing Blaise on the cheek in goodbye as he went to find his friend.


	11. Lord le Fay

When Harrison found Draco his friend was crying into his pillow in their dorm room. "You alright Draco?" Harrison asked sitting on the edge of the bed and began to rub his friend's back.

"No, not really seeing you with Blaise just makes me long for it myself but I know he would nev...," Draco said as he let out a choke and buried his head back into his pillow.

"Why do you think Ron would say no?" Harrison said making Draco jump a little "you are hardly that good of an actor my friend your eyes tend to linger on him when we are at the study group and from what I hear you sit next to him while you are at your club watching the game."

"Doesn't matter how I feel there is too much bad blood towards his family in our world,' Draco said turning to face Harrison griping his pillow tightly to his chest. "And my parents would never agree due to the differences in our family's money even if they I was the one to start the relationship they would think he would only agree to be with me for my money."

"Okay first off your mother likes Ron and your father at least is polite to him and have known him long enough to know he is not like that. And secondly I know that most considers the Weasley family to be Blood Traitors due to breaking a Marriage Contract with Pansy's family in the past, but I overheard her during the Yule Ball that she was talking to her parents to put an end to the Blood Traitor status due to her friendship with not only Ron but also the twins and Percy," Harrison said trying to comfort his friend but could see that the blonde would need more than logic to feel better. As Harrison was more logical than emotional it took him a minute to think of what else he could do to comfort his friend. With a sigh Harrison pulled his legs up onto the bed and curled up against Draco and let the slightly taller boy snuggled up his shoulder and cry himself to sleep which Harrison followed shortly after him. When Harrison woke up the next morning he found that during the night they had shifted so that his face was against Draco's shoulder. Waking with a small yawn he pulled himself away and looked down at his friend and decided to try to get him and Ron together. As he watched Draco began to awake and could not help but smile a bit before he asked, "You awake yet?" Draco let out a soft sound of confirmation as he covered his mouth when he yawned. "Good," Harrison said as he brought one of his hands up to his friend's forehead and flicked him with a finger as hard as he could.

"Ow. Harrison what was that for?" Draco said moving back before falling off the bed. Harrison winced as he peeked over the side of the bed to see Draco rubbing his forehead.

"Let's just say if you ever make me skip out on a night of reading it will be worse next time," Harrison before he smiled showing he was joking. Harrison reached down and offered a hand to help Draco up. As he stood up Draco grabbed his pillow and threw it at Harrison's face making them both laugh. The pair quickly get dressed to head down to the first breakfast of the second term. "You know I think it might do you some good for some piece and quite tonight why not join me in going to the book club tonight rather than the Muggle Activity's club," Harrison suggested "plus a night away from Ron might make him realize that he what you mean to him as a Muggle once said "Absent makes the heart grow fonder." Draco just shrugged as they sat down and began get ready to eat. As the post arrived there was a murmur as a new owl flew into the hall of how cute it looked. Harrison did not pay attention until Draco pushed his shoulder and pointed out a familiar snow white owl fly over to his papa and drop off a letter before flying over to him. Seeing the owl sparked a memory as Harrison put some bacon on plate as the owl landed in front of him and dropped a letter. "Hello Hedwig," Harrison said stroking the owl's head making the bird preen at the touch.

"Do you know the owl Harrison?" Draco asked as Harrison looked down and saw the handwriting on the letter as being his father's.

"Yep," was all Harrison said as he opened the letter and began to read it.

_Harrison,_

_I am sooooo bored without you and Severus at home and not longer being one of your teachers, at least for the moment. With my free time I headed out to Gringotts to take my Lordship rings back since they returned to the bank after I went to rescue you and James. Not only did I get my rings back I talked to the Goblins to change my name so you can use it freely from now on. I am Lord Tom le Fay and had them updated their information so that is listed that I am married to your Papa as le Fay you can openly refer to me as your father. We will say that after James had died and you were lost I had comforted him and we fell in love where we were wed during this last Yule and you had taken part and decided to take on my name becoming Harrison Potter-Prince-le Fay._

_I have decided that I will be taking closer look at all of our accounts to make sure the fool is not taking any money or artifacts from any of our Vaults since he had James's Cloak. I may also used my Lordships to take my seats at the Wizengamot and pull him out of his position as the Chief Warlock for as the head of our Household and with both your and Severus' permission to cast the votes from your seats the dark would have more seats than him._

_You loving Father,_

_Tom le Fay._

_P.S. After I left the bank I bought this owl for you to use to send me letters as I am no long at school with you my precious son._

Harrison smiled as he shared the letter with Draco as he wrote permission for his Father to control the seats that he had control over since his Dad's death and gave it to Hedwig. The snow white owl gave a loving bite to his finger before she flew off. When Draco handed back the letter Harrison put it into his magic journal next to his notes on what major events happened during the year. "So ready for class Draco?" Harrison asked as he put the journal away and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder.

"Not really or have you not noticed our first class is Herbology. Or maybe you are just going to ignore the cold so you can spend some time with Blaise," Draco teased causing Harrison to blush a little as the pair trudged down to one of the green houses. Getting to the green house Harrison rushed inside to get out of the cold and seeing Blaise already there ran to his new boyfriend to share some body heat. Blaise laughed as he was almost tacked off his seat as Harrison ran over and hugged him only to let a soft yelp as the smaller boy's cold skin touched him. The pair hugged for a while as the rest of their class came in but separated as Professor Sprout came in and began the lesson. As the Herbology was a double it was time for lunch after class. Harrison walked up to the castle holding onto Blaise's arm leaning into the taller boy happy for a small shield against the cold wind.

The best thing was since it was now the second term Papa had finally been able to get it so apart from school events like the opening feast students could sit with their friends at other tables so Harrison could now sit next to his boyfriend during meals. He had promised his Dad, Papa, and Father that they would keep their PDA to a minimum and not feed each other in the opening which they had instituted at Potter Manor after having a couple of meals with the new boyfriends. So while he was able to get to eat next to his boyfriend all he could do was either lean against him or hold his hand as they ate. "So what did Professor Snape do to Quirrell?" a voice said making Harry look up at one of the Fred Weasley as he and George sat down on either side of him and Blaise.

"What do you mean?" Harrison asked in feigned ignorance.

"He no longer has a stutter and he said Snape did something during the Yule." George answers.

"Ah it seems Papa had asked for some help from Professor Quirrell during the Yule to help him prepare for his marriage to Lord Le-Fey and got so annoyed by the stutter that he actually lost his temper and forced a couple of potions down his throat. It seemed to have the effect he wish as since then Professor Quirrell has lost his stutter," Harrison said adding to the lie to spread the news of his Papa and Father getting married so it would not seem strange when he would add the Le-Fey name to his homework. For the rest of the day people who had class with Quirrell would come to ask him about the loss of the man's stutter as it seems he was more approachable than his Papa. After supper but before the first meeting of this term's History/Mythology Book Club Harrison went to his Papa's rooms and informed him of the addition to the tale in case someone asked Severus a good reason to get angry at the stutter that he would not have had during the last term. Papa smiled and congratulated him for his quick thinking before sending him on his way. Harrison collected Draco and promised it would a quite meeting unlike the Muggle Activities Club especially since at the end of the last term the Hufflepuff Head Boy had informed the rest of the club that he was not coming back for the next term of club so that he could get ready for his N.E.W.T.s meaning it was just going to be Harrison, Draco, Percy, Marcus, Argus and of course Professor Quirrell. This was believed right up until Harrison opened the door and his mouth fell open in shock as he saw a full room. Spotting the normal club members gathered around a small table near the back Harrison took Draco's hand and pulled him over. "What is going on in here?" he asked when he reached the others.

"It seems that due to our finding the Chamber of Secrets last term and getting interviews we have some new members who want the same thing to happen to them," Marcus said glaring at the interlopers his arm held possessively around Percy's shoulder who was leaning into him which was understandable to Harrison as both Percy and himself were not really fans of large crowds.

"Ah I see we have many new members this term that is rather exciting," Professor Quirrell said as he entered the room with his arms full of books "though I do not think I will have enough books for you. For the new comers this book club we tend to spend an entire term going over one book with the first term focusing on myth while the second term focusing on pure history. This term I have quite a treat as we will be doing a comparison between Muggle and Magical Worlds in the study of Merlin's true history against the Muggle myths of the man. Since there is so much more of you than there are normally you will have to form groups and rather than read and discussion we shall turn it into some group projects," Quirrell said with a smile at the group. As the newcomers who had just joined to get some fame learned what the club would being doing this term a lot of them left but there were some that stayed behind. "Ah now there is enough for everyone, just to let you know there is no assignments we generally read a chapter a week or so and just talk about it but I was not lying that this term is comparison between the true history of Merlin Wyllt and the Muggle Myths of the man," Quirrell said passing out the pair of books to the members. Draco declined a set of books as he would just share with Harrison for the meeting. Beside the Draco the students that stayed was a third year Gyrffindor, Lee Jordan, a fifth year Ravenclaw that Harrison had not talked to before and Hermione Granger. "I will let you on for a trial period this term Ms. Granger but I will not let you ruin this for the others," Professor Quirrell said giving her the term's books.

"It should be easy for there shall not be much different between the two for Merlin lived at a time where magic was actually accepted by Muggles," the bushy haired witch said grabbing for the books.

"Alright than lets see if you can accept it when the true facts differ from the Muggle version which house was Merlin in when he was part of the first class at Hogwarts?" Professor Quirrell asked thinking this was an easy question without even having to read the books as Salazar Slytherin would often mention that Merlin was the first Wizard to become part of his house.

"He belonged to Gryffindor house of course," Hermione said with a haughty air.

"Wrong Ms. Granger he was in Slytherin just like young Heir Flint is," Quirrell said.

"That can't be true," Hermione said as she grabbed the book dealing with the true history of Merlin and began to tear through for a moment before the book vanishes.

"I did warn you that you got one chance this time Ms. Granger and I will not you let you treat a book like that," Quirrell said and pointed to the door. As she left Draco hid his mouth as he let out a soft giggle causing Hermione to send a glare back at them.


	12. Easter Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are strengthened with the coming of the Easter Holiday, and Dumb-Ass-Door meets Harrison's Father. Not to mention the identity of Dumbledore's pawn is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there will be some homophobic comments in this chapter. MAC is the Muggle Activities Club

After Granger had left Draco actually began to enjoy the book club, though he still liked his normal club more, as he and Harrison shared the assigned books. He was so into it that when the club was let out he stayed to ask Quirrell if he could have his own copy of the books even though he was not planning on joining the club. Quirrell seeing that the books had interested him Quirrell agree on two conditions one was that the Malfoy Heir would take notes on his thoughts on the book and give them to Harrison when he came to club so they could be shared. And secondly was to make sure that Granger did not see him read the book, something that Draco had planned to do anyway after seeing how the Muggleborn Witch had reacted to Harrison during the last term when he was reading the club's assigned book. Nodding in agreement to the conditions Draco was given the books which he hugged to his chest for while he was not as much of a bookworm of either Harrison or Theo he was still an avid reader.

"So where were you last night Draco?" Ron said the next morning sliding into the spot next to his friends at the Ravenclaw table "oh morning Harrison."

"Morning Ron," Harrison said with a nod as he began to fill up a plate.

"I joined Harrison at the book club wanting some quite," Draco said unable to look at the taller red head staring down at his knees.

"Oh I figured as much as most of the MAC was gone but they showed up as a group later I just thought I missed you in the crowd," Ron said starting to make up a plate for himself. "You didn't miss much as our team got utterly trounced," Ron said a little upset and began to go through a play-by-play of last nights Football match. Harrison hid a smirk with his milk glass for as Ron began to talk about the match Draco leaned into the taller boy. Rather than push Draco away Ron just went with it and seeing Draco had not have anything on his plate for breakfast began to make a plate for him. Harrison felt a fingers run into his hair and look up with a smile at Blaise who sat at the Slytherin table as Theo was helping him with an assignment, but not before sharing a knowing smirk with his boyfriend over the behavior of Draco and Ron. As the pair had begun to eat Ron had thrown an arm around Draco's shoulder as the smaller blonde boy had curled into his taller form making Harrison smile at the pair. Spotting Fred and George notice and were showing signs to get up to possibly tease their youngest brother Harrison got up himself and went to go sit by the pair.

"Leave them alone it has taken them long enough to be that close," Harrison said giving the twins a look.

"Whoa there Harrison what makes you think we would do anything?" George asked but all Harrison did was lift an eyebrow in a look that he had learned from his Papa.

"Okay we get it mini-Snape we will not tease our little Ronnikins about his relationship to the Ravenclaw Prince." Fred said holding his hands up in surrender.

"That is all I ask and thanks for the complement," Harrison said with a slight laugh as he got up to return to Ron and Draco who he had a feeling had not even noticed he had left them. However, before he reached them someone got there first. 

"YOU DISGUSTING FAGGOTS," Hermione screeched silencing the entire hall. Her words had in instinct reaction from both the Muggleborns and Half-bloods who heard the slur while causing confusion to the the Purebloods which thankfully included both Ron and Draco.

"What do you want Granger?" Ron asked tightening his grip around Draco's shoulders for while he might not have known the name that she had called them he knew it was not a kind one.

"HOW CAN YOU SHOW THAT FREAKY BEHAVIOR IN PLAIN VIEW OF EVERYONE!?" Hermione shouted as the entire hall watched in shock never thinking the young witch would do this even the few that seemed to like her. What happened next shocked everyone as the normally calm Harrison Potter-Prince pulled out his wand and with a look of pure anger on his face pointed it right at her.

"I think you better leave now Granger," Harrison said his voice low yet as hard as steel causing her to look at him and saw the wand pointed right between her eyes.

"Don't you point your wand at me Harry you are just as bad as these two faggots," Hermione said finally no longer shouting yet was still heard by the now silent hall.

"As I have told you before Granger you have not control of anyone's love life beside your own, and unlike the Muggle world same-sex relationships are not big deal, or did it escape your notice that I am the son of both James Potter and our Potions Master?" Harrison said his wand not shifting a single iota out of place.

"Harrison I know you are angry but drop your wand before I have to give you detention," said Potion Master said having rushed over knowing his son's reaction to the word "freak." "I would not look so smug Miss Granger 100 points taken from Gryffindor and a months of detention for yelling at one of your classmates and I think another 100 points taken for the spread of hate speech," Severus said glaring at the young Witch.

"I don't think that is necessary Severus, my boy," Dumbledore said approaching the group. "If anyone deserves a detention here unfortunately it is your son," the Headmaster said thinking if he could get Harrison alone in detention he could cast some compulsions on the boy again.

"Why for showing restraint and not casting a spell at a Witch who was insulting his friends or does your love and knowledge of all things Muggles fail to notice the use of the term "faggots" which is a derogatory term for a same-sex male couple," Severus said making Ron and Draco blush and quickly move away from each other. Severus than took Harrison by his shoulder and lead his son out of the Hall sending a glare back at both Granger and Albus. At Severus clarifying what the word Granger had used almost every single person in the hall glared at her as Fred and George decided that she was going to be sorry for insulting their little brother. They were not the only ones for most of the first years thanks to the study group were friends with both Draco and Ron were planning their own revenge on the arrogant Witch as were some of the older students. Even the teachers were not immune as the few that liked her were shaking their heads in disappointment and Arthur looked ready to curse the girl for her actions towards his youngest son.

Arthur was even madder than even the twins for during the holiday Ron had confessed to his parents about his feelings for the Malfoy Heir and seeing the twos reaction to the events made his heart break. Seeing the anger aimed towards Hermione, Dumbledore took her by the shoulder and lead her out of the hall upset that his pawn was making it rather hard to get to Harrison wondering if he should cut ties with her. He had a feeling it would not be that easy for she had been rather fanatic towards him after he had told her that she was his great-niece from his brother's, Aberforth, Squib daughter. Shortly after they left all eyes in the hall turned to Draco and Ron who were both blushing for a moment before Draco could not take it anymore as he got up and left the hall in tears solidifying the entire school against both Granger and Dumbledore. As Hogwarts itself felt the anger aimed to the headmaster and his pawn a surge of magic spread through the castle instantly cleaning it and making it feel more welcoming.

Neither Draco or Hermione was seen for the rest of the day, for different reasons as Hermione was being told off in Dumbledore's office as he tried to reign hers in so to better befriend Harry and his friends; while Draco had locked himself in his room once more crying into his pillow. It got so bad that both of his parents had arrived accompanied by none other than the Lord le Fay. As the three followed Professor Flitwick to the Ravenclaw Tower they had run into Severus, Arthur, and Minerva who had joined them. Arriving at the door to Draco's room the group found Harrison pleading with his friend to let him in so they could talk. "Please step aside Harrison," Lucius said placing a hand on his Godson's shoulder. Harrison nodded and moved to stand with his Papa and Father who placed a comforting hand on his shoulders as the young boy leaned into Tom's body wiping away some tears. Hearing his father's voice Draco finally exited the room his eyes red and puffy from crying for so long. The blonde boy soon found himself pulled into a tight hug by both his parents as they comforted him as he hiccupped into his father's chest.

"He is really going to hate me now," Draco muttered into Lucius's chest.

"Who Dragon?" his father asked pulling his son away as he knelt down and wiped some tears form his son's eyes.

"Ronald," Draco said as a fresh wave of tears threatened to over take him startling both his parents for he had yet to inform them of his feeling for the red head.

"That is not true son," Arthur said moving past the others and kneeling down before Draco as well. "It is not really my place but I can tell you that during the holiday he informed us the he liked you and when you did not arrive at the MAC he had a look of heartache in his eyes," Arthur said putting a hand on Draco's shoulder making the blonde give a tentative smile of hope as he let out a sniff.

"He is quite correct Dragon," a voice said making Draco look up and Harrison turn to see Ron Weasley came in lead by both Flitwick and McGonagall. Once he was in plain view Ron walked forward and took Draco into his arms. Draco stood tensely for a moment a look of worry at his parents who just smiled gently at him before he hugged Ron back and leaned his head onto the taller red head's shoulder. "I could not hate you Dragon though I don't like your Quidditch team I would rather argue with you about them than spend time with anyone else," Ron said as he leaned down and placed a gentle chasten kiss to the top of Draco's head. Draco blushed as he did not imagine this moment to be such a public event but did not really want to end the hug with Ron.

"I think we might want to leave I don't see this ending anytime soon," Tom said with a slight laugh causing the two boys to end their hug but continue to hold each other's hands with matching blushes on their faces. "Messer Weasley I am glad to meet you I have heard much about you from my son," Tom said ending the awkward moment as he held out his hand to the young Wizard.

"Hello sir, um who are you?" Ron said shaking the offered hand.

"Oh I do apologize Messer Weasley allow me to properly introduce myself I am Tom le Fay over the Yule I married Severus Snape and adopted Harrison. I was with Lord and Lady Malfoy when they got the call to come see to their son. You see having heard from Harrison how many of the students had felt about History of Magic I was trying to convince the board to exorcise Binns so that I might take his place next year." Harrison looked up in shock has his Father as he had not heard of this plan before.

"Well um... congratulation on your bonding sir," Ron said "I do hope you get the job for you can not be worse than Professor Binns."

"I hope not you might have noticed Harrison's love of the subject that is mostly due to me you see after James had died I had comforted Severus and we had started dating before young Harrison arrived," Tom said.

"If you were with Professor Snape why did Harrison have to go to the Malfoys and our houses during the last school year?" Ron asked shocking Tom and Severus who had not thought of this detail for their lie.

"Ah Messer Weasley that is a good question and truth be told it hurt me but as I was not yet wed to Severus yet and the Headmaster was trying to get Harrison away from his Papa being left with me at the time could have lead him to be sent back to those nasty Muggles. Plus due to my job I was out of the country a lot and Severus having just recently found his son did not want to have to deal with that type of complication," Tom said with a quick lie but saw that everyone accept it. "Now I think I shall take my leave of this and say my farewells to my new family," Tom said walking away leading all the others to give Ron and Draco a moment to themselves.

"When did you decide to try for the History of Magic teacher, Father?" Harrison asked as the three of them left the Ravenclaw common room and headed down to Severus's office so Tom could floo back to Potter Manor.

"Well I was going to surprise you at Easter but I really was with your Godparents when Flitwick called them. I decided to do it after realizing that I missed teaching," Tom said before stopping as he looks up and lays eyes on Hermione and Albus making their way down the corridor.

"Ah Severus my boy and young Harry how nice to see you both this evening and who might you be?" Albus said a small twinkle in his eyes as he offered his hand to Tom.

"I am Lord le Fay, newly married to Severus and adopted father to Harrison, which is his proper name not this Harry that you keep calling him," Tom said an edge to his voice utterly ignoring the offered hand, "I have been meaning to talk to you about you trying to interfere with my family as well as the case of bullying my son has gone through at this school of yours," he said giving Hermione a glare who blanched at the look and tried to hid behind the headmaster. "If I find out you trying to take Harrison away from us again or if he is mistreated for who he dates I shall have to take this not only to the School Governors but maybe all the way to the Wizengamot and see what they make of the treatment of the so called Boy-Who-Lived while at this school," Tom said and without waiting for a responds pushed past a spurting Dumbledore and continued on his way to Severus's office. As they reached the office Tom gave both Harrison and Severus a tight hug before he Flooed home promising to see them during Easter break. After he left Severus hugged his son before escorting the boy back to his dorm so he would not be caught wandering the halls alone by either Dumbledore or Granger.

Harrison was really looked forward to Easter as the year progress with the only events that really happened was a couple of Quidditch games that Harrison only went to after being dragged by Blaise. Though he spent the game reading while leaning against his boyfriend while sending looks at Draco and Ron who had finally began to date and cheered on each other's team except when they played against each other. It was actually quite cute how the pair had gotten on with each other and the whole school seemed to support them. A short time after the events of the Great Hall the revenge began against Hermione Granger starting small like some of her books and possessions going missing, at least until the twins got involved. The twins' displeasure at her was easy to spot as one morning mid February she walked in to the Great Hall with her hair now bright pink, her robes black without her house Emblem. When she tried to speak the only sound that came out was barn yarn noises. All except for Albus were either laughing in their seats, or in the case of the teachers trying to hold back their laughter, the Headmaster rushed forward to try to get the spells to vanish but rather than help it only made things worse. When he tried to change her hair color back to normal Hermione's hair began to take on wild and wilder hair styles. When he finally gave up and tried to fixed her robes they just changed forms first becoming a prison jump suit, quickly followed by a tutu and than a straight jacket. With a huff of frustration he had tried to get Hermione out of classes from the day's until the spells worn out but that was shot down by the other professors.

The upside of all this was the girl was finally leaving Harrison, Blaise, Draco and Ron alone allowing the two pairs of boyfriends to go on some dates and walk the hallways hand in hand. When the Easter Holiday came along a couple of surprise awaited the pair of young boyfriends as Tom had gone over some of the school rules and had found that parents were able visit students during the short holiday thus leading to both Tom, the Malfoys, as well as Molly and Ginny to visit. Though Harrison and Draco were well aware that Mr. and Mrs Malfoy were coming since the discussion during the Yule. Draco and Harrison smiled as they were summoned along with a confused Dudley to meet the adult Malofys in an abandoned class room. "Ah Mr. Dursley it is good to see you again," Narcissa said as she hugged the boy as he entered the room.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy what can I do for you," Dudley asked.

"Well we have some good news for you my boy after months of court procedures you never have go back to that abusive home again," Lucius said placing a hand on the young man's shoulder and noticed a small flinch at the contact.

"Really?" Dudley asked looking to Harrison for confirmation who nodded as he tried to hide a smile of what was to happen next.

"And what is more we have asked and been granted to have you be our ward if you accept us," Narcissa said crouching down and looking Dudley in his eyes as they begin to fill with tears.

"You mean it?" Dudley asked as with a nod from both Malfoys hugged Narcissa as Lucius gently patted his back. Harrison smiled as he left the new family have some time alone.

"Hey piccolo corvo having a good day?" Blaise asked as he came across Harrison skipping down to the Black Lake.

"Happy Easter Blaise," Harrison said giving his boyfriend kiss.

"I have a surprise for you my Cuore," Blaise said after returning the kiss before pulling away.

"Don't you be a tease Zabini what's up," Harrison said as with a smirk his boyfriend began to shift form becoming a large Great Dane. "You became an Animagus when? How?" Harrison asked before he changed into his black Persian kitten form and looking up at his boyfriend who towered over his much smaller form. Blaise just smiled down and then acting like the dog he had changed into bent down and licked the black kitten making his fur stand on end and earning him as close to a glare as a cat could give.

"Well you have all your parents to thank for it, as after our meeting the day after the Yule they had given me a book on how to achieve an Animagus form so that I might better protect you without anyone being aware," Blaise barked knowing that thanks to Harrison's All-Speak talent his boyfriend the small kitten would understand him. The two spent the next hour snuggled up against each other in their Animagus form with Great Dane curled protectively around the small black kitten,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay don't get me wrong I rather like Hermione Granger but I needed an adversary in Harrison's year to be for Dumbledore as shown in Luna's addition to the Prophecy of the Triad from way back in chapter two.


	13. Courting and Two Mutts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group have a a nice picnic while Dumbles decides to puts some plans in motion

"Well don't you two look comfortable together," a voice said waking both Harrison and Blaise up. Considering that the pair have been in their Animagus forms before they had fallen asleep Harrison was surprised to find that he was back in human form cuddled up against Blaise's chest with the taller male's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Morning Papa," Harrison said sleepily stretching while still on top of his boyfriend.

"Afternoon actually Harrison," Severus said a small twinkle in his eyes as he looked down at his son.

"We thought that since you had slept through lunch we would have a picnic, how does that sound boys?" Tom said at the two boys who suddenly realized how hungry they were.

"Sounds good sir," Blaise answered bowing his head slightly.

"Lay off the sir Heir Zabini," Tom said shaking his head as he laid out a large picnic blanket. As the four began to eat they were soon joined the Malfoy family as well as the Weasley clan accompanied by Luna Lovegood.

"Well doesn't this look lovely mind if we join you," Lucius said his hand resting on his new son's shoulder.

"Go right ahead the more the merrier," Severus said using his wand to expand the blanket giving them all plenty of room. It was not long before even more of Harrison's friends came along with their families. As Dudley had yet to meet much of the extended families of several people Draco kept up a running commentary of who everyone was to his new brother.

"Why are the Parkinsons so cold to the Weasley family?" Dudley asked in a whisper to Draco but unfortunately was overheard by both Arthur and Mr. Parkinson making Arthur blush a little as he grimaced.

"About ten generations ago there was a marriage contract between the Parkinson third son and the Weasley daughter, if you haven't noticed the Weasley family tend to have mostly sons with only one daughter born in each generation, while the Parkinson family have usually have one male per generation," Mr. Parkinson said. "Well it the Weasley daughter at the time decided to brake off the contract thus earning the Weasley the title of Blood Traitor in the Magical World. So even though it happened so long ago they are still considered Blood traitors until such a time they can make proper amends to the Parkinson line. Pansy has been trying to get us to call it even due to her friendship with young Ronald but it can only happen if a marriage come about between a Weasley daughter and a Parkinson son," Mr. Parkinson said sadly as he had heard great things about the current Weasley family.

"Yes which means our Ginny," Arthur said placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder "would have to marry a male born Parkinson but as far as I know there has not been one born in a while."

"Actually there was born one a year after me where is Leo," Pansy said looking to her parents.

"I think he had to go the bathroom," Pansy's mom said "ah there he is." Walking across the grounds was a male that looked to have the the Parkinson family dark hair and the slight upturn nose being accompanied by Marcus Flint.

"Hello," Leo said as he joined the others as Marcus goes to sit next to Percy. After a slight awkward silence the group resumed eating the picnic lunch which as Harrison looked around saw a great number of couples that were attending Hogwarts. The eldest of them were Marcus and Percy who were cuddled up feeding each other with Percy shooting embarrassed look at his parents. Harrison of course was with Blaise, laying his head in the taller boy's lap as he was fed grapes as Draco laid nearby with his head in Ron's lap as the red head gently ran his fingers though Draco's blonde hair. Pansy and Neville though not officially dating were still sitting rather close together as Augusta Longbottom smiled at the pair over her cup of tea, but most surprisingly was Theo who was sitting between the Weasley twins who were softly giving him a back rub. When a well dressed Witch walked up to the group and made a small sound. Blaise hearing the noise gulped as he lifted Harrison off his lap and stood up.

"Hello mother," Blaise said with a bow to her.

"Hello my son Happy Easter," she said rather haughtily "ah you must be the Harrison that my son has been telling me about." Mrs. Zabini held out her hand to Harrison who became quite shy as he took it. As soon as his hands was in her grip the Witch pulled him to his feet and into a tight hug and let out a light laugh.

"Nice to see you again Adriana ," Severus said with a nod to the Witch.

"Oh Severus how dare you tie the knot again without inviting me you do know how much I love a wedding," Adriana said with the joke at herself for all the times she had been married while still hugging onto Harrison.

"We wanted a small ceremony just the us and the Malfoys there as witnesses," Severus said leaning into Tom's side.

"Alright I forgive you this time young man," Adriana said finally letting go of Harrison. "Now Blaise what made you want me to come to here for the holiday rather than you coming home?" Rather than answer right away Blaise stood up to his full height and smoothed down his robes.

"Mother, Lord Prince, Lord le Fay," Blaise said walking to stand in front of everyone "I, Blaise Alfred Zabini ask your permission to court Harrison Eugene Potter-Prince-le Fey." Hearing this all three adults gasped before they talk quietly with each other.

"Blaise Alfred Zabini, we grant you permission to court our only son if he so desires it," Severus said giving a nod. All eyes turn to Harrison who blushes a little at all the attention now being shown to him.

"I, Harrison Eugene Potter-Prince-le Fey accept your courting request," Harrison said taking his lead from Blaise on how to respond. As he said this Severus, Tom, Luna and Harrison became aware of a surge of magic as another piece of the Prophecy came true.

"Very good you two we accept your courtship but until you are of age it is better just be cuddling," Adriana said giving her son a look as she ruffled Harrison's hair.

"I also would like to say something," Marcus said standing up. "Lord and Lady Weasley I do not care about the Blood Traitor status I have become very fond of Percy and I would like your permission to start courting him and seeing Heir Zabini's action has given me the courage to finally ask permission," Marcus said taking out a family courting ring out of his pocket.

"And you are?" Molly asked.

"I am Heir Marcus Terrence Flint, Lady Weasley," Marcus said bowing to Molly who was taken back the young man.

"He is one of the top of his year Molly, and is the Prefect of from Slytherin," Arthur supplied who had already meet his son's boyfriend.

"Ah than nice to meet you young Flint," Molly said holding out to shake his hand but was shocked as he took it and gave it a kiss causing her to blush. "I can not say if it is okay for you to court Percy but I trust his judgment on the subject," Molly said.

"Let me think about it for a bit okay Flint," Percy said with a slight blush.

"Take as much time as time as you need love," Flint said as he resumes his seat next to Percy though a slight frown was on his face until Percy leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss.

**Dumbledore's Office**

Albus glared out the window at the picnic that was taking place near the Black Lake furious that his plans lately had come to naught ever since Harry's ten birthday. How the brat had even known that Severus Snape was his father, he still could not figure out nor how he convinced Severus that he was telling the truth. Some of the spells on the man must have been weakened due to age for Severus to forget the memories Albus had given the man about James for him to even trust the boy, What was worse that somehow the pair of them had managed to get the Weasley on their side. He had always known that Molly was a full supporter of the Light side but something happened that had changed her view for the three sons that had been at Hogwarts last year had requested a re-sort which once requested had to be obeyed. To his astonishment all three had been sorted out of Gryffindor and into different houses. Now he could have still worked with that as he had plans to pay the family, from Harry's own vaults when the boy had started school to keep an eye on him. That plan had failed as somehow his staff had seen how much Arthur had loved all things Muggle and had offered him the Muggle Studies Position thus giving the family's fortune a boast that if he paid them from the Potter's vaults to entice them it would have been even more noticeable.

Strange enough around the time that Arthur's name was put up for the position he had begun to notice a slight change to several members of his staff from Minerva all the way down to Filch finding them harder to control or even agree with any part of his far reaching plans. At the time he still had Hagrid but the half-giant while having unending loyalty was not really good at what Minerva was forcing him to change a lot of his plans, and even that had fallen through due to the finding of the Chamber of Secrets which got the man off from the charge of opening it. He felt like throwing something just to see it break as right now the only person who was really on his side was his grand-niece Hermione and she was not useful at all for she had antagonized Harry so much that he would barely speak to her along with most of the other students of the their year. As he was pacing trying to figure out how to get the brat to follow his plan he also thought about the boy's new step-father.

That Lord le Fay was also becoming quite a thorn in his side since he had shown up. Having been given permission to represent Severus as well as watch over the seats that belonged to Harry in the Wizengamont the man had shifted power away from the light side and over to the Dark. The man himself did not want to lead the party rather he had turned to Lucius Malfoy of all people to replace Albus as the Chief Warlock in the governing body. Lucius lead to some sweeping changes as he overturned some of Albus' laws against the dark as well introducing some new ones like the one that was causing his latest mood. The Wizengamont was being asked to vote on a law that would require all Muggleborns to take an Inheritance Test to see if they had come from any lost lines, as well as protections that would require a Ministry Official to check in on them at least once a year after their first showing of magic. Just today Albus had finally learned why Lord le Fay had turned away from the position of the Chief Warlock when he had arrived with orders from the school Governors to get rid of Binns as well as approval to replace him. While he liked the idea of the man staying as far away from the Wizengamont as possible he did not like the idea that it would make it harder to get close to Harry with both men watching out for the boy Suddenly Albus stopped in place as an idea came to him and le Fay might have given him a perfect solution if they wanted him to get rid of Binns he could separate the class into upper and lower years and have them man teach the older students and have one of his own teach the younger students and get close to Harry and he knew just the man. Sitting down at his desk Albus started to write a couple of letter, one to the Governors accepting their plan to get rid of Binns as well as giving them his idea, under the guise of making sure that the students that were to take their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s would have a teacher who would focus on them as another teacher focused on the younger years.

_Remus Lupin,_

_My boy I hope this finds you well. I find myself in need of your help the boy is causing trouble and going against the greater good I have found you a way in a spot is coming open for a Professor for History of Magic. I think it might be good for you to take the job and convince the boy you had been James's old school friend and give him the story of how much James and Severus had hated each other._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. You will not be alone for I am also starting the ball rolling in getting Sirius Black freed form Azkaban as it is public record that Lily chose him to be Godfather for the boy._

Albus than looked over his third letter before he case a spell to make it impossible for anyone to determine that he had been the one to write it.

_Miss Skeeter,_

_It has come to my attention that a deep unjust event has occurred. As my child had come home from Hogwarts working on a class project they had brought to my attention that one Sirius Black had never been given a trail for his part in the murder of the Potters. I bring this to your attention for you are well known for getting things done._

_Your loyal reader someone who wishes to remain nameless._

Sending all three letter's away Albus began to feel a little better as he began to suck on one of his lemon drops and thought about if there was a way to get Harry to go after the stone and face "Voldemort." This would be rather hard for he could not use the Mirror of Erised for the brat had never come across the item thus making him change his challenge to reach the stone. Everything else was in place and he was sure the boy could handle the rest of the obstacles to get the stone except for his own. Maybe he could get the House Elves to put something in the brats food to make him follow his grand-nieces for a day so that he could force him to get the stone and thus train to hate the dark side. Satisfied with that idea Albus got up and put his newest plans in place.


	14. Finals and a Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore's plan to get Sirius off runs into a serious snag when it is up to Tom to lead the questioning.

"I hear that you have managed to become an Animagus dear can you show us?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harrison as the group started to pick up the at the end of the picnic. With a smile Harrison turned into his black Persian kitten and began to jump around making the red headed Witch laugh at his antics. Harrison let out a content purr as Luna bent down and picked him and began to pet his fur. Before he closed his eyes in joy at the pets Harrison caught Blaise's eye and gave him a look. Blaise let out a chuckle as he surprised everyone by shifting into his own Animagus form.

"You can change as well," Draco said with a little squeak of surprise as he got out of Ron's lap and went to hug his old friend. Blaise just let out a happy bark as the blonde boy wrapped his arms around the neck of his brown Great Dane form. A moment latter Starlight jumped out of Luna's hands and onto his transformed boyfriend's back and began to curl up making the gathered Witches and Wizards let out a soft chuckle at the twos antics. "So do you have a special name for your form just like Harrison does?" Draco ask as he let go of his friend and let Ron pull him into a back hug with the red head resting his chin on the blonde right shoulder. Blaise cocked his head before shaking it in denial. "Oh than how about Spot?" Draco asked pointing to a couple of back spots on Blaise's back near his tail. Harrison did not seem to like this as he uncurled himself and hissed at his best friend.

"Then how about Ruff?" Ron tried only to get his own hiss of negation at the name.

"Gred or Forge?" the twins supplied at the same time as Theo let out a soft chuckle when Starlight waved a paw at them with his claws out.

"Snacklegort," Luna said with a airy smile this time there was no hiss as Blaise himself let out a growl at the idea of the name.

"His name is Scooby," Harrison said as he shifted back to his human form still on Blaise's back with his legs dangling over the sides.

"Why Scooby?" Neville asked.

"Well he looks just like Scooby-Doo," Harrison said as if that explained everything as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck and nuzzled his transformed boyfriend's ear.

"Who or what is Scooby-Doo?" Leo asked as he came forward and throwing an arm around Pansy's shoulders.

"A cartoon dog that solved mysteries of grown men dressed as monsters trying to scare people," Severus said recalling the character from his own childhood growing up in a half-blood home.

"Sound strange, right," Draco said.

"I don't know it sounds like a interesting idea of how some Muggles might see magical creatures I think it might make an good idea to take a look at them," Mr. Weasley said stroking his chin at the idea of taking a look at them for his classes. "Oh yes this reminds me there will be a new addition to the staff next year, we just got approval," Mr. Weasley said throwing an arm around his wife. "With Ginny coming next year Molly has agreed to come in and become a teaching assistant for my class and due to her work on the astronomy Muggle equipment she will also work in that one as well," he said with a look of pride at his wife for they were already getting offers for similar equipment from the other Magical schools.

"Well since you shared I might as well my plan had worked and this is the last year for Professor Binns to teach History of Magic next year I am taking over the class," Tom said making the students cheer at the thought of having an actual competent instructor in the class. Harrison and Severus just stared wide-eyed for a moment before the pair moved forward and hugged the man. "Now are you all ready for your exams?" Tom asked as his son and husband let him go.

"Thanks to Harrison," Ron said smiling over his boyfriend's shoulder at him making Harrison blush.

"Well from the sounds that I have heard about your study group I don't doubt that your year might have the best results compared to most first year classes in memory," Mr. Weasley said with a smile for before the start of the study group he had fears for his youngest son who had never taken to studying like his brothers.

A few weeks later Albus was thrilled to find out his writing to Skeeter woman had paid off as the public hearing that a member of an old Pureblood family had been sent to Azkaban without a trial was pushing for Sirius to be heard from. Albus had played his part stating that due to all the events that had happened at the time he had felt too overwhelmed especially after the death of his old students turned friends the Potters he had failed in his duty as the Chief Warlock. Albus had put pressure to make sure Sirius was taken to trial in the Wizengamont scheduling it at the same time as the end of year exams so that Severus would not be able to take part, unless it was to prepare the Veritaserum for Sirius. The Headmaster was rather proud of that as only Severus had known the real truth of the events and he doubted the man would have shared it with his new husband.

"This meeting of the Wizengamont is called to order. On today's agenda we have but one thing to accomplish the long awaited trial of Sirius Orion Black III," Madam Bones called out. "Please bring in the accused," she called as a pair of Aurors brought in the man before placing him in the chair before the members of the Wizengamont to where to be his jury. "This trial is to be lead under Chief Warlock: Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement: Amelia Bones and the Minister of Magic: Cornelius Fudge. For the defense of the accused Albus Dumbledore and as the prosecutor Tom le-Fay," Madam Bones said striking her desk with her gavel. "As agreed on before hand the accused with be questioned under Veritaserum to find out the events of October 31, 1981." An Auror stepped forward and forced the potion into the Wizard's mouth.

"State your name for us if you would," Albus said stepping forward for he had been chosen to go first as he the smaller number of questions for the man.

"Sirius Orion Black the Third," the man said in a monotone voice and a vacant look in his eyes.

"What was your house while at Hogwarts?" Albus asked to set the baseline and prove the potion was working.

"Gryffindor."

"Good I have only a couple of questions for you starting with were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"I was not."

Than who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius said in the same monotone voice as the watchers gasp in shock.

"Thank you that is all," Albus said smiling to himself as he could see no way that Sirius would not get free allowing him to use the man to get Harry back under his control.

"Can you tell me of the relationship between James Potter and Lily Evens," Tom le-Fay said stepping forward as Albus took his seat as some of the gathered Witches and Wizards lifted an eyebrow in confusion at the random question.

"Lily always saw James as being meant for her," Sirius said .

"Did they ever get married?" Tom asked.

"No."

"That can't be true," one of the newer members shouted out.

"Why were they living together if they were not married?" Tom said ignoring the outburst.

"Lily had dosed James with compulsion and love potions as she had been told that their child could put a stop to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named," Sirius said making Albus gulp as that fact was revealed.

"As most of you are aware James's son Harrison Eugene Potter was not related to Lily Evens at all," Tom said as he pulled out the page Severus had shared with the group just last summer. "As you can see Harrison was the child of James Potter and Severus Snape this was confirmed by the Goblins of Gringotts and used a self-updating parchment for it now included myself as just this last Yule I married Severus and adopted Harrison," Tom said passing the parchment to the three overseers and letting them look at it for a moment before giving it to the gathered jury. "As Lily had James under her control by using compulsion charms and love potions what had happened to Harrison?" he asked turning back to Sirius.

"Lily underwent the ritual for a blood adoption of the boy," Sirius said gaining further gasp of shock from the crowd.

"Who performed the ritual?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Sirius said making the entire room twist around to look at the Headmaster.

"And who was it that convinced Lily to force James into hiding and why?"

"Albus Dumbledore so that he could get access to Harrison and use him to defeat the dark lord," Sirius said as the onlookers began to glare at the old fool who tried his best to keep up his grandfatherly look though inside he was seething with anger.

"What is your relationship with Lily?"

"She was one of my best friends at school."

"Your relationship with James?"

"I did not really have one the faggot was a little freak," Sirius said making everyone shoot their heads around back to look at the man.

"And finally what is your relationship with Harrison Eugene Potter?"

"I am his Godfather," Sirius said as he obviously believed it despite it being untrue.

"That is wrong," Tom said as he pointed out the names of Harrison's Godparents. "Harrison's Godparents as chosen by his actual parents are Narcissa Malfoy and Augustus Rookwood there is no mention of you at all." Despite being under the influence of the truth potion Sirius's mouth fell open in shock.

"But Lily made me the boy's Godfather and forced the faggot to add me," the man said his monotone voice cracking a little and confusion coming through.

"Lily as not being Harrison's parent even if with the use of a Blood Adoption Ritual could not make you into a Godparent and Lady Magic most likely sensing James was not in control of himself did not let it come through," Tom said doing his best not to curse the man who kept insulting his James.

"I object while this is utterly fascinating what does this have to do with Sirius's innocent of the crime he was imprisoned for," Albus said trying to prevent Sirius from giving out more information.

"I hate to agree but what does Lily and James's relationship have to do with his innocent," Minister Fudge said

"Ah it is actually quite clear," Tom said "Sirius said he was innocent of sending He-Who-Shall-Be-Not-Be-Named and that may be true but that does not take away the fact that he was part of kidnapping a young magical child from one of his parents but the also had a hand in keeping a Noble Lord, the last of his line, under control using charms and potions with possibility of Line Thief," Tom said making the gathering gasp at the charge.

"Um yes, Minister Fudge said after a bit "how do the jury find in the case of Sirius Orion Black III?" The leader of he jury cast a secrecy spell as well as a time dilation spell as they discussed their opinions.

When the spells came down the foreman stood up to give the results, "We of the Wizengamot jury find Sirius innocent of betraying the Potters to He-Who-Shall-Be-Not-Be-Named." Albus grinned to himself only for the foreman to continue "but in the case of Line thief, and kidnapping we find the Sirius guilty and send him back to Azkaban for the remainder of his life sentence." There was were some cheers as Sirius Black was lead away to Azkaban but into a different part of he prison, due to the change of his crime. Meanwhile Albus grumbled to himself as one of his pawns was lead away once more cursing that Tom le-Fay.


	15. An End of year Temper Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison finishes his first year at Hogwarts and Dumbledor throws a fit.

After the exams the Prophet released the story about Sirius Black's trial and Harrison could not stop himself from smiling at the just deserts to the man who had bullied his dad during their school days and had lied to him in his last life. Though when he asked he just told all but his closest friends he just said he was pleased with his exam results. No one could see any fault in this for Harrison and Theo had tied for the top places for their year. However, as Harrison was on cloud nine Dumbledore was beyond livid. That bastard Lord le Fay had turned his triumph of get Sirius out of Azakban and got the charges changed to Line Theft moving him deeper into the Wizarding Prison. Not only that even after all the hints and trails he had left Voldemort had not shown up to get his hands on the Philosopher's Stone and Nicolas was after him to get it back even threatening legal action against him. Harry had not even seemed to pick up any of his own clues about the stone so had not gone through the first level of training he had set up for the boy. His grand-niece was still as useless as ever somehow managed to be ranked last of all the first years even being out done by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle in several subjects. Hearing that Albus had nearly snapped his old wand in half in an ever increasing number of angry outburst. He had gone through back channels to change the girl's grade to get her ranked in the top ten, not that he had told her that.

Before heading down to the end of year feast Harrison took his first year event list out of his notebook and made sure to mark his progress down.

~~_Professor Quirrell is Tom Riddle (father)_~~ _got father back_

 ~~_During first flying lessons performed a great maneuver and get drafted onto the Qudditch team._ ~~ _avoided_

 ~~_First Qudditch game broom gets hexed, still catches_ _snitch_ ~~ _avoided_

 ~~_Halloween troll "breaks into castle" helps defeat and befriends Hermione Granger_ ~~ _Granger will no longer be my friend_

 ~~_At Christmas received Bearer's Cloak of Invisibility use it to find Mirror of Erised (possible to get Philosopher stone) in empty classroom near History of Magic_ ~~ _~~classroom~~. __avoided_

 ~~_Hagrid gets Dragon Egg in game of cards, while getting Dragon to Charlie Weasley gets detention and major point loss._ ~~ _Hagrid got new wand not a dragon_

 ~~_Third Floor corridor traps; Fluffy use music, Devil's snare use fire, flying keys use broom duh, chess game need Ron or other tactician, potions logic puzzle, Mirror of Erised find but not want to use Philosopher's Stone._ ~~ _avoided_

With that done he went down to the feast not really caring who won the house cup having made friends with most of his year as well as many of the older students. As it was an event he could not sit with Blaise but he did clap for him when Slytherin won the cup due to Flint's part in finding of the Chamber of Secrets as well as them winning the Quidditch cup. Dumb-Ass-Door had tried to reward him some points for no good reason but the other teachers shot him down saying that the final points had already been accepted by the School Board. The old fool actual fumed as he sat down crossing his arms like a naughty child who had been sent to time out. Harrison was not alone in laughing at the man with some of the older students shocked at the normally kind and grandfatherly Headmaster seem to lose his cool in front of everyone. As he sulked it was up to Professor McGonagall, as deputy Headmistress to give the cup to Harrison's Papa and for once she did not seem to mind as she heard the whole school cheered. After that all that was left was one more night of last minute packing, for some, and than the train ride home.

After the feast Dumbledore let his anger get the better of him as he used his wand to break many of the machines in his office which tracked both current and past students at the school. Tossed many of the duplicate volumes of magical tomes, some of which were rare first additions, into his fire, and even set his desk and throne like chair on fire just to try to call down. When that did not work he made his way to a secret passage behind one of the previous Head Portraits running his wand along the wall of the passage, and letting it scratch a long burning groove where it touched. Arriving at the hidden room that could only be accessed by the current Headmaster he started to work on a Potion but he was still so angry that his magic interacted with the brew it exploded and blasted off both of his eyebrows and several inches of his beard which only made his rage increase. Not wanting to lose any more of his hair Albus figured he would wait until latter to work on the potion and proceeded to bang his bang his hands into the arms of of his chair and stomped his feet making the only other being in the room give him a slight happy smile.

Harrison and his friends managed to snag one of the larger compartments, which was good as with the additions of Dudley and the Weasley twins, the place was packed. To actually fit everyone inside at the start of the ride Harrison had shifted into Starlight and curled up in Blaise's lap, but when the Weasley twins had arrived wanting to sit with Theo. The tall boy had blushed but did not protest as he was pulled almost into their laps as Blaise had got up and shifted into Scooby to lay in the space between the two rows of seats. Harrison could not help but smile, laying onto of Blaise's dog form at his group of friends with Draco basically sitting in Ron's lap as the pair had one of their arguments about Quidditch though with love in their eye. Theo leaning back into the twins as the pair took turns feeding him some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans while Pansy and Neville talked about Pansy coming to see his greenhouse some time this summer. Dudley for a while had seemed left out until Draco noticed and began to tell his new adopted brother about what their home was like as the blonde leaned back into Ron's strong grip. At one moment of the trip Hermione had tried to come in to bother them only for Fred and George to push her out and cast a sticking charm on the door which she banged against yelling at them for improper use of magic until Percy and Marcus had come along to send her on her way. "Nice spell work you two," Percy said sticking his head in when the pest had left holding hands with Marcus.

"Thanks Perc," Fred said for once meaning it as this last year his estimates in the eyes of the twins had skyrocketed due to his finally accepting himself and finding a boyfriend who had let him relax a little but also due to his finding of the Chamber. The two Prefects left the compartment as Harrison climbed off his boyfriend and went to curl up in his former cousin's lap. Dudley looked down a with a look of shock, that the boy he used to bully trusted him enough to curl up in his lap and fall asleep.

"Um how much does one keep their mind when they are an animal?" Dudley asked.

"Depends on how the person changed if it is through a curse like a werewolf not much but an Animagus such as Harrison and Blaise have full control of their minds," Draco answered.

"So he really has forgiven me then," Dudley said with some tears in his eyes and he began to gently pet the transformed human in his lap.

"He forgave you before he even saw you at the sorting ceremony," Draco said "he knew what you have gone through with your so called parents which is why he talked to my parents to file for adoption," the blonde explained.

"He he did I never knew that," Dudley said and pulled the small kitten into a hug as he actually cried. Starlight mewed in protest but let it happen fixing his fur when he was let go giving Dudley a glare for a moment or two before jumping off the boy's lap and curling into Draco's who he knew would not mess up his fur. For the rest of the train ride Harrison stayed in Draco's lap letting himself be petted by the blonde and Ron right up the train pulled into the station. Once some of their group left the compartment Harrison and Blaise changed back having already been in approved Muggle attire and left the train with their friends. The group talked about meeting up sometimes during the summer a few weeks later after Harrison's Papa and Mr. Weasley finished their meetings at Hogwarts. Their good time lasted right up until they pass the barrier to meet their families when it was broken as a large harsh voice called out.

" **BOY**? So you decide to show yourself after all this time," the voice caused both Harrison and Dudley to flinch as the others watched a very fat man approach both boys followed by an equally skinny horse-faced woman. As the two adults marched up to the two boys shrunk back with Harrison clinging onto his boyfriend for dear life as he glared at the man and woman holding Dudley's hand. "You think being gone for so long will stop the punishment you have coming for spreading your freakishness to my son," Vernon Dursley said as he raised a hand to beat him.

"What do you think you are doing to my son," Tom said grabbing and easily holding it.

"Your son these boys are my nephew and son, sir so I would tell you to mind your own business," Vernon said struggling to free his hand from the stranger's grip.

"It is you who is mistaken that is my son with the glasses and the other is the adopted son of a good friend of mine," Tom said as he casually took out his wand and twirled it in his fingers making both Dursleys blanch.

"Sorry my fault I did try to send you a letter about the adoption of him but evidently I misjudged the post," Lucius said stepping up and placing a hand on both Draco and Dudley's shoulders glaring at Vernon.

"You may take the freak away but Dudley is still my son," the walrus man spat at the Wizards around him.

"No I don't think so after talking to him and learning of the abuse that you subjected him to the courts decided to give him custody to me and my wife," Lucius stated stepping forward and pushing his sons behind him. "Now you have made quite a scene but I think it would be best for you to leave before I inform your lot about the treatment my son and Godson had gone through in your house," Mr. Malfoy said with a glare that sent both Dursley nearly tripping over each other as they ran away. Once they were gone Lucius and Tom comforted the two boys, finding it had sent Harrison into a small panic attack for he had never expected to see his "aunt and uncle" again.

"I think I need to get Harrison home," Tom told the rest as he picked up his son and pulled him to his chest "I shall see you later Luci." Receiving a nod from the other man Tom walked to the nearest Apparition point and vanished. Rather than go home to Potter Manor they appeared in Slytherin Castle much to Harrison's shock. "Someone wanted to see you before we went home and she is watching also spending time with someone as well," Tom said as he put his son down as the sound of something gliding across stone floors.

" _ **Hatchling, I hope you had a good term**_ ," Betsy said as she slide up and wrapped gently in a snake version of a hug.

" _Betsy_ ," Harrison cried and hugged her head giggling as her tongue flick his face.

" _Hello Hatchling I have heard much about you from my speaker_ ," another snake said as it wrapped itself around his father's shoulders.

"Harrison I would like to meet my familiar Nagini," his father said.

" _Hello Nagini, I would like to also introduce you to my familiar, Little Moon_ ," Harrison said pulling up his robe to reveal his snake. Little Moon who had grown a little more unwrapped herself from around his left arm and went to his shoulders.

" _Hello High Lady Betsy and Lady Nagini_ ," Little Moon hissed at the two elder snakes.

" ** _Ah looking at you Hatchlings with your own snakes makes me miss my speaker_** ," Betsy said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

" _He has been honored Betsy, and has begun to correct the mistakes that have been told about you and him_ ," Harrison said hugging her neck again and giving her nose a kiss.

" _ **That is good to know Hatchling I am glad he has gained his rightful place of honor**_ ," Betsy said snuggling against him using a little too much strength and knocking him onto his butt which only made him giggle again.

"Not to break this up but someone else has been looking forward to your return and I would not want to disappoint him," Tom said as he helped his son to his feet waving goodbye to Betsy as he Apparated them home to Potter Manor.


	16. A Trip with Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison sees the real events of Tom's "attack" on Godric's Hallow

"I know you dad wants a word with you," his father said as they Apparated into Potter Manor urging his son to the the front hall when James's Portrait was hung. "I need to get something ready for latter I shall leave you to it." Harrison ran to the front hall and smiled as he saw James almost bouncing in his frame.

"So what is this I have been told about some young man courting you?" James asked seeing his son.

"It is true," Harrison said with a smile thinking about Blaise.

"Ah just so you know you are not allowed to get married until you are thirty," James said with a stern tone before starting to laugh.

"Oh you mean like you did I had heard you had trouble in school I did not not realize it took you that long to graduate," Harrison shot back making his dad laugh even harder.

"Alright point taken so you can get married earlier but no sex until thirty then,' James said making Harrison giggle.

"Not that I have plan to do so anytime soon I still do not see that happening," Harrison said still giggling. After the opening barbs the two settled down to talk about what Harrison had done during the second part of his first year involving a date he had with Blaise, Ron and Draco starting to date, the picnic during the Easter holiday. "And I got the the highest marks during the exams," Harrison concluded showing his dad the results.

"Bravo Harrison I'm so glad you got your brains from either Severus or Tom as I was a mediocre student at best," James said proud of his boy and wishing he could hug him. As the discussion turned over to more mundane subjects such as what book Harrison was reading and the book club Tom finally came back.

"Oh hey the Weasley twins mention something on the train, they said there was a trial for Sirius," Harrison said seeing his father return.

"Is that so tell me he got kissed," James said hopefully at the end of one of his old bullies.

"No Dumb-ass-door tried to get him free stating Peter had been your and the Muggle bitch's secret keeper. He failed however as I was able to prove that while Sirius did not let me know where to find you I was able to point out that having James under potions and compulsions and having kidnapped Harrison was guilty of line theft gaining him a deeper cell in Azkaban than he had been located," Tom said. Both Harrison and James like the witnesses at the trial began to cheer at the results of the trial as Harrison went through a memory spark from his last life where Sirius had told him he had easily escaped from the Magical Prison due to not only shifting into his Grim form but also due to his cell being along the outer walls.

"James I am also sorry to tell you that Peter is dead," Tom said sadly.

"Oh no," James said holding his hand his to heart.

"Actually he is not," Harrison said making the both look at him. "When we rode back to Hogwarts after Yule break I had shifted to Starlight when Ron brought out his pet rat," Harrison said with a smile as he saw the looks of shocked looks of joy on their faces.

"Well we will need to get him back," James said wanting to see one of his old friends back.

"I had an idea I was thinking of giving Ron a new pet for his birthday and offering to take Scabbers, what Peter is named, but I forgot about it," Harrison said with a shrug.

"I may have a solution to that," Tom said with a smile placing a hand on Harrison's shoulder. "It seems the Weasley family thanks to the money from both Arthur and Molly's jobs at Hogwarts but also due to a patent that they came up with for a Muggle Telli....somethng so that Witches and Wizards can watch Quidditch games and other Magical events without having to be there. This increase of money to their accounts and with the majority of their children at Hogwarts the pair decided to fix up their home so they next week they are having a house warming party and we have been invited."

"Good we should get him an owl he is somewhat jealous of his older brothers' birds. Oh and speaking of which thank you for giving me Hedwig," Harrison said hugging his dad.

"I glad you approved. Interesting name if memory serves that was a Witch that ran one of the first magical orphans," Tom said.

"Well I liked it a lot and she responded to it right away," Harrison said unable to inform either of them the real reason of her name was from his last life. "You said you were preparing something?" Harrison asked.

"Ah yes I know that you had several trips with your Papa showing his time at school and the start of our relationship I want to share with you a memory myself if you will join me," Tom said holding out his hand to his son.

"Tom what memory are you planning on showing him?" James asked a slight edge to his voice with a guess.

"I want to show him what really happened not what everyone said happened that Halloween," Tom said "do you want to see it or wait until you are a little older?"

"I think I want to see it you will stay with me right?" Harrison said taking his father's arm and hugging him tight.

"Always," Tom said brushing Harrison's bangs out of the way and giving his son a kiss to his forehead.

The father and son went to the Manor's pensive room and Tom pulled out a vile of his last memory before losing his body and poured it into the magical basin. As they entered the Pensive Harrison found himself in a small town with the nearby houses decorated for Halloween. "I had left Sev at our places when Peter had informed us where you and James were being kept," the older Tom said as his younger self marched along the street his eyes locked on a small cottage style home the only one which was not decorated for the Muggle holiday.

" _Nice costume Mr._ " a little kid dressed as some Muggle character said tugging on the younger Tom's cloak.

" _Thank you young man_ ," Tom said smiling down at the Muggle boy dressed as a caveman and ruffling his hair which was as messy as James was. Turning away from the youth Tom walked the path up to the home where his child and one of his husbands were being kept. As he reached the door he was able to detect some magic on it and after a spell saw the entire door was swimming in compulsions and mind altering potions and spells.

" _Lily he found us take Harry and run_ ," was heard from inside making Tom's smile at hearing James' voice.

"I had been confused as to why you were suddenly called Harry, for at that time my mind was slowly on a decent and I could not even recall who had taken you and James away from us." the older Tom said as his younger self blasted the magic dosed door off its hinges so he could make his way into the home.

" _You will not take them_ ," James said with a look of cold fury on his face that made Tom stop for a moment. Taking use of his distraction James fired off a curse at Tom who dove out of the way.

" _James, love are you okay_ ," the younger Tom said his heart breaking at the look on his submissive husband's face. But James did not even seem to hear him or if he did the potions and spell he was under altered what Tom said to his ears as the male bearer cast another spell at his eldest mate. " _Please James let us just take Harrison and go home please_ ," Tom pleaded with tears in his eyes shocking Harrison to see such a sight.

" _You will not get you slimy hands on my son you bastard_ ," James said casting an actual killing curse at the younger Tom.

" _I guess I have no choice then I hope Sev can fix all that you are under later. Sorry love_ ," Tom said as he cast a stunner at his husband. " _I will get Harrison and we can all go home_ ," Tom said running a hand over James's cheek and after putting the other man into a more comfortable position headed up to collect their son. The younger Tom did not bother with the doors anymore as followed the sounds of a crying baby to the last room in the hall and made the door implode upon itself. For a moment he stood in his tracks eyes locked on his son before he saw the only other occupant of the room. " _Evens I should have know_ ," he said. Taking out her wand and giving him a sneer Lily began to spout nonsense about not killing Harry and killing her instead. " _Move aside you silly girl_ ," he ordered her but the bitch took up a position between herself and his son. He could only assume Dumbles was behind the idea of him killing anyone. Apart from that accident with Betsy and a girl in a bathroom he had never killed a single person. Even now face to face with the Mudblood who had taken one of his mates and his son he felt no desire to kill even with the state his mind was in. " _Move aside I say_ ," he said pointing his wand at her. When she did not move he cast a stunner at her making her collapsed in a heap before the crib. " _My son lets head ho_ " suddenly the world went dark as the memory ended mid-word from young Tom.

"What just happened?" Harrison asked.

"I don't know all I can recall is stunning her and talking to you before the next thing I know I was ripped from my body and being nothing more than a spirit," his father said a slight shiver at the memory of that.

"Wait if you stunned them does that mean that they are still alive," Harrison asked.

"Maybe Evens is but unfortunately not your dad," Tom said shaking his head as they left the pensive.

"Why not Dad?" Harrison asked,

"The only way we know James is not alive is due to his Portrait a magical portrait occupant will only come alive under two conditions death or being in a magic coma so deep the person might as well be dead," Tom said.

"But he might be in the coma," Harrison said hopefully.

"True but those type of comas are almost impossible to get out of," Tom said sadly as the pair went to Harrison's room to unpack his trunk.

Severus finally arrived home a week later after finishing his end of term work of cleaning up his classrooms and meetings with the staff. "Welcome home Papa," Harrison said greeting him with a hug.

"It is good to be home son lets go find your father I have some news," his papa said a little stiffly .

"What's up love?" Tom asked.

"What else the old fool is up to something again," Severus said with an annoyed huff.

"What is he up to this time?" Tom asked pulling his husbands into comforting hug.

"Well during the last staff meeting I was asked to make sure I had ingredients so that I can brew a Woflsbane's Potion," Severus said.

"Ah Lupin," Harrison said understanding.

"Harrison?" Tom asked confused but Sev just waved it away.

"Yes, it has to be Remus he is the only one who uses that potion anymore," Severus said looking to his son.

"Is there something wrong with the potion I thought it helped werewolf able to live with their curse?" Harrison asked.

"No that is a lie spread by Dumb-ass and his stooges at the Ministry in truth the potion makes it is a slow acting poison that separates the wolf from the man leading those that use the potion to an early grave," Tom explained. "One of my Knights is a werewolf and has told me about the truth about it and how he will not let any of his pack to ever use it."

"Wait so Lupin is one of his stooges and yet he poisons him that makes no sense even for him?" Harrison asked shaking his head at the Headmaster's idiocy.

"He must have a reason not that I am complaining I am more worried that he will us the wolf as away to try to get you under his thumb," his Papa said hugging him. "I think your father gave him an in since the only open position that I am aware of is History of Magic which he decided to split into two classes one for students taking their OWl's or NEWT's and another for everyone else. It is safe to assume your father will be dealing with the ones going through their exams and Lupin teaching everyone else."

"Well I will just be on my guard then," Harrison said with a shrug.

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Ah Remus come in come in my boy," Albus said as one of his pawns enters his office.

"This better be good Albus I told you I would only work on getting the brat under your thumb if you got Sirius out of Azkaban something you failed spectacularly at," Remus said angry at the old man for failing his only living friend.

"Ah yes but I thought there might be something else that could convince you to take the job," Albus said with his Grandfatherly smile in place.

"Oh and what is that?" Remus asked.

"An old friend of yours," Albus said standing up and motioning the man to follow him. Remus rolled his eyes and followed the old man to the seventh floor opposite a tapestry or of Barnabas the Barmy. Remus looked on as the man walked back and fourth a couple of times before a door appeared in the blank wall.

"Albus what is going on?" Remus asked, Rather than answer the old man pushed the door open and motioned him inside. Once Remus entered the room he stopped in his tracks as he took in the room that looked like a small apartment with multiple doors around the room.

"Is that you Albus?" a voice called from one of the doors. Remus's mouth fell open as he recognized the voice.

"No it could not be," he said looking at the headmaster who just smiled at him with twinkling eyes.

"What was that Albus?" the voice called again as one of the doors opened and Lily Evens backed into the room with a tray of tea.

"Lil," Remus said rush forward and hugs his old friend.

"Remy," Lily said casting a spell to make the tea tray float as she hugged him.

"How wait what?" Remus asked wrapping his arms tightly around her taking in her scent and letting his wolf smell his missing mate as he leans down and giving her a kiss.

"So Remus my boy are you willing to take the job" Albus asked from the door way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And before you ask how Lily Evens can be alive when in the first chapter the results of Harrison's Inheritance test state she is dead there is a reason behind the results which I will get into in the next chapter.


	17. New Identity and a House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbles produces a new identity for Lily as Harrison and his patents go to the Weasley's house party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up there is some homophobic language at the start.

**The Room of Requirement**

As Remus hugged his mate letting his wolf breathed Lily's scent into his mind finally recalled something that had bother him about all this. "Wait I thought you had died when I went to the bank to see your will I found that it had been sealed as well as your vaults had been closed," Remus said ending the hug and taking a good look at her.

"Ah that is actually one of my more brilliant ideas and between us that is saying something," Albus said sitting in a wing back chair as the old lovers embraced "You see one of the special proprieties of this magical room is that when a specific room is not in use, even if another configuration is used it will block out all life signs. So even when young Harry got his results of that blasted test to show that Lily was not his biological mother and they were only connected through blood adoption it stated both her and James were classified as dead."

"That fag is alive as well," Remus growled holding tightly onto Lily.

"Of course how else was I to find out about that blasted prophecy," Albus said with another responding growl. "But we have a more pressing matter at the moment the brat is causing trouble he had somehow found out that James's mate had been Severus of all people. Now Severus has remarried to the Lord la Fey who was responsible for keeping Sirius imprisoned ruining my plans," Albus said sounding a little like a child who had been told he he was to go to bed without supper. "This is why I need both of you to come teach at the school," Albus said to the pair.

"You mean you want me having to teach a bunch a little snot-nose brats including the fags' son?' Lily asked

"Actually no I have it all worked out thanks to Molly Weasley of all people, you are going to be Remus's teaching assistant. However, there is one slight complication it seems your sister's son turned out also to be Magical who has recently been adopted by the Malfoys. So we have to give you an even more powerful disguise than I had planned just in case they take him in for his own Inheritance Test. I had planned for just a shape changing potion after it had undergone a ritual that would alter everyone's memory making her seem like Lily had always been who she was disguised as now we need to add a blood adoption to it as well to make sure magic can no longer register you as Lily Evens. This change will add about a mouth to the time it takes to prepare the blood adoption," Albus said.

"It seems you have someone in mind for her to become," Remus said taking a seat on the couch and pulling his Lily into his lap not wanting to let go of her after having to be separated for so long.

"Oh yes I had picked out one of Sirius's cousins that actually like him turned away from the dark, Andromeda who had married a Muggle born wizard by the name of Ted Tonks. The pair had always wanted a child but due to the same cures on her sisters it seems they had not been able to get pregnant. My ritual would give them the daughter they always wanted in Lily who would go by the name of Nymphadora Tonks. The best part of this is that due to their genes it is possible for Lily after the ritual might become a Metamorphmagus," Albus said making the pair smile. The scene was ruined as a sound was heard from the back room.

"Oh great the fags awake again," Lily said with an annoyed grunt.

"Little Jamie is here?" Remus said cracking his knuckles as he thought of all the times he had been so close to hurting the little freak only for Tom to come along and stop him, Sirius and Lily.

"Oh yes how else am I to learn about that blasted prophecy without him," Albus said as he got up and motioned for the pair of mates to follow him. Remus followed the old man to one of the back rooms to find James evidently Potter-Prince looking as if he was asleep in a bed though with restraints around his hands and legs keeping him in place.

"What are you using on the little freak?" Remus asked.

"A mixture of truth potions, several power compulsions, and to make sure he can not escape while we are not questioning under a magical sleep spell," Albus explained.

"And you have someone watching him when you are gone?" Remus asked nodding towards the blank magical portrait hanging above the bed James was bound to.

"Actually no that portrait is always empty ever since this room had come into being," Albus said stroking his beard in thought the blank picture always concerned him but the inhabitant never showed up even when they used a spying charm on it when he and Lily were out of the room. Remus decided to work out some of the frustration on his best friend still being in Azkaban as he balled his hands into fist and began to pound on the bound faggot for a couple of minutes before Lily pulled him away as she had found the whole thing very stimulating and as she had not had any action apart for the faggot for years she pulled Remus into her personal bedroom for some fun. Albus shook his head and with a chuckle at two of his actual useful pawns have their fun as he left as well to work on some more plans.

As soon as the room was empty a muscular wizard with a long red beard slide into the frame. Tapping the floor of his picture a golden Aura surround his descendants healing all the wounds inflected on his as well as purging his system. "Those two are gone again you can wake up now," the man said.

"Thanks Godric," James said as his eyelids fluttered open "how long was I out this time?"

"A couple of days my boy, and it seems they have a new member of their little team," Godric Gryffindor said as with another strike of his sword a panel swung open on the opposite wall revealing a mirror where James watched the lasted scene he had been subjected to at his tormentors hands.

"Seems they recruited Remus as well, I wonder where Sirius is," James said watching himself getting beat around the the werewolf bully.

"I wish I could do more for you my boy but until someone is able to find my other portrait I can not let anyone know what is happening to you," Godric said angry that he could not do to help a member of his family and get him free of these bastards.

**Diagon Alley.**

Harrison was out shopping for an owl to give to Ron in hope that they could get the red head let go of his rat, thus freeing Peter from having to hide out. He had a vague memory of his last life of Sirius giving Ron a pygmy owl after Peter had fled and while Ron was happy he got an owl he had never really taken to the small bird as it had a hard time delivering most pieces of mail. He was actually having fun as he held the hands of both his Papa and Father as they had spent the day shopping. The group had already spent some time in a Muggle store buying a tape of Scooby Doo so he could show his friends. Arriving at Eelops Owl Emporium the group began to look at birds trying to determine which, if any, Ron would like. After about five minutes Harrison gave an excited squeak as he found the perfect owl for one of his best friends the owl was around the same size as Hedwig and its color was the same deep gray as Draco's eyes as well as what appeared to be possess Draco's haughty nature something that would tickle Ron to have an owl that was akin to his boyfriend. Seeing the bird his Papa knew instantly why his son had picked the bird and could not help but let out a deep belly laugh making Harrison looked shocked as his Papa even after all this time was hardly one to laugh in such a manner usually sticking with a soft chuckle. The group purchased the selected owl and Apparated home with their purchases from the day, unaware that they had been watched by Hermione Granger who planned to inform her grand-uncle of what she had witnesses as he had ordered her to. Arriving home at Potter Manor the shared their success with James before with a wave of his wand Tom levitated James's picture to one of the magical television and VCR that Arthur had sent them as a belated wedding gift so that the family could watch the tape of Scooby Doo, as James had never seen it before having been a Pureblood.

The day of the party, knowing that the Weasley were not one to expect people to dress up, they arrived at the newly remodeled Burrow in causal Muggle clothing with Harrison in a pair of cut off jean shorts and a tee-shirt with a pair of dragons curled together in the shape of a Yin-Yang symbol. While his Papa was in his normal black but rather than his flowing cloak he was in a pair of slacks and a button down short sleeve shirt revealing surprisingly muscular forearms, and Harrison's father who just could not be casual to save his life was in a black and white pinstriped suit, though with both the arms and legs rolled up. The only thing that showed they were not just a normal Muggle family was the owl that Harrison was carrying for Ron, and the gift from his parents a large order of floo powder, including a small bag for the international network so they could more easily visit their eldest children. Harrison looked on at the newly renovated Burrow the bottom level was now expanded making the building more stable but the upper layers were also a little bigger as well in what looks the rooms would be less cramped then they had been during his previous visits. "Harrison, Severus, and Tom glad you could make it," Arthur said as he came rushing out of the house greeting them all with a hug, something that Severus and Tom barely tolerated. Arthur gave them a small tour of the new additions to the Burrow showing off an expanded office space where he and Molly worked on making Muggle inventions to be able to work in the Magical World where their latest project to adapt a Muggle answering machine to work with a Floo call. Seeing it Tom actually came up with some suggestions on how to make it work as Arthur smiled and jotted down the suggestions in a bright Orange notebook. Molly seeing Arthur, Tom and Severus deep in conversation she came in and took over the rest of the tour showing a small office where Arthur planned his lessons for his next years classes before showing her own pride and joy a Charms labs as well as an expanded kitchen. Seeing two large tables one of which filled with heaps of food and the others with house warming gifts Harrison put Ron's new owl on the table in what looked like a section for Ron's personal gifts before going to look for his friend.

On his way he found an unexpected surprise as he began to lighten the sound of his footfalls as he tip-toed over to his boyfriend and placed his hands over Blaise's eyes,

"Guess who?" he asked

"Dudley Dursley-Malfoy?" Blaise said in a teasing tone as he took hold of Harrison's hands and pulling them down and giving them a quick kiss.

"You better not be doing that with my cousin," Harrison teased back snuggling up against his boyfriend's back.

"Only to you," Blaise said turning around and giving Harrison a quick kiss before pulling away as they heard someone approaching. "Oh hey Theo," Blaise as causally as he could still holding onto his boyfriend in the expanded but still rather narrow hallway.

"Oh hello you two," Theo said sounded a little distracted to Harrison as he slide pass them into and moved them further into the Burrow.

"Have you seen Ron?" Harrison asked when they were alone together.

"Last time I saw him he and Draco were putting up Draco's gift of their football team poster," Blaise said resting his chin on the top of Harrison's head "they were getting rather sickening." Harrison had to laugh at his boyfriend.

"Alright I will go see the twins first as I think I saw Mr. and Mrs. Flint downstairs and I don't think Percy would be free," Harrison said making Blaise laugh this time.

"You are on your own there Harrison I have heard what they get up to in their room with their potions and pranks I would rather face Ron and Draco again. Harrison laughed as he went up stairs to the twins' bedroom and entered without knocked as he normally did.

"Hey Gre...." he said only to stop as he looked upon the scene before him as Theo sat on the twins lap as they ran kisses down opposite sides of his neck as they had their hands under the Muggle shirt Theo was wearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I keep getting corrected in Blaise's Italian pet names for Harrison they will be in English now.


	18. Treasures Found During Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house warming party, a ritual and Harrison's family goes on vacation.

"What's up Harrison?" Blaise asked when Harrison had come back, barely five minutes after leaving, to his boyfriend blushed a deep red and burring his face into Blaise's chest. "Did you walk in on Ron and Draco kissing again?" Blaise asked only for Harrison to shake his head in negation still unable to speak. "Then who Percy and Marcus?" and felt Harrison shake his head once more against his chest.

"Can't say not my place," Harrison said softly letting himself calm down a little before they were called down for lunch by Molly. Taking the opportunity to end the discussion Harrison pulled away from Blaise's chest and pulled him outside to the back garden where several large tables were pilled high with all sorts of food.

"Well help yourselves dears and sit where ever you like after lunch the real party will start," Molly said handing them both plates. The pair started moving around the tables collecting food before they headed to the same table that Draco and Ron were sitting at. As Harrison sat down he was suddenly thought about the Prophecy about how he would end up with someone with the same core of the parent who had raised him. Due to how close he was both Draco and Ron if things had played out differently he could have been dating either Ron or Draco with maybe Blaise dating the other as if all four of them were bonded in some way through Magic itself. As he looked around Harrison was also surprised of the other couples that had formed this time around from Percy dating Marcus, Pansy with Neville, and even Theo with the Weasley Twins it seems Magic was very open to love among people with different cores this time around. Harrison was so lost in thought he barely paid attention to the conversation from those around him until the meal had finished and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley began to open up their House warming gifts. When they got to the Ron's new Owl his friend gave a Harrison a tight hug of thanks before he went to let the bird out and let it settle on his shoulder.

"Thanks Harrison the bird is lovely," Ron said sitting down as the grey owl gave an affronted hoot before it began to preen itself.

"Well I know that you always said you wished you had an owl rather than a rat and I sort of bonded with Scabbers during the return trip to Hogwarts after the Yule," Harrison said.

"So you got me a new owl in exchange for a worthless rat are you sure?" Ron asked shaking his head at the new strange behavior of his friend.

"What can I liked the rat," Harrison said with small shrug and a smile. Ron gave him a large smile in return as he handed his new owl over to Draco and ran to get Scabbers and his rarely used travel case before passing him off to Harrison. Taking his old rat Ron was surprised to see Harrison smile down at the creature before he held it up and nodded at Professor Snape and and Lord la Fay who shot him glowing smiles. Harrison opened the case and let Scabbers climb out and onto his shoulder as Mr. Weasley pulled out his magical powered Television having finished with all the gifts so that they could all watch the tape of Scooby Doo that Harrison had brought. As several people actually wanted to check out the show Mrs. Weasley had also pulled out a screen and cast a spell making it seem as if they were in a Muggle drive in theater. Harrison got out of his chair and climbed into Blaise's lap to watch the show. He was not the only one either as he saw Draco climb into Ron's while Pansy laid her head into Neville's who began to run his fingers through her hair, even Dudley ended up getting cuddled by Luna Lovegood of all people. As Harrison was familiar with the show he spent the first episode watching how the others reacted to the cartoon.

**Room of Requirement**

As Harrison and the others watched a cartoon of villains who pulled off evil plans wearing mask a old man who mask had fooled everyone for years as he planned to take control of the nation's magic which his latest plan being the ritual for Lily. As Severus could not be trusted to brew the potion Albus had been forced to go to, in his mind, a substandard Potion Master to brew the potion of the ritual causing it take longer than he had wanted. Placing the potion in the ritual circle beside the hairs of Ted and Andromeda Tonks Albus took out the Elder Wand and began to start the ritual. "Light and Dark are meaningless all there is is power. I call upon Níðhöggr ancient lord of Chaos eater of the World Tree help me as you have done before. We need to hide from the followers of order so grant me the power to change lives so that we may further your great cause. _Gjem deg i sikte for kaosglede*1_." Waving the Elder Wand in an intricate pattern Albus began to mutter old spells of both dark and light amazing Lily and Remus who sat enraptured by the whole thing. " _Slutt i starten når verden smuldrer_ ,"*2 Albus said as he added the two clumps of hair to the potions causing it to shift from a deep blood red to a surprisingly sunlight yellow. "It is ready Lily," Albus said as he picked up the potion and hand it to the girl. Without hesitation Lily downed the potion in one go before she let out a scream of pain which caused James bound in his room to smile.

"What did you do to her you bastard," Remus snarled as he pointed his wand at the old fool.

"The ritual is to rewrite her genes as well as releasing a wave of magic that make people accept her history as Nymphadora Tonks did you think it would be painless?" Albus said not even blinking with the wand mere inches from his face. Suddenly Lily stopped screaming as she collapsed back into her seat as the two men took in her new appearance. Gone was her blazing red hair and somewhat horse like features just like her sister and in their place was shoulder length light brown hair and more smooth features.

"What a trip," Lily said as she sat up and smiled as she changed her hair from brown to bright pink with a small look of concentration. "Looks like you were right I got the Metamorphmagus ability after all you old coot," Lily said with a laugh as she allowed her features to transform into her normal face and kissed Remus.

"Of course I was right thank Níðhöggr but still you need to stay in this room for a bit longer to make sure the ritual worked," Albus said as he sat back in his chair with a smug look at Remus.

"And how long will that be?" Lily whined.

"We will know it has worked when your "parents" contact me and ask me where you were I put it in their minds that you are very devoted daughter who talks to them once a week just so we can be sure it worked. After they have contacted me we change their memories so you will not have to contact them if you do not wish to," Albus said.

"Okay how rich are they?" Lily asked with a smirk as she thought maybe she could just kill them both off and get the fortune that she knew she deserved.

"Not that much I am afraid as Ted, your new father is a Muggle, while Andromeda, your mother was cast out of the family for marrying him," Albus said with a smirk having known that money was the best way to control the girl which is why she had been so easy to accept going after James in the first place.

**Potter Manor**

Returning home after the Weasleys' house warming party Harrison set the rat Animagus down on the floor before James' portrait as for the first time in nearly ten years Peter Pettigrew returned to his human form. Thanks to staying a rat for so long his features had become more ratlike, but that was an easy fix as Severus handed him a potion after he hugged the man. Peter trusting Harrison's Papa drank the potion in one gulp as his features returned to normal as his face became more cherub like and his brittle black hair regained its normal bounce. "Oh it feels so good to be human again," Peter said as he pulls his hair into a pony tail with practice ease even after so long.

"It is so good to have you back old friend," Tom said as he clapped the short man on his shoulder grinning at him.

"It is good to be back M'Lord," Peter said getting to his knees before the man.

"No Peter get up after what you did you need never kneel to me again," Tom said coxing Peter back to his feet.

"Yes thank you for telling them where to find me even if it did not all work out," James's portrait said.

"I am sorry James," Peter said bowing to the picture of his only friend that had been in his House at Hogwarts.

"Don't be it was not your fault it wa...." James said stopping mid-word making everyone look worriedly at him.

"James love are you alright" Severus asked.

"Dad?" Harrison asked a hint of fear in his voice.

"...s Dumbles and that Bitch Evens. What do I have something on my face?" James as seeing everyone staring at him.

"You froze for a moment there James," Tom said taking out his wand and casting a spell to check the level of magic on the portrait.

"What do you mean I froze?" James asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well you were speaking to us when you suddenly stopped mid-word I might add and acted like a normal portrait for what," Peter said looking at the others "maybe ten seconds."

"That should not be is the spell losing its power on my portrait?" James asked looking over at Tom.

"Not that I can see it is as strong as normal I just don't know how to explain what just happened," Tom said scratching his head in thought. For the rest of the night all three living inhabitants would occasional check on James' portrait to make sure it was still active but no other strange interruptions happened as they watched it. Just to be sure Tom placed a spell on the frame that would keep track of James so they could see if he froze again. Though there were no further signs of James stopping Tom decided to keep the spell up just in case over the next couple of days since they would be out of the manor for a bit. On the day after the party at the Weasleys the small family smuggled Peter into Gringrotts and were able to give him a Goblin cast Glamour which would disguises him so he could go out in public as they started to refer to him as Sanders who was Tom's younger brother. As the newly christened Sanders and Harrison walked through Diagon Alley Tom and Severus worked on a surprise for both males knowing that Harrison had never really had a family vacation before and "Sanders" having spent all the time as a rat they were looking though all their properties to see if any were near a beach or anything. It was when they were looking at Gryffindor Castle that they felt they had found the perfect place as the Castle was located on a small unmapped and unplotabale island in a tropical gulf just off the coast of France. With a smile the two men decided to surprise the others as they bought everything Harrison and "Sanders" would need for a beach vacation as well as setting up a mail ward to send any letters during the trip to a special mail box so they could not be disturbed during the trip even from friends such as the Malfoys.

Harrison was surprised the next morning as he was woken up around seven as since he had gotten away from Vernon and Petunia he tended to sleep in until nine during the summer. "Wha iz it?" he asked his voice slurring with sleep.

"Wake up Harrison it is time to start our family trip," his father said running his fingers through Harrison's hair.

"Family trip? Really where are we going? How are we getting there? What do I need to pack?" Harrison asked as all traces of sleep leaves his body and he sits straight up in bed causing both his father and papa to chuckle at him.

"Yes we are going to one of our proprieties by a beach so that you can have a proper family vacation. As for packing your father and I already put most of clothing that you might need into a bag so all you need is any books or stuff you might like just in case you do not like to swim or surf," his papa said from the door hoisting a bag for their trip. Harrison smiled like a mad man as he wiggled out of his bed and ran to his closet to put on some clothing choosing a pair of shorts and a Muggle tee-shirt since his papa said it was a beach vacation meaning warm weather. In less than five minutes he was dressed and ready bouncing on the heels of his feet as his father went to go get his new "uncle" when suddenly he stopped as a thought entered his head.

"What about dad's portrait?" he asked having been told it could not leave the premise of Potter Manor.

"We unfortunately can not bring it a long despite the fact that we are going to one of James' old properties but don't worry your father's spell is still in effect to watch it and we have ordered the House Elves to keep an eye on him as well," Severus said pulling his son into a warm one armed hug due to holding his own bag of luggage. it seems as though Sanders was a heavy sleeper as it took his father a full twenty minutes to return with the still yawning man. When all four of them were gathered Tom lead the way, not outside as Harrison expected but deeper into the Manor itself to a room that contained the Potter family crest on the door before he tapped it with his wand. The crest began to cycle through the crest of the lines that the family held until it became the Gryffindor one and the door glowed for a moment. Harrison's papa took the hand not holding his luggage while Sanders placed a hand on his father's should so that Severus and Tom could hold hands while leaving one of Tom's hands free to press his wand to the door. With a flash of light Harrison found he was no longer in the same room but a room with taller ceilings and a little bit dustier.

"Hello sirs," a House Elf said popping in as the Castle reacted to their presence, "I am called Millie and I am the head House Elf of Gryffindor Castle. Which one of you is the new Lord Gryffindor?"

"None of us are but our son," Tom said indicating himself and Severus before pointing to Harrison "is Heir Gryffindor until he comes of age."

"Very good sirs," Millie said before she tilted her head to the side as if listening for something. "I have orders to bring you to Lord of Castle at once," she said and hurried out of the room as the four bemused humans followed her. She lead them down multiple hallways in a twist and turning path that even confused Tom and Harrison who had near perfect memories before she came to a simple wooden door and knocked on it with her tiny Elf fist.

"Enter," a voice called from inside as Millie opened the door to a small room with no one inside. "It is about time someone came. Unless I miss my guess you have some sort of connection with James Potter am I right?" a voice said to the side making the small group turn their heads to see a Magical Portrait hanging on the wall.

"Um yes we do two of us are his mates and his son is here as well," Severus said to the man in the portrait.

"What took you so bloody long," the tall muscular man said striking the bottom of his portrait with his silver sword.

A sword that upon seeing Harrison found a spark of memory and had him ask, "Godric Gryffindor?"

"Who else lad but enough talk now is a time for action," Godric said striking his sword against his frame again.

"Why what is going on?" Sanders asked.

"Why a rescue mission of course," Godric said as if it was obvious.

"And who are we rescuing?" Tom asked his mind falling to the other two missing Founder Portraits.

"Why James Potter of course who else, he is in the hands of brigands and fools," Godric said with a fierce grin on his beard face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 "Hide in sight for the joy of Chaos"  
> *2 "End at the beginning when the world crumbles"


	19. Prophetic Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godric tells the tale of how the Prophecy of the Triad came about.

"What do you mean my dad is dead," Harrison said.

"No dear lad his is imprisoned by the fool who calls himself headmaster and his little pet well now pets," Godric said.

"But both my results and the Prophecy say that he is dead," Harrison said confused.

"What Prophecy is that," Godric asked as he tapped the floor in his picture summing a chair and sitting down. Harrison tilted his head to the side as he worked to recall the Prophecy of the Triad which had brought him back in time to fulfill before he began to recite it from his memory.

_An Heir will be born of a triad of Light, Dark, and Neutral._

_The Heir will stand against a threat from an enemy the pretends to stand for the light but cast a shadow that will consume our world._

_The Heir will stand along side members of the Light, knights of Darkness, and sentries of the Neutral to take down this foe._

_Though one of the Triad will fall to death and another to madness the third will guide the Heir to his destiny._

_The Heir will find love in his guide's core but friendship in the others._

_The Pretender to the light will do all they can so that never the guide to meet the Heir and the one in Madness shall not heal thyself. The Heir will never stand alone and with him the world shall be saved._

To the small family's astonishment the portrait of Godric actually began to laugh. "Oh I can't believe Helga's plan actually worked.

"Please clarify," Tom said a little annoyed for this was not how he wanted to start Harrison's first real vacation.

"That might take a while.... but it seems the man's pets are back so I might as well tell the tale," Godric said.

**Godric's tale.**

It all started ages ago when me and my friends had been looking for places to build our school. Rowena thanks to her familiar had found a perfect site to create what would become Hogwarts. She had found a place where there was an actual wellspring of physical magic and we decided to make it the heart of the school and built everything around it. When it was finally built we welcomed our first students which were actually adults rather than the kids as they are now. At the start each of us took one student to become our apprentice but the only two that you need to know are Salazar's known to the world as Lord Merlin and my own Dresic Dümlock. A family you may know for a couple of generations after this story that changed their name to Dumbledore. Anyway as it was just the eight of us at the start we tended to have classes in the Heart of Hogwarts letting our apprentices see the magic of the place. Dresic out of all them seemed to rather obsessed by the Heart to a dangerous degree. It all started years after we had finished the main school and were about to start introducing new students when things started to go wrong. After we had trained all of our apprentices we had sent them out to find more students as we used the Heart to make the school become semi-sentient letting Hogwarts change size to match the amount of students that were there. When all of our first group of apprentices we had been shocked that Dresic came back not with Touched, our word for people who could touch Magic at the time, but what you would call Muggles. You need to realize at this time it was the height of the hunts of anyone who showed to had been Touched so for him to show up with young kids who showed no sign of being Touched by Lady Magic we were horrifying. He tried to explain that he felt that the Heart could be used to give magic powers to the Untouched which would mean they would no longer hunt us. Rowena who due to her actual history as a teacher had been appointed as the first Head of the school was quick to put memory charms on the young folks that Dresic had abducted for his plans and sent them on their way. We had thought that was the end of it as he made no further moves, but even I did not expect what happened next.

One day when the other Founders and myself were away having heard of the awakening of a Touched so powerful that it caused an Earthquake. Merlin had been taking part in a week long meditation and no other student was around we did not even hesitate to leave to find the newly awakened Touched. However, when we got to the place where the Touched not a living soul was there. After spending a hour long to look for it just in case the Hunters found the Touched we gave up and headed back to Hogwarts. You must also understand that this was a time before Magicals discovered how to Apparate so it took us a while to get back to the castle. When we arrived to find the ground shaking so bad that it looked like Hogwarts was about to collapsed. Fearing the worst we headed towards the sound of battle to find a duel taking place between Merlin and Dresic in the area containing the Heart. While we encouraged dueling between students this was the first time a duel was taking place in the Heart and the magic of the Heart was going wild. Seeing how the Heart was reacting none of us wanted to cast any spells to stop the duel and moved to physically stop the battle only for three young kids to come out of the magic of the Heart before they collapsed between the pair ending the duel. We all rushed forward to see to the kids who were breathing heavily on the ground. We asked what Dresic had done only for him to smile as he said he proved his theory that the Heart could bestow Magic onto the Untouched. Every single one of us was furious of what he had done and banished him from Hogwarts, even going as far as putting up blood wards that prevented anyone of the Dümlock line from entering the school. Hence their name change to Dumbledore something we had not foreseen. After he was banished we were forced to look after the newly Touched three knowing that they would need all the help they could get. As we were leaving the Heart one of the threads of Magic broke away from its fount and speared through Merlin's body giving him the gift of future sight, making him what you call a Seerer today. After being speared Merlin threw his head back and told of the Dümlock family's return to take control of the Heart which would bring disaster to not only the Magical world but the world of the Untouched. Merlin mentioned the only way to prevail against them was the child born from a triad to unlock the keys. There was something about when daylight broke all hope would be lost unless.....

"I do apologize it has been over a thousand years and even with magic my memory is not what it once was. Rowena should know after all she wrote it all down and had it put into her portrait with her," Godric said ending his tale. "After hearing Merlin's prophecy we dedicate to close off the Heart from the rest of the school using an item from each of us, thus forming the keys. We used my Sword, a Diadem from Rowena, a locket from Salazar, and a goblet form Helga. For added protection we created a second set of lock and keys by making our Portraits even though none of us was close to death. As well as moving the House Common Rooms to the four corners of Hogwarts once our Portraits were in place in the Common Rooms it would create further barrier, but before we could put them in place Merlin gave a second prophecy about the Triad and their offspring must be the ones to put the second set of locks in place or all would be in vain. So each of us left one set of Portraits in our private studies around the School while, apart from Salazar, moved the other to a hidden location even from each other."

"Where is Rowena's portrait?" Tom asked.

"What were the names of the three children?" Harrison asked.

"Where is James?" Severus chimed in.

"First of all I do not know where her portrait is the only being that knows that is her familiar but I will not inform you of what that is until James is free, Secondly to answer my youngest heir the names of the three kids from what I recall of their family lines were Diggle, Weasley, and Bagshot," Godric answered making the three gasp as for the longest time those three families had been very loyal to Dumbledor's family almost like they were vassals to the family. "And finally a smart question James is being held by in what was once Rowena's Magical Laboratory which had been lost and now referred to as the Come and Go Room or the Room of Requirement depending on who you ask."

"But how can we find him Dumbl-ass-door most likely placed a charm to make sure we could not use it to find James?" Harrison asked making Godric smile at the name.

"Unfortunately my young Heir you are correct he has put up charms and dark spells so that the set of rooms James is trapped in will not appear," Godric said making the three living humans share a look.

"But you said you wished for us to rescue him how do we do that without being able to get the location he is trapped in even come to this dimension?" Severus asked.

"By asking the room to let us get at where Godric's Portrait is at," Harrison said softly as if he thought the suggestion was stupid.

"That might work," Godric said "Dumb-ass-door has never seen me in frame even after all this time so he could not place a block on reaching me." Godric stroked his beard for a moment before he continued," We just need to do it at a time where they are out of the rooms and one of his pets is always in the same set of rooms."


	20. Start of the second year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison heads back to his second year at Hogwats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from here on out Peter will only be called Sanders.  
> *Made a slight edit to the first chapter so this is true.

While the family planned on ways to reach both Godric's other portrait and James while still giving Harrison to have a proper vacation. Harrison and Sanders both had the time of their lives though both could not look when Tom slipped into his swimsuit for the man who many believed to be the dark lord had chosen a yellow and black polka dot speedo to wear while they were at the beach. Harrison for it being his father and Sanders due to it being just too weird and in their minds wished he was more like Severus who at least had chosen a set of black trunks. The group would spends hours either just lounging on the beach or play some beach games like Marco Polo or Volleyball while eating watermelon. In the end Harrison almost never wanted the vacation to end but he knew they had to get back to Hogwarts and rescue his dad, he did wonder how his Papa and Father would explain James's return if, no when they rescued him from Dumbles and his batch of idiots, plus he did miss Blaise and his friends. Since Godric like Salazar's portrait was meant to be hung inside Hogwarts they were able to transfer it, as well as any House Elves that wished to come back to Potter Manor. Once they arrived back it was just in time to head to Diagon Alley to pick up Harrison's school supplies. While the small family shopped they ran into both the Malfoys and the Weasleys who were in the middle of talking about the coming year and Ginny starting at Hogwarts. As Harrison went to see his friends he felt someone watching him looking around he received a spark or recognition as he laid eyes on a pair of Muggles looking around in wonder, or at least appearing to as they kept him in their peripheral vision. Knowing that meant Hermione was around somewhere Harrison looked around and found her in line for Lockhart, who thankfully with Quirriell still teaching, was only there for a book signing. When he spotted Harrison enter the book store Lockhart still tried to pull him forward for a photo op but had his arms forcefully removed by Harrison's Papa. "Please leave my son alone we are just here for his school books," Severus said with fake smile as he painfully bent the man's fingers backward until he released his grip.

"Ah yes that is good and as a gift I shall give him a full set of my books to aid him in his life that will help him to battle the Death Eaters when he is older," Lockhart said loudly gaining everyone's attention making the line of mostly Witches who were there for the book signing to applause his generosity.

"You know I have read some of your books," Harrison said as Sanders came forward to take the load of books that had been pushed into his arms.

"Ah yes a great work of action against all that is dark in the world," Lockhart said flashing his smile at him.

"Actually I was thinking how some of it is rather strange such as in your book Voyage With Vampires you mention taking you talk about taking down a group of Vampires who had been hiding out in Venice enticing their victims by luring them in as a fake high society school." Harrison said.

"Ah yes you enjoy that it was a harrowing set of events," Lockhart said with the same smile.

"Yet in _Wandering with Werewolves_ you mention stopping the Wagga Wagga Werewolf on the same exact day of blowing up the Vampire's headquarters which is quite remarkable travel time going from Venice to Wagga Wagga all the way in Australia," Harrison said as a few of the Witches began to look through their copies of said books and give gasp at finding Harrison was correct.

"Well I um there is a perfectly good explanation for that," Lockhart spluttered out tugging a little at his robes sleeves.

"And you were also so how able to stop the Bandon Banshee on the same day how very strange," Harrison said with a slight smile as the crowd began to ask questions about the man.

"I am sorry I just realize.. must dash... previous engagement," Lockhart said as he grabbed his bag and rushed out of the shop so fast his wing came off while Harrison tried to keep a straight face.

That night Harrison was asked by his parents how he had known all that about the man. "I may not have seen every book you have read but I do not recall ever seeing you with one of Lockhart books, or did you read them in school?" his Papa asked.

"Actually I know it is in my second year list that the man was a fraud," Harrison said patting his note book where the list about his past life were kept. "You see Ron and I found out about it when we discovered the Chamber he tried to stop us by casting a memory charm on us basically outing himself as a fraud. Afterwards Hermione took a closer look at the books and found not only the examples I gave in the store but countless others," Harrison said as he and Sanders ripped the pages out of Lockharts book and were seeing who could make the most baskets with them into a trash can. Sanders was currently winning by four shots yet neither of them seemed to care who actually won the game.

"Wells here hoping he gets what's coming to him," his father said as he reaches over to tear out a page and without even looking manages to get it in the furthest trash basket. Tom got his wish as the next day the Daily Prophet wrote about what had happened as well as the research it had sparked leading to Gilderoy Lockhart being brought in for questioning for illegal use of memory charms and fraud. The family also received a letter from the man's publisher for outing Lockhart as the fraud he was with a notice that 500 Gallons had been added to one of Harrison's vaults. Not really needing the money Harrison put it aside for Quidditch supplies in case he got onto the Ravenclaw team this year. As they would all be heading to Hogwarts Tom told Sanders he could either come with him as a teaching assistant or anything he wanted to do. Sanders thanked him for the choice as he choose to watch over their properties while they were at Hogwarts to make sure no one would mess with or try to sneak into them. Tom and Severus gave him permission wishing him luck as they hugged goodbye having to head to school a week before the rest of the students to be set up. Sanders being there also meant that Harrison did not need to go to either the Malfoys or Weasleys for the last week of summer. Harrison began to see the former pet rat as a secondary Godfather as he did not get to spend that much time with Rookwood due to how busy he was at his job in the Department of Mysteries. Harrison liked spending time with Sanders who was making up for his own lost time meaning it was likely that Harrison would be having chocolate for dinner rather than healthy food, thought the Elves only allowed that to happen just the once.

On the day of his trip back to Hogwarts for his second year Harrison checked out his list for the year having already crossed some things out.

_Second Year events to remember_

~~_Floo for the first time end up Knocktern Alley. Ginny receives Father's diary leading her to open the Chamber of Secrets_ ~~

_Barrier to Platform blocked uses Weasleys' flying car to get to Hogwarts (send Owl instead otherwise get detention with Lockhart)_

~~_Lockhart is a fraud (followed by long list of lies Hermione had found out about)_ ~~

~~_During Halloween heads to Nearly Headless Nicks Deathday Party, coming back find first victim of Monster of Slytherin (MoS) {Mrs. Norris}_ ~~

~~_During Quidditch game against Slytherin faces rouge bludger breaks arm, Lockhard makes every bone in arm vanish. While recovering from injury second victim from MoS appears {Colin Creevey}_ ~~

~~_Hermione comes up with plan to use Polyjuice Potion to ask Draco if he is Heir of Slytherin (worthless not heir)_ ~~

_During duel club lead by Lockhart my ability with parsletongue is revealed_

~~_School Roosters killed shortly before Yule as third victim and ghost attacked by MoS ending up petrified {Justin Finch-Fletchly and Nearly Headless Nick}_ ~~

~~_Takes Polyjuice Potion to get into Slytherin Common room during Yule, Draco stays over rather than stay home._ ~~

_Finds Diary and watches Father framing Hagrid for opening the Chamber_

~~_Hagrid gets arrested told to watch spiders after Hermione and Percy's girlfriend are attacked by MoS (Quidditch gets canceled)_ ~~

~~_Mos Is Basilisk and Chamber can be reached by by going through Moaning Myrtles' bathroom._ ~~

~~_With help from Dumbledore's Phoenix and Sorting Hat kills Basilisk._ ~~

~~_Ron and I get special special rewards to the school and 200 points a piece winning House Cup second year in a row. (end of terms test are canceled as treat)_ ~~

Putting the list back in his book Harrison put it in his trunk for the trip as he said goodbye to his Dad's Portrait hoping that when he was next at the Manor his real father was back. Sanders bowed to both portraits before he pitched some Floo powder into a fire place as the pair Flooed to Platform Nine and 3/4 where for the first time Harrison did not actually have a problem as he stepped out without tripping. He gave a small cheer to himself which turned into a squeak of surprise as a pair of arms wrap around his midsection. "Hello Harrison have a good summer?" Blaise asked nuzzling Harrison's neck.

"I went to the beach and saw my father in a speedo," Harrison said with a shudder.

"You poor boy," Blaise said with a laugh.

"Have a good term you two," Sander said as he wished them goodbye.

"Well we have too many people to fit in one compartment so it was decided to who sat with who by drawing lots. We ended up with Ron, Draco, and Ginny," Blaise said as he helped Harry get his trunks onto the train. Harry enjoyed the extra space though he did visit his other friends in the other compartment during the journey.

"So Percy finally gave Marcus a yes in his desire to court him," Ron told Harry as he ran his fingers through Draco's hair as the blonde slept with his head in the red head's lap.

"That is good," Harrison said as he places his own head in Blaise lap letting his boyfriend run his fingers through his hair. This turned out too much for Ginny who waved goodbye and left the compartment.

"So you going to try put for Quidditch this year Harrison?" Draco asked without even opening his eyes.

"I don't know yet. But if I do it would be for a Seeker, you?" Harrison asked

"I prefer Chasser," Draco said.

"I would go for Keeper but I don't have a chance with Wood being the captain," Ron said.

"You could always try out for his alternate in case he gets sick or something," Blaise said.

"I might just do it, he did ask me if I had any talent in Quidditch like the twins and Charlie," Ron said.

"Well sounds like a good plan he could also train you up to his level," Fred said sticking his head in the door as the twins and Theo came into visit for a bit. Thankfully with the amount of friends that would travel between the two compartments it did not leave Hermione a chance to come and bother any of them. When they left the train Harrison witnessed Ginny leave the train accompanied by Pansy's little brother Leo as they went to the boats followed by Luna. As Harrison went to the Thestral drawn carriages he saw that despite never witnessed someone die in this time line the skeletal horses were now visible. As Draco, Ron, Dudley and Blaise got into the carriage Harrison went forward and patted the magical creature which nuzzled him before he joined the others. As they had not talked during the train ride Harrison asked Dudley how he had enjoyed his first summer as Draco's adopted brother.

"Their Manor was nothing like home not having to clean was nice and those House Elves were dead helpful," Dudley said who unlike the start of their first year was now happy with his life and had regained some of his old confidence. "Plus Draco loved football so that was still familiar in the place."

"Even though you rooted against Ron and my team," Draco said in a teasing tone.

"Well did not want to agree with you on everything also it was fun seeing you when my team wiping the floor with yours," Dudley shot back to his new brother.

"It seems you are also teaching Dray some Muggles expressions since he did not asked what you mean by "wiping the floor with" them," Harrison said astonished that Draco could now understand them.

"Yeah and it only took all summer," Dudley teased making Blaise, Theo and Harrison laugh. The group talked about how each spent their rest of the holidays before they arrived at the front gates. As they leaved Harrison once more patted the Thestral before kissing Blaise as they went to their house tables. Looking up he caught both his Papa and Father's eyes giving them a wave and getting a stiff nod in return. The reason for their stiffness was apparent as Dumb-ass-door in his wisdom placed Remus Lupin right beside his Papa. Not wanting to look at the werewolf who looked like he was trying to catch Harrison's eye he looked to the other side of Dumb-ass-door to wave at the Weasley parents both of which were dressed in their very best robes.

As the first years came in Harrison found Ginny, Leo, Luna but also Colin Creevey who was looking around in wonder at the hall. Harrison hoped the boy was not such a hero worshiper this time around. "I think the new teacher next to you Papa is trying to get your attention," Draco said. With a sigh Harrison looked up towards the head table schooling his face into a blank bored look as Lupin smiled and waved at him as if Harrison did not know what the man had done to his parents when they were at Hogwarts. Looking away Harrison's mouth falls open as he sees Tonks from the Order of the Phoenix. Harrison wondered what she was doing here before he recalled a rumor he had heard from the twins about Tonks liking Remus when he suddenly recalled the results from the artifact listed Lily as being alive.* Seeing the lovely dovey eyes Tonks was sending Lupin's way it could only be Lily Evens and there was also Godric's portrait saying Dumb-Ass-Door having a new pawn that had joined in on mistreating James. He was so focused on them he utterly missed the Sorting Hat's song and most of the sorting though he did clap as Luna joined him and Draco in Ravenclaw, while both Ginny Weasley and Leo Parkinson were sent to Gryffindor. As the feast went on he did think that Lily being Tonks was a good thing for it meant she would not be in the Room of Requirement when he went to rescue James. He had been picked for they had felt Dumb-ass would be have it warded against both his Papa and Father on the off chance they found out James was still alive.

It did not turn out to be that easy to get to the Room of Requirement for anytime Harrison got close during the first week of class either Professor Lupin, the disguised Lily or Hermione would appear as if summoned and start trying to talk to him. It also happened anytime he tried to get Blaise, or a child of one of the Knights of Darkness since they knew his true parentage. Harrison was running out of options before he suddenly realized that there might be one person Dumb-Ass-Door might not expect. Arriving early for the first meeting of the book club Harrison talked to Percy about needing help without sharing about his captured dad. "Hey Percy I was talking to Salazar and he thinks he knows where the portrait of Godric is located in the school," Harrison said.

"Really where does he think it is located?" Percy asked shocked as he had asked the portrait of the man himself about the others but had been told he had no idea where the other Founders Portraits were, but of course Harrison was the heir of all four Founders lines through his parents.

"It seems that there is a special room in the school that is hidden unless you know it is there and the portrait is inside of it," Harrison explained.

"Why are you telling me and not going after it yourself?" Percy asked.

"Well for one I have enough fame to my name from "stopping my father" and finding Salazar's portrait last year," Harrison said "but mostly it is due to the fact every time I approached the entrance to the place Dumbles or one of his minions seems to be waiting for me."

"Ah," Percy said getting it. Harrison told the older boy how to find the hidden room and what he had to do to get into it. Percy agreed to try to check it out after the meeting of the club before he returned to Ravenclaw Tower.


	21. Dad comes home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James recalls his first true date with Tom before he is rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a memory from James's youth with sort of age normal feelings of Homosexuality.

James woke up naturally for what was becoming a habit for him with Evens and the others having left him alone for who knew how long now. He still wished he could keep track of time not that he wanted to know how long since Lupin and Evens had "visited him." No the main reason was some time ago Godric had informed him that some people had shown up at Gryffindor Castle. As only one from his bloodline could enter the place and based on the man's descriptions he had learned that his mates and child had finally be told of his continued existence. Knowing that he was somewhere in Hogwarts he knew that the earliest he would be able to be rescued would be when the school year started, however, since this did not change the fact that he could not determine the passage of time he did not know when his son would come find him.*1

Rather than work himself into a frenzy of waiting and disappointment he turned to the thing that had kept him mostly sane since his capture, his own memories. As he had vague memories of being under the compulsions and fighting Tom at the bitch Evens's place as well as some overheard dialog that Dumbles and the bitch spoke of during his "sessions" with them he had thought Tom had died. But according to Godric both his mates and son had show up at the Castle though in the presence of another man. At first James had felt betrayed that they had found someone to take his place before Godric allowed him to see his meeting with the group letting he know that the third man had been none other then Peter his only friend within Gryffindor House while in school. Since he had long prevented himself from going into the memories of Tom due to the news of his "death" since hearing the news of Tom's survival he had been using every memory he could think of of his eldest husband.

**James's Memories**

James recalled his first date with just Tom as in his mind he and the older male walked arm and arm through Hogsmede Village. James had no wanted to come to the place this weekend with Severus having a Brew-off challenge for his Potions Club but both Sev and Tom had seen the stress he was under with preparing for the OWLs test. So Tom had invited him along on an actual date. The best part was that since Tom scared Evens and her bullying friends shitless he expected a day without being bothered by them. Rather than being lead to either the tea shop, or the two pubs in town Tom lead him to the outskirts before he showed that he had easily master Apparition by taking James out of the town.

After James stumbled for a bit when they landed he looked around to find himself in another small village. This one in the Muggle world due to those cars rushing past on the road and no one in sight wearing robes. Tom pulled James closer to him as the pair made their way along the street to what James could only guess was their destination a small red brick building with a blue door that the Muggles all tended to hurry pass and not look at. James would have thought it was a place like one of the Magical Alleys, St. Mungos or Platform 9 3/4 if not for the fact that he could not detect any magic about the place. He also noticed that the crowd that were entering or leaving the place all seemed to be male couples. "Tom where have you taken me?" James asked in a whisper as he stood on his tiptoes to reach the older boy's ear.

"Don't worry I think you will like this though I am worried that I might not be good enough," Tom said as he used the hand not wrapped possessively around James's slim waist to push open the heavy blue door. As James was lead inside his eyes lit up seeing that Tom had brought him to a club with a dance floor. The only way he knew this due to the small area of the building was that there were already some people out dancing in strange outfits even to him who thanks to Tom knew a little about the Muggle world. Most people in the club wore some form of leather while others seemed to dress in slightly feminine clothing that he sometimes mistook them for short haired women.

"What can I do for you my lovelies?" a large man dressed in a black leather vest, with nothing underneath, tight leather pants a black choker and black suede leather cap.

"We have come for a date," Tom said simply.

"Ah okay but just to be clear we have enough problems with the police I will not serve you any alcohol," the man said smiling down at the. "But still have some fun knowing that you are safe here from the hate they send us outside these walls."

"What does he mean?" James asked Tom as the man walked away and began to dance rather provocatively with another leather attired man.

"Well you know that from Evens that in the Muggle world dating a member of the same sex is considered by many wrong and an affront to nature?" Tom asked as the pair began to slow dance to a song that was not really meant for it. "Well this is a Gay club known as the Blue Oyster*2 and it is a "safe place" where such couples can get together without persecution."

"That sounds barbaric why would anyone be against something a simple as who they like?" James said laying his head on Tom's broad shoulder.

"That is one question even I can not find an answer to but try not to think about it we have a couple of hours before we are expected back at the Hogwarts so let us enjoy them," Tom said as he picked up their pace swinging James around the small area they had claimed. Unaware that most of the patrons in the place were smiling at them happy to see such young love away from the outside hate.

James learned some rather interesting facts during their time in the Blue Oyster such as due to his body type he was what the Muggles called a twink while he had heard Tom being called an Otter. James just loved all the names the patrons had for each other like Bears, Daddies, Masters, Otters, Twunks , Twinks, Subbies, and Gaybies. After about half a hour of just dancing Tom lead them to the bar to order some food where they meet the guy that had first spoke to them running it. It was than than James had asked about the names making the man who introduced himself as Daddy Ken to give him a quiet chuckle and call him a Gayby. Daddy Ken explained that due to his smallish frame as well as boyish cherub-like features he was also a Twink. As he gave an explanation of the other names James saw that Sev would be a Twunk for having a slim form though with a little more muscle and hair that James had. All the while that Daddy Ken told James all these ways a Muggle gay person would referee to themselves he leaned against Tom's body letting the older boy feed him small bits of finger food they had ordered.

The date would have been perfect if not for the fact that shortly after their meal a group Muggle Law Enforcement officers raided the place under some such nonsense of the patrons breaking the law of common decency. As they were still next to the bar Daddy Ken motioned for them to get behind it and go out the back thinking the pair would want to avoid people learning they were gay. Tom gave a nod of thanks as he handed the man a Muggle twenty pound note as they entered a hallway which was empty rather than go out the back Tom grabbed James's arm and Apparated them both away this time arriving at Slytherin Castle which James had visited only once before.

Since there was still a couple of hours before they were expected back at the castle the pair had gone to the vast library and cuddled up in one of the oversize chairs together as a House Elf brought them some hot chocolate to help calm them down. James was worried for the people at the place knowing thanks to Evens and some of the other Muggleborns how the Muggle World viewed someone dating someone of the same sex. "Do you think they will be alright?" he asked after a half hour of cuddling against Tom's broad chest.

"I can't say they will be fine but they are most likely used to it," Tom said setting down his coco and wrapping his arms tightly around James's form as he began to run his long fingers though the rat nest of the younger boy's hair.

"It just seems to wrong." James said buried his face into Tom's chest and started to cry.

"I know James but it is actually a lot better than what it was when the Muggles had their last World War one of the leaders round up anyone who considered themselves as Homosexual and placed them in prison camps along with others that they did not like. However, when his foes opened up the camps and freed the prisoners those who were Gay were not allowed their freedom. So a raid or two by the local law officers would not seem overly bad, and while some Muggles consider gays weak you know how strong we really are. Or do I need to remind you of the last Quidditch game where you caught the snitch in record time after barely ten minutes," Tom said before surprising James as he placed a finger under the younger man's chin and tilted his head upward. James soon found himself kissing the older boy which was quite different, but not bad, than when he and Sev shared a kiss. James felt Tom's tongue run along his lips as if seeking entrance something that Sev and he had never done before. Blushing profusely James opened his mouth slightly letting Tom slip his tongue inside his mouth. Rather than use his tongue to explore the inside of James's mouth, as he heard talk about who had such a kiss, Tom just playfully poked his tongue in to touch James making James think of the symbol of Slytherin House. James wrapped his arms around Tom's strong neck as the pair made out in the large chair only to be broken apart by one of the House Elves who gave them a warning that they needed to head back.

**End of Memories**

As if by some strange twist of magic as he recalled the Elf ending the kiss he heard a noise of the door to his prison being opened and braced himself for another beating from Lupin who had taken over with no sign of Even since about a month after the man had shown up. If James was to guess Evens would somehow be watching in another room fingering herself as she watched Lupin "punish" or try to retrieve information on the Prophecy of the Triad from him. James was rather proud of the fact that he still had not shared what he knew about the Prophecy even after being subjected to Truth Potions and numerous compulsions. It was then that James noticed that Godric, who thanks to the memory he had just had James could not help but refer to as a Daddy-Bear, was still in his Portrait.

"Worry not my young Heir unless I am much mistaken this be your rescuer," Godric stated in a stage whisper at him while he struck a pose of standing erect in his frame sword held to the ground before him. Godric appeared to be correct as rather than the sound of someone coming right to his room there were the sounds of doors opening and small sounds of disappointment before being closed again.

At last James watched the doorknob turn in place on his prison only for the door to not open. He began to fear that he would not be discovered when he heard the unlocking spell being cast and in walked a rather lanky young man in Ravenclaw robes with square glasses and a mop of red hair. Both living men gasp at seeing each other as James knew that this was not his son while Percy was just shocked to find a man lying in bed that looked so much like his young friend.

"Who are you," the pair asked at the same time.

"He is my Heir and current Lord of my Nobel House James Potter," Godric said from his portrait thankfully not giving James's fully married name of Potter-Prince-Riddle. "But you I do not know."

"Oh sorry my name is Percy Weasley," Percy said with a slight bow to both of them in shock of James's identity.

"Enough we have very little time you must get James out of here before his tormentors come back you can return for me later," Godric said as he stuck his sword into the ground at his feet making Percy jump. "My Heir is bound to the bed with a sticking charm and I have no wand to free him it is up to you my lad show your metal," Godric commanded as he struck with his sword again.

Percy hastily cast the counter charm freeing James rushing over and helping the man up who after these long years of being bound to the bed only being sustained by the magic of Hogwarts itself was rather weak. Percy struggled to pull the man out of small apartment like space they were in his heart going out to both the man and Harrison though he felt heartbreak was coming to both. With Harrison being reunited with a man he had been told was dead since he was just one years old, but also for the man himself to get free at last only to find out his husband had remarried to the Dark Lord.

James hated feeling so weak and useless as his feet dragged on the floor while being carried out of the room by this young student with out even a wand in case Dumbles or his pets showed up. Thankfully the pair was able to escape the set of rooms as James entered the main castle for the first time in nearly ten years. Once they were out of the room the door closed behind them and faded away leaving a blank stretched of wall that Percy let James slide down as he set the man down to pull out his wand and summon aid. Almost as soon as he cast the spell none other than Professor Quirrell showed up and gasped in "shock" at seeing the "strange" man in a heap on the floor leaning against the wall.

This had actually been part of the plan as Harrison told Quirrell about sending Percy after James that night so the man had hidden in a small alcove after seeing Percy enter the room and waited for the pair to come out. He had planned on just finding them as if he had rounds that night which might have arouse the red head's suspicion since they had just finished the book club less than ten minutes before but thankfully Percy had sent a summons for help. Funnily enough Quirrell was not the only one to arrive as Percy's own father who turn it was to patrol the corridors saw the summoning and had rushed over as well. This also solved how to get Godric's Portrait since to help both he and Arthur could carry James to the Hospital Wing leaving Percy, after a nudge from him, could go collect the Founder's Portrait.

Just at that moment two rather different events were playing out else where in the school as Dumbles felt the wards around the room where James was kept collapsed letting him know that somehow the man was freed. While in the Great Hall having received a message from Quirrell that Percy had entered the room where James was being kept Sanders walked in and handed Severus the covered frame of Godric's other frame. Severus hastily took the frame to his and Tom's rooms so it would be in the castle to put in place once the frame that had been with his long missing Mate was put up. During the summer as they planned this Godric had informed them that once one of the two Founder Portraits were hung up they would have just twenty-four hours to hang up the other in its secondary place or the lock to the Heart would not engage.

Severus had barely placed the portrait under wards in his and Tom's room when a Patronus of a swan which he knew belonged to Madam Pomfrey flew in and ordered him to come to the Hospital Wing. Barely containing a smile as he rushed to the wing he threw both doors open with a crash and bellowed, " **WHERE IS MY SON WHAT HAS HAPPENED**?!?!"

"Severus calm down as far as I know Harrison is safe," Arthur said rushing forward to calm him down. "I don't know how to tell you this but it seems that well I um,"

"Spit it our Arthur I can not have been summoned by a Patronus if it was just to give Poppy some potions did something happen to Tom?" he asked knowing it might seem strange that he had calmed down so quickly.

"Um well no it seems that someone has been found and I oh dear well James is alive," Arthur said readying himself if his co-worker fainted or claimed it was a lie. When neither thing happened Arthur took a deep breath explaining that Percy had somehow found James in a hidden unknown room in the Castle.

"So where is your son then?" Severus asked playing his part.

"Well it seems beside James he had also found Godric Gyrffindor's Portrait and had gone to take it to Minerva for her to hang up in Gyrffindor Tower," Arthur said glad that Severus seemed to believe him. Inwardly Severus smiled at the red headed Ravenclaw's course of action knowing they would now have just a single day to get the information from Godric's Portrait of the identity of Rowena's familiar so that they could find her Portrait and get the full and true Prophecy of the Triad. Before Severus could smile in real life the door to the wing once more burst open as Quirrell lead Harrison into the room who was bouncing in excitement.

"Professor Quirrell told me dad has been found," Harrison said not even hiding his true excitement as he rushed over to hug his Papa with all his might.

"It is true Harrison," Arthur said kneeling down a little so he was eye level with him. "But he is in a bad way Madam Pomfrey is taking a look at him right now." Hearing this lessened Harrison's mood as his Papa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The pair were given leave to stay until James could have visitors both wishing that Tom was there with them but to everyone else that was not part of the Knights of Darkness it would seem strange to see Severus's other husband there. Knowing this Tom had opted to go to try to talk to Godric to keep himself busy.

Dumbledore was trying to find out why his wards had failed allowing someone into the rooms where James had been kept while Remus and "Tonks" watched his angry that the man had escaped. After about a hour with not sign of what lead to his wards failure Albus gave up and tried to think of what to do next since if James would regain consciousness he could inform people who had the ones holding him all this time leaving both himself and Remus in trouble and if he fell he would show no hesitation to revealed who Tonks really was. Tugging his robes into place Albus decided before that happened he would have to deal with the man and thinking that Severus would be to busy trying to convince his current Husband to let him wait at James's bedside he might be alone apart from the Matron but it would not be the first time he had altered her memory of events.

Albus' plans were once more dashed as he strutted into the Wing only to find Severus, Arthur and the brat all waiting, so putting on his best fake smile he stated, "Severus I have just heard the good news James found alive who would have thought." To his surprised both Severus and the brat glared at him harder than they normally did but it was not like they could have known that he had been the one who was keeping James prisoner. And speaking of James hearing Albus' voice woke him up causing him to sit straight up in bed causing Pomfrey to let out a small shriek of alarm.

Fearing the worst Severus moved the curtains aside only to smile at seeing his James again a little skinnier than he remember but still his missing husband. "Severus?" James asked only for the sound of a small sob to sound behind him as Harrison ran forward and wrapped his arms around his dad. With everyone attention on James and Harrison no one noticed the look of both panic and anger on Albus' face as he itched to pull out his wand and curse the lot of them to end it all here and now.

Meanwhile Tom was in shock as Godric informed him at last as he knew James was safe but also had his other Portrait hung up in Gyrffindor Tower the identity of Rowena's familiar was none other than the Phoenix, Fawks that Albus would say was his familiar to make people trust him for just like Unicorns a Phoenix would only bond with a person of noble and just cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 James is not aware that both Sev and Tom are teachers at the school  
> *2 A reference to a running joke club of a similar nature from the movie series of Police Academy though I made it a more diverse crowd than just being a leather bar.
> 
> I also realize that this is the second time that I have without meaning to tied Tom to an old song, The first one was when he wore a teeny-weenie yellow polka dot bikini now thanks to his date with James he "Took him to a gay bar, gay bar."


	22. A family reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godric gets put up and the Potter-Prince-Riddle family is together again strengthening Harrison's magic

After learning that they needed to rescue Fawks from the fool's control Tom knew that they no longer needed to keep Godric's portrait and since he figured that Albus would still be distracted by James's return he figured now would be a good time to put the portrait up but the hourglasses. All he would need to worry about was Lupin and if Harrison was correct about Tonk's identity her as well. "Do you mind if I ward your portrait Godric?"

"Does this have anything to do with the pests?" Godric said arching one of his bush red eyebrows.

"Well with us having freed James Dumbles should be distracted for a bit but I can't say anything about his pets so thought it would be better safe than sorry as I transfer you to the Main Hall by the Hourglasses,"" Tom said.

"I have a better idea my lad," Godric said "you are Salazar's Heir correct?"

"Yes," Tom said wondering where this was going.

"Well than you should be able enter the Slytherin Common Room and go to Salazar's Portrait if you take my Portrait there once you are there I will give you the next step," Godric said. With a shrug Tom lifted the portrait into his arms still holding his wand just in case he ran into Lupin or Tonks as he backed out of his and Sev's rooms. Due to Severus being there longer their rooms were still in the dungeons close to the Slytherin Dorms making it a short but tense trip there as he feared one of Dumbles stooges would doing the rounds in the dungeons but he guesses as the fool and the idiots did not even know about Godric helped a lot.

Reaching the Common Room Tom gave teacher's password into the room having no fear of being seen by the students in the house many of which were the of the offspring of many of his Knights of Darkness. "Professor le Fey do you need any help?" Blaise asked seeing his boyfriend's father carry in a portrait.

"I am not sure Godric wanted me to bring him to see Salazar." Tom said as others begin to notice Godric who showed no hostility towards the members of the house was waving at several students from within his frame.

"Godric you old so and so what the blazes are you doing down here?" Salazar asked as Tom brought the Portraits together.

"Well as you can see my portrait have been found but unfortunately the latest Lord of the my House had been held prisoner by Dumbles. They are free now but we are worried about the man's pets interfering with my placement in the hall," Godric said making Salazar and the students hatred of the man grow even more. Which was saying something having heard tales of what the man had done to Harrison and their Head of House.

"Ah so you need to use my path so as to place yourself in the hall," Salazar said as his portrait swung away from the wall revealing a passage. "Well be quick about it now there appears to be a single student in the Hall."

Tom being helped by Blaise, and the Weasley Twins made his way through the passage behind his ancestor's portrait. Tom expected the passage to angle up at some point since they were going from the dungeons up to the Great Hall, yet the trip took longer than he thought it would be as the passages stayed perfectly level. After nearly fifteen minutes the group of four and Godric's Portrait approached the backside of Salazar's second frame and found they could see out of it as if it was a one way mirror. Seeing the student Salazar had mention was only a first year Huffelpuff the group opened up the passage and placed Godric's Portrait in its place.

Up in the Hospital Wing both Harrison and James felt the wave of magic wash through the castle as the second Founder Portraits were put in place halfway completing the lock. Unfortunately Dumbles was still in the room and noticed their reaction though not knowing the cause of it. "I would not want to cause you any problems Severus my boy I shall provide a room for James somewhere in the castle," Dumbles said out loud.

"That will not be necessary Albus, James will be coming back to my rooms," Severus said turning to give the bastard a hard look.

"Ah but how will Lord le Fay react when you bring your first husband back to stay with you,"Albus said as a spark of a plan began to take hold in his mind.

"Well I know he has always loved the stories I told of James as we were courting and he has admired the man who was one of the last people to fall to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named." Severus said hoping Albus did not see the look of confusion on James's face at the title Dumbles had given their husband after he had been taken by Evens.

"Alright Severus I shall heed to your wishes, but if there is any trouble let me know and I will find a new place for James," Albus said thinking that Lord le Fay would not accept it so easily and hopefully drive a wedge into the family allowing him to claim his weapon as well as James again. So with a jaunty wave Albus turned on his heel and left the wing making bets with himself on how long it took for Severus's new husband to get jealous of James and kick him out of their rooms.

Once Albus had left and seeing James was awake Madam Pomfrey allowed the small family a chance to get to know each other again not even minding when the Potion Master put up secrecy wards around James's bed. "Hello Sev sorry for being late for dinner," James said with his first laugh in almost ten years.

"My little Lion," Severus said pulling the other into a crushing hug to his chest as Harrison curled up against his bearer's side.

"Well you are a Twunk no longer Sev," James said making Severus roll his eyes as he silently cursed Tom for ever taking James to the Muggle gay scene.

"Please not in front of our son," Sev said a slight flush to his cheeks.

"Why Sev I don't believe it I was able to break you mask so easily after all this time," James said making Harrison mouth just fall open in shock as he watched his parents tease each other. Sure he had seen his Papa and Father banter back and forth but it was always a lot more formal and even when his Papa interacted with the Portrait of James he had seem to hold himself back. But now watching as they traded friendly barbs and nicknames with each other filled him with such joy as he took it all in. "So what do you say son your Papa does not really look like a Daddy or a Bear what would you say he is?" James said turning to Harrison.

" **JAMES** " Severus nearly shouted as his whole face was bright red due to embarrassment.

"I know you want me to reign myself in love but if I don't joke I fear that I may wake up and find this nothing but a dream," James said his smiling dropping a little. "Ouch, what was that for?' James said rubbing his elbow where Harrison had pinched it.

'You felt pain this is no dream Dad," Harrison said with a small smirk.

"You didn't have to prove it like that," James said in a mock scowl before he threw his arms around Harrison and hugged his baby to him. "Alright I want to hear everything that I missed and I mean everything. Like who is He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named or why are you at Hogwarts in the first place what about your dream of the little Potion shop?" James said holding Harrison to his chest as he ran a hand through his son's hair.

"Well after you were taken by Evens and Dumb-ass-door it sort of broke Tom as he rallied he knights to find you. As they searched Dumb-ass-door began a smear campaign as he started to call them Death Eaters and through his connections at the Prophet gave Tom the nickname Lord Voldemort by turning Tom's name into an anagram. Anyway the Death Eaters and Voldemort were told to have committed horrendous crimes making people fear Tom thus making people refer to him as He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who afraid that he would show up and kill them," Severus said.

"Tom, our Tom who apart from making sure Evens and her gang left us alone could not hurt a fly?" James asked thinking that Sev was pulling a prank on him.

"It is true Dad that is why Father had to go to the Goblins and change his name to another of his houses thus becoming Lord le Fay," Harrison said still snuggled up against James's chest.

"As to why I am at Hogwarts was shortly after Peter had found you and had called Tom to rescue you only to be ripped from his body. With you and Tom being reported as dead and Harrison missing I had retreated from the world to Spinner's End. Due to its wards being less powerful than the one at Potter Manor it seems Dumb-ass-door and Lupin were able to get past them. It seems they placed some spells and enchantments on me making me forget about you, Tom, the Prophecy, as well as made me hate you and Harrison while thinking Evens had been my best friend. I am not sure why but Dumb-ass-door decided to keep me close by giving me Slughorn's old job which seems odd now as why he would want me so close," Severus said stroking his chin in thought.

"Maybe it was due to you being the Lord of two of the Houses." Harrison suggested.

"That would make sense after what Godric told us over the summer," Severus said seeing the wisdom in his son's words.

"Wait I think I am missing something again," James said with a slight pout. With a laugh Severus took out his wand and expand the bed he was on so he could climb onto it as well as Harrison and him told James the tale of Hogwarts' Heart and of Dresic Dümlock. They were just reached the part of the three Muggles stepping out of the Heart when the door to the wing opened as Tom walked in. Tom had to smile seeing both his mates and their child cuddled up together on the same large bed as he made his way over to them.

Hearing the door open Madam Pomfrey poked her head out of her office and seeing who it was got her wand ready in case there was a scene and she needed to get the man out of her domain to protect her patient. Out of the three members of the family on the bed Harrison was the first to see the new comer as he climbed out of bed and rushed to Lord le Fay with a smile on his face as he pulled him towards the bed. Poppy had to shake her head at the boy's naivety for yes Lord le Fay had adopted him and the others were his parents but that did not meant that James would not be happy to meet the person who had taken his placed in his husband and son's life. Taking a firmer grip on her wand she licked her lips as she tried to determine how best to deal with what was about to happen without hurting any member of the small family or break Harrison's heart.

Harrison seeing his Father enter the room wiggled out of his Dad's grip to pull the last of his parents over to the bed. He knew that this was going to be awkward mostly due to the changed Inheritance Test stating that he had only two parents making most think that Tom was just his stepdad but for now he did not really care as he felt a surge of magic washing over him more powerful than any thing he had ever experienced before even more than when he seemed to fulfill something from the Prophecy of he Triad. Reaching the bed where his Papa and Dad were now laying watching them approached with their faces taking on looks of trepidation, in case anyone was watching, which turned out to be lucky as Harrison caught sight of Madam Pomfrey out of the corner of his eye. Not knowing if his Papa had taken down the secrecy wards Harrison said out loud, "Dad this is Lord le Fay."

"You can call me Tom," Tom said giving an awkward smile at his two husbands cuddled up together on the bed also having seen the Medi-Witch watching them all as he held out his hand in greeting. Showing some hesitation James brought his hand up to shake his eldest mate doing his best to hide a smile. Tom himself was finding it hard not to swoop James into a hug as he added "I have been wanting to meet you for so long."

"I am sure," James said with just enough emotion in his voice that it sounded like he did not believe the older man.

"I take it since you are here you finished grading your student's first assignments?" Severus said as if trying to break up the tense moment. Using the code phrase he and Tom had come up with before hand to check to see if Godric had been put up.

"I have though I did need to see some students for clarification," Tom said aka " _I got it done and had some help from some students_ "

Not knowing about the code word James grabbed onto the information his mates were talking about as he turned to Tom and asked, "So you are a teacher as well." James was not really that surprised that Tom had become a teacher knowing how much he loved both kids and to pass on knowledge.

"Indeed I am Lord Potter, History of Magic," Tom said draping his free hand on Harrison's shoulder as he and James had yet to release each other's hands.

With all three of his parents surrounding him as his Papa held his hand and his Father's hand was on his shoulder Harrison felt more power than he had ever felt before feeling as if he could easily take on a whole nest of Hungarian Horntails as for the first time in years he could recall every aspect of both the lives he had lived. He also felt as if a powerful Occlumency shield had fallen into place as every single memory from his past life return to him as if he had just lived them. He began to see the patterns that he had missed last time of how Hermione even after becoming his "friend" had been the same type of person she was this time. He recalled some of his essays after she had "helped" him on and saw that she had given him wrong information and with no study group she had easily been the one of the tops in the year.

But it was not only Granger he saw but the truth about Dumb-ass-door as summer after summer he had tried to get permission to stay at the Weasleys or somewhere but had always been refused. Plus the man's hiring decisions throughout the years with Lockhart and Lupin being hired at the same time Sirius had escaped and of course Umbridge in the last year before he had returned was just horrible. His new full memories of Lupin were just as bad for while the man had seemed friendly enough if he had really been James's friend as he often said why not try to contact him before he had gone to school or after the year he had spent teaching. And as he thought about it Granger had been the one to lead him to Lupin's cabin at the start of the third year thus putting "Harry" into the man's orbit before classes had even begun.

Uncle Peter's character had also been show in his memories as not once had he made a move on anyone while he had been Scabbers seeming to just want live a quite life until Black showed up. And how after being discovered Peter had turned towards him begging for not mercy but forgiveness as if he had failed and not that he had betrayed his parents. Even placing a little more emphases on James name than Lily's and only after saying Lily did it cause Black and Lupin to react and pull him away from "Harry." Or even at the Graveyard he was willing to do anything to bring Tom back even at the cost of his own hand but he had shown just a tiny bit of hesitation to draw blood from him as he was bond to the gravestone. At the time he had thought it had something to do with Dumb-ass-door telling him that Peter owing him a life dedt for sparing him, but if Peter having never been hit my memory altering spells or compulsions had done all this in hopes that Tom seeing his son again would heal the man he would have done anything to bring it about.

As his memory shifted to his time at Hogwarts outside of Granger, Dumb-ass-door and his enchanted Papa he saw other signs of this time bleeding through such as Draco and Ron though fighting with each other a lot bringing to mind the couples in some movies Petunia liked where enemies turned to lovers in the end where they would start out hating each other but after something brought them together the pair would fall in love. As he thought about Petunia he began to notice the magic that Dudley had possessed in the last time line. Starting with Hagrid using magic onto him and telling "Harry" that he had tried to change Dudley into a pig only for just a tail to sprout, as if Dudley's magic had protected him a little. He also recalled Dudley's seemingly unnatural ability to find him during the times where his cousin and his gang went Harry Hunting making him wonder if Dudley's untrained Magic had sought out his own Magic.

Having waited long enough Harrison decided to check to see what he could find of Blaise in the newly awaken memories of his last life as he took a deep breath and dove deep into his time at school. At first it was as he recalled the first time he had interacted with his boyfriend that in the other life Blaise was more closed off and a loner than he was now, but after running through a couple of memories he began to notice that during meals the dark skinned Wizard would shoot covert glances at him as he ate in the Great Hall. Looking over at random times during meals but his gaze shooting up if he noticed "Harry" was laughing a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth that was only noticeable if one really knew him. Or when Ginny's love poem showed up while Draco had made fun of it Harrison saw a deep frown on Blaise's face much more so than his normal expression though it softened slightly when he noticed "Harry" not liking the poem. Or how Harrison know knew that Blaise was such good friends with Draco, Blaise had never shown up to tease or antagonize Harry and his friends with the blonde. Harrison was in shock as he saw even in the last life Blaise had liked him but due to how things had been either never had the courage to make his move or tell "Harry" how he felt about him.

"Harrison are you alright?" his Papa's voice said bringing him out of his thoughts making him wonder how long he had just spent in his full memories.

"He must be to overwhelmed to have James back alive," his father said gently as in a single motion lift Harrison off the floor and into his arms. "Poppy I think we need to discuss things as family either myself or Sev will notify Filius that Harrison will be staying with us tonight," his Father said as he carried Harrison out of the hall while his Papa, evidently getting permission from the Matron while he had been lost in his memories, was helping James out of the ward as well. Harrison blushed as his Father carried him past his classmates on the way to his parent's rooms in the dungeons but made no effort to get free of his grip so as to lead the group having an awkward walk down with James and Tom together. Also it seems that people were more focused on his Bearer than him being carried "bridal" style by his father.

Reaching his parents' rooms Harrison was finally put back on his feet as Tom pulled James into a hug while Severus went to let Harrison's Head of House know that for the night he would be staying in their rooms to spend time with his bearer. "Oh how I have missed you love," Tom said giving James a kiss making Harrison turn away as he saw the passion in it as well as their tongues having no desire to see that.

"Well well look who Gayvolved into a Daddy while I have been gone," James teased when the kiss finally ended.

"You still on that James," Tom said shaking his head as he held the submissive man to his chest.

"Hey you are the one to take me to a Muggle gay bar and let me into their lingo love," James said with a laugh nuzzling against Tom's chest.

"Biggest mistake he ever made to," Severus said coming back as he goes over and hugs his mates before pulling Harrison into the hug as well. As Harrison was hugged by all three of his parents he felt his magic grow even more powerful making him wonder if his place in the real Prophecy required him to use some extremely powerful magic.

After a few moments the hug ended as Severus leaned away a little looking up into Tom's face. "So did Godric say where Rowena's familiar was so that we can find her portrait?"

"He did but it is going to be a little tough," Tom said ending the hug as he and Harrison helped James to a nearby couch so he could get off his feet again.

"How so?" Harrison asked lifting his Dad's too skinny legs onto the couch as his Papa began to summon some health and nutrition potions for James to drink.

"Well it seems that Rowena's familiar was not the Giant Squid as we guessed but bloody Fawks," Tom said making Harrison and Severus wince knowing how tough it was going to be to get the Phoenix away from Dumb-ass-door.

"Wait why are you worried about Rowena's familiar?" James asked between potions making Severus and Harrison realize they had not reached that part in the tale before Tom had come in as the three of them finished what Godric had told them of the real origins of the real Prophecy of the Triad. Finally hearing it all James laid stunned for a moment as Tom and Severus began to expand their rooms so that it would look like James was staying in a guest room while he in fact joined them in their bedroom and their much larger bed.

Harrison decided to take his Dad's mind off the task their family was meant to handle by telling about his bearer about himself knowing that James would be unable to recall the stories he had shared with his father's portrait. Soon his Papa and Father were back as they also told of some events that they had gone through such as Tom's time as a wraith in Romania or Severus gaining his Mastery in Potions, the youngest in over three hundred years. Soon all thoughts of the Prophecy and Dumbles were all but forgotten by the family bonding with each other for the first time since after Harrison had been born. Just like his portrait had done James had given a cheer to find out that Sirius was locked up deep within Azkaban as Tom shared that after the trial he had even found a way to let Amelia Bones know that he had discovered proof that Sirius had been an Animagus thus adding a charm to the man's cell which would prevent him from changing shape and escaping leading to Severus and Harrison also giving a cheer.

James nearly lost it when Harrison transformed into Starlight and had climbed into his lap. Though he ended up pointing shortly afterwards as his mates prevented him from joining their son in his cat form due to his current condition. Though James could not complain too much as with Harrison in his cat form let him easily hold his son to his chest even in his weaken state. As Harrison was held to his Dad's chest so that he could hear his heartbeat Harrison fell asleep surrounded by his parents and feeling more love than he had ever felt before with the only thing missing was Blaise. As he thought this a memory suddenly came to mind of the Weasleys' house warming party when he realized that based on the Prophecy Blaise, Draco, and Ron's lives were all tied very closely to his own as in his mind he saw each of his friends before one of his parents He would have expected them to be aligned by their Magical cores but instead Ron and Tom were together wands out and looking ready to fight. While Blaise and Severus had a wand in one hand and while the other was reaching into their robes as if ready to pull out some hidden item of either attack or defense. And finally strangely enough there were Draco and James standing back to back between the other pairs wands at the ready to heal any damage as four shadow figures approaching them. Before the four stepped into the light and allowed Harrison to see them he found himself waking up as he was tucked into a bed and all three of his parents gave him a good night kiss.


	23. Phoenix Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to rescue Fawks

The three reunited mates tried to think of multiple ways to rescue Fawkes, but everything they thought of turned out be a bust. For it would be impossible for them to sneak into the fool's office and take off the enchantments keeping Rowena's old familiar bound to the Headmaster. And as it was almost impossible to summon a Phoenix with out an old ritual which they would be unable to cast due to Hogwarts' Wards that idea came to a dead end as well. James had volunteered to go up to the office under the guise of talking to the old food about Severus's "second" marriage but neither of his mates were willing to risk putting him back in the bastard's power so soon after getting him back.

Harrison for his part was just happy to have all his parents back he found it hard to stop smiling even during class with Lupin and "Tonks." He also was finding the majority of his classes even easier thanks to regaining all his memories. He wished he could tell his parents about being able to recall all of his previous life but the protections placed on him from the Goblins him still prevented him from telling anyone even now about the aborted future. Though it was thanks to this that he recalled the first time he had been down in the Chamber of Secrets and how Fawks had come to his aid. As he was not sure if the bird had come of its own accord due to him being a Heir of Ravenclaw or it had come from Dumb-ass-door's orders he thought he would need to test it out. For if Fawkes had come on its own volition it might be a way for him and his family to free Rowena's bird so that they could find her Portrait.

Once they found out where the founder of his House had stored her Magical Portraits they would be three fourths of the way to putting a stop to Dumb-Ass-Door's plans. Plus they would be able to get the real Prophecy of the Triad if Godric was to be believed. The only problem with getting Fawkes to come to him, just in case it had not been sent by the old bastard, was that it had only arrived when his life had been in danger, something he knew his parents would never agree to. Not that they had to know about it.

Figuring out the best place to try his plan was back in the Chamber of Secrets, since it had been fully explored and all the artifacts document over the summer, it would be mostly empty. Thinking it would best to do it soon with everyone's attention on the return of his dad. On the first Friday after his dad's return Harrison removed his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk and snuck out of the dorm without letting any of his friends know, making him recall the end of term events of his first and second years as he went to face Dumble's test. Standing to the side of the door to the main castle Harrison waited around for a bit before the wall opened letting in Percy into the rooms letting him sneak out.

Wishing he had the Maunders' Map, though not sure who had actually created it now knowing the real history of between James, Sirius and Remus, as he made his way through the castle to the second floor ladies restroom. Putting an ear to the door in case someone was in there but hearing not a sound Harrison opened the door as quietly as he could he approached the sink entrance to the Chamber he unlocked the path. As this was the first time he had been in there since last Samhain he was amazed at how clean the path had become with all small skeletons from Betsy's past meals as well as the snake framed door being polished revealing it to be coated in Jade giving it a green look.

Opening the door to the main chamber Harrison let his memory guide him as he moved to the exact spot in which he recalled he had been standing where Fawkes had flown into "rescue' him from Betsy. Shedding a tear for the death of the great beast during his last life Harrison removed his cloak and knelt on the floor putting himself into a meditative state. As he could not put himself in actual danger he hoped to achieve the stress he had felt at the time of Fawkes's appearance through meditation.

Empting his mind and closing his eyes Harrison let the Magic of both his Ancestor and Father from the room wash over him making him smile. Moving the joy out of his mind he let his mind shift back to his original second year and the opening of the Chamber and facing off the shade of his father from the diary. As he relived the memory he began to wonder why he had been unable to understand Betsy during the "fight" especially during the year he had heard her slithering through the pipes.

Harrison was so lost in memories that he did not seem to notice the passage of time until Little Moon poked her head out his sleeve asking of he was alright. Harrison being so lost in thought and the magic of the chamber started and pitched forward. " _ **Hello Hatchling what brings you to my old Nest**_?" he hears opening his eyes to see the coils of Betsy before him.

" _Betsy_?" Harrison asked shutting his eyes turning to "look" into her face.

" _ **Yes Hatchling I felt your call what may I do for you**_?" Betsy asked growing to the form she had used in this Chamber.

" _Well we found and rescued my bearer and Godric's portrait had told us how to find Rowena's portrait as well, but it required freeing her familiar from Dumb-Ass-Door. Having al three of my parents back made me think of a way to Summon Fawkes_ ," Harrison said.

" _ **And it has to do with my speaker's chamber**_?" Betsy asked.

" _I was thinking that due to both the magic and out of the way this Chamber is to the rest of the castle it would be the perfect place to see if I could see I could use my relationship to Rowena to summon it here_ ," Harrison said once more whishing he could share about his last life.

" _ **And instead you summoned me Hatchling**_ ," Betsy said sounding as if she was smiling.

" _Do you know if there would be a way to summon Fawkes here, rather than trying to free them from the Headmaster's office_?" Harrison asked.

Betsy seemed to think for a moment curling her body around herself before an idea came to her, " ** _There might be a way Hatchling thought it might seem rather dangerous_**."

" _What is is Betsy_?" Harrison begging to pet her sleek body

" _ **It is said that when one is in the greatest need it is possible for them to summon Godric's hat which will be delivered by Fawkes themselves**_ ," Betsy explained.

" _How does one show the greatest need_?" Harrison asked.

" _ **Now that is the rub for usually it requires a student to be in mortal danger**_ ," Betsy said. " ** _Do you trust me Hatchling_**?" she asked.

" _Yes I do_ ," Harrison said pushing himself off the floor to stand before the so called King of Serpents.

" ** _Hatchling I want you to remain perfectly still and not freak out for me please_** ," Betsy said in a gentle hiss. " _ **I am going to move as if I am going to bite your arm for while my look is instant death a bite from my fangs takes maybe ten to fifteen minutes. You do get what I am asking you to do here**_?"

" _You think that as I am the Heir of all four Founders line the castle will move to protect me by calling forth Gordirc's Hat and Fawkes_?" Harrison guessed.

" _ **Well you are correct that added to the fact that Phoenix tears are one of the few thing that can cure my venom. So I ask again are you willing to do this way as to summon the Phoenix**_?"

Harrison thought for a moment recalling the pain from getting bite last time around and measuring it against what Dumb-Ass-Door had done to his family In the end there was no comparison as he rolled up the sleeve of his left hand. " _Please do it Betsy_ ," Harrison said turning away as he felt the Basilisk's hot breath on his arm.

" _ **I shall try to make this as quick as I can Hatchling**_ ," Betsy said sticking out her tongue and running it over Harrison's forearm Rather than give him time in worry about the coming bite Betsy gently pressed her fang down into his flesh just barely breaking the skin before quickly pulling her mouth away.

Feeling weak as Betsy's venom invaded his system Harrison clutched his arm calling out with all his might for help from Hogwarts. When nothing happened right away Harrison leaned against Betsy's side wavering on feet that felt like Jell-O. " _ **Don't worry Hatchling help is coming**_ ," Betsy said gently running her tongue over his face. Harrison could barely keep his eyes open as he hear the sound that reminded him of a fire cracker before he felt something land on his shoulder as Betsy mover her head away wrapping herself up shifting into her Boa Constructor size.

Struggling to keep conscious Harry felt wetness on his bare left arm and reckoned Fawkes was healing him. "Hello Fawkes," Harrison said opening his eyes and seeing the bird which at this time of the year appeared to be approaching a burning day. "As a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw herself can I ask you to either show me or lead me to her Magical Portrait?" Harrison asked running his hand over the molten red feathers of the Phoenix.

Rather than answer the bird wrapped its talons softly around his arm and rose its tail, With a burst of Phoenix fire Harrison was taken out of the wards of the school and into a dark room. "Well this is a surprise," a voice said causing Harrison to look up at a portrait containing a thin and elegant woman with long black hair that reached almost to her waist.

"Lady Ravenclaw?" Harrison asked.

"Indeed I am now lets see who you might be," she said giving him a penetrating look. " _Harrison Eugene Potter-Prince-(Riddle)-le Fay student of Ravenclaw house ranked number one in his year and member of the Hogwarts book club as well as founding member of inter-House study group. The youngest descendent of all four Founder as well as the person of Prophecy of the Triad_ ," she said.

"How?" Harrison asked in shock,

"As the first Headmistress of Hogwarts I added some magic to my portrait which allows me to see the student record of any students past or present of the school even if Glamours or other means of concealment is used. It was done so that I may offer advice to students in what they might need help in for class. I take it you are assembling the portraits so as to lock up the heart," she said.

"We are m'lady," Harrison said "but we, may parents and me, are also trying to get the real Prophecy of the Triad."

"So you came to me to hear the full thing young Heir?" she stated bringing out a book from her blue robes.

"Well I was actually hoping to bring your portraits back to Hogwarts for if you are connected to the records you must know that it is under the control of a descendent Dresic Dümlock and we think he is once more after the Heart.

"Ah so the lock is being set at last good good," Rowena said snapping her fingers causing Fawkes to leave his shoulder and land on her portrait. "I assume you have a safe space within the school?"

"Due to Dümlock descendent my Papa is the Potions Master we could use his office," Harrison stated.

"Check it out dear," Rowena told the Phoenix who vanished for a moment to make sure the place was safe before he returned with another flash of fire. Tilting her head as she communicated with her familiar Rowena had him hold onto both of her portraits before Fawkes returned them back to the Hogwarts.

When Harrison arrived back in his Papa's room he looked up to see the startled looks of all three of his parents. "Hello I am back," he said with a smile at their stunned faces "and I brought a welcome home gift for dad."

"You brat," his Papa said with a hint of worry in his voice "where have you been? Draco said you were not in your room last night."

"Well I had an idea of how to get Fawkes," Harrison said stroking the Phoenix which was once again perched on his shoulder. "I not only able to find him but he took me to Rowena's Portraits." Tom came over to look at the Ravenclaw Founder who smiled up at him before pulling his son into a tight hug. Harrison smiled feeling all three of his parents magic around him only for his father to end the hug and flick his forehead.

"Next time let one of us know what you were doing we thought Dumbles had taken you again," Tom said sternly before giving him another hug.

"I am sorry father I was just trying to get to Fawkes I did not plan on the rest," Harrison said into his father's shoulder.

"I know and we all want to stop him but you out of all of us need to be on your guard," Severus said coming forward and joining in the hug.

"And you expect Merlin's Prophecy to help I take it," Rowena said arching an eyebrow at them as James hobbles over to join in on the hug.

"Yes Ancestor," Severus said with a bow the the Portrait.

"Very well," Rowena said as she once more took out her book and began to read.

_In ages to come when the Founders are but one, the Dümlock line shall return and if not stopped the Heart and our world will burn._   
_From a Union of Light, Dark, and Gray, a Champion shall come to save the day._   
_The Champion chosen by fire itself, will lead the charge despite the danger to themselves._   
_A contest of wills will erupt, as foes face foes to prevent the word from becoming corrupt._

_A battle will rage within each house, as friend faces friend with husband against spouse._   
_As the last lock is set the battle with rage, last all through the night and the next day._   
_If the Champion shall fall and Starlight fade the only hope is a trio of flaming page._   
_A battle won not through skill, Magic or luck, the Champions chosen will arise lest the world run amok._


	24. Family Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As plans move forward Harrison and his family have an outing.

Severus and Tom had Rowena repeat the real Prophecy multiple times until they had it fully memorized. The pair than put up the most powerful Occlumency Shields they could muster. Just in case the fool tried snooping into their minds since James was back to see if there were any problems in their relationship. While they were memorizing the Prophecy Harrison and James looked after Fawks who had finally gone through his Burning.

"Oh father," Harrison said when they were done.

"Yes Harrison?" Tom said taking a look at the tiny Phoenix.

"Well when I was trying to summon Fawks I accidentally summoned Betsy from Slytherin Castle."

"Betsy is still here. Oh I would love to see the Grand Dame again," James said with a huge smile and a set of puppy dog eyes that sent Harrison back even though they were aimed towards Tom.

"I guess you can come along when I go to send her back before anyone finds her," Tom said being unable to stand up to the eyes and smile of his Submissive husband. James gave a small cheer making Harrison giggle and Fawks to make a bunch small chirping sounds.

"Is what my familiar telling me true he is forcefully bond to Dümlock decedent?" Rowena asked in a low yet dangerous voice.

"He is Ancestor," Severus said.

"That will not do at all," Rowena said shaking her head as she began to flip through her book again. "You will sever the bond immediately and in exchange I shall give you back the last of the Peverell artifacts."

"The Lost wand?" Tom asked his mouth falling open in shock. "Where is it Mistress Ravenclaw?"

"Just like my Laas'v'teck, the one you call Fawks, it is in the possession of the Dümlock," Rowena stated.

"Um I realize I don't know much about familiars beside what I have read in books, but won't cutting off the bond harm him?" Harrison asked gently patting the baby chick's head.

"In most creatures yes but as a Phoenix, since it has such a long life time, will usually transfer its bond to the current members of the family which it first formed the bond with," Rowena said.

"So it would be connected to me and Papa," Harrison said.

"Indeed it would young Heir which would also allow you to have some access to his tears which your Papa would be able to use in his potions to increase their potential," Rowena said as Snape's mouth falls open for even a Potion Master of his standing would find it impossible to get tears.

"Would a Potion with tears in it help heal someone's mind?" Harrison asked.

"Depends on how damaged the person's mind is," Rowena said as his parents looked at him in confusion.

"I was thinking of someone driven insane by prolonged exposure to the Crucio curse," Harrison answered thinking it might be able to help heal Neville Parents.

"A normal mind healing Potion even with Phoenix tears would not work but I was in the middle of working on one when I passed on," Rowena said flipping through her book to the last page and turned it to face them. Tom, James, and Harrison turned to look at Severus who was the best of Potions but by the look on his face remind Harrison as what he would look like in the last timeline when he had to take Potions.

"I am sorry Harrison this is way out of my league," his Papa said with a sad look on his face.

"It is alright Papa I was just checking," Harrison said with a similar sad look that he could not help his friend.

"So you are not going to try the Potion?" Rowena asked a little disappointed.

"I am afraid not Ancestor," Severus said.

"Very well," she said flipping the page back to the ritual to free her familiar from Dümlock family's control. Seeing that the first part of the ritual involved some highly advanced Potions Tom decided to head down to the Chamber to send Betsy back to Slytherin Castle accompanied by James, under the Invisibility Cloak. While Harrison was told to go back to his dorms to set his friend's mind at ease.

James was nearly bouncing as he followed Tom under his cloak, as he held onto the back of his eldest husband's robes just in case his weakness caught up to him. As they entered the girl's bathroom James had to use his free hand to block his mouth almost letting out a giggle as he recalled the first time Tom had lead him to the Chamber back in his sixth year. Though Severus had joined them, mostly to see if Betsy would allow him to take some of her old scales and any broken fangs for Potions, James had gotten more out of the meeting being a Parsletongue just like Tom. Now he was going to see the Grand Dame herself once again.

" _ **Ah greetings Speaker I assume Hatchling is fine**_ ," Betsy said as they entered the chamber.

" _He is though I have brought someone special to see you again_ ," Tom said as James slipped off the cloak. It was hard for a snake to look surprised but Betsy managed to pull it off.

" _ **Princeling I heard you had made the next journey**_ ," Betsy said as James ran forward and just like his son wrapped his arms around her scales as he hugged the King (well in Betsy's case Queen) of Snake and even gave her a slight kiss to one of her scales, gently so as to not cut up his lips.

" _The story of my passing was highly fictional_ ," James said nuzzling her neck. " _I was held hostage_."

" _ **Ah so you need me to get revenge don't worry Princeling you shall be avenged**_ ," Betsy said making James giggle at her.

" _Maybe latter you Grand Dame you. I just want to spend time with my family again_ ," James stated as he actually tickler her under her chin.

" ** _Very well Princeling anything for your or the Hatchling_** ," Betsy said making Tom roll his eyes as he worked on the ritual. Betsy was the familiar attached to his line but she had always loved James more than him, not that he minded after all she did protect James by killing that girl who had tried to slip him love potions geared to Lily, not that had told either of his mates that bit of information.

As Tom finished setting up the ritual to send Betsy back to the safety of the his Ancestor's Castle, he watched out of the corner of his eyes as James laid on some of her coils as if they were a hammock telling her about his life, before being abducted. As he worked he also tried to think of where Helga's Portrait would be located, for besides the Chamber and the Magical room James had been locked in he had been in every room in this place. Maybe he should try to find out what had happened to the map he had found in his vaults after leaving school. He had given it to James before his Seventh Year so he could avoid Lily and her friends. Now that he thought about it James had never given the map back after he left school.

"Hey James what ever happened to that Map* that showed the school and everyone inside?" he asked turning from the ritual.

"The map?" James said a little distracted. "Oh yeah the map it was taken from me by Black."

"Please tell me it was Narcissa and not Sirius," Tom said.

"Sorry they caught me off guard," James said blushing slightly.

"I am not mad my Twink," Tom said with a wink "I was just thinking we could have used it to find possible locations where Helga's Portrait."

"Well maybe the other portraits will know where hers is," James said shifting his body so he was using Betsy's coils as if they were a swing pumping his legs as it swung back and forth.

"Here's hoping," Tom said as he put the finishing touches on the ritual. James actually pouted, just like Harrison had, as Betsy was sent away before he pull the cloak back on to head back to his mates' room.

The pair were surprise to find their son with Draco in their rooms as they returned with no sign of Rowena's portrait. As it was one of them was not hung in the Great Hall they both figured Severus had move it into a back room so no one would find it. "Your Narcissa and Lucius's boy right?" James said having a vague memory of meeting the lad this morning when he informed them Harrison had not been in his room last night.

"Yes Uncle I am Draco," the blonde said with a slight bow.

"Draco just told me some news that I think you might find interesting Dad," Harrison said with a small smirk.

"He did did he?" James asked "And what is this news?"

"It seems that tomorrow both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor teams are having Qudditch practice and we thought you might want to come along." Harrison said.

"That sounds lovely and what position are you going for?" James said beginning to bonce on the balls of his feet.

"Um I really don't want to try out as it might mess with my Book club," Harrison said "you aren't disappointed are you?"

"Never," James said pulling his son into a tight hug.

"I do like to fly I just don't want to play on the team," Harrison explained having come this decision after getting all his memories back seeing all the ways he had been injured during the games and how Dumbles could possibly use it against him.

"He is an excellent flier Uncle. In out first flying class last year he save Dudley when his broom started to act," Draco said.

"You did," James said pulling his son away to look at him from arms length.

"It was not that special it looked like cousin Dudley's broom was being cursed so I blocked him from anyone who might be doing it at the castle. It did stop but Dudley fell off his broom so I flew down to catch him," Harrison said with a shrug as James looked proud of him.

"With skills like that you could be a Seeker but I will not force you as it seems you take after your father, my young scholar." James said ruffling Harrison's hair.

"Thanks dad," Harrison said "I was thinking we could all go watch it as a family."

"That sounds lovely son but I might have to sit apart," Tom said with a sad smile.

You could just sit in the Slytherin top box to watch as most students in that house are the children of your Knights Uncle," Draco suggested.

"Also as it is only Gyrffindor and Ravenclaw having tryouts it should be empty," Harrison said latching onto the idea.

So it was Sunday after breakfast the reunited family made their way to the Slytherin Box, Severus using his status of the Head of House to get them past the normal wards in place to prevent spying on other teams' practices. As they settled onto the bench Tom Apparated away for a couple of minutes before returning with a couple of containers of popcorn. "Something like this requires some snakes," Tom said as he hands one bag to Harrison who was sitting one row before him as he took his spot on James right side placing the submissive male between his two husbands. James gave a content sigh as Severus threw a blanket over their legs not only for warmth but also to catch the popcorn that they might drop.

Harrison was happy that his parents were able to enjoy their time together as the Ravenclaw tryouts started. Seeing Draco's blonde hair among the crowd of darker tones Harrison wished wished his friends luck for what ever position he went for. He wished that Blaise could have been there with him but while the Gyrffindor and Ravenclaw captains had agreed to let the students from the two houses to watch their tryouts they refused to let members of Slytherin or Hufflepuff to. Leaning back so that his back was touching his parents' legs it felt rather good to be out with his family all of them together without having to worry about Dumbles, or his stooges and just enjoy the show.

Harrison having never seen an actual team tryout in his last life, with Wood having already chosen his team before he joined and than not changing it up during the next two year, and than with that blasted tournament canceling Quidditch during his forth year and having detention with the Umbitch when try outs were held in his last year. As he watched his best friend and dorm mate he saw that another change had occurred as Draco was trying out not for Seeker but a Chaser. And while the others trying out were from his house he only watched Draco before wanting to be cuddled to so changed into Starlight and climbed onto his parents' laps and let them pet him and take care of him.

He must have been more content than he realized as one moment he had been watching the beater's tryouts before he woke up as his parents stood up at the end of the event. Hoping out of his Dad's arms he changed in midair landing perfectly as a human and lead them down having another show for his dad.

Reaching the pitch he found Draco waiting for him, a large smile on his face having made the team, holding out his broom. As in this timeline Harrison having never shown interest in Quidditch did not have a broom he had asked his friend if after the try out he could use his to fly for his Dad. Draco had agreed with a slight hope that Harrison would change his mind and go out for Quidditch maybe next year.

Mounting Draco's Nimbus 2001 Harrison kicked off and for the first time in this timeline really flew. Previously he was helping other master flying or watching out for them if they really needed it, but this time it was just him, the broom and the sky. Harrison heard a gentle clap from his Papa and a loud wolf-whistle from his Dad as he flew in a tightening spiral from his launch point only to take off at breakneck speeds weaving in and out of the stadiums cross beams as if he was tying a knot. Once he made a complete circuit of the stadium he launched himself further into the air laughing before he leaned on the broom making it head into a steep dive pulling out mere inches from the ground to more cheers than he though there should be.

As he zoomed around the pitch in a final lap his eye suddenly caught sight of the snitch. Acting on instinct and not taking the time to wonder why one was flying around in the first place he took after it and managed to catch it with little problem. As his fingers closed on it there was thunderous applause from below making him look down, rather than just his parents and Draco watching him it seemed both new teams, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were their.

Blushing slightly he landed and tried to give Draco back his broom only for Janis Nix the Ravenclaw team captain and Cho Chang to rush forward. "How did you learn to fly like that?" Cho asked utterly shocked that the quite bookworm had easily out flown her and she was not ashamed to admit it.

"Why did you not try out?" Janis asked thinking with Harrison on his team they might have a chance of ousting Slytherin from taking the cup. Though that might be why the boy did not want to do it as his father was the Head of the House.

"Um I didn't really learn it just comes naturally to me," Harrison said "and as to why I did not try out I would rather spend time in my book club."

"We can change our practices so you can still go to the club, Marcus does it all the time," Janis stated wanting, no needing the second year on his team.

"But what about Miss Change?" he asked.

"You fly so much better than I do I would not mind just being your alternate," she said giving him a warm smile that show she was telling the truth. Harrison looked around for some support but no one, not even his Papa or Father came to his aid, both having seen how much fun he had really flying. James on the other hand was giving him multiple hand signals telling him to go for it.

"Fine I will join," he said at last making Janis actually weep with join as he pulled him into a hug.

"Sevvy go get our son a broom," James called out in the back making Severus blush as he Apperated away to follow the playfully given order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yes the map they are talking about is the Marauder's Map
> 
> I know the ending counteracts Harrison's thoughts from earlier in the chapter but I see him having flown once again and seeing everyone's support. Including Severus and Tom let him decided to join the team.


	25. Dragon Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sevvy" goes to get his son a broom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Severus' POV

James had once told him that Severus only loved three things, Tom, James and Potions. It had been shorting after the triad's bonding before all of Tom's allies and friends and some Goblins from Gringotts and Severus had made his view if the large crowd known to him. Severus had once even agreed with the assessment but as time had gone on it had grown to include his son, some o his allies, and to his surprise teaching. He still had memories of being under all the enchantments that had him under Dumb-Ass-Door's thumb which had forced him to become a teacher. He recalled he had not much cared for the job at all, or been that good at it to tell the truth. After Harrison had returned to him he had thought about leaving Hogwarts to follow his dream of a Potion Shop, but fear of having Harrison come to school without him keep him at his post. The year before Harrison had started he had tried to change his teaching methods, but it had not been until the start of the his son and friend's Study Group that he started to actually enjoy teaching. It had actually warmed his heart to see all the Houses, even the older years, working together. Sometimes as the study group worked on Potions he would just stand in the corner and watch as the older students helped to teach the younger students overcoming some of the mistakes he had made in how he had taught them while under all the spells and Potions.

What he knew he would never love was Quidditch, sure it was a major event in the school and the wider Magical World and he did enjoy it as long as one of his loved ones was not playing it. It had been bad enough when he had been dating James to see the smaller male fly our trying to catch the Snitch as the other team's Beaters sent the Bludgers at him, but now his son wanted to do it as well. It might not have been too bad since he was one of the few who knew that Harrison's mind was from the future so he most likely have a few ears of flying experience.

But in truth he had been on edge since he had heard the real Prophecy of the Triad as he heard about "Starlight fade." It could have been just a coincidence, but he could not help but thing of the name of Harrison's Animagus form. Having gone through thinking that both his husbands had died and if his interpretations was correct the Prophecy talked about his own son's death. Hearing that multiple times as he tried to memorize the entire thing to see if he had been mistaken him he had been distracted when he had tried to read his Ancestor's uncompleted Potion. He had felt like he had let both Rowena and his son down when he had said he told them that he could not make the potion that would heal Neville's Parents. For though his son could not let any memories of his old life out any more Severus had become accustomed to being able to notice the signs of a significant event about to happen based on Harrison's expressions. Working under the belief that Harrison could die he had tried to work out what the next line meant of a "trio of flames". He had first thought it would be his husbands and himself but that made little sense.

It was during his search for Harrison's broom that Severus got some inspiration of the "trio of flames". He had skipped over the brooms that were just flashy like the brooms from the Comet or Sharktail lines. Nor did the brooms that focused on speed and did not have many safety features such as Cleansweeps, or Starburst. Having seen how Harrison had taken to Draco's Nimbus for a moment Severus had thought about getting him one. Taking one down he had started to head to the front to pay for it, but on his way to the register he stopped in his tracks and a huge grin came to his face. Putting the Nimbus 2001 back he picked up the newest broom of the line that James had loved. Thinking it would be a good way for the two to bond more Severus took the selected broom up to the front. As he filled out the money order for the broom his eyes caught sight of the signature dragon tooth attached to the front of the broom he recalled the nickname of Draco. He could not help it as he smacked his forehead as the "trio of flames" fell into place. It had to be Harrison's three best friends Draco whose childhood nickname had been Dragon a creature know for shooting flames, Ron Weasley who like the rest of his family had "flaming" red hair. As those two made sense he came to the final member of the trio someone he should have though of sooner with his son's boyfriend Blaise.

The clerk had given him a strange look at his smacking his head but let it go as Severus took the broom out of the store. Rather than return to Hogwarts he Apparated to Potter Manor. Letting "Sanders" know that not only had they found Rowena's Portrait but had been given them the true Prophecy. After catching up Severus summoned James' old broom smiling as he saw his memory had been right with it being from the same line as the one he had just purchased for Harrison.

With both brooms in his possession he finally returned to Hogwarts, seeing it was lunch time he first stopped over in his rooms to put the brooms away before heading to the hall to eat. He was glad to see that James was sitting next to Harrison at the Ravenclaw table rather than next to Tom which would have put him in too close proximity to the fucking wolf. James' presence was also causing quite a stir since his return had mostly been keep a secret from the majority of the school with only the member's of Slytherin House, Poppy, and the Arthur having known about it before the Quidditch try-outs that morning. He had to smile at the pair as he walked passed seeing by the gestures they were using that they were discussing flying. While he hated having to watch them play he would never want to prevent either of them from flying just by seeing how happy it made them.

Still smiling as he took his seat next to Tom he could not help but lean into the older man. "I take it you found a broom for him that meets your high standards?" Tom asked wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Indeed, and I stopped at the manor to pick James' old broom up as well." he said going into no further detail knowing Remus would be listening in to their conversation.

"Well I am sure they will both like them," Tom said smiling himself as James noticing his return had turned to the high table and waved at both him and Tom.

"No doubt," Severus said giving a slight nod in response to the wave. "I am just glad that they have something in common, I mean other than their hair." This caused a slight chuckle not only from Tom but several other members of the staff that had noticed James sitting with Harrison.

"So any problems Severus?" Filius asked.

"In what way?" he said slightly confused.

"Well with James finding out that since he has been mistakenly thought dead that you had remarried," the small Charms Master said tilting his head to the side a little confused himself of why Severus needed clarification.

"Oh there has been no problems for Thomas," he said using the formal version of Tom's name so it would not be tied back to his real identity by anyone "had always known James was my first love and respects that. While James understanding after being told the stories of his "death" that I would be devastated. He is just glad that I had found someone else and was able to move on. Though talking with our account managers, Fangtooth and Griphook it seems that I am now married to both of them." At this news some of the staff choke a little on their drinks and Minerva gave him a sad stare.

"Well that has to be awkward," she said reaching past Remus to pat his arm.

"Not for me I love both men and they are starting to bond a little over their own love for both me and Harrison," he said planting the seeds which would make it so their Triad would be accepted by the staff.

"If you want my boy," Dumb-Ass-Door said barging into the conversation "I am sure I could speak to the Goblins in annulling one of the marriage for you."

He had to grit his teeth for a moment before he responded to the man whose very family had interfered with his family for generations. "That is most kind Albus," he said through slightly gritted teeth "but my marriages were not done by the Goblins but through full Bonding Ceremonies to Lady Magic and the rest of the Five." This produced even more startled gasp of such a binding. Feeling a little bit playful he decided to hold up his non-dominant hand and let his twin rings come into being for the first time since Harrison and James had been taken. More than a few of his co-workers eyes bulged as they took in the Lady's symbol on both rings signifying the match would only end when they were truly dead. The rest of the meal was eaten in mostly silence, at least at the staff table, as his co-workers marvel at what his life had become with the return of James and "finding out" he was part of a Triad. It was all both him and Tom could do not to start laughing at all of them until they left to give Harrison his new broom.

Inviting Harrison back to their rooms to give it to him Severus found it hard not to smile at the gift he was about to give. Having put both brooms in the spare bedroom he had Harrison sit between James and Tom on the couch as he went to collect it, using a simple spell to put some wrapping paper on it to turn it into Harrison's first real gift from all three of them. With almost a spring in his step he returned putting the wrapped broom on his son's lap. who wasted no time in ripping off the paper to reveal his broom. Severus guessed that in the other timeline Harrison had used a different broom based on the look he had at opening up the package to find what looked like a simple bare wood broom with a tooth sticking out the top. James and Tom knew what the broom was as James let out a gasp at the sight of it. "Sev that is remarkable it looks like my old one," James said with his eyes filling with tears.

"It is from the same line but this model is called the Hungarian Horntail," he said and saw Harrison start.

"What type of broom is this?" his son asked.

"It comes from a line of brooms known as the Dragon Fang line," James said "the name comes from the fact that each broom in the line has a real dragon fang attached to the broom. Due to the tooth these brooms are rather expensive, which the makers help off set by placing numerous safety features on them such as making it that its rider can only remove himself from the broom once they are on it. Some protection against most jinxes which can impair its fight, but it is also rather sturdy to test out each broom they are dropped into a herd of Manticores for a day before they are retrieved. My parents. your grandparents got me one when I joined the Gyrffindor Quidditch team and I think I still have it some where."

Severus caught Tom's eye as he lifted his wand and used a summoning charm on James broom that he had left in the spare bedroom. James let out a whoop of joy at seeing his old broom as he got off the couch and went to Severus. He had held out the broom from James but the submissive member of their triad pushed it away and given Severus a tight hug. James finally took the broom as he ended the hug and moved back to sit next to their son. "You see my fang is a little different from the one on your broom," James said holding his broom up beside Harrison's. "The brooms of this line are always referred to by the name of he dragon whose fang adorns the broom. So while yours is a Hungarian Horntail my broom is a Norwegian Ridgeback."

Severus once more saw a slight widening of Harrison's eyes at the names but made no mention of it. Just like he had made no mention of the nickname that James had called him earlier that day of "Sevvy." A name that James usually reserved for when their triad was making love to each other. He knew that James had used the name as a way to say he had wanted to do more than just cuddle with him and Tom as they have done since his return. But it was not due to the fact that on the first night he was back Harrison had stayed with him and the second night had Dumb-Ass-Door dropping by to make sure "everything was just fine." Or even like last night when Harrison had gone missing the truth was both Tom and him wanted to oblige James in his desire to resume that part of their relationship. The only reason the pair of them were holding back was that James while getting better was still recovering from his time he had been Dumb-Ass-Door and the she-viper's hostage. If he had been better both would gladding return to making love with each other even if Harrison had been in their guest room like he had on the first night.


	26. Update and question

Hello my wonderful readers. I would like to take a moment of your time to ask you a simple question. Harrison and the others are in my opinion too young to face down Dumbles and his pawns to bring out the Prophecy. I think the students would be best to take on Dumbles, Remus and Lily sometime in their fifth year. So my question is would you prefer a simple time skip to Harrison and the others starting their Fifth Year, or would it be better if I do a chapter of review of some random events that had happened in the three years after James was recovered?

I will let people vote for a week or so before I erase this update and write the chapter.

Thank you for your time. Happy New Year

Graydove71


	27. Years in review (Second and Third)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some major events during Harrison's second and third year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per the votes I have read I shall be doing two chapters one that shows some major events during the rest of Harrison's second year and his third year while the next one shall cover his fourth year and possibly the tournament.

Over the next couple of week after Severus had given Harrison his broom and after James had recovered enough the pair could be seeing flying around the Quidditch Pitch in both training for Harrison and just fun for James. Sometimes the rest of the Ravenclaw team would join them as James just flew around them neither helping or taking part so they would not get in trouble from Dumb-ass-door, who was still steaming that Severus was married to both James and Lord le Fay. Dumbles had also seen James being helped around the castle over the intervening weeks and had seen James being helped around not only by Severus as he recovered but by Lord le Fay as well and have even seem them share a kiss.

During Harrison's first game James had been on the edge of his seat holding both his Mate's hands and even Severus had pushed his dislike of flying to watch Harrison play. He had thought watching his son zoom around the pitch on the day of the try-outs had been bad, but watching Harrison fly circles around the other team, the Bludgers and the stands turned him white with fear with only James' hand in his keeping him grounded. As Harrison caught the Snitch right under the Huffepuff's Seeker's nose winning the game he could not help but cheer along with everyone else. There had been some issues when the teams landed after the game as Dumbledore had gone to shake everyone's hands something he had never really done before. As Harrison's parents had not been sitting anywhere near the bastard they had not noticed him head down to the pitch until he was walking towards the teams. Knowing that Harrison's heir rings would protect him from anything Dumb-Ass-Door tried the three still rushed down to the pitch so the Headmaster would not become aware of the fact.

Harrison having seen the fool followed by his two pawns had moved over to Draco so that the blonde was between Harrison and the trio if idiots. Draco had decided to play along acting as if it was a great surprise and honor to shake the Headmaster's hand. Draco had held the fools hand in his shaking it vigorously giving Severus, Tom, and James time to reach their son before the mad-man's group reached him. Meaning that as Dumb-Ass-Doo went to shake Harrison's hand and try to possibly enchant him James had gotten in the way as he pulled his son into a hug and spun him around. As he was in the air Harrison had angled one of his feet just right so that as he was swung past Albus he kicked the man's hand. Severus rushed forward to apologize most convincingly as the Headmaster had shaken his hand from the kick. And while Albus put on a smile saying it was alright not a single person in the immediately vicinity had missed the dark look in his eyes. Tom had playfully smacked the back of James' head in a way to make it look more serious telling James to put Harrison down, but before Dumb-Ass-Door could go in for another shake Blaise appear and congratulated his boyfriend for not only winning the first game but not getting hurt. Blaise had thrown an arm around Harrison's shoulder and lead him back to the Ravenclaw locker rooms and waited outside to escort Harrison to a small party from their main group of friends.

At Samhain Harrison's small family did not go to the feast worried in case Dumbles had anything planned as the anniversary of James' "death" rather the family spent time in Salazar's chamber having a meal with each other for once not having to hide the real relationship between Harrison's parents while at the school. Though it did mean that Harrison was subjected to watching his parents teasingly feed each other the small finger foods the House Elves provided, and talking about Harrison's first game.

Meanwhile at the feast Dumbles was annoyed not only for the four of them missing the feast but earlier that day his Grandniece had made her standing worse among her classmates. Hermione had decided to make fun of the only two people that were not in the Hogwarts' Study Group, which after the success of last year now had students in more than just Harrison's year taking part in it. Despite her smaller size she decided to go after Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle feeling confident in her spell work that if they tried to attack her physically she could stop them with her magic. She had been right as after calling the pair various forms of "idiot" and "stupid" for almost a full fourteen and a half minutes the pair had finally had enough and came towards her cracking there knuckles. Hermione had just laughed as she sent a barrage of spells their way, some of which she had only know from her special lessons with her Granduncle, Remus, and "Tonks." So that by the end the two boys had to be sent not to the Hospital Wing but to St. Mungos.

It had turned out having never had a reason to go there before know the Healers noticed something about the pair which the Medi-Magicals the pair had seen before than had not. The Healers had discovered that Goyle had a slight weakness in his right eye meaning he had needed glasses and had never really been able to see the board no matter how close he had sat to it. While Crabbe it turned out had in his youth been accidently exposed to a potion his father had been working on which had caused the same effect as blocking his learning abilities. Both boys had been healed and Goyle had been given some glasses to help his eyes before they had returned to the feast.

The next week or so the pair had gone around apologizing to several students that they had taken out their frustration out on for their inability to learn on. With their being healed and being shown to be apologetic for their actions Harrison and the others allowed them to join the study group leaving Hermione the only one in second year not to be in the group. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to have wanted to make up from the previous inability in classes as they threw themselves into the study group and over the next month brought their grades up and compared to any other year they might have been placed higher but for the fact that after the study group most students in their year average grades were already EE and above. Though by the time that the school got out for the Yule Crabbe and Goyle had managed to bring up their grades from P in most subjects to EE themselves leaving Hermione ranked last in their year as she still only achieving As in every subject while still stating that she was the the smartest witch of their year. The only class that she actually scored highest was History of Magic though Harrison put that down to Lupin who keep coming forward after class saying that if he wanted to improve his grades Lupin would be willing to help tutor him.

Harrison would just roll his eyes knowing that his grades were purposely being lowered by the Werewolf, even without passing it off to his father to grade. Harrison wondered if they were waiting for him to complain that he was being mistreated, but he would not give them the satisfaction after all with he still had memories of his times at the Dursleys so a little grade changing, though annoying, was not that bad in the long run. Especially as it would be Ministry Workers who graded the only real test that mattered, and it was not like the single class would mess up his ranking. It might have changed his ranking if the man also while making sure Hermione had the highest grades in his class would mark all students from Slytherin lower than the other houses. And even with the study group the only person who ever gave his any challenge to him in the ranking was Theo so with Lupin messing with his grades as well still kept them in similar standings.

During the time that Severus, Tom and his son would be at classes James had busied himself by taking over the family votes in the Wizengamot and meet with several of the Hogwarts Ghost to see if they could find out if any of them know the location of Helga's portrait but they had told him they did not know where it was located. James thought that the map Tom had given him in their youth would have helped possibly found any hidden rooms where the portrait but it had been taken from him from the bastard Black in his last year when he had been cornered by Lily and her friends one day when Severus had been busy. On one day in late November he suddenly realized he had a possible way to see if Black had the map. It all came down to the illegal position of Godfather they tried to get Sirius to be to Harrison. For while the procedure had not taken in the normal sense Albus still had submitted the paperwork for it, so with Sirius locked away, hopefully for good, in Azkaban and his younger brother being one of Tom's Knights who had gone missing during a search for the missing James and Harrison there were not Blacks left.

On one day when there was no vote at Wizengamot or any other issues that required his attention he dropped by Malfoy Manor to talk to Narcissa who was now the highest rank Black family member. Talking to her about his idea the pair had headed off to Gringotts to discuss if it who had taken over as the head of the Black Family. Working together with the Goblins the Black family power had been split between Harrison and Narcissa, though James told Narcissa that she could have it all as long as she gave him permission to visit all the Black Family properties so he could search for the map. Unfortunately that turned out to be a bust for even going to ever single Black property and having access to the vaults James had not been able to find the Hogwarts Map.

During the Yule Ball that year, still taking place at Malfoy Manor Harrison still did not give Blaise his first dance dancing with each of his parents first before he danced with his boyfriend. Though they was the only one who had not danced with the person he was dating or with at the ball. As he waited for his parents to finished a slightly awkward three person dance, with James snuggled between his two husbands, Harrison had spotted Draco dancing with Ron, Neville dancing with Pansy, Theo between the twins, Dudley letting Luna lead in their dance, and even Ginny dancing with Leo. Out of all the couple that he knew of the only ones had been missing from the dance floor, beside him and Blaise who were just sitting together watching the dancing, was Marcus and Percy. When Harrison saw his parents start another dance and not wanting to break them up Harrison dragged Blaise out to where they had started dating. As they stepped onto the balcony the pair found Marcus and Percy cuddled up together leaning over the balcony.

"I want you to come with me over the summer," Marcus was saying to his boyfriend.

"Mom and Dad plan on taking us to Egypt over the Summer to see my eldest brother, apart from that I would love to come over," Percy said with a slight moan as Marcus began to nibble the back of his neck.

"I was talking more about coming with me on a vacation with my folks so they can get to know you better," Marcus said as he reached Percy's ear making the pair of second years see the redhead shiver a little as his boyfriend's breath washed over his lobe.

Not wanting to interlude on the pair Harrison and Blaise went back to the main hall and seeing Harrison's parents still dancing together Harrison had just decided to say screw it and got ready to dance with Blaise, but just as the music started James came over and cut in beginning to dance with his son. Blaise had just shook his head and ended up dancing with his own mother who had managed to come to the ball this year. While the ball was more a celebration for the Yule and renewal Harrison saw that like the Muggle tradition of the new years at the end of the ball many young couples shared a kiss. As the Parkinson and Weasley family saw the kiss between Leo and Ginny they asked the pair how they had felt towards each other. Harrison was filled with memories of the picnic from the last year when his dad's portrait had asked about how he had felt about Blaise seeing both Ginny and Leo blushed and been unable to look at each other.

Harrison had a feeling that the pair would soon start to develop more serious feeling for each other and maybe one day bring an end to the Weasley Blood Traitor status. But even more strange than seeing Leo and Ginny start what might become a relationship was seeing Blaise's Mother start to bond a little with Sanders. Severus, Tom and Harrison had shared a look wishing the man luck for while it was just gossip Adriana's romantic partners had a habit of ending up dead. Blaise for his part having never seen his mother so happy with any of the man she would end up with reminding him of a picture of his parents when they were together before he had been killed, according to his mother a jealous lover who had wanted Adriana to himself. Adriana had been taken in by the man who would latter be her second husband for a while until she had gone in for a routine medical scan for her work and found that he had her under some love Potions. After being cleansed Adriana had decided to pay the man back for killing off her true love by killing the man himself.

Blaise knew for a while his mother had been worried that she would be taken in for the murder for the man but when not a single suspicion was cast her way she began to relax, at least for a while. She was ready to just live the rest of her life with just herself and Blaise before he had heard of the death of one of her old friends and the rumors that they had been killed by their husband. Thus began Adriana going after men that she felt had gotten off on crimes they had permitted focusing on those who married and killed a spouse to commit line theft. Blaise also knew his mother really hated doing it and would be glad himself when she would stop, hoping that she would one day fine someone to love again. Seeing Harrison's Uncle Sanders spend most of the ball after her dance with Blaise with his mother and the smile that refused to leave her face he had high hopes for the pair. That hopes lead Blaise to turn to Harrison and give him an early Yule gift as he passed over the Zabini family Courtship ring. As Blaise slipped the small black with red specked ring onto Harrison's finger he saw his boyfriend smile for a moment before his face took on one of the strange looks the other took randomly that he had come to notice over the years.

When they got back to Hogwarts for the second term it was more of the same for Harrison and his friends The only real big thing that had even happened during the second term had been more Quidditch games which Harrison's team had won each and every one of them leading to Ravenclaw winning the Quidditch Cup though they lost the House cup to Huffelpuff during the end of term feast. So at he end of Harrison's second year feeling both happy for the return of James, but also frustration for not being able to find Helga's Portrait or even the Map. Even asking Godric, Salazar, and Rowena during the exams while everyone was busy with the end of year exams had not been helpful for each of the Founders had never told each other where they had placed their portraits within the castle. Even with Harrison asking Laas'v'teck, who after they had freed him from Dumb-Ass-Door's control had formed a bond with Severus and Harrison quickly before leaving the school unless called by them, had not provided a possible location. And since according to the other Founders Helga had not have a familiar, at least one that would still not be alive now they could not look for her that way. Tom, James and Severus had felt the best way to find a possible location was to find the Founder's Map but they had had no luck in finding that either.

During the first week of the summer Harrison and his family had been invited to the Zabini family manor. Thinking it had to do with the change of courting with the addition of the ring, though a little confused that they had all dressed up. Harrison was thus surprised to find that it had nothing to do with his and Blaise's Courting but a bonding ceremony between Adriana and Sanders with each of them having a role. Tom standing in for Sander's family while James had been his best man Harrison had joined Blaise as a Groomsmen, and Severus found himself being an usher. Blaise had told Harrison that his mother had chosen this role for his Papa for not inviting her to his and Tom's Bonding. Harrison could only laugh a little at that as Blaise helped him tie his tie. Most of the people who had come to the Wedding were from the Dark and Gray Parties with the exception of the Weasley family who Sanders had invited to the occasion personally. The family had been touch at the invite even if they did not know the reason for it being how well they had taken care of Sanders when he had been Scabbers.

After the ceremony the entire Zabini family had taken off on a combination Honey Moon and Vacation to an island in the Caribbean meaning Harrison had to say goodbye to his boyfriend for a large part of the summer. And with the Weasleys going to Egypt, the Malfoys taking Dudley to the states, somewhere he had never been before, none of Harrison's close friends were really around. Harrison was told that their family was not going to go on vacation that year even one that was just visiting one of their other properties. When he asked his parents why they had smiled at him telling him that before they had left Hogwarts James had found out that he was expecting a second kid and would give birth, with no complications around the Yule. This also meant that James would not be going back to Hogwarts with them when the summer was over but having talked about it at the bonding would be staying with Adriana and Sanders so he would not be around Dumb-Ass-Door.

After what had happened last time James had given birth Severus and Tom had become rather protective of both him and James over the summer barely letting them leave the Manor not even to visit Betsy to see if she had any clue to where Helga might be located. In fact if it was not for the fact that he was not doing any choirs or getting "punished" that summer it made him think of the times he had been under House arrest at the Dursleys. His dad also seemed to be annoyed at their overprotectiveness of the pair and got back at them as he shared with Harrison some of the more embarrassing stories of them. Harrison had to laugh as he heard about during their courting Severus had tried to serenate James but had been found to be unable to carry a tune. Or how Tom during one of his earliest lessons where he shadowed a teacher at Beauxbatons had dropped his notes onto the floor and when he had gone to pick them up he knocked himself out waking up in the French school's Healing Ward.

While his Papa and Father had gotten annoyed with the stories they did not try to put a stop to them seeing how Harrison loved to hear the memories and being unable to visit the Pensive with James due to his "conditions." Even though the family did not leave the manor that did not mean that others did not come to them as most member of the Hogwarts' staff, apart form Remus "Tonks" and the Weasleys since they had gone on vacation, had been over to the manor to discuss events at the school.

When it was time to pick up his school supplies Severus stayed at home with James as Tom took Harrison to get them where they had run into the Weasleys who had just gotten back from Egypt and seeing Bill. Harrison was surprised that the trip was shorter than the last time line but that was easily solved as Percy meet up with Marcus to accompany the soon to be Seventh Year Slytherin on a vacation with his family. Seeing the pair Harrison could not help but smile having over heard from the Hogwarts staff of who was up for Headboy that year. Harrison and his father had also ran into Neville and Pansy picking out a plant together in a Magical arboretum which had caused Tom to gasp. When the were a distance away Harrison had ask his father about it who told him that the plant had picked out together was known as the Cupid Bloom and was a plant based equivalent of the Courting ring Blaise had given him at the Yule. After picking up all their supplies Tom had spent the day in Muggle London with his son as they went to a movie letting Severus and James spend some time together.

When it was close to time for Harrison to go to his Third Year while his Papa and Father had gone ahead to get their classes ready he and James had gone over to stay not with the Malfoys but at the Zabini Manor with Sanders. Harrison was overjoyed to spend the last week with his boyfriend even if he they were chaperoned the entire time. Blaise had shared how happy his mother was with Sanders and their trip to Japan. Blaise had even brought back some souvenirs from the trip including some snacks where he introduced Harrison to a Pocky Kiss which reminded him of the the spaghetti eating scene from the Disney movie Lady and the Tramp. The pair of them had finished off the entire box that Blaise had brought back for Harrison as he told Blaise about his own summer such as being a big brother by the Yule or so and seeing Pansy and Neville starting a Courtship.

On the day of their trip back Harrison and Blaise held hands as they went through the Floo and saw Percy's beaming face as he looked in pride at Marcus who was wearing the Headboy's Badge on his robes already. But it was what was on both the older males hands that made Harrison smile seeing that they were both wearing Courtship rings. Harrison was about to step on the train when he heard a familiar "Mew" causing him to look around and groan as he saw Hermione with the basket that he recalled her using to transport Crookshanks to Hogwarts in the last time line in. Seeing him she smiled and pushed her way over to them. "Hey Harry I hope you had a good summer," she said and without waiting for a response "I have noticed that you have had a cat at Hogwarts well guess what I have one now as well. Do you have any tips on how to take care of it?"

"Isn't that something that you should have found out before you bought the cat?" Blaise asked as he pulled his hand out of Harrison's grip so he could wrap around his boyfriend's shoulders and lead him away from the pest.

"So no note journal this year, Harrison?" Blaise asked once they pair of them had made their way into their normal compartment to find Draco, Ron, Pansy and Neville waiting.

"Did not need it," Harrison said since he no longer needed to keep track of major events during each year having not lost all of his memories from his last life once his Dad had been rescued.

"I never knew why you still carried it around with you didn't you fill it out in our first year?" Pansy asked.

"I was also using it to keep some special notes of dreams and hopes which have all come to past," Harrison said smiling around at each of them.

"Oh man you are a dork sometimes," Ron said with a laugh punching his shoulder.

"Hey!" Harrison said giving the redhead a mock glare. "So is Percy taking losing the the Headboy position?"

"Happier than you think," Ron said "he must really care for Marcus for he had been looking to be come a Headboy since Bill had got his badge." The group laughed as Blaise asked where Dudley was making Draco laugh telling them that somehow during the trip to America they had run into the Luna and her father. During the trip Dudley and Luna had finally started dating themselves. Harrison and Blaise warned the group that Hermione might ask them about taking care of a cat due to the time that they had spent with Harrison's Animagus form. Harrison knew that no one would have told her that Starlight was actually him and since he was not really a cat it was not like they could tell her anything if they had wanted to any way.

It felt strange to Harrison to have start the year with no announcement of any new teachers joining the staff, though Hagrid was mentioned as they were informed that after a couple of years of study the man had finally reached the level have graduated over the summer. The whole of Harrison's year cheered for him having had him start with his lessons in the Study Group. Hagrid and waved at them in thanks as he revealed that he was leaving Hogwarts to do some work in Romania after getting an internship at the Dragon Reserve, along side Charlie Weasley, but he would be back the next year.

Unlike his previous life's Third Year where he had to deal with the threat of Sirius Black looming over his head not much had really happened. The biggest event in the first month was the Qudditch try-outs where Harrison and Draco once more gain spots on the team and to a lot of people's shocks Ron actually gained a spot on the Gryffindor team as Oliver Wood's alternate with the promise of helping the youngest male Weasley work his way up to his high standards. Oliver even said if Ron worked hard enough that maybe one of the games he might let Ron start the game for him. Harrison was glad that Olive had not decided to have that be a secret like having Harry as a Seeker for as soon as Ron had got the news he had rushed to share it with his boyfriend. Draco had cheered for him as Ron sweep him into his arms and spun him around making Harrison step back so he was not kicked by one of Draco's flailing feet.

The next large event that had happened that year was after one of the meetings of the book club Harrison had transformed into Starlight and had made his way back to Ravenclaw Tower. As he made his way through the castle he was stopped by a cat's mew. Thanks to his All-Speak ability he was able to understand the call but rather than Mrs. Norris who he had actually become friends with as Starlight it was Crookshanks. " _You are not cat_ ," the orange feline said crouching down and looking as if it was about to pounce on him.

" _I am not_ ," Harrison said " _good observational skills_."

" _Why did you take this form_?' Crookshanks asked.

"It had come naturally to me. This form is similar to my Bearers though of a different color so I guess you could say being a cat runs in the family," Harrison joked.

" _A family of fake cats_ ," the orange fluff ball said letting his body relax. " _So is their any fun to do around here all my human wants to do is read and visit with the elder White fur_."

" _You don't say_ ," Harrison said tucking the news of Hermione spending time with the Headmaster away for later. " _As to fun stuff to do I really can't tell you since most of the time I am a student here_."

" _Too bad well see you fake cat_ ," Crookshanks said before he bound away.

Over the next few weeks Harrison had found out why Sirius had relied on Crookshanks to help him in the last timeline for the cat was not only smart but also seemed to keep abreast of everything that was going on at the castle becoming a mole into Dumb-Ass-Door and his stooges' plans. It was through the cat that Harrison learned that Hermione was actually the old bastard's grandniece which actually made sense on why he supported her so much. But he had also learned that his parents were trying to find a special map of Hogwarts. Since the only map he could think of that showed the castle was the Marauder's Map which at this time still had to be in the hands of the Weasley Twins he asked if he could see it. The twins had been shocked when he asked about it before telling them that James was Prongs making their mouths fall open and instantly pass over the map to as they started to call him Prongslett.

Not knowing why his Papa and Father were looking for a map but guessing it had to do with finding the last Portrait he went right away to hand it over to them. As soon as he handed the map over to his Father Tom had gasped and pulled out his wand to tap the page. Instantly the map changed from looking like an old bit of parchment to looking clean and even showed some areas such as the Room of Requirement, Salazar's Chamber, as well as a small room that appear to be under the lake that the old one had not shown. "Ha it the Founder's map," Tom cried holding it up in triumph.

"Well that explains so much," Harrison said snuggling against his Papa's side as his Father began to look through the map for any room that might contain Helga's Portrait.

"Explains what?" his Papa asked.

Since he had gotten the map and they had seen the names on it Harrison was able to use some information from the last timeline as he said, "The names that had been on the map's false look Mooney, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtial I had been told were Dad, Uncle Sanders and the two Mutt's nicknames for each other while they were at school. I can see Uncle Sanders still being Wormtail due to him having a rat Animagus but with Dad being a cat I could not figure out why he was Prongs."

"Well according to your Dad the Mutts and Lily had stolen the map from James and since they had wanted you to believe they were his friends someone, most likely Dumb-Ass-Door put a powerful Glamour on it to add those fake nicknames," Harrison's Father had send as he perused the map.

"Yeah your Dad had always went by MN when he had changed due to looking like Mrs. Norris and Sanders had the name of Sneaker," his Papa explained.

After about an hour of looking over the map Tom had let out an annoyed grunt having found no extra rooms that they had not looked through yet as even the area where the Philosopher's Stone had been look through last year by James when he had had some free time to spare. As Harrison had only asked to borrow the map from the twins when he was done looking Tom copied some of he spell over to a worn piece of parchment and created a new "Marauder's Map" to be handed back to them. Though the map did not reveal the location of the portrait it did come in handy as it confirmed what Crookshanks had told Harrison as it showed Hermione heading up to the Headmaster's office at least twice a week. It also confirmed a theory as the map labeled each person in the castle by the name they felt was there own and it showed that no matter what enchatments were on her Tonks was really Lily Lupin.

Harrison easily had permission to go to Hogsmead so had not need to sneak into it, though Dumb-Ass-Door had protested saying something that Voldemort was still out there. No one could figure that one out even what little supporters he had at the school for their had been no sight of "Voldemort" since the attack at Godric's Hallow since no one had tried to collect the stone during Harrison's first year and apart form James being found alive there had been no mention about Voldemort then either.

Knowing that Hermione was the old bastard's family made it sense that she tried to follow Harrison all that day the old fool must have put her up to it, but at least it was better than trying to deal with Lupin and Lily who had tried to talk him out of going. It was also not that big of deal for he and Blaise were easily able to loose her in a crowd of their friends as they headed not to the Three Broomsticks, Hogs Head or even Madam Puddifoots rather they head to a place Harrison's Papa had told him about that was sometimes called simply Thrawn's and served the best hamburgers any of his parents had ever tasted, something both teens agreed with after they had finished the meal.

A couple of weeks before the Yule break Harrison's Papa and Father left the castle as his dad gave birth to Harrison's little sister who his parents had names Narcissa Minerva Potter-Prince-le Fey. Rather than the normal Yule Ball Harrison's parents broke with normal Magical traditions as they selected the Godparents for her and had the ceremony almost as soon as Harrison came home for the break. For Narcissa's Godmother they had chosen Molly who had been ecstatic almost crushing one of his Father's ribs from how hard she had hugged him and for a her Godfather they had chosen both Professor Flitwick and Filch who had beamed at them when they had asked him to take on the role. The only reason they had not asked Sanders was that he had declined the role thanks to having found out that Adriana was pregnant with their child. It was hard to say who was happier to hear this news Harrison's parents joy at Sander's good fortune or Blaise for getting his own younger sibbling.

With no escaped Sirius Black, having to worry about Buckbeak or having to sneak into Hogsmead Harrison's Third Year had gone quickly for him even if he had lost a little in the rankings thanks to not even thinking about taking Divinations but chose Ancient Runes and choosing Arithmancy over both Care of Magical Creatures and the Muggle Studies class, which thanks to Arthur and Molly work in it was the most popular elective class even for Muggleborn or raised Magicals. Taking the two new subject Harrison was unable to rely on any memories of his past life but his own brains. So rather than tied for the top spot with Theo Harrison was ranked at the second in their year and he would not have had it any other way loving how challenging the work was in the class.

Once more after Hogwarts ended for the year rather than head home to Potter Manor, or even the Zabini Manor to see how Adriana and Sanders were doing Harrison and his family had been invited the Flint Manor for the Bonding between Marcus and Percy. Harrison was once more asked to take part in the event as he sort of had a hand in getting the pair together when he invited the redhead to book club, which thankfully had gained some more members over the last two years so it was not just Harrison, Lee Jordan, and Filch. Surprisingly enough both Leo Parkinson and Colin Creevey had joined the club after the Yule the year before and had even got Ginny to join them.

Just like the the Bonding between Sanders and Adriana the ceremony was beautiful with Molly crying in the front row as Arthur lead Percy down the aisle in a pure white robe that offset Marcus's black fit cut robes. Not a single person had an objection to the pair tying the knot, though it seems that while Percy and Marcus had kept it quite about it to the younger students it seems that the adults had known for as a gift for their bonding Harrison's parents had given them the property known as Shell Cottage in case they had not already found a place to stay.


	28. The Fourth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison's fourth year recap

After Percy and Marcus' bonding ceremony Harrison joined his family in going to Zabini Manor for them to collect his dad and his little sister. Since he had only really interacted with her shortly after her birth Harrison was given the task of holding her as they rode the Knight Bus to Potter Manor. He barely paid attention to the trip as he made silly faces at his new sister making her laugh. Harrison did not even see the small smiles on each of not only his parents faces but the other passengers as well.

Narcissa was a welcome distraction to him for the first week of summer as he though about the events of his last life around this time frame with the coming Triwizard Tournament as well as the events of the Quidditch World Cup. Even though "Voldemort" was no longer around he could not shake the feeling that Dumb-Ass-Door would still try to get him into the tournament. So the first month of his summer vacation was spent between learning to take care of his sister, getting rather good according to his Dad at changing her diaper, but also trying to find out different means of getting out the of the tournament.

Seeing him research the Triwizard caused James to become confused being the only one of his parents who had still not been aware of his traveling through time. Thankfully Severus who knew the most about the trip got James to just ignore it, which only worked when Tom got involved saying Harrison was researching something they had discussed at Hogwarts when James was at Zabini Manor.

Though James had given birth Tom and Severus still had some overprotectiveness that they were working through not wanting Narcissa to be taken as Harrison had been all those years ago. Thankfully it was Sanders out of everyone who got them to relax pointing out that they were doing exactly what Dumb-Ass-Door had been doing to James before he had rescued them in the second year. Horrified at the comparison Severus decided to give both Harrison and James an apology by getting them tickets to the World Cup.

That was another thing that Harrison was sure was going to be different with his father back he hoped the "Death Eaters" did not show up to ruin the celebrations. Also since Mr. Weasley was not working for the Ministry any more he wondered if they would be in the top box. As Ron had informed him that they had got their seats when Mr. Weasley had smoothed over some issues for a high ranking Ministry member which as a teacher he could no longer do.

He failed to take into account the increase of money the family now had thanks to both Weasley parents working at Hogwarts, as well as some of the Muggle enchanted items they had started to help produce and with the help of the Malfoy family to sell the wider Magical World. For the cup itself it was decided that Narcissa would spend it with her Godmother Molly, who was not going to the cup herself. Molly was also going over to Zabini Manor to help Sanders with his pregnant wife letting Blaise come to the cup as well.

So it was that Harrison and his parents arrived at the field nearby where the match was to take place a week before the event was to take place. With a smile Harrison saw that the two plots beside theirs were labeled for the "Malfys" and "Wease" who he assumed was what the Muggles had though the names were of his two friends' families. Both him and his dad laughed at the misspelling of the family names while his Papa and Father just rolled their eyes.

Just like last from his last life the tent that he had his family seemed to be set up at a major crossroads for the event with several members of the Wizengamot stopping by to talk to his Dad and Father about some of the more recent bills up for debate. It was so strange from the last time as he recalled only seeing normal Ministry members not the Lords and Ladies and they showed his parents respect, unlike the underlining dismissal of the former Ministry worker Mr. Weasley. Listing to several conversations Harrison learned some interesting changes that had happened to the Ministry from the last time. Such as Ludo Bagman being called in for questioning for the actions he and his brother, Otto, had with a Magical Lawn Mower. Harrison guessed that since Mr. Weasley had not been around to smooth it over Ludo had tried to take care of it himself making the incident even rather bad as the lawnmower had burst through a Muggle gas station parking lot.

With all the changes that had happened to the worlds since his travel back in time Harrison did not think would actually change the outcome of the match itself. Beside Ludo being absent from the event another change that Harrison was aware of was that Percy had not arrived with the rest of the Weasleys but had got a spot next to their group with his new husband, Marcus. It seems that Percy had changed his career so that rather than working with at the Ministry, but rather he had joined Marcus as the other went onto becoming a Curse Breaker becoming the historian/researcher for Marcus' team in effect following his eldest brother's career path.

Once more as the sales people arrived Harrison purchased some Ominoculars to watch the match with before he followed his parents to their seats. Though they could afford it his Papa and Father had not opted to pay for seats near the top preferring seats midway between the two goal post and halfway down the wall. Harrison actually though this was a better way to watch the game not surrounded by the higher up Ministry workers or visiting dignitaries, though this also meant that he would not be able to see if Winky was there. As he predicted the match was the same it had been the last time letting him watch the whole match rather than get caught up in just watching Krum, he was also surprised that he had not felt the need to show off when the Veela were introduced at the start of the match.

After the match Harrison could only smile as the crowd discussed the remarkable match of Ireland winning the cup with Krum getting the Snitch. As they returned to their tents Harrison expected a full nights sleep since his Father was back and had helped reigned in the Knights of Darkness over the last couple of year it seemed unlikely that any of them would attach the Muggles at the front gates. Going to bed a hour after the event Harrison was thus surprised when he was woken up to screaming and rushed out of the tent. He skidded to a stop seeing the Dark Mark floating over the forest turning to look to see his Father was taking it, as was his Papa. James just seemed confused at the image of the pale green skull with a snake coming out of it. Ron let out a gasp when he and his siblings came out to see what was going on but the Malfoy's hardly looked at it also turning to check out Tom.

"That does not look good we should leave," Harrison's father said making a slight hint of worry enter his voice.

"Sound's like a plan," Lucius said as the three family used magic to pack up their tents before using Side Along Apparition to take everyone home. It felt strange not to let Ron and his family the truth about his Father, but while Ron was alright with Slytherin House this time around he still was terrified of "Voldemort." Harrison was not the only one who hated not to share with him the truth as Draco hated keeping the secret from his boyfriend, as did Theo from the twins, but they all agreed it was for the best.

When Harrison and his family arrived back at Potter Manor, making a detour to pick up his little sister, his Father was angry. Telling both James and Harrison that the mark had been created when he had fallen into madness at their disappearance, and that only the lower level Knights of Darkness who only knew the group as Death Eaters would ever cast such a spell. Thus it was not one that even he really trusted. Hearing this Harrison was rather happy for while he had gotten to know many of the Knights over the years he had a hard time seeing them torture people like Bellatrix's group had done. To find out that they were not really true member of the Knights mad him rather happy. Harrison also wished that he could tell his parents who it was who had cast the mark but with the Goblin King's spell still in place he was unable to mention Barty Crouch Sr. or Jr. in regards to what was happening as his Father and Papa tried to guess who had cast the mark. 

Recalling that Barty Jr. had taken his wand to cast the mark in his normal timeline Harrison wondered whose wand had been used this time, but even he was shocked as he read the paper the next morning a correspondent, thankfully nor Rita, talked abut the mark, and the wand having been used coming from none other than Minister Fudge himself. Due to the international nature of the event Fudge had been called in for questioning about his wand casting the mark.

A few days latter the Prophet ran a story that Fudge had been dismissed as the British Minister of Magic, not for casting the mark which he had been exonerated from doing. No it seems during the research on the man for the meeting to discuss the mark it had been found that he had been skimming money from the Ministry's coffers since he had been made Minister. After a special election Theo's grandfather, Legvistus Nott, was sworn in as the temporary Minister of Magic until a normal election could be held latter at its normal time the fourth of January. 

Dumb-Ass-Door started to make a big deal, in the papers about the mark being cast saying it was a sign that "Voldemort" was about to return. But only his closest toadies and supporters gave his ideas any credence. Lucius, who had taken over as Chief Warlock after Tom had placed the families votes into the Dark Faction during Harrison's first year, told the man off for trying to spread fear to the general populous. Even other Members of the Light party nodded in agreement not wanting to think about the Dark Lord trying to take control again. James had laughed as he told his family this after he had returned from the actual meeting where the fool had been scolded like a little boy by nearly everyone in attendance.

Shortly before Harrison and the others returned to Hogwarts Adriana went into labor, that lasted almost six hours before she gave birth to her own daughter, Samantha Eleanor Zabini. As his family went to go see her Harrison could not help but give his boyfriend a tight hug for also getting a little sister, as just like Draco had always wanted a sibling, but due to the reasons for his mother's previous marriages she had never wanted a child to come from any of those unions. All five of the parents smiled as Harrison helped teach Blaise how to change a diaper, with Narcissa, as well as ways that at least made his sister laugh. Severus had to smile as he watched his son directing Blaise how to properly hold a baby as both teens held their sisters in their arms next to each other. With the coming of Samantha the days seemed to fly by so that in hardly no time both boys had to say goodbye to their sisters as they headed off to Hogwarts. Blaise promising he would be back at Yule to see her again, while Harrison made no such promise knowing what was coming that year. 

Not wanting James and Narcissa around Dumb-Ass-Door and is pest at Hogwarts it was decided that for the time being James would move back in with Adriana and sanders so they could help each other with the girls. It did not hurt that James had also been named Samantha's Godfather, a position he took rather seriously. Before leaving his Dad, James handed over a special means of communication so they would not need to tire out an Owl, in the form of a magical notebook which reminded Harrison of an online messenger account that Dudley had in his last life.

As had become their custom the group avoided Hermione as they sat in multiple compartments comparing notes over their summer. With the main topic of discussion being the Mark at the World Cup, at least until Blaise brought out the pictures of his little sister which thankfully ended it. When all the pictures had been looked at the others began to wonder why Dress robes had been part of the required list of items to bring that year, making Harrison smile to see that this time Draco had not been told by his parents of the coming event. When asked for his opinion, or if he had any news thanks to two of his parents being members of the staff he just shrugged his shoulders and said he had no clue.

Surprisingly Harrison had managed to get to from the train to the Ravenclaw table without running into Hermione as he sat back and looked down at the table. He had to arch an eyebrow seeing an empty chair sitting at the table, with all his normal teachers their and even Hagrid having come back from his tine in Romania was back. He was not aware of any new classes being added this year or even a hint that a class was being separated between years like History of Magic was. Before the feast began Dumb-Ass-Door told everyone about Quidditch being canceled as well as the Triwizard taking place that year before letting everyone start to eat.

As his Housemates discussed the tournament Harrison wasted no time in saying that he did not like the idea of the tournament one bit. Also due to his researched he had finally found a way to prove that he had not entered his name into the Goblet, just in case it happened this time, by swearing his innocence against his magic. With that in mind he decided to make a preempted moved as he shocked Draco and the others nearby by swearing on his magic that he would never even consider having anything to do with any of the task apart from being a spectator. When asked why he specified just the task, Harrison lied saying that during the summer his Father had convinced him to look up the past of the Tournament and found that there was also a ball associated with the Tournament. "As it is a Yule Ball I would most likely go with Blaise, so if I did not specify the task I could not dance with him," Harrison explained making Draco and the others nod in understanding.

At the end of the feast Dumb-Ass-Doo gave further information about the Tournament including the age line, prize money as well as the student that took part would not have to take part in end of year test. Harrison just shock his head thinking how dumb that was pointing out to Draco that due to the age line most students who would be of age would either be in their Sixth or Seventh Year, and while the Sixth Years could get out of test the Seventh Years since they were taking their N.E.W.T.s could not. At his words a couple of Seventh Years faces change from a desire to enter the tournament to bypass the thing not wanting to do both. As Dumb-Ass-Door was about to send them back to their rooms there was a large crash of thunder over head as Harrison shot a glance at the door to the hall expecting it to crash open. He gave a sigh for relief only for it to catch in his throat as Mad-Eye Moody came into the hall. Going up to the head table the man talked to the fool yet Harrison saw his Magical eye shoot to Tom and widen a little in shock. Harrison could not tell if this was due to it being the real Mad-Eye who as an Auror had faced off against his Father, or if it was Barty Jr. who was once again pretending to be scared man. His gut was leaning to the latter when he did not immediately out Tom right then and there.

All this happened in an instant as Dumb-Ass-Door and Moody(?) had a quick discussion before the old fool informed everyone that due to the Triwizard he had asked Moody to come in to teach a couple of classes in D.A.D.A taking over for Quirrell for the Fourth, Fifth and Seventh Year class. This fact alone made Harrison sure that the man was angling for him to be made one of the Champions again, for why else would Moody(?) be teaching the Fourth Year class.

When he got back to his dorms after the feast Harrison closed the curtains around his bed and had Laas'v'teck collect the Hogwarts Map from his parents. Looking through it he breathed a small sigh of relief seeing that Mood was in fact Barty Crouch Jr. though it did make him wonder how the man alone had managed to subdue the real Moody alone,, or for that matter where the real Moody was since his name was not on the map. Harrison was not sure if he could trust the man at all despite him being a member of his Father's Knights for what he had done to Neville's parents. He really wanted to see what his Papa and Father would make of it but would be unable to tell them about him until they either saw him on the map or he came forwards himself.

Over the next couple of days Harrison let all his friends know about his thoughts on the tournament leading to several other Seventh Years decide not to put their names in as well, including Cedric. Not that Harrison thought, and hoped, that anyone would die this time around since his Father was already back to life again. Also during this time Harrison's mistrust of Barty grew as he either played the part of "Moody" rather well or some deep seated feelings he tended to be harsh to Draco in all their classes with the man. Wanting to see if Barty would reveal himself to his Father, Harrison had sent the Map to his Dad under the idea that it would make James able to keep track on them all. Also since James had not known about the Dark Mark Harrison was pretty sure that he would have no idea who Barty Crouch Jr. was either so would not let it slip to Tom and Severus.

As Halloween/Samhain came around and the visiting schools showed up Harrison made a bigger deal of wanting no part in the tournament, though without swearing it on his Magic after the first night. Severus reading between the lines guessed that he had been forced to take part in the tournament in his previous lie and was going out of his way to tell everyone he was not going to do it again. On the Friday night where the Goblin of Fire was produced and the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived there were many students who gasped at seeing Viktor Krum show up. Ron had been overjoyed at seeing the Famous Seeker, but his joy turned to jealousy a little when he saw the girl who had sat across the table from Harrison and Draco. Harrison had to hide a smile knowing that Ron had nothing to worry about as he and Draco started to talk to Fleur and the other Beauxbatons students that had sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Before the feast began Dumb-Ass-Door told the gathered students about the Age Line he would be putting around the cup after the feast and saying how someone entered their name into the cup. 

After the feast and they were sent back to their rooms Ron came forward and possessively wrapped his arms around Draco's waist as the blonde was talking to Fleur about certain areas around the castle, promising to give her a tour of it the next day. Harrison stayed with Draco as the blonde talked before heading up to their rooms together. That night as he went to bed Harrison made sure that all of his curtains were fully open so that everyone could see that he was there from every angle. Falling asleep he made plans never to be alone at all the next day so that he would have a perfect alibi just in case Dumb-Ass-Door or Barty tried to enter him into the tournament.

He need not have bothered with his plan for Severus also not wanting him to tale part in the tournament had been among the Staff than had helped put the Goblet of Fire into position in the middle of the Entrance Hall. Standing in the shadows as the Headmaster created the Age Line around the cup Severus waited until he was alone with the cup before adding some more protections to it that would make it that if anyone tried to put a stripe of parchment with his Son's name on it into the cup it would gob the slip right back out and mark the perpetrator with the words CHEAT across their forehead in multi-colored spots. He than tasked the three Founders Portraits to watch over it just in case someone tried to get around his protections for his son.

The next morning Harrison traveled to the Great Hall with Draco before moving off to join Blaise at the Slytherin table for w quick breakfast before they both went out to just sit and watch the lake. Blaise knowing how Harrison had felt about the tournament did not leave his side the entire day, just as Harrison had hoped. The only down side is that around lunch Granger caught up with them and tried to discuss how great it would be if "Harry" was selected as one of the Champions or about the Dark Mark from the Quidditch World Cup. As Harrison had only revealed to his parents the girls relationship to Dumb-Ass-Door Blaise asked her how she had know about the mark. She told them about getting the Prophet delivered to her during the Summer months to keep up on major Magical Events around Britain, not that Harrison believed her. Thankfully they had been able to get away from her as they headed into one of the men's room around the castle. Which according to the Hogwarts' Map had a secret passage in it letting them exit out a passage that put them two floors away from her.

That night the Champions were chosen started out just like last time with Krum and Fleur being chosen from their perspective schools but when it came to the Hogwarts Champion there was a change for rather than Cedric, who had not entered so as to get ready for his N.E.W.T.s, the Champion was the Sixth Year Slytherin Graham Montague. Harrison was pleased that the male received applause from all four house as he went up to join the other Champion in the room off the hall. Harrison watched the cup as the old fool told everyone to make sure they supported all the Champions, but to his ever lasting joy the cub died down after Montague had left the hall. Though he noticed that Dumb-Ass-Door was giving it side long looks as if expecting it to flare up again. 

As everyone was allowed out of the hall Harrison felt like giving a "whoop" of celebration for not having to take part in the tournament, and only barely stopped himself which would have lead to some questions being asked at his reaction. Rather than the whoop he turned to Blaise and gave his boyfriend deep kiss before heading up to his dorms thinking, besides having all three of his parents back, this was the best change between the time lines. Another added bonus of him not competing is that there had been no sign of Rita, either as a Human or Ladybug, after the article she had wrote about the Weighing of the Wands.

Not having to take part in the tournament really helped Harrison relax as he enjoyed the year joining in on the speculation of what the Champions had to face, for with Bagman, and Fudge out of the way there was a slight chance the task would be utterly different from the one he knew. Though there was one thing he made sure to do, since he was not taking part in the tournament, and that was to make sure that Krum did not end up going to the Yule Ball with Granger. He had worried that Krum might be just like Remus and Hermione as another pawn of the Headmaster but found out from the twins and Theo that he was not. It seems that while Krum was a star Quidditch Player and quite famous the man was extremely introverted, and had a hard time with interacting with people.

Harrison was still trying to figure out a way to make sure Krum was protected from Granger when the first task took place. It seems some changed had occurred, at least for the First Task, for rather than facing Dragons the Three Champions were tasked on collecting a tail ring that had been placed around the stinger of a Manitcore. Harrison was suddenly glad for having to face down the Dragons seeing each of the Champions try various way to retrieve the tail rings for the crazed beast with each Champion almost getting stung by the poisonous tip at least three times each. Harrison was not the only one who looked away form the task to see how each Champion had succeeded, as he buried his face in Blaise's chest after one jab of the sting almost caught Fleur in her stomach. So he only say the after effects and the points that showed Montague was in first place due to being the fastest to get the tail ring as well as being the one that had gotten hurt the least from the event.

Not being in the same House as Montague Harrison asked Blaise what type of clue the Tail ring had produced for the Second Task. His boyfriend informed him that it had been horrible for as soon as Montague had placed the tail ring, which was the size of a bracelet for a human, onto his wrist a horrible screeching sound had entered the Slytherin Dorms. Knowing that a Champion was not meant to received help from anyone Harrison still wanted to find out if the screech was the sound of a Merperson above the water, but could not think of a way for himself to hear it from any of the Champions. He decided to check to see if Viktor had figured it out that way if he translated it could get the Bulgarian not to go to the Ball with Granger. Finding the Durmstrang Champion as he normally was, in a deep corner of the library wing, Harrison asked if he could work on some homework at the same table. Krum had given a small nod as he went back to his own book. After a few minutes of his pretend assignment Harrison tossed his quill, as if angry, onto his parchment complaining how hard it was to do a project on the learning a Magical Language when he already had All-Speech. Harrison apologized for his outburst and excused himself starting away from the table. Only for Viktor to call him back asking it it was true he had All-Speech. For an answer Harrison responded back in various languages such as snake, Kitsune, Drack, and even Fairy. He was sure that Viktor would just accuse him of playing around but the other revealed that his family had some Fairy blood in their line so he knew a little bit of the Fairy tongue, so had seen Harrison was telling the truth. 

Viktor had than asked Harrison if he would help him out determining a Magical Language. Harrison had instantly agreed as Krum packed up his stuff and lead him from the room. Reaching a deserted courtyard Krum had pulled out the clue and slipped it on his wrist causing the Merpsrson's song to come back just as he remembered it. Harrison easily "translated" it to the older boy as well as identified the language as Mermish. Harrison also gave his "interpretation" about the object getting taken would not be some item but a person that Viktor really cared about. For some reason Viktor's face took on a strange look as he bit his lower lip for a moment in though before giving a slight shrub but saying nothing of what was going through his mind. Leaving Viktor to his own thoughts Harrison though he might as well share his "discovery" with both Fleur and Montague as well so they would be ready for the Second Task.

When the Yule Ball was announced there was no mad dash to find dates, at least in Harrison's year as thanks to the study group most, though not all, in his year was already dating someone. Harrison did tell Blaise that if he wanted to they could still leave Hogwarts during the break so Blaise could see his sister again if he wanted to. Blaise had given him a kiss in thanks for his understanding making them two of the only students who could go to the ball actually head home during the break. After all their little sisters were better than a ball anyway. The only downside that Yule was that since the majority of students Fourth Yearn and above had stayed Harrison's Papa had not been able to join them apart from a quick visit on boxing day. 

When he did show up Severus passed over some photos someone had taken of the even letting Blaise and Harrison see their friends dancing together, as well as who each of the Champions had Invited. Fleur had still gone with Rodger Davis while Montague had gone with Lee Jordan of all people. Thankfully Viktor had not gone with Hermione but a a member of his own school though the Champion did not look like he was enjoying himself at all. Of Hermione there was no sign at all, though Harrison was not sure if it was due to her having no date or his Papa knowing he did not get along with the girl.

On the day of the Second Task Harrison took a good look around the Great Hall to see if anyone was missing only spotting Lee Jordan being absent before they headed to the lake. On a whim he had decided to bring his Ominioculars that he had gotten from the World Cup to see if further into the water than just the murky surface. As the task began he trained the lenses on Montague as he headed into the lack with a Bubble headed Charm around his head, and to his surprise saw that the Magic of the item allowed him to follow the other's progress through the lake. Knowing that Montague would find Lee bound in the Merperson Village Harrison wondered about who would be Krum's chosen person since he had not gone to the ball with Hermione and had not looked like he was having fun with the person he did end up going with. As Montague reached the village Harrison was able to see all three Hostages seeing Lee hanging along side Fleur's little sister and someone who looked like a younger version of Krum. Keeping the Ominoculars on the hostages Harrison was able to keep watch over the pair even after Montague had freed Lee from his bonds and headed upward with him.

Krum had shortly showed up, once more with a Shark's head but rather than try to cut through the bonds holding his hostage in place, as he had done with Hermione, Viktor had taken out his wand and cut the robes holding the other in place before he created a bubble headed charm around his hostage and headed out of the lake. Harrison was about to follow them knowing that when he done the task Fleur had been forced to return to the surface after being attacked on her way down, but as Krum left she showed up looking a little ragged but still there. Freeing her sister Fleur looked furious as she headed back to shore at an angle so that her sister would not wake up if she breached the water in the middle of the lake. Once the three Champions had stood before the table Fleur nearly had points taken away as she screamed at them for putting her little sister in danger knowing her parents would never have signed off on Gabrielle being used as a Hostage, especially as her sister was terrified of large areas of water in general. The Elder Crouch, which was still a Judge, had tried to get her to calm down but she lost it declaring if this was how they would treat someone who had not signed up for the Tournament she was out. Crouch said that she still had to compete lest she void the binding Magical Contact she had created by submitting her name. She just huffed and said she would join Krum and Montague in the Third Task but she would not be competing.

Harrison and the rest in his year suddenly had a new classmate for the rest of the term as Viktor's younger brother, just like Fleur's sister, was not sent back home but remained at the castle. Even with the small language barrier Dirahn Krum did fairy well in the classes he went to joining the Sytherins in all their classes due to that being the table the Durmstrang students were sitting at. Blaise, Theo, Pansy and his other friends from Slytherin told that Dirahn had little patience with Hermione's attitude in class and had done what many of the students at Hogwarts always wished to do and told the girl just to "Shut Up." Though he only had Herbology, Transfiguration, and Ancient Runes with the visiting Fourth Year student Harrison did see him a lot more when he was invited to join in the Study Group. At the Study Group when someone asked how he had been his older brother's hostage Diranh refused to answer saying it was not his place to say. This lead to other to speculate why it was, agreeing it could not be like Fleur and her sister for that had been shown that Fleur thanks to her Veela nature was never quite sure if people liked her for herself or her allure was effecting them.

Harrison himself found out the reason a few days latter, though he never shared it with anyone not even Blaise, Ron and Draco. Doing some reading in the library Krum had stopped by and thanked him for letting his brother into the Study Group as well as helping him figure out the clue for the task. Harrison decided to down right asked the question on everyone's mind about Dirahn being his hostage. "I guess I owe you that much at lest," Krum had said sitting down at the table and putting up a privacy ward around them. "To be honest I have never really gotten close to anyone before, outside my family," he said seeming to gather some strength before he said anything more. "You see I am an Aromantic Asexual so I desire neither sex or romance in my life." The look on Krum's face at his revelation to Harrison make him look more scared than he had during the First Task.

"Okay," Harrison said with a shrug seeing no issue with it which seemed to shock the other boy.

"You have no issue with it?" Viktor asked.

"Why should I it is your life not mine, also it would be rather hypocritical of me to make an issue of it when I have a classmate which has a hard time excepting that I am gay," Harrison said and saw tears in the other's eyes.

"Thank you," Viktor said reaching across the table and gripping Harrison's arm in his own "you were the first person outside my family I have ever told who had such a reaction. My Coach tells me to keep it quite so I will not disappoint my fans," he said a little bitterly.

"While I see their point it is still you life if you wish to come out to people you should be able to do it without fear or reprisals," Harrison had said earning him another thankful look from the older male.

Just like the Lake task the final one was just as Harrison had remembered it as the Champions had to go through the maze to find the Triwizard Cup. Once more using his Ominoculars, and no longer being the only one who did, Harrison looked thought the challenges within the maze. Fleur just like she promised had basically waited until the maze had closed behind her after she had entered before sending up red sparks as a sign that she gave up; thus technically fulfilling the Magical Contract and was allowed to keep her magic. Thankfully spotting no Blast Ended Skrewts within the maze Harrison kept track of Krum as he started in second place, to make sure that an Imperious curse was not cast on him again. Thankfully no such spell was cast on the Bulgarian Seeker, though Harrison found that as he looked through the Ominoculars a note would appear anytime Viktor had cast a spell saying what the spell was. Reaching the center of the maze, Harrison watched, Krum take the cup and vanished from he maze. He instantly began to freak out fearing some plan from Dumb-Ass-Door, at least until a huge cheer rang out around him making him lower the Ominoculars from his face to see Krum holding the cup aloft at the entrance to the maze with Fleur and Montague standing beside him. Seeing all three Champions together outside the maze Harrison clapped along with everyone else glad that not a single one of them had been killed or maimed from the event.

Besides the Tournament taking place there had only been one major event during the year. Still having no idea where to find Helga's portrait, even after talking to Betsy about it. Severus had decided to take another look at Rowena's potion and try to prepare it. It had taken him almost until the Yule itself before he had felt confidence it it. So as he had left Hogwarts for Narcissa's first birthday, which James and Tom had decided to throw on the one day he had off, Severus had mad a stop over at St. Mungos to pass on his possible cure for Frank and Alice Longbottom. As the potion had not been tested before he turned it in the Healers at St. Mungos ran scores of test on the potion until they were satisfied it should work as they had been informed. Offering the Potion to Frank and Alice to Neville's Grandmother, she had agreed thinking that if the Potion went wrong at least the pair would finally be at peace. The pair was finally given the Potion in February but had spent the next several months recovering as after Frank and Alice had drunk the Potion it had forced them into a Magical Coma so the Potion could help heal their minds. A few days before the start of their final test Neville let out a cry of joy breaking a quite morning in the Great Hall as he received the news that not only were his parents out of their Comas but their minds had been healed. Every member of the Study Group had been overjoyed at his news as hey congratulated him the entire day.

As the news could hardly be kept a secret Harrison watched Barty throughout the day to see how he would react to finding out some of his old victims had recovered. He had not seen any reaction at all wondering if the man was good after all. That is until he had gone down to his parent's rooms for a what had become a weekly get together so they could all message James and his Father had come into the room slamming the door behind him prompting his Papa to asked what was wrong. Harrison's father revealed that Barty had finally informed him who he was asking if they should go after the Longbottoms since they were on the mend. Tom had distracted the other by saying he would think about it as he tried to think of what to do, not wanting to alienate the man who might just turn him in for the hell of it. The entire family talked about it, included Sanders who had been called into the meeting by James, for James and Severus wanted to use a Memory Charm on the man and just get rid of him. But Tom felt like he should make an example of the man to show that he did not approve of such behavior of his knights. Sanders had agreed with Tom leading them to ask Harrison what he thought. Knowing what Barty had gone through at the hands of his own father Harrison had agreed with the Memory Charms being put on the man, but more than just having him forget who Harrison's father really was he would be given a new identity and be sent out into the world. Since they did not want to do it to the man until after term ended and he hopefully no longer had to pretend to be Moody they had Tom lie and say that he would join Barty at the start of the summer to go after the Longbottoms.

So rather than head home after he had set his class up for the next term Tom joined Barty in leaving the school, but rather than head to St. Mungos Tom had hit the other with a stunner knocking him out. Tom with the help of Lucius, Severus, and Sanders managed not only to stripped out all thoughts to both the Knights of Darkness and Death Eaters from the man's mind but also create a new persona with documentation to appear to be his real self. The group had even turned to the Goblins to make sure he name was changed to his new identity, so that if for what ever reason the man had an Inheritance Test it would read him as his new persona. That taken care of the small family joined with several of Harrison's friends in the party taking place for Neville's parents recovery. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also not adding and Asexual tag due to the fact that I have no plans on having Viktor return to the story as of yet.


End file.
